Une nouvelle chance
by eclatdusoleil
Summary: Depuis 11 mois, les blocards sont enfermés dans le labyrinthe. Ils ont pris leurs habitudes : un nouveau garçon chaque mois. Et aucun ne s'attendait à la nouvelle variable qu'allait leur envoyer les Créateurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Merci de venir sur cette page ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que cette fiction plaira aux gens qui la lirons :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Tout était calme. Mais plus forcément pour longtemps. Car bientôt, le soleil se lèverait. Et avec lui viendrait le réveil de la quarantaine de jeunes garçons réunis ici.

Pour le moment, seuls les animaux étaient éveillés. Les vaches, les cochons et les moutons attendaient paisiblement l'arrivée de leurs bergers, en broutant ou somnolant dans leur enclos fait de bois.

Des murs en pierre, hauts d'une centaine de mètres, encadraient la clairière. De petits lézards commençaient déjà à sortir leur tête des failles du mur, pour voir si le soleil les attendait. Une libellule se posa sur le lierre de la paroi rocailleuse, tandis qu'une coccinelle s'envolait pour rejoindre un plant de tomates dans le jardin cultivé par les sarcleurs.

L'aube donnait à l'endroit un air presque magique, hors de l'espace-temps. À contempler ce tableau, on aurait presque envie d'y être. Pourtant, les garçons piégés ici cherchaient par tous les moyens à s'enfuir. Et s'enfuir d'ici n'était pas possible. Du moins, pour l'instant. La seule sortie envisageable, c'était le labyrinthe. Et cela faisait bientôt un an que deux coureurs arpentaient tous les jours les couloirs de cet endroit pour trouver une sortie. En vain. Mais personne ne perdait espoir. Il existait forcément une échappatoire. Et ils la trouveraient.

Alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à embraser les plus hautes branches des arbres de la clairière, ainsi que les murs situés derrière, deux silhouettes émergèrent de l'ombre. Tandis que les autres dormaient aussi bien dans la ferme que dehors, sur l'herbe ; deux garçons finissaient de se préparer, prirent leur sac, contenant de l'eau, un peu de nourriture et une machette, puis se dirigèrent en silence vers deux entrées différentes du Bloc.

Une fois arrivés devant les portes géantes, ils ne leur restèrent plus qu'à attendre.

Puis, la pierre se mit à coulisser. Lentement. Dans un bruit sourd et prolongé. Tous les matins, la même chose se produisait. Dans quelques minutes, les autres adolescents seraient réveillés. Certains commençaient déjà à sortir de leurs couchettes, d'autres se préparaient, ou bien profitaient encore un peu de leur sommeil.

Alby, un grand jeune homme, noir de peau, et plutôt imposant, tant physiquement que hiérarchiquement, puisqu'il était le leader du groupe, se dirigeait vers l'un des deux coureurs avant qu'il ne parte.

\- Fais attention à toi. Pas de bêtises, dit-il à Newt en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je pensais que tu me croyais plus responsable que ça, répondit le jeune garçon en rigolant légèrement.

Il est vrai que Newt était un garçon en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'Alby l'avait choisi comme lieutenant.

Le plus jeune des deux jeta un regard vers l'autre côté du Bloc, en direction de la porte Nord.

\- Minho est déjà parti. Je devrais y aller, autrement c'est encore moi qui arriverait dernier ce soir.

Alby lâcha un demi-sourire. Newt détestait perdre, peu importait le défi. Et pour lui, arriver avant Minho, le maton, était un défi.

\- Ok. Rapporte-nous de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui, dit Alby en partant rejoindre le groupe des garçons, à côté des couchettes.

Newt acquiesça, puis s'engouffra en courant dans les couloirs, encore sombres.

À deux endroits opposés, les deux coureurs s'occupaient de la même manière : en courant. On pouvait lire sur leur visage la concentration. Chaque couloir qu'ils empruntaient, ils l'ajoutaient à un plan qu'ils se construisaient mentalement pour la journée. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Car, s'ils se trompaient, ils étaient fichus. Ils ne retrouveraient jamais le Bloc.

Mais les deux garçons avaient l'habitude. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Le repérage des couloirs était devenu aussi simple que de parler pour eux.

Alors que pour les autres adolescents, labyrinthe était assimilé à la crainte la plus profonde, pour Minho et Newt, ce n'était pas pareil. Bien que cet endroit ne soit pas sans danger, c'était surtout le soir qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas s'y trouver. La journée, les coureurs n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes. Le labyrinthe était le seul endroit où les deux garçons pouvaient courir, et avoir l'impression de ne pas être enfermés. Ou du moins, l'impression de pouvoir s'échapper, et peut-être trouver une sortie.

...

Le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement. Comme d'habitude, chacun s'affairait à ses propres occupations. Les bâtisseurs construisaient en ce moment un prolongement de la ferme, en vue de nouveaux arrivants, et les briquetons avaient été chargés le matin même par Alby de les aider. Les sarcleurs s'activaient dans le potager. Le temps étant particulièrement agréable pour le moment, les fruits et les légumes y poussaient parfaitement, et en grand nombre. Les trancheurs s'occupaient communément des animaux. Winston, le maton des trancheurs, avait annoncé dans la fin de matinée que certains animaux pourraient bientôt être tués.

La journée continua ainsi, dans la bonne humeur, au bloc. Bien que leur envie de s'évader ne les quitte jamais, tous s'étaient fait à cette vie, sans injustice, où tout le monde avait sa place. Et en attendant de partir d'ici, tous étaient heureux de vivre dans cet endroit, en harmonie, dans un groupe sans histoires.

...

Doucement, le soleil déclinait. La fin de l'après-midi s'amoncelait. Les deux coureurs avaient bien avancés dans leur travail. Mais tous deux étaient déçus. Une fois de plus, ils n'avaient pas trouvés de sortie.

Newt terminait le couloir particulièrement long dans lequel il s'était engagé. Il voyait à présent le bout du chemin, et savait qu'en prenant à droite à l'intersection, il retournerait au Bloc. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du carrefour. Demain, il irait explorer la partie en face de lui.

Il regarda brièvement sa montre. Minho serait surement de retour avant lui, car il ne restait plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant la fermeture des portes. Il avait le temps, mais il savait qu'Alby préférait qu'ils rentrent en avance, plutôt que de se retrouver coincé ici pour quelques secondes de retard.

Pendant qu'il essayait de se souvenir de chaque passage qu'il avait emprunté durant cette journée, Newt tourna à droite. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il se retrouva au sol, à rouler sur plusieurs mètres.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il tourné trop tôt sans s'en rendre compte, et s'était cogné au mur ? Non. Il n'avait pas senti de lierre, qui recouvrait toute la paroi rocailleuse. Son sang se glaça. Et s'il s'agissait d'un griffeur ? Après tout, d'autres blocards en avaient déjà rencontrés la journée. Et ils n'étaient plus là pour en parler.

Le blond se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un griffeur. Il l'aurait entendu. Il savait quels bruits ils faisaient, ces sales bêtes gémissaient la nuit dans le Labyrinthe, comme si elles étaient tristes de voir que personne ne s'était retrouvé enfermé en dehors du Bloc.

Toujours allongé sur le ventre, Newt hésitait à se retourner. Il avait vu sur un couloir complètement vide. Ce qu'il avait bousculé se trouvait de l'autre côté. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse certainement pas d'un griffeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait aucune autre bestiole ici. Il espérait qu'il avait raison.

Au bout de quelques instants, il décida de se relever. Il prit appui sur ses avant-bras, et secoua la tête, à la manière d'un chien, pour faire tomber la poussière de ses cheveux, et se remettre les idées en place. Puis, d'un geste presque trop brusque, il se releva, prêt à affronter tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais certainement pas ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Son pouls s'accéléra sitôt qu'il la vit, et son cœur loupa un battement. Ce visage, ces cheveux qu'il savait châtains malgré la couche de poussière qui les couvrait actuellement, ses yeux bleus azur habituellement joyeux, … Il la connaissait. Newt ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface tristement. « Que fait-elle là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Bien qu'il soit heureux de la revoir, si elle était ici, cela signifiait qu'elle allait rejoindre les blocards. N'être qu'une personne de plus coincée dans cet endroit. Il ne voulait pas ça pour elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son nom, mais se stoppa net. Soudainement, sa tête s'était mise à lui lancer. De sa main gauche, il toucha sa tempe. Sa vision devint floue, et il se sentit reculer de quelques pas pour éviter de tomber à la renverse.

Puis, tout redevint normal. Il attendit un peu, pour s'assurer que sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, avant de reporter son regard vers la fille, qu'il fixa d'un air perdu.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il y a quelques secondes, il aurait pu jurer qu'il connaissait la personne en face de lui. Maintenant, elle était une parfaite étrangère.

C'était bizarre. Il n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de sa vie avant d'arriver ici. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la tête de ses parents. Alors pourquoi cette fille lui avait-elle parue familière à ce point ?

Une autre question lui vint à l'esprit. S'il avait cru la connaître, en avait-il été de même pour elle ?

« Visiblement, non. » pensa-t-il. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle avait affaire à un fou.

\- Désolé, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Bien que l'adolescente sembla surprise, elle lui sourit. Newt, qui venait de remarquer que la fille était toujours au sol, tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Après une seconde d'hésitation, la fille s'y agrippa et se remit sur pieds.

\- Hum … Sans vouloir être trop indiscret, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Alors que la fille semblait être plutôt heureuse, son visage se ferma, et elle haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée ici. Je ne me souviens plus de rien … On est où là ?

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée. Et elle l'avait été, au début. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle se sentait soulagée. Même si ce garçon avait eu l'air légèrement déroutée en la voyant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- C'est compliqué …

Il s'interrompit lui-même, et pivota la tête en direction du haut des murs. Il venait de s'apercevoir que le soleil ne le gênait plus. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, d'habitude. Il passa du mur à sa montre.

La fille, bien qu'il commence un à faire un peu sombre, était persuadée d'avoir vu le garçon blêmir. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ?

\- Il faut qu'on rentre, dit-il tellement sérieusement que cela étonna la fille.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils. Ce mec était définitivement taré. Plus lunatique qu'elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'on rentre où ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait voulu en poser qu'une, mais après tout, elles étaient toutes liées.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut y aller, répondit simplement Newt en attrapant l'avant-bras de la fille, et commençant à marcher.

Seulement l'adolescente riposta. Elle manqua de se déboiter l'épaule quand elle freina, tant le garçon la tenait fort. Elle secoua le bras, et il la lâcha.

\- Wow wow wow ! Doucement ! Tu fais quoi là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, réitéra-t-il. Viens, faut pas rester là, dit-il en fixant le haut des murs, comme si quelque chose s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

Les deux adolescents se jaugèrent du regard.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'expliqueras pas.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle croisa les bras, et fixa Newt avec une pointe de défi dans le regard. Le garçon fut décontenancé. Le temps lui manquait. Et elle semblait résolue. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser là. Qu'il l'ait connue ou pas, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici. L'idée qu'elle puisse se retrouver dans le Labyrinthe cette nuit avec les Griffeurs lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- S'il te plait, viens. Je te promets de t'expliquer après.

Il l'avait dit d'une telle manière, que la fille comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses bras se décrispèrent, et son regard se fit plus inquiet.

\- D-d'accord ... répondit-elle finalement.

Newt hocha la tête, content de lui, puis tourna la dos à la fille, pour enfin se diriger vers le Bloc.

...

Minho était rentré depuis quelques minutes. Il était parti s'enfermer dans la salle des cartes, soit une sorte de bunker en béton situé à côté de la Boîte. Le jeune homme avait la respiration encore sifflante, à cause de sa journée. Il faut dire qu'il avait été vraiment loin aujourd'hui.

Il se tenait debout, prenant appui sur ses mains, posées sur le rebord de la table qui soutenait les différents plans du Labyrinthe et attendait Newt, qui aurait déjà dû être là. Bien que Minho ne s'en soit pas inquiété jusque-là, il regarda sa montre.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que lui-même était rentré. L'asiatique plissa les yeux, et son front se barra d'un pli sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? se murmura-t-il.

Il sentit une pointe d'anxiété l'envahir. Le jeune blond ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. Habituellement, il était toujours à l'heure. Un peu en retard par rapport à Minho certes, mais à l'heure tout de même. Et bien que Minho soit rentré particulièrement vite aujourd'hui, Newt devrait être là à présent.

Ne voulant pas se stresser pour rien, le brun sortit d'un pas plutôt décontracté, et, par chance, tomba sur Alby sitôt sorti de la pièce.

\- Hé ! l'interpella-t-il. T'aurais pas vu Newt par hasard ?

Dès que Minho lui posa cette question, Alby prit un air sérieux et inquiet.

\- Il n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Sans prendre le temps d'observer la réaction du coureur, le garçon à la peau noire se tourna en partie vers la porte Sud, celle qu'avait emprunté le blond le matin même. Celle par laquelle il aurait dû revenir depuis quelques minutes.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons se dirigèrent, tels des automates, vers l'ouverture. Arrivés à la limite du Bloc, ils s'arrêtèrent, et fixèrent, hagards, le bout du couloir, qui formait un coude vers la gauche, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne prononcent un mot. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Alors ils se contentaient de fixer le bout du couloir.

Bien qu'il soit fatigué, Minho inclina légèrement la tête vers son camarade.

\- Je vais le chercher ?

Alby hésita avant de répondre.

\- Non. Les règles sont les règles.

\- Alby, on parle de ton lieutenant là. J'ai le temps d'aller le chercher, dit-il en plaçant sa montre sous les yeux du chef. Tu vois, regardes, il reste environ 5 minutes. Je peux aller le chercher, il ne doit pas être loin.

\- Non, fit de nouveau le garçon.

Minho fronça les sourcils. Il savait pourquoi Alby réagissait comme ça, mais quand même …

\- S'il ne revient pas, c'est de sa faute. Si en plus tu pars le chercher, et que tu ne reviens pas, on a plus de coureur. Alors tu restes là.

Alors que Minho allait riposter, des bruits se firent entendre. La première réaction des deux garçons fut de regarder à droite de la porte. Ils étaient persuadés que l'ouverture allait se fermer. Mais cela ne venait pas de là. En analysant un peu mieux le bruit, ils se rendirent compte que cela venait d'en face.

Bien qu'il commence à faire sombre dans les couloirs, les garçons découvrirent une ombre se dessiner. Et elle grossissait à vue d'œil.

Petit à petit, l'ombre prit une forme plus humaine, et se transforma en garçon. Alby lâcha un soupir, et Minho un juron.

\- Franchement mec, pourquoi tu nous fais des frayeurs comme ça ? s'exclama l'asiatique assez fort pour que Newt puisse l'entendre.

Minho paraissait à présent plus amusé qu'inquiet.

Il fut encore plus amusé, tandis que le visage d'Alby se décomposa, lorsque Newt arriva face à eux, accompagné.

Newt posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et se pencha en avant, le souffle court. D'un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que la fille avait bien passé le mur. La montre à son poignet indiquait qu'il était bien plus tard que d'habitude. Les portes ne tarderaient pas à se fermer. Ils avaient eu chaud.

La jeune fille avança de quelques pas, et se planta finalement en diagonale du garçon, derrière lui à gauche. Elle était émerveillée. Elle oublia instantanément la peur qui lui avait noué l'estomac tout le début de cette journée. Devant elle s'étendait une clairière carrée gigantesque, délimitée par les murs qui formaient les couloirs dans lesquels elle s'était retrouvée. Comment un tel endroit pouvait-il se trouver ici ? De là où elle se tenait, elle ne voyait pas d'issue, mis à part le chemin d'où elle venait et 3 autres ouvertures, disposées au milieu de chaque mur. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. C'était déjà bien mieux que d'être seule là-bas. Il devait probablement y avoir une sortie qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans le coin. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir sortir de ce cauchemar. Son regard se porta sur le garçon. Dire qu'elle avait failli ne pas le suivre. Une bouffée de gratitude lui gonfla la poitrine.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le remercier, un bruit sourd remonta jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Newt ... gronda Alby.

Le blond se redressa péniblement, pour faire face à un garçon à la peau noire qui paraissait plus âgé. A son côté se tenait un asiatique aussi musclé que son ami. L'image de ses deux garçons postés ainsi devant eux impressionna un instant la jeune fille. Elle les avait à peine remarqués jusque-là. Le plus âgé avait un air assez menaçant, et la fixa un instant d'un air tellement froid que le sang de l'adolescente se glaça.

\- Viens avec moi, grommela ce même personnage en faisant un signe de tête au blond.

La fille allait riposter. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici. Seulement l'adolescent s'avança, et partit avec le garçon à l'air menaçant. Un instant, elle se demanda si le blond allait avoir des problèmes par sa faute. Son ami n'avait pas l'air très enchanté de voir qu'il n'était pas revenu seul. Elle coupa court à ses pensées en s'apercevant que le garçon typé asiatique était resté planté face à elle. Sûrement devait-il la surveiller. Puis elle remarqua que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre sa montre et le couloir derrière elle. "Il a rendez-vous ou quoi ?" se demanda-t-elle. Finalement, il arrêta, et la regarda en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Elle s'empêcha de le regarder de travers. "Ils sont tous aussi timbrés les uns que les autres ?". Elle chassa cette pensée, et lui sourit timidement en retour.

Alors qu'Alby et Newt s'éloignaient, un petit courant d'air passa entre les garçons, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Peu après, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un petit cri aigu. Newt tourna la tête, pour apercevoir la jeune fille, terrorisée, tournée vers le Labyrinthe, qui voyait la porte se fermer. Minho s'était quelque peu rapproché d'elle, dans le cas où elle aurait la merveilleuse idée de s'enfuir dans le couloir avant que l'ouverture n'ait été condamnée.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ramener de bonnes nouvelles, pas une fille, dit Alby en tentant de rire, une fois un peu à l'écart.

\- Ha ha … répondit le blond, sans rire, et en reportant ses yeux sur son camarade. T'aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Je n'allais pas rentrer et la laisser aux griffeurs.

\- T'inquiète, t'as bien fait, le rassura le chef en reprenant son sérieux. C'est juste qu'on ne sait rien d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le labyrinthe ?

\- J'en sais rien. Elle avait l'air perdue. J'ai cru que c'était une nouvelle, et qu'elle s'était échappée du Bloc. Mais vu ta tête, ça devait pas être ça.

\- Non, le dernier bleu est arrivé il y a deux semaines.

Alby tourna la tête vers la droite, en direction de la fille qui fixait ses pieds, et de Minho, qui les observait.

\- Va avec Minho cartographier vos parcours, et dis à la fille de t'attendre dans l'herbe.

Newt acquiesça, puis réalisa ce que venait de dire son ami.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe d'elle ?

\- Oui. J'ai encore des trucs à régler. Et puis tu t'occupes toujours des nouveaux. Que ce soit une fille ne change rien, va falloir lui expliquer le fonctionnement ici.

Alby lança un petit sourire au blond, puis, sans attendre la réaction de ce dernier, il repartit, en direction d'une grande bâtisse en bois.

Newt le regarda partir, hébété. Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire, lui. Il souffla légèrement. Cela ne servirait à rien de débattre avec le chef, mis à part énerver Alby.

Et puis d'un autre côté, il préférait peut-être s'occuper lui-même de la fille. L'idée que d'autres personnes restent avec elle l'irritait, sans raison. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il en resta stupéfait. Comment pouvait-il penser ce genre de choses alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec la jeune fille lui revint furtivement en mémoire. L'impression qu'il avait eu de la connaitre. Il souffla, las.

Il verrait plus tard.

Newt se dirigea vers Minho et la fille, et leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Sans rien dire, la fille opina et parti s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin, dans une zone d'herbe fraîche. Les deux garçons partirent de l'autre côté, en direction de la petite construction en béton.

* * *

Voilà voilà :) Que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, même si ce que vous avez à dire n'est pas très positif, du moment que le commentaire est constructif ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour :D (ou bonsoir, ça dépend :p)

Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier les 117 personnes qui ont lu mon premier chapitre. Je suis vraiment super heureuse ^^ Mais je tenais à remercier plus particulièrement WHO, Nienna Ellendil et fireblue pour leur reviews :3 J'ai littérallement bondi de mon siège quand j'ai vu vos commentaires =^.^= Ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que des gens prennent le temps de dire ce qu'ils pensent ^^

WHO : Merci à toi ! Tu as été le premier (ou la première) à commenter mon histoire, et tellement rapidement que j'étais pas préparée psychologiquement x).

Disclaimer : (j'avais oublié la dernière fois ^^') L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner. Sauf une certaine jeune fille dont vous connaitrez bientôt le nom ^^

Bref, je ne m'éternise pas plus, voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

Chapitre 2.

La fine silhouette de la jeune fille contrastait avec le mur gigantesque à côté duquel elle se tenait. Assise dans l'herbe, elle attendait calmement, observant les alentours. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé ici, mais elle commençait à s'impatienter. Elle voulait des réponses. Car l'adolescente s'était rapidement rendu compte de son erreur : il n'y avait pas de sortie ici. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'inquiéter. Bien que l'idée d'être probablement enfermée lui soit insupportable, elle essayait de relativiser. Après tout, rien n'était sûr, elle ne savait rien.

Alors qu'elle attendait toujours, un groupe de garçons passa devant elle, se dirigeant apparemment vers un enclos contenant des animaux. Au moment où les adolescents allaient la dépasser, l'un d'eux chuchota, avant que tous ne se stoppent et fixent la fille, l'air ahuri.

\- Euh ... Bonjour ? finit-elle par dire, ne sachant comment réagir.

\- C'est qui ? demanda une petite voix au bout d'un moment.

\- Elle est nouvelle ? demanda un autre.

\- Mais non, y a pas eu la sonnerie.

La jeune fille était perdue. Non seulement le groupe d'une dizaine de garçons planté devant elle à la fixer comme si elle venait de la Lune la perturbait, mais encore plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- Comment t'es arrivée là ? demanda finalement un des garçons.

L'adolescente tourna la tête à droite, et pointa du doigt l'endroit où se tenait une ouverture, avant que cette dernière ne soit comblée par la pierre.

Tandis que certains semblaient incrédules, d'autres se mirent à chuchoter.

\- Que faisait-elle dans le Labyrinthe ?

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est humaine ?

\- C'est peut-être une nouvelle créature ...

\- Faut prévenir Alby !

Alors que le groupe de garçons commençait à s'agiter, une voix résonna.

\- Oh ! Doucement les mecs, on vous entend depuis le bunker ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Newt intrigué.

Sur ce, la fille se leva, et bien que l'adolescent ne l'ai pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné qu'elle soit la cause de cet attroupement.

\- OK, dit-il en portant son attention vers la jeune fille. On vous la présentera ce soir, retournez travailler.

Bien que quelques protestations se firent entendre, aucun n'osa réellement s'opposer au garçon, et rapidement, les jeunes reprirent leur chemin vers les enclos. Ne restèrent que Newt et la fille.

\- Ils ne sont pas méchants, dit le blond. Ils n'ont simplement pas l'habitude de voir de filles.

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil, le regardant étrangement.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Tu comprendras plus tard.

\- Eh ! s'exclama-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas pour se placer à une distance raisonnable de lui. Tu m'avais promis de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe si je te suivais. Je t'ai suivi. Alors j'exige un minimum d'informations.

\- Tu ne comprendras pas. C'est vraiment trop compliqué.

\- Tu as répété ça un certain nombre de fois déjà. Tu me crois idiote ou quoi ? Je suis parfaitement capable de comprendre, répliqua la fille, résolue.

\- Si tu le dis, conclut Newt en s'asseyant, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Après une brève hésitation, elle s'assit à son tour à côté de lui, en veillant à laisser un bon demi-mètre entre eux.

Elle ne savait pas trop quel comportement adopter. Elle reconnaissait avoir été un peu brute de décoffrage jusque-là. Aussitôt, son visage s'adoucit. Cette situation était tellement stressante ... Elle espérait que les choses se clarifieraient rapidement.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire, dit-elle en fixant l'herbe. Tu me connais ? J'ai vu que tu me regardais bizarrement tout à l'heure.

Newt fut totalement décontenancé. Il avait déjà préparé ses réponses. Il savait comment ça se passait d'habitude. Mais la première question était toujours "On est où ?" ou un truc du style. Il observa un instant le visage de la fille. Son expression avait changé. Il y a une minute à peine, elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Maintenant, la tristesse émanait clairement d'elle.

\- On a tous perdus la mémoire ici. Les Créateurs ne s'amuseraient pas autrement. Mais normalement tu te souviens de ton prénom. Je m'appelle Newt, dit-il comme pour l'encourager.

Elle leva les yeux, pour les planter furtivement dans ceux du garçon.

\- Je crois que je m'appelle Emma.

Un petit silence s'installa de nouveau. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir.

\- Je me pose trop de questions pour tout te demander. Alors je voudrais juste savoir une chose : on est enfermés ici ?

Newt la fixa d'un air désolé, puis planta son regard sur le mur face à eux.

\- Ouais, répondit-il, avant de se décider à lui expliquer le plus important. Les murs que tu vois délimitent le Bloc, l'endroit où on se trouve. Au-delà, il y a les couloirs dans lesquels t'étais. On appelle ça le labyrinthe.

\- Ça me semble assez approprié.

Newt lui fit un petit sourire amical, avant de poursuivre.

\- On vit ici depuis presque un an maintenant. On a reçu notre onzième ble peu près deux semaines.

Emma essayait de comprendre. Bien que certains mots de vocabulaire lui échappent, elle pensait comprendre le plus gros. Et elle hallucinait. Bloqués quasiment un an dans ce ... truc. Il y avait forcément une sortie, autrement, comment seraient-ils arrivés là ?

\- Et ... Vous n'avez jamais cherché à partir ?

Le garçon s'esclaffa.

\- Tu crois honnêtement qu'on est restés un an les bras croisés ? On s'est répartis les tâches, et certains cherchent une sortie. On ne l'a tout simplement toujours pas trouvée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis parcouru une nouvelle fois le "Bloc" du regard. Ils ont été enfermés 11 mois dans cet enclos géant. Elle n'était là que depuis une heure, et avait l'impression d'étouffer. Dire qu'ils semblaient piégés comme des rats était un doux euphémisme.

\- Et donc, par rapport à ton arrivée, les garçons étaient surpris, parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de filles en un an.

Newt avait pris un air plutôt grave en disant ceci.

\- ... Et alors ? répondit la fille. Je veux dire, c'est pas très grave, c'est pas la fin du monde que je sois une fille, si ?

\- C'est juste bizarre, expliqua l'adolescent. On est un peu moins de 40 garçons, alors recevoir une fille, c'est surprenant. Surtout que t'es pas arrivée par la Boîte ; la grille là-bas, indiqua-t-il à Emma avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

Cette dernière tourna la tête en direction de la "Boîte". D'ici, on ne la voyait pas réellement, si ce n'est une sorte de plaque métallique incrustée dans le sol en béton, au milieu de la clairière. Ce devait être ça.

\- Bref, tu veux visiter ?

\- Euh ... Maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille en fixant le ciel. Il commence à faire nuit.

\- On a encore une bonne demi-heure avant le début du repas. Et il va bien falloir que tu connaisses le Bloc, Alby va surement te parler de ta formation ce soir.

\- Ok, allons-y alors, fit-elle en se levant.

...

Emma visita plutôt brièvement le Bloc, Newt lui disant qu'elle découvrirait plus précisément le reste plus tard. La jeune fille voyait globalement comment l'endroit était constitué. Chaque coin du bloc était réservé à quelque chose en particulier : l'un des angles était réservé aux animaux, un autre contenait des cultures, et les deux derniers étaient respectivement remplis par une grande forêt et par une immense maison en bois. Puis, au centre se trouvait la Boîte ainsi qu'une petite salle en béton, que Newt avait appelé le bunker.

\- Et voilà la ferme, désigna le garçon en lui présentant la grosse bâtisse qui semblait à moitié appuyée sur le mur en pierre. C'est là qu'on dort. De l'autre côté du bâtiment, il y a les douches et les toilettes.

\- Voilà où la tâche se complique, plaisanta Emma.

\- Chaque douches et toilettes sont isolés, donc ça ira. Et pour dormir, beaucoup restent dehors, il fait bon la nuit, et il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde dedans.

La fille acquiesça alors que Newt s'arrêtait sur le sol en béton, à côté de la Boîte.

\- Toutes les semaines, on reçoit des provisions par là. Et une fois par mois, on a un nouveau. Ici, on les appelle les bleus.

Newt attendit quelques secondes, le temps qu'Emma enregistre tout ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je pense que je t'ai dit le plus important. Si tu as des questions, on verra plus tard.

\- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, j'ai eu trop d'informations d'un coup.

\- Les gars, vous venez manger ? C'est l'heure, dit Minho en arrivant vers les deux adolescents.

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard de travers de la part de la jeune fille.

\- Bon, Newt et ...

\- Emma, répondit cette dernière, avec un sourire radieux.

\- Ok, c'est l'heure.

Les trois jeunes arrivèrent dans une salle où quelques garçons commençaient à se mettre en file, afin de recevoir une assiette, avant de s'installer à une table par petit groupes. Assis sur l'un des bancs, Emma remarqua immédiatement Alby, seul, qui semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Il fixait son sandwich posé sur la table, les bras croisé devant.

Emma détourna le regard, et vit Newt s'avancer derrière les autres garçons, qu'elle suivit à son tour.

\- Bon alors, pas trop paniquée ? demanda Minho avec un petit sourire moqueur à l'intention de l'adolescente.

Elle se tourna en comprenant qu'il lui parlait, et tomba nez à nez avec son tee-shirt. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait, de près. Elle releva la tête de quelques centimètres, pour le dévisager.

\- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure ?

Elle entendit Newt rigoler légèrement derrière elle.

\- Pas spécialement. Voir les filles pleurer, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus marrant. Mais tu me surprends. En général, les bleus passent leur première semaine à pleurer, à penser à leurs parents, ...

Emma décrocha à l'entente du mot "parents". Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là, car il y avait eu beaucoup plus important, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien. Vraiment rien. Pas même du nom, ou du visage de ses parents. Avant même qu'elle ne le remarque, sa gorge se noua, et sa respiration devint plus difficile. Elle s'interdit néanmoins de pleurer, et prit une longue inspiration.

\- Minho, t'es vraiment naze, tu le sais ? le réprimanda Newt en décalant Emma sur le côté.

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'asiatique sembla remarquer ce qu'il avait dit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Désolé ! Je voulais pas te faire de peine.

\- T'inquiètes pas, un problème de plus ou de moins à ce stade, qu'est-ce que ça change ? marmonna l'adolescente en baissant la tête.

Un silence pesant prit place. Newt posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

\- Emma, va t'asseoir à côté d'Alby. Normalement, il dira moins de bêtises que Minho. On arrive rapidement.

Sans rien répondre, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme noir. Elle respira un bon coup, et pensa à autre chose. Si elle se mettait à pleurer maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'arrêter un jour. Et pleurer devant toutes ces nouvelles personnes était quelque chose d'inconcevable. La jeune fille se plaqua un petit sourire sur le visage, avant de se placer devant Alby, qui releva lentement la tête.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Newt m'a dit de venir.

\- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix grave, tout en souriant à son tour. Il fallait que je te parle de toute façon.

Emma s'exécuta, et se plaça face au garçon. Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, aucun des deux ne parla, et rapidement, Alby repartit dans ses pensées, si bien qu'Emma s'y mit aussi.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas quel bilan faire de cette journée. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait négatif. Certes, elle aurait pu rester seule dans le labyrinthe. Mais elle aurait également pu ne pas y être du tout. Soudain, une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Rage qu'elle contenu en son for intérieur. Elle voulait retrouver ceux qui l'avaient enfermée ici. Qui les avaient tous enfermés ici, d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-on être si cinglé ?

Elle fut interrompue en un sursaut. Un sandwich venait d'être déposé devant elle, sur la table. À sa gauche venait d'arriver Newt et Minho. Ce dernier s'était placé à côté d'elle, et Emma devina que c'était le brun qui lui avait déposé son repas.

\- Pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle rigola légèrement, puis chacun commença à manger.

\- Bon, on peut peut-être parler d'autre chose ? J'ai des questions à poser, dit-elle en lançant un grand sourire.

Newt croqua dans son sandwich, tandis qu'Alby avait toujours l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et que Minho laissa son front cogner contre la paume de sa main.

\- Vas-y, dit finalement Alby en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

Elle mourait d'envie de chercher la sortie. Mais elle se souvenait aussi que le garçon blond lui avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de tâches.

\- À partir de demain, tu vas commencer les jours de formation. Chaque jour tu essaieras une tâche différente, expliqua Alby.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme sorte de "métiers" ? questionna Emma.

\- Hum ..., commença Alby. Les sarcleurs, les trancheurs, les torcheurs, les cuistots, les medjacks, les bâtisseurs, ...

\- Les coureurs, rajouta Minho en se redressant brusquement.

\- Et les coureurs. Il y en a encore d'autres, mais tu verras plus tard.

\- Les coureurs ? reprit Emma après avoir avalé la bouchée de son sandwich.

Alby sourit, et Emma oublia toutes les mauvaises pensées qui lui envahissaient l'esprit depuis le début de la journée, pour se concentrer sur la conversation. Le nom de "coureur" l'intéressait.

\- Ouais. Ces deux gars, dit Alby en pointant Newt d'un signe de tête, et Minho du doigt, sont des coureurs. Les mecs les plus rapides du Bloc, et probablement les plus intelligents aussi. Ça fait presque un an qu'ils cherchent une sortie dans le labyrinthe.

\- Et ... Pourquoi vous revenez tous les soirs là ?

Alby tourna la tête vers Newt d'un air désespéré. Le blond esquissa un mince sourire, avant de regarder Emma.

\- Pour éviter les griffeurs. Ne pose pas la question, je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que c'est.

\- D'accord ... Donc, en gros, vous n'en savez pas plus que moi sur cet endroit ?

\- T'as tout compris ! s'exclama Minho à côté d'elle.

Emma acquiesça, tandis que l'asiatique à côté d'elle s'attaquait à son repas.

\- En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu m'aies trouvée, dit-elle en regardant Newt. Merci. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait autrement.

\- Heureusement que je t'ai ramené, parce que j'étais en retard. Si t'avais pas été mon alibi, je me serais fait disputer, plaisanta-t-il.

Minho rigola silencieusement, tandis qu'Alby esquissa un sourire.

\- Et donc, vous comptez combien de coureurs ?

\- 2 pour l'instant, répondit Alby comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose la question. Minho est le maton, c'est à dire le chef, et Newt est l'autre coureur. J'aurais pu en faire partie ...

\- ... Mais il n'est pas assez rapide et endurant, finit Minho en se moquant légèrement.

\- C'est pas faux, conclut finalement le chef, tandis qu'Emma rigolait. Gally aussi aurait pu être un coureur, reprit-il.

\- Si ce n'est qu'il est un peu léger ici, répliqua Newt en tapant légèrement sa tempe avec son doigt.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas vraiment on dirait, s'amusa Emma.

Newt parut réfléchir un instant avant de continuer.

\- Non en effet. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui ne m'apprécie pas franchement. Il pense que je lui ai volé la place de lieutenant.

\- Même si tu n'avais pas été lieutenant, je n'aurais jamais choisi Gally, déclara Alby en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille essayait d'enregistrer les informations au fur et à mesure qu'on les lui donnait. Alby était le chef du groupe. Minho était maton et coureur. Newt était lieutenant et coureur. Les 3 garçons avec qui elle était assise étaient assez impressionnants, et imposaient le respect. Puis, en détournant le regard, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait essayer d'éviter ce "Gally". Newt avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance, et il semblait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas être ami avec ce gars.

\- Je crois qu'elle réfléchit trop, son cerveau fume, signala Minho en explosant de rire.

\- Vachement drôle, le rabroua-t-elle, en tapant doucement l'épaule droite du garçon avec son poing.

Les deux garçons face à elle se mirent à rigoler doucement aussi. Faisant au départ une moue boudeuse, elle rigola à son tour. À plaisanter ainsi, elle oubliait presque le reste. Où elle se trouvait à présent, et pourquoi. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir.

\- Alby, dit un garçon qui venait d'arriver et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Vous allez nous la présenter alors ? demanda-t-il en désignant Emma d'un coup de menton.

Leur table devint subitement silencieuse à l'arrivée du nouveau garçon, tandis que les autres tablées continuaient leurs discussions. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Emma remarqua qu'une bonne partie des adolescents de la salle la fixait. Certains avec enthousiasme, d'autres avec inquiétude, cette dernière expression l'emportant sûrement haut la main.

\- Oui, pardon. Va t'asseoir, ordonna gentiment le chef.

Alors que l'inconnu retournait sagement à sa place, Alby se leva, et un silence de mort s'abattit instantanément sur la pièce.

\- Comme bon nombre d'entre vous l'ont sûrement aperçu, nous accueillons aujourd'hui une nouvelle blocarde. Elle s'appelle Emma.

Plusieurs murmurent envahirent la salle, qui s'accentuèrent petit à petit. Au final, une voix fusa parmi les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui dit que ce n'est pas un monstre ? Apparemment, Newt l'a trouvé dans le labyrinthe !

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Créateurs ! cria un autre.

Emma ne parvenait pas à identifier l'origine des voix, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait, c'était de voir que seule une minorité, qui se réduisait pour l'instant à trois personnes, n'avait pas peur d'elle.

De sombres pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Qu'allait-elle faire si les garçons décidaient de la renvoyer dans le labyrinthe ? Elle voulait chercher une sortie, mais s'ils n'en avaient pas trouvé en 11 mois, elle n'y arriverait pas en une journée. Pire que tout, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule. Elle se força à déglutir, pour éviter qu'un nœud ne se forme dans sa gorge.

\- Bandes de tocards ! s'écria Alby, faisant tressaillir Emma. Qui est le chef ici ? Taisez-vous un peu !

Newt se leva à son tour, et lança un bref regard à Alby, qui lui donna l'autorisation de parler d'un petit signe de tête.

\- Qu'elle soit arrivée par la Boîte ou le labyrinthe, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Peut-être que les Créateurs l'ont balancés dans le labyrinthe pour voir comment elle réagirait une fois dedans, où combien de temps on mettrait à la trouver, j'en sais rien. Et je m'en moque. Emma a autant le droit que n'importe qui de rester ici, et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, qu'il parle de suite.

\- Mais c'est une fille ! s'exclama un garçon du fond.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec le fait qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon ?

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle en se levant brutalement, et en tapant des mains sur la table. Je ne vais pas vous bouffer sous prétexte que je suis une fille !

Puis, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et lança aussitôt un regard désespéré aux garçons de sa table. Minho, juste devant elle, se retenait visiblement d'exploser de rire, et se contentait de fixer la table. Alby ouvrait de grands yeux, et ne dit mot. À son côté, Newt n'en menait pas plus large. Aucun des garçons ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne la parole. Et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Elle pensait faire comme dans son ancienne vie ; car si elle n'avait pas de souvenirs exacts, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle avait toujours fait comme ça : ronger son frein, et simplement penser à ce qu'elle pouvait répliquer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était sorti.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction, la jeune fille tourna les talons, et se précipita hors de la pièce, pour aller s'asseoir dehors, au seul endroit qu'elle connaissait à peu près du Bloc : le coin d'herbe à côté de la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée.

...

Elle songeait sérieusement à partir. Après tout, si personne ne voulait d'elle ici, elle serait peut-être mieux seule dans le labyrinthe. Même si l'idée de se retrouver seule à nouveau lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Pour l'instant, les portes étaient fermées. Mais elles se rouvriraient sûrement demain. Et elle pourrait partir.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voyait pas le temps qui passait. Elle n'avait pas vu également Newt qui s'était approchée, et qui se posa une nouvelle fois à côté d'elle. Emma sursauta en s'en rendant compte.

\- Tu peux retourner avec les autres, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'expulsent en même temps que moi, grommela-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, pour les entourer de ses bras.

\- Emma, personne veut te renvoyer dans le labyrinthe, l'apaisa-t-il. Ils ont peur de ce qui est nouveau, et recevoir une fille, c'est nouveau. Mais on leur a parlé, ils sont rassurés. Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance je pense.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers Newt, et posa sa joue droite sur ses genoux. Ils ne la renverraient pas. Elle ne serait plus seule. La reconnaissance avait envahi son visage.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, plus que soulagée.

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui sourit. Elle appréciait de plus en plus ce garçon. L'un des seuls à bien vouloir d'elle depuis le début. L'un des garçons qui avait persuadé les autres de la garder. Celui qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie cette après-midi.

\- Bon, sauf si tu veux dormir tout de suite, tu peux aller te doucher.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se leva lentement, puis Newt l'imita. Il la conduisit devant la porte.

\- Alby a dû te poser tout ce dont tu as besoin à l'intérieur. Et je crois que Minho a dit qu'il t'attendait dans la salle où on a mangé, pour te passer ton duvet.

D'un petit signe de tête, Emma le remercia, puis elle ouvrit la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle se tourna vers Newt.

\- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, toi aussi, répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire, avant de faire demi-tour, et s'effacer dans la nuit.

Emma ne referma la porte que quand elle fut certaine de ne plus le voir. La jeune fille se tourna, pour faire face à la pièce, qui se résumait à ... du bois. Le sol, les murs, les séparations, tout était fait de bois. Si le sol paraissait un peu élaboré, et ressemblait à peu près à des planches plates, les murs, les séparations et les portes étaient plus ... rustiques. Les séparations et les portes, qui semblaient à peu près solides, tenaient entre elles par de gros rondins de bois à peu près égaux en matière de diamètre.

Sur un petit tabouret à l'entrée, comme l'avait dit Newt, était posé une serviette, des vêtements de rechange, du gel douche et du shampoing. Emma respira paisiblement en voyant ceci. Elle se sentait bien. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, pour le moment, elle se moquait totalement d'avoir tout oublié, et d'être bloqué dans cet endroit. Le fait d'être entourée de gens qui semblaient l'accepter, et qui, pour certains, avaient l'air amicaux, lui remontait le moral.

À sa droite se tenait les douches, ainsi que les toilettes au fond sur le même côté ; et à gauche des lavabos et des miroirs. Avant d'aller se laver, elle se dirigea en direction des miroirs, pour se placer devant. L'adolescente retint un hoquet de stupeur. Alors, c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait ? Elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de se voir, si bien qu'elle se toucha la joue, pour voir son reflet en faire de même. C'était bien elle qu'elle voyait.

En observant son visage, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle pouvait être jolie. Mais pas ici. Ses cheveux étaient longs, lui tombant au milieu du dos, et châtains clairs, mais pour le moment, couverts de poussière. Ses iris, d'un bleu azur, étaient entourés de cernes. C'est vrai qu'avec le recul, elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée. Juste en dessous, son nez en trompette, ainsi que ses joues, étaient balafrées de quelques petites griffures. Elle s'était probablement égratignée en tombant, lorsqu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Newt. Pour finir, elle trouvait sa bouche un peu fine. Seulement, elle n'était pas là pour un concours de beauté, et se moquait totalement de ce à quoi ressemblait sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle retira son doigt de sa joue, elle se rendit compte qu'une fine pellicule de poussière avait recouvert son doigt. Elle ouvrit alors le robinet face à elle, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, avant de s'observer de nouveau. En fait, son teint était beaucoup plus blanchâtre qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. S'il faisait tous les jours aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle bronzerait rapidement.

Emma se détourna ensuite de son reflet pour se diriger à la douche. Elle prit la serviette avec elle, ainsi que champoing et gel douche, qu'elle posa respectivement sur le haut de la porte de la douche qu'elle avait choisi, et à ses pieds, avant de se déshabiller. Vu la tête de ses vêtements, elle ne pourrait pas les remettre. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'Alby lui avait amené d'autres habits. Elle le remercia intérieurement, avant de faire couler l'eau.

Bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie, elle pouvait assurer sans aucune hésitation qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure douche qu'elle n'ait jamais prise. L'eau était à bonne température, pas trop chaude pour se rafraichir après la chaleur de la journée, mais pas assez froide pour grelotter. Elle se lava rapidement les cheveux, ainsi que le corps, avant de sortir de la douche. Ses yeux lui faisaient de plus en plus sentir qu'elle devait dormir.

Ses nouveaux vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle. Ils devaient appartenir à un garçon beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Elle baignait dans un tee-shirt beige dont les manches auraient dû arriver juste au-dessous des épaules, au lieu de quoi cela lui couvrait la moitié des bras. Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas être petite. Plus petite que les garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés certes, mais pas petite. Ou peut-être que si en fin de compte. Elle s'en moquait. Elle enfila ensuite rapidement un short noir, qu'elle perdait légèrement au niveau de la taille. Elle verrait plus tard si elle ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose pour maintenir le vêtement en place. Pour l'instant, elle voulait dormir.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle jeta dans une poubelle ce qui lui avait servi d'habits pour la journée, et prit ensuite sa serviette et les affaires de douche. Où devait-elle mettre ça ? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua à côté du dernier lavabo, au fond de la pièce, plusieurs sortes de casier de rangement. Intriguée, elle s'avança. Plusieurs noms y était inscrit. Elle reconnut notamment ceux de Newt, Minho et Alby. Dans ces casiers se trouvaient tous les nécessaires de toilettes. Parfait. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout à gauche se trouvait plusieurs places non utilisées, dans lesquels trônaient des kits emballés dans du plastique. Elle posa sa serviette dans l'un des casiers, et ouvrit le sachet en plastique qui s'y trouvait, pour en sortir une brosse à dents et du dentifrice. Elle retourna devant le miroir pour se laver rapidement les dents, et vit ensuite une brosse à cheveux, qu'elle empoigna pour se coiffer. Elle rangea le tout, avant de se décider à sortir, pour aller retrouver Minho.

...

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva dans la salle, elle aperçut le garçon qui l'attendait, toujours assis à la même table que tout à l'heure, le coude posé sur la table, soutenant son menton. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se redressa, et se mit à sourire. Emma se douta immédiatement que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Eh mais t'es super jolie en fait ! s'exclama Minho en voyant Emma arriver.

En effet, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rigoler de plus belle.

\- Nan je blague. 'fin non. T'es jolie, mais tu l'étais avant aussi, dit-il.

Bien qu'elle voulait garder un air sérieux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

\- Sinon, des habits à ta taille devraient arriver dans quelques jours, quand la Boîte reviendra.

Emma baissa le regard vers les vêtements qu'elle portait, avant de fixer Minho, et de hocher la tête.

\- Bref, voilà ton duvet, continua-t-il en recouvrant son calme. Je sais pas si Newt t'as déjà expliqué, mais tu peux dormir où tu veux. Je sais pas non plus s'il reste de la place dans la ferme, mais si tu veux ...

\- Je vais aller dormir dehors, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit alors, dit-il après une petite pause, tandis qu'Emma prenait son sac de couchage, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

\- Bonne nuit, finit-elle.

...

Une fois dehors, elle se chercha un coin tranquille. Les garçons étaient pour la plupart rassemblés par groupe, et discutaient entre eux en murmurant, ou semblaient déjà dormir pour certains.

La jeune fille se trouva finalement un carré d'herbe à l'abri d'un arbre, non loin d'un autre groupe de garçons, mais néanmoins suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas entendre leur discussion, ainsi que les potentiels ronflements.

Emma se coucha rapidement, et fixa le ciel, qu'elle ne voyait pas complètement à cause des feuillages de l'arbre. Elle avait hâte d'être demain. Car plus le temps passerait, et plus elle ferait de choses, moins elle penserait à tout ce qui n'allait pas ce matin. Alors qu'elle commençait à dresser une liste de tout ce qui la rendait triste, elle se résigna. À quoi bon ? Pourquoi remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Cela ne changerait rien. Elle souffla un bon coup, s'essuya les yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui avaient vu le jour, puis décida de simplement arrêter de penser à tout ça. À partir de demain, elle commencerait une nouvelle vie, avec de nouvelles personnes, un nouvel environnement. Peut-être que sa perte de mémoire était une occasion de tout recommencer.

Elle ferma les yeux en pensant qu'à partir de maintenant, tout irait bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre pire que ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Se réveiller, et découvrir qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais pire que tout : qu'elle était seule.

* * *

Ce chapitre est plus gros que le premier, mais je ne voyais pas où le couper pour qu'il soit plus court.

N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, car en relisant le chapitre 1 cette semaine, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait eu des problèmes avec mon texte, et certaines phrases ne voulaient plus rien dire ^^'

J'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop long et ennuyeux :p

Sinon, puisqu'on me l'a demandé, je voulais dire que je mettrais le chapitre 3 en ligne samedi 10 janvier. Je le fais pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, car les cours reprennent et je mettrais plus de temps à écrire ...

Bref, merci beaucoup, et à la semaine prochaine ! =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour :)

Comme la dernière fois, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire :D

WHO : Merci à toi de passer du temps à commenter ;) ... Wouah ... C'est trop gentil merci =^.^= J'adore également ce prénom ^^ (en un sens, tant mieux puisque c'est le nom de mon personnage principal x)) J'aime bien ta supposition ^^ Et par rapport aux dialogues, je sais que j'ai tendance à pas beaucoup en mettre, parce que je m'éloigne très rapidement du sujet ^^' Mais j'essaierais d'en mettre plus :) Bref, meeeeeeeerci pour ton message, j'ai sauté de joie lundi matin en le lisant ! ^^ Grâce à toi, j'étais de bonne humeur au lycée, tu te rends compte de l'exploit que tu as réalisée ? O_o merci ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma. :)

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus court que celui de la semaine dernière (il faut avouer qu'il était très long). Cependant, il fait sensiblement la même longueur que le premier chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre 3.

C'est dans un soubresaut qu'Emma se réveilla. Sa respiration était saccadée, comme si elle venait de courir.

Elle se força à respirer calmement. Dire qu'elle ne voulait jamais plus revivre sa journée d'hier, c'était raté. Seulement, ce cauchemar était incontestablement pire que la réalité. Car depuis hier grâce à Newt, elle n'était plus seule. Et étant à présent considérée comme une blocarde, elle n'aurait plus à l'être. En fin de compte, elle préférait peut-être avoir le sentiment d'être enfermée, mais la certitude de ne plus être seule. Cependant, elle se jurait de tout faire pour devenir coureuse. Pour sortir du Bloc, pour chercher elle-même une sortie.

Décidant qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle se redressa, et s'étira. Bien que les murs cachaient encore le soleil, il n'y avait nul doute que ses rayons viendraient bientôt envahir le Bloc, ramenant ainsi un peu de vie et de lumière à l'endroit. Car à par la jeune fille, personne ne semblait éveillé.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester assise contre l'arbre à attendre, alors elle décida de se lever, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Et contre toute attente, quelques jeunes étaient déjà debout. Un adolescent préparait à manger derrière un comptoir, tandis que les autres étaient regroupés autour de différentes tables.

Alors qu'Emma parcourait la pièce du regard afin de trouver une tête qu'elle connaissait, elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir Newt et Minho, assis tous les deux et visiblement en grande conversation. Elle hésita un instant avant de les rejoindre. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas envie de la voir. Après tout, elle avait déjà passé toute la journée d'hier avec eux. La jeune fille se résolue néanmoins à balayer cette pensée. Si elle voulait s'intégrer à un groupe d'une quarantaine de garçons, mieux valait pour elle de ne pas jouer sur la réserve. S'ils ne voulaient pas la voir, ils n'auraient qu'à le lui dire.

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers eux, et leur lança un grand sourire en arrivant à la table.

\- Bonjour ! Je peux m'installer ?

Les garçons se stoppèrent, et levèrent le nez vers Emma, avant de sourire à leur tour.

\- Bien sûr, répondit amicalement Newt.

Sans plus tarder, Emma s'installa.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- De toi, répondit Minho du tac au tac, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Aussitôt, les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougir.

\- Arrête, répondit-elle simplement.

Newt, qui avait légèrement rigolé à la réplique de son ami, se calma pour venir en aide à Emma.

\- On discutait du labyrinthe. On se demandait s'il ne fallait pas changer notre méthode.

La fille fit une drôle de tête.

\- En 11 mois, on n'a jamais rien trouvé, alors peut-être qu'on ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière, expliqua Minho calmement.

Emma hocha la tête, pensive.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en fixant tour à tour les deux garçons, les yeux pétillants à l'idée de quitter le Bloc.

Newt ne put se résoudre à lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, alors il laissa Minho s'en charger.

\- Non, répondit le maton. On ne devient jamais coureur dans le premier mois. Il faut d'abord que tu fasses tes preuves au Bloc.

En comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, Emma tenta de cacher sa déception, et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Oh ...

\- C'est pas un non définitif, reprit Newt en la regardant dans les yeux. Et puis de toute façon, c'est mieux que tu restes ici pour le moment, le temps que tu rencontres les autres blocards, tu ne crois pas ?

Après un court instant de réflexion, elle dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres qui, malgré elle, ne cachait pas totalement sa tristesse.

\- Je vais dehors, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Tu ne veux pas manger ? s'inquiéta le blond.

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, elle partit comme elle était venue.

Newt la suivit du regard. Une envie de partir avec elle l'avait pris, mais il s'était retenu. Tout d'abord parce que ça n'aurait servi à rien, ensuite parce que Minho l'aurait pris pour un fou.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par baver, se moqua d'ailleurs son ami.

\- Quoi ? dit le blond en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Minho rigola.

\- Elle t'a complètement tapé dans l'œil mon pauvre, reprit-il sans pouvoir se calmer.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Et toi, le soleil t'as grillé le cerveau. Tu disjonctes complètement.

\- Newt ... Tu sais pas mentir. Pourquoi t'as passé l'après-midi d'hier avec elle alors ?

\- Parce qu'Alby me l'avait demandé, tocard, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Il n'était pas du genre à se vexer pour rien. Mais Minho pouvait être vraiment lourd lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

En sortant, il aperçut Emma se diriger vers les enclos. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Il l'avait déjà remarqué hier, mais ce matin, cela l'avait frappé. Cependant, Minho faisait fausse-route. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour. Surtout pas au bout d'une journée. Il se sentait obligé de prendre soin d'elle, voilà tout. Mais ça, il aurait du mal à le faire comprendre à Minho.

Avant que son ami ne sorte de la salle, Newt partit en direction du bunker, afin de récupérer ses affaires qu'il avait laissé la veille.

...

Arrivée au niveau des enclos, Emma passa par-dessus la clôture en bois pour s'y asseoir. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'être assez légère pour les poutres, mais elle s'en moquait. Si elle la cassait, elle aurait au moins de quoi s'occuper pendant ses journées.

Elle s'en voulu de ruminer ainsi. Après tout, si elle n'était pas contente d'être là, elle n'avait qu'à attendre l'ouverture des portes pour partir. Elle ne pensait pas que ces garçons soient mauvais. S'ils lui disaient de rester ici, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison. Raison que Minho lui avait donnée par ailleurs. La seule chose qu'elle avait à faire à présent, c'était de s'intégrer et montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance. Et attendre que le temps passe.

Pour l'instant, le temps était très long. Ici, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour se repérer. Elle se doutait qu'il était tôt, puisque le soleil n'était toujours pas là, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure précise.

Face à elle, les animaux broutaient tranquillement. Le manque d'activité et de bruit la fit bailler. Elle se demandait à quelle heure les autres comptaient se réveiller. Elle préférait découvrir le Bloc et les différentes tâches plutôt que de rester là à rien faire. Autrement, elle allait se rendormir.

Au moment où elle émit cette pensée, le sol se mit à trembler si violemment qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Les portes commençaient à s'ouvrir.

Elle brassa l'air à l'aide de ses bras durant une demi-seconde, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle prévoyait déjà de se faire mal au dos, et sûrement à la tête. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre l'impact, elle ferma fort les yeux, et se prépara psychologiquement à avoir mal.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne tomba pas de très haut, et ne se fit pas très mal. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas bien évalué la hauteur. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec ...

\- Newt ? s'exclama la jeune fille avec surprise.

Il la reposa doucement, et la fixa avec un petit air inquiet.

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Elle secoua rapidement la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te remercier, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement, plus pour cacher le fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

\- J'espère surtout que tu ne te casseras rien durant mon absence, répliqua-t-il à moitié sérieux. Je devrais peut-être rester au Bloc pour te surveiller.

Comme simple réponse, Emma ne trouva rien de mieux que lui tirer la langue, ce qui le fit rire. Puis elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte qui s'était ouverte, à sa gauche.

\- Elles s'ouvrent toujours à la même heure ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, à 7h00, répondit Newt. Avant de partir, je devais te dire que tu dois attendre ici, Winston, le maton des trancheurs, va venir, tu vas passer la matinée avec lui.

Emma acquiesça en le fixant comme une enfant.

\- Je devrais y aller si je veux revenir à l'heure ce soir, reprit-il après une courte pause.

Un petit nœud se forma dans l'estomac de la châtaine. Malgré tout, elle sourit en direction du blond.

\- D'accord, à ce soir alors. Je te promets de rester sage, rajouta-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, avant de commencer à courir pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir puis il disparut. Emma observa un petit moment la porte, comme si elle avait le stupide espoir qu'il revienne de suite. Mais réalisant que c'était totalement impossible, elle tenta de se résonner, de faire disparaitre cette peur qui commençait à s'immiscer en elle. Pourquoi stressait-elle comme ça ? Elle secoua la tête. Il savait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'était jamais perdu en 11 mois. En plus, elle ne le connaissait pas énormément, alors elle ne devrait pas se soucier autant de lui. Mais penser à ça ne l'aidait en rien.

Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois face aux animaux, et se contenta de les observer. Elle s'obligea à ne penser à rien. Et il fallait avouer que regarder une vache mâcher si lentement de l'herbe à répétition aidait à ne plus penser à rien.

...

\- Emma ? l'interpella une voix au bout d'un petit moment.

L'adolescente, qui avait les coudes posés sur la clôture et fixait avec attention ce qui se passait dans l'enclos, se redressa et pivota en direction de la voix.

\- Je m'appelle Winston, se présenta un garçon plus petit qu'Emma. Alby m'a prévenu que je devais te montrer ce qu'est le job de trancheur. Alors viens avec moi, dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers une sorte d'étable.

La fille le suivit sans dire un mot. Rien que le mot « trancheur » ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle jeta un petit regard en direction des vaches dans l'enclos. Elle espérait sincèrement que le mot « trancheur » ne soit pas aussi représentatif du métier que « coureur ».

...

Emma avait fini la journée avec Winston plus tôt que prévu. Et ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'elle avait travaillé efficacement.

Alby et Winston étaient en train de discuter à l'extérieur. Pendant ce temps, elle avait eu le droit d'aller se nettoyer, et Alby lui avait donné un tee-shirt de rechange.

Le lavabo dans lequel elle trempait ses mains était maintenant rougeâtre, et Emma ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements, si bien que de l'eau tombait par terre régulièrement. Elle ne voulait même pas se regarder dans le miroir, car elle savait ce qu'elle y verrait. Elle fit partir l'eau sale, avant de boucher le lavabo de nouveau, pour refaire couler de l'eau propre. Puis, elle plongea ses mains, avant de se débarbouiller le visage. L'eau redevint rouge une nouvelle fois. Et une nouvelle fois, Emma eu la nausée.

Elle était sûre que dans le fond, Winston n'était pas un mauvais garçon. C'était juste la manière dont il avait tué cette pauvre vache, juste devant elle, alors qu'elle était en train de la caresser qui l'avait traumatisée. Elle avait encore l'image en tête. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, et plongea la tête dans l'eau, dans l'espoir d'oublier.

Winston lui avait dit d'aller chercher la vache, ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis, il lui avait dit de surveiller l'animal, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, ce qu'elle avait fait. La jeune fille, patientant, commençait à caresser la vache. Puis, sans qu'elle ne comprenne rien, elle s'était fait arroser d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. La vache s'était mise à meugler, puis elle était tombée par terre. Emma s'était rapidement essuyée les yeux, et devant elle s'étendait … Elle ne voulait même plus y penser. Un haut le cœur lui avait pris, et elle était sortie dehors prendre l'air. Winston était sorti quelques secondes après, chercher Alby, qui était revenu avec un nouveau tee-shirt, et le chef lui avait dit d'aller se nettoyer, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

Non, en fin de compte, Winston était vraiment un grand malade. Il avait tué une vache de sang-froid, sans la prévenir, juste sous ses yeux. Finalement, le job « trancheur » portait bien son nom. Et elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte devoir faire ce job tous les jours.

...

Une fois qu'elle eut vidé le lavabo, et qu'elle se soit assurée de n'avoir plus aucune tâche de sang, elle se décida enfin à sortir. Avant de tirer la porte, elle fit une petite prière, pour ne pas avoir à passer plus de temps avec le maton des trancheurs.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers les deux garçons, qui finissaient de discuter lorsqu'elle arriva. Winston regarda furtivement Emma, avant de partir en direction du centre du Bloc, vers la ferme et la salle à manger.

\- Bon, Emma, dit Alby. Winston m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, et visiblement, c'est pas trop la peine que vous perdiez votre temps. Vu l'heure (il regarda sa montre), on va aller manger. Après, je t'amènerai voir un autre maton.

\- Euh … Je ne peux pas t'attendre quelque part ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de manger là … expliqua-t-elle en fixant l'étable dans le fond.

Alby rigola légèrement, mais la jeune fille perçu dans son regard un peu de compassion.

\- Comme tu veux. Je te retrouve dans 20 minutes devant les premiers arbres de la forêt là-bas, ça te va ?

Emma suivit de la tête le bras d'Alby, qui indiquait une grosse parcelle du Bloc.

\- Parfait.

Alby partit ensuite en direction de la salle à manger, alors qu'Emma se dirigeait déjà vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Sur le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs garçons, qui ne semblaient pas réellement ravie de la voir, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Newt la veille.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, et contempla un instant le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Et il commençait à faire très chaud. Comme hier.

Des images des couloirs interminables lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait pu ne jamais en sortir. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur Newt.

Depuis ce matin, les ¾ de ses pensées la ramenaient au garçon blond. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui.

Un bruit creux se fit entendre, coupant court aux réflexions de la fille. Doucement, Emma posa sa main sur son ventre. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien mangé depuis hier soir, et qu'elle commence à avoir faim, elle avait peur de ne rien pouvoir garder si elle tentait de manger quoi que ce soit.

...

Peu après, Alby arriva. Emma se releva pour lui faire face. Il fit signe à l'adolescente de le suivre.

\- Bon, je me suis arrangé, tu vas passer l'après-midi avec Chase, le maton des torcheurs. C'est jamais un moment très marrant, mais je pense que ça te plaira déjà plus que ce matin.

\- D'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile, répondit Emma en rigolant nerveusement.

Alby sourit à cette remarque, et mena l'adolescente jusqu'à Chase, qui les attendait devant la ferme. Le chef fit rapidement les présentations, avant de disparaître, et de laisser les deux jeunes pour l'après-midi.

\- Le plus gros du travail a été fait ce matin, expliqua tranquillement Chase, un garçon brun de la même taille que la jeune fille, mais beaucoup plus costaud qu'elle. Généralement, on essaie de terminer avant le retour des coureurs, pour avoir la fin de l'après-midi de libre. Donc, il reste juste à nettoyer les douches et l'étable. Alby m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que tu nettoies les douches.

Emma acquiesça, en mettant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il fallait qu'elle remercie Alby lorsqu'elle le verrait. Elle aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil si elle avait dû nettoyer le carnage de ce matin.

\- Le seau et l'éponge sont dans la salle de bain, sous l'un des lavabos. Une fois que tu as fini, jette l'eau dans la forêt, pour éviter de salir la salle. Si tu as des questions, je suis dans l'étable, dit-il en lui souriant amicalement.

La conversation se termina rapidement, et chacun partit dans des directions différentes. Emma trouva facilement le seau, et le rempli, pour ensuite frotter les sols à l'aide de l'éponge.

...

Elle finit au bout d'une grosse heure. Puis, en passant devant les lavabos, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait les nettoyer aussi. Elle travailla ainsi encore une demi-heure, avant d'avoir tout passé en revue. Elle vérifia de n'avoir rien oublié, nettoya l'éponge, qu'elle reposa là où elle l'avait prise, empoigna l'anse du seau à deux main, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le seau était beaucoup plus lourd à porter qu'à tirer. Elle le tenait devant elle, et essayait d'éclabousser le moins qu'elle le pouvait.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle vit le monde tourner. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, et lâcha un petit cri aigu, puis un jet d'eau l'arrosa. Pour finir, elle se reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant le seau de la main.

À l'aide de son autre main, elle se frotta le crâne. Elle aurait probablement une bosse.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue.

Emma tourna la tête pour apercevoir une main devant son visage. Elle releva les yeux, pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette main. Un garçon, qui devait avoir approximativement le même âge qu'elle, la fixait étrangement. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se montrer inquiet, mais qu'il avait envie de rire. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Sa situation était risible.

\- Oui oui, merci, dit-elle en prenant la main du garçon après avoir hésité.

Il l'a releva d'un coup vif, qui l'arracha du sol bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le garçon posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, avant de se baisser pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Eh, t'es sûre que ça va ? T'as pas l'air très bien.

Le sol semblait danser sous ses pieds, et elle avait l'impression que les arbres se tordaient derrière l'adolescent.

\- Certaine, répondit-elle simplement, en lâchant la main du garçon.

Elle se tourna vers le sol. Une grosse tâche d'eau s'étendait sur le pavé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Emma se mit à rigoler. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien. C'était bien mieux que de faire la tronche toute la journée.

\- Ok, t'as complètement pété un câble, reprit l'autre en rigolant légèrement.

Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le garçon.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en tentant de se calmer. J'avais juste besoin de rigoler. Je suis trop sérieuse depuis que je suis arrivée. Je pense que ça nuit gravement à ma santé mentale.

Le garçon lâcha un petit rire.

\- Je m'appelle Gally. Je suis maton des bâtisseurs.

En entendant ce nom, Emma se calma directement. Alors c'était lui Gally ? Hormis le fait qu'il n'était pas très beau, il n'avait pas l'air si pénible que le décrivait Newt lors du repas de la veille. Après tout, ce garçon avait été le premier à rigoler de bon cœur avec elle. Au moment où la jeune fille allait répondre, un gloussement la coupa.

\- Ha ha ha Emma ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ?

L'adolescente reconnu Chase.

\- Bah … Comme tu vois, j'ai pris ma douche, répondit-elle en tirant sur le bas du tee-shirt qu'Alby lui avait passé en fin de matinée.

Elle se remit à ricaner quelques secondes.

\- Mais j'ai fini de nettoyer les douches, et j'ai même fait les lavabos, dit-elle fièrement.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Chase. Tu as la fin de ton aprèm alors !

Emma parue choquée un quart de seconde.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Evidemment ! continua Chase, amusé.

La porte par laquelle était partie Newt ce matin obtint directement l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle observa ensuite rapidement la position du soleil.

\- A quelle heure les coureurs reviennent-ils ? demanda-t-elle à Chase.

\- Hum ... Dans une heure sûrement, pourquoi ?

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta d'acquiescer. Le maton des torcheurs haussa les épaules, puis partit de son côté.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à partir à son tour, Gally l'interpella.

\- Eh ! Où tu vas ?

\- Demander à Alby s'il n'a pas d'autres vêtements. Il va finir par croire que je le fais exprès, mais je ne veux pas rester comme ça, expliqua-t-elle tout en marchant, alors qu'il l'a suivait.

\- Ne vas pas déranger Alby pour ça. Viens avec moi, je vais t'en trouver.

Emma fut bien embêtée. A vrai dire, changer de tenue n'étais qu'une excuse, pour ensuite se retrouver seule. Bien que Gally avait l'air gentil, sans avoir de réelle raison, elle ne voulait pas chercher à le connaître. Savoir que Newt et lui ne s'entendaient pas lui suffisait. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement. Bien que ses souvenirs lui fassent toujours défaut, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à juger les gens sur des a priori. Elle se rendrait compte par elle-même si ce garçon était digne de son intérêt ou non.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? WHO, j'espère qu'il y a assez de dialogue, parce que j'ai l'impression que le chapitre n'est fait que de ça x) Que pensez-vous de la rencontre avec Gally ? Et je vous en prie, soyez indulgent pour le coup de la vache ^^' Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre ^^

Je posterais le chapitre 4 dans deux semaines, soit samedi 24 janvier, parce qu'avec les cours, je n'écris pas autant que je le souhaite ...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kikouuuu ^^

Bon, je m'éternise pas cette fois (ou en tout cas j'essaie), mais je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire ^^ Plus particulièrement, un grand merci à LittleFlicka pour la review ^^ Et surtout, un grand merci à WHO, qui prend toujours le temps de me poster un commentaire, même si elle est pas inscrite sur le site ^^ Ça me fais vraiment suuuuuuper plaisir =^.^=

WHO : Merci mille fois :D J'adore tes commentaires, je souris bêtement devant mon ordinateur à chaque fois =^.^= C'est teeeeeee...eeellement gentil :D Mais je suis encore loin de ce stade x) Et, non, je suis en ES ;) Haha x) Tu verras tu verras, ... ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma. :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 4.

\- Quand est-ce que la Boîte va revenir ? questionna Emma en ajustant comme elle le pouvait le short que lui avait passé Gally.

\- Demain je crois, dit-il en pouffant devant la vision de la jeune fille qui nageait dans les vêtements.

\- Super. Ils ont intérêts à me donner des habits à ma taille.

\- T'en a pas marre de te plaindre, sérieux ? rigola le garçon. Depuis que je te connais, soit environ 30 minutes, tu fais que ronchonner.

Emma releva la tête et arrêta de toucher aux vêtements.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Si tu avais eu le quart de ce que j'ai enduré aujourd'hui, crois-moi, tu serais de plus mauvaise humeur que moi.

Gally s'esclaffa de nouveau. En fin de compte, sa compagnie était plutôt agréable. Ou du moins, pas désagréable. Il était drôle, et sympathique.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Gally à l'attention de la fille.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Je pensais aller dehors, puisqu'il fait bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est bon, répondit-il immédiatement. J'ai fini ma journée aussi.

Emma lui lança un petit sourire, avant que les deux adolescents ne sortent de la ferme. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier en silence, si bien que seuls les craquements de bois se firent entendre. Mais une fois dehors, les bruits commencèrent à réapparaître. Les garçons, pour la plupart, travaillaient encore. Cependant, des rires et des discussions fusaient de toutes parts.

Sans plus s'attarder sur les occupations de chacun, Emma se dirigea automatiquement vers le coin où elle s'était allongée ce midi. Gally la suivie, et les deux jeunes s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous l'arbre.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? l'interrogea Emma après un court silence.

\- Trop longtemps, marmonna-t-il en rentrant très légèrement la tête entre les épaules.

La fille haussa les sourcils de surprise face à la réaction de l'adolescent. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser, Gally se redressa, et afficha un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Alors, après la merveilleuse journée que tu as passée, je suppose que tu as envie de devenir trancheuse ou torcheuse.

Emma fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je crois que je préfèrerais qu'on m'envoie passer une nuit dans le labyrinthe, répondit-elle en plaisantant.

\- Eh ! Tu te mets à parler comme une vraie blocarde, c'est bien ! le félicita-t-il.

La fille lui sourit, avant de perdre son regard sur les murs du Bloc. Petit à petit, ses yeux arrivèrent au niveau de la porte face à elle. Il s'agissait de celle par laquelle Newt était partie ce matin.

\- Des coureurs sont déjà restés bloqués dans le labyrinthe ? demanda soudainement Emma, le regard toujours porté sur l'immense ouverture.

Gally réfléchit un petit moment.

\- Oui. Georges a été le premier blocard à mourir. Un matin, il est parti en tête d'examiner plus que sa section. On ne l'a pas revu au Bloc le soir. Le lendemain matin, les griffeurs avaient déposé son corps juste devant la porte par laquelle il était parti. Depuis, ils sont plus que deux coureurs.

Emma, qui fixait avec horreur Gally, observa les portes. Newt n'avait pas l'air d'être un type idiot. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de se retrouver enfermé là-bas. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Son estomac se noua un peu plus.

\- Tu aimerais être coureuse ? demanda soudainement Gally.

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle. Et encore moins à ce qu'il pose cette question.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Parce que tu pourrais. Tu as bien réussi à suivre Newt dans le labyrinthe en revenant hier non ?

Les yeux d'Emma ne décollaient pas de l'ouverture qui lui faisait face.

\- Oui. Je préfèrerais chercher une sortie que rester là. Mais Minho m'a expliqué que pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt.

Gally hocha la tête, puis reprit après une courte pause.

\- Moi aussi je voulais être coureur.

L'adolescente eu de la peine pour lui. Dans sa voix perçait nettement la tristesse.

\- Et ils auraient dû me prendre tant que je leur proposais. Regarde où ils en sont aujourd'hui ! Ils ne sont plus que deux, et personne ne veut risquer sa vie là-bas. Ils devraient être moins difficiles.

\- Redemande à Minho de devenir coureur, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non. Je suis maton maintenant, j'ai plus de responsabilité que si j'étais coureur.

\- Alors tout va bien, dit Emma en souriant.

Une nouvelle fois, un silence s'installa.

\- Alby m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu pourrais venir voir le job des bâtisseurs. Demain, ça t'irai ?

Emma fit semblant de réfléchir un instant.

\- Ça risque d'être dur, j'ai tellement de choses à faire ici, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil au garçon.

Ce dernier pouffa face à la jeune fille, qui se mit à rigoler à son tour.

Puis soudain, elle perçu un mouvement dans le fond. Elle reprit instantanément un air sérieux, et observa plus attentivement la porte en pierre. Newt venait d'arriver.

Son estomac se dénoua, et elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se sentait mieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minho apparut dans son champ de vision. Les deux garçons avancèrent vers le centre du Bloc, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bunker. Aucun des deux n'avait décidé de passer la nuit dans le labyrinthe. Tant mieux.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? dit Gally en haussant les sourcils, et passant la main devant le visage de la fille.

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de regarder Gally comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était là.

\- Euh ... quoi ?

\- Pfff ... Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Emma et Gally discutaient de tout et de rien, les coureurs sortirent de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Minho se dirigea directement vers l'arrière de la ferme, en direction de la salle de bain. Newt quand à lui, semblait chercher quelque chose, avant de croiser le regard d'Emma, qui lui sourit aussitôt.

Le garçon vint en direction des deux adolescents.

\- Alors Emma, tu ne t'es rien cassée ? demanda Newt un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle hésita à lui raconter sa journée, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait probablement l'occasion plus tard. Ou en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

\- Je t'avais promis d'être sage, finit-elle par dire.

Alors qu'elle était toujours assise, et que Newt était debout devant elle, Gally souffla, avant de se relever, et de se tourner vers Emma.

\- Je vais voir si les garçons ont finis d'exécuter le travail que je leur avais donné. A demain, dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Après un bref signe de la main comme guise d'au-revoir, Gally croisa le regard du lieutenant, et perdit automatiquement son sourire. Sans plus s'attarder, le jeune homme avec qui elle avait passé l'après-midi partit. Newt le suivit un instant du regard, puis, quand il jugea qu'il était assez loin, le garçon porta son attention sur la jeune fille, toujours assise. Il eut une drôle d'expression.

\- Tu n'avais pas d'autres vêtements ce matin ?

\- Si. Mais Gally m'en a passé d'autres.

Newt fit une tête encore plus étrange. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Pourquoi ce mec lui avait-il passé des habits ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, rigola-t-elle en se touchant les cheveux qu'elle avait ramenés par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je vais me doucher là, mais t'as intérêt à me raconter ce soir au dîner, plaisanta-t-il. Sauf si tu préfères manger avec d'autres.

\- Tu parles de Gally ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non pas spécialement, mentit-il.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrais avec vous. Toi et Minho m'avez tellement manqués aujourd'hui, dit Emma, sarcastique.

Newt rigola, puis partit se doucher. Emma resta immobile. Cette journée lui avait parue tellement longue. Et stressante. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir eu peur pour les deux garçons. Ils avaient l'habitude d'arpenter les couloirs du labyrinthe. Il était hors de question qu'elle se mette dans un tel état tous les jours.

Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée pour le moment.

\- Emma, tu comptes te lever un jour ? demanda Minho.

La jeune fille sursauta, et s'assit aussitôt. Elle se retrouva face aux deux coureurs, et dû prendre quelques secondes pour que ses idées se remettent en place. Elle s'était sûrement endormie en les attendant. Elle se frotta les yeux, avant de s'étirer légèrement.

\- Bon, grouille toi, reprit l'asiatique faussement énervé. Je crève la dalle !

\- Mmh ... fit-elle en s'étirant. Allez manger sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Newt, qui paraissait amusé en voyant ses deux amis, prit soudain un air des plus sérieux.

\- Emma, t'as déjà pas mangé ce matin.

\- Ni ce midi, dit Alby qui arriva derrière l'adolescente.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, avant de regarder de nouveau la fille, soucieux. La jeune fille haussa les yeux au ciel, avant de se lever.

\- Tu veux te laisser mourir de faim ou quoi ? demanda le blond. Hors de question, tu viens manger.

\- Newt, t'es pas mon père, répliqua la fille. J'ai juste pas faim.

\- Non, pire, je suis ton ami. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Emma pouvait voir qu'il était réellement inquiet. Et elle devait avouer que cela lui plaisait. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à se faire du souci pour les autres. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Elle a été traumatisé par Winston ce matin, expliqua finalement Alby. Il a tué une vache devant elle.

Newt et Minho se retinrent d'exploser de rire.

\- Dis comme ça, ça fait complètement idiot ! s'exclama Emma en lançant un regard noir à Alby.

\- C'est pour ça ? demanda le lieutenant, en tentant de garder son sérieux.

\- Non. Peut-être. J'en sais rien, conclut-elle. Mais je n'ai pas faim, tu ne vas pas me forcer.

Alors qu'Emma tentait de le convaincre du regard, un énorme bruit retentit dans le groupe. Emma devint rouge tomate en posant une main sur son ventre, et les 3 garçons se mirent à rigoler malgré eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il gargouille à cet instant ?

\- J'ai peut-être un peu faim, reprit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais on a pas intérêt à manger de la vache ce soir !

Une fois installé à table, Emma se sentit soulagée. Elle allait bien mieux que ce matin. Son appétit semblait être revenu face aux œufs au plat, et son humeur s'était améliorée.

\- Bon alors, ta première journée au Bloc ? demanda Minho en commençant à manger.

\- Génialissime, répondit-elle, sarcastique. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'attention des deux coureurs.

\- On a couru quoi.

Devant le manque de réaction de Minho, la jeune fille souffla.

\- Tu peux pas expliciter un peu plus ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est le maton des coureurs qui souffla.

\- Comme tous les jours depuis un an, non, on a rien trouvé.

Emma s'assit au fond de son siège, et croisa les bras. Visiblement, ce qui se passait dans le labyrinthe n'était pas un sujet à aborder. Du moins pas avec Minho.

\- Bref, c'était quoi cette histoire de vache alors ? Ça avait l'air drôle, dit l'asiatique, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Emma lui fit une grimace, avant de commencer à raconter. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choses à raconter, et c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, sa journée avait été plutôt comique. Malgré tout, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas tous les jours comme cela.

\- On va juste dire que je ne suis pas vraiment faite pour être trancheuse. Et torcheuse non plus d'ailleurs.

\- T'as essayé deux jobs aujourd'hui ? demanda Newt.

\- Vu comment elle s'en sortait, c'était pas la peine de la laisser la journée entière avec Winston, ricana Alby.

La jeune fille ignora le chef, et porta son regard sur Newt, qui semblait l'observer avec attention.

\- J'espère que je ne serais jamais torcheuse. Même pendant un mois, je pense que je ne tiendrais pas.

\- Pourquoi un mois ? questionna Minho en se tournant rapidement vers l'adolescente.

\- Parce que je vais devenir coureuse, affirma-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

\- T'as vraiment envie de retourner dans ce truc hostile et immense, où t'étais perdue hier ? demanda Minho en la jaugeant du regard.

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'y retournes tous les jours ?

Alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole, Minho sourit.

\- Ok. On verra dans un mois où en est ta motivation.

La fille sourit, plutôt satisfaite. Chacun se remit à manger, et le repas se finit dans le calme.

\- Alors Emma, c'est quoi cette histoire de changements de vêtements ? demanda Newt une nouvelle fois, alors que la jeune fille se trouvait seule avec lui, en dehors de la salle.

Cette dernière se retint de rigoler, et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ? Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais tant à moi, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit à présent, on pouvait voir que les yeux d'Emma pétillaient, tandis que les joues du garçon rosissaient légèrement. Cependant, ce dernier se reprit rapidement. Il haussa un sourcil, et ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

\- Excuse-moi de prendre soin de toi. Si tu préfères, je ne te demande plus rien, et j'arrête de t'adresser la parole, finit-il par dire en s'éloignant.

Emma rigola, et attrapa le bras de Newt, pour éviter qu'il ne parte réellement. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment parti.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je me suis renversée un seau d'eau sur la tête. Rigole pas, dit-elle en le voyant sourire. Gally est arrivé à ce moment-là, et m'a dit de ne pas déranger Alby pour lui demander des vêtements.

Newt hocha la tête. Puis, finalement, il tiqua.

\- Tu t'es renversée un seau d'eau sur la tête ?

\- En voulant aller le jeter dehors.

\- On peut vraiment pas te laisser seule une journée en fait.

Alors que Newt rigolait légèrement, Emma plissa les yeux et lui tira la langue. Puis, Minho sortit de la salle, et vint rejoindre les deux adolescents.

\- Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, dit l'asiatique en décoiffant Emma.

\- Dégage ! s'écria la fille en poussant le garçon sur le côté.

Pour toute réponse, Minho continua à embêter la châtaine. Elle finit par lui lancer un regard noir, avant de décréter qu'elle allait se doucher. Les garçons partirent ensemble de leur côté. Puis, Emma vint se coucher, non loin des deux coureurs, et parlèrent encore un peu. Finalement, la jeune fille s'endormit en fin de conversation.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se leva sensiblement à la même heure que la veille. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle entendit tout d'abord des gens qui parlaient, mais son esprit était trop embué pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ce qu'ils disaient. Elle voulait se rendormir. Mais elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit son bras se faire broyer.

\- Aïe !

Aussitôt, le poids se retira, mais la douleur persista. Elle se massa le bras endolori en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Désolé Emma, chuchota Minho.

La jeune fille grommela avant de se lever.

\- Tu ne veux plus dormir ? s'enquit Newt.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Puisque les garçons partaient manger, et qu'elle était réveillée, autant les suivre. Elle replia le sac de couchage, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis alla ranger le sac dans la ferme avec les deux coureurs. Enfin, ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Peut-être parce, contrairement à la veille, elle s'amusait. Les garçons étaient sympathiques. Gally était drôle, et vraiment sympa. Il lui avait fait rencontrer les autres bâtisseurs, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas retenu tous les prénoms, elle se souvenait de Ben, avec qui elle avait passé une partie de la journée également. Lui aussi était sympathique. Mais surtout, passionné par son job. Gally avait confié Emma durant une petite heure à son ami, et maintenant, elle était incollable sur le métier de bâtisseur. La pause du midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ils mangèrent leur repas dehors, sur des troncs couchés, et plaisantèrent entre eux. En réalité, les plaisanteries tournaient surtout autour de la jeune fille. Puis l'après-midi, Gally montra à Emma comment ils construisaient les murs de la ferme. La châtaine eu même droit de les aider à porter les planches de bois. Et finalement vint la fin de la journée. Bien qu'Emma ait apprécié cette journée, elle se préparait mentalement à annoncer à Gally qu'elle ne voulait pas être bâtisseuse. Juste avant de terminer sa journée, il lui avait dit d'aller ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé avec Ben. Lui était parti de son côté, mais il lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis la veille. En effet, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il l'attendait. Le garçon leva la tête en entendant les pas de la fille. Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

\- Faut qu'on parle, dit-il en détournant le regard.

Aussitôt, le sang de la jeune fille se glaça. Le ton sur lequel il avait dit ceci n'avait rien d'amical. Elle repassa rapidement en revue la journée. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait pu-t-elle dire quelque chose qui l'ai vexé ? Elle avait beau chercher, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors elle attendit, debout.

Gally qui, voyant que l'adolescente ne bougeait pas, leva de nouveau la tête. Et lorsqu'il vit son expression, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal interpréter ce qu'il avait dit. Il éclata de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Emma quant à elle, fit la grimace, sans comprendre la réaction du garçon.

\- Désolé mais … Tu fais une de ces têtes ! rigola-t-il.

Elle fit la moue, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, t'as vu ce que tu me dis ? On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un !

Gally secoua la tête de droite à gauche en tentant de se calmer. Puis il fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir. Cependant, la jeune fille resta debout. Elle ne préférait pas se baisser, elle avait trop mal au dos suite à la journée. Mais ça, elle ne voulait pas le montrer au garçon S'il voulait la prendre en tant que bâtisseuse, elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle n'était pas assez forte.

\- Bon ok, Emma, fit-il lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Il prit une petite inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, avant de continuer.

\- Tu es gentille, drôle, attachante, intelligente probablement, mignonne, … Tout ce que tu veux, mais certainement pas une bâtisseuse.

Son cerveau beugua un court instant.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- Ne le prends pas mal ! dit-il, une once de panique dans les yeux.

La jeune fille sourit un peu, avant de s'asseoir péniblement, ce que Gally ne manqua pas.

\- J'osais pas te dire que j'étais absolument pas faite pour ce job, dit-elle en ricanant.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, avant de réprimer un sourire. Ils continuèrent à parler un peu, de tout et de rien. Puis Emma vit Newt rentrer. Aussitôt, la fille focalisa son attention sur le blond, bien qu'il soit encore loin. Gally arrêta de parler, et bien que la fille ne s'en rendit pas compte, le garçon fit la moue, avant de soupirer. Newt entra dans la salle des cartes, et Emma tourna de nouveau la tête vers son ami. Ce dernier était en train de se lever.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux pour essayer d'observer l'expression du garçon.

\- Me doucher. Même si je ne te dis pas non, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me suivre.

Emma rougit, et détourna la tête, pour fixer le sol.

\- Euh … Non ça ira merci.

Gally rigola, puis partit. La jeune fille quant à elle, se dirigea vers le bunker. Bien que la fin de journée approche, le soleil tapait encore rudement.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bâtiment, elle s'appuya contre le mur, la tête appuyée contre le ciment, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas là depuis très longtemps, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu un seul nuage. Durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si c'était un phénomène naturel ou non, avant de décider que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question. Et dans les deux cas, ça ne changerai pas sa vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lourdement, pour laisser sortir les deux garçons. Emma les salua brièvement, avant de commencer à parler.

Les quelques jours suivants se passèrent tous de la même manière. Chaque jour, elle essayait un nouveau job. Elle passait le matin et la fin d'après-midi avec les coureurs. Le reste du temps, elle restait avec les matons qui avaient sa responsabilité, ou bien Gally lorsque ce dernier ne travaillait pas. Le garçon était d'ailleurs finalement fort sympathique, et elle passait du bon temps à rigoler avec lui. Minho quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de chercher la fille, et bien qu'elle ait fini par comprendre que l'adolescent était toujours comme ça, elle était plutôt heureuse que Newt soit là pour le rabrouer quand il allait trop loin.

Quelques jours après son arrivée, la Boîte revint, avec de nouvelles provisions, et ce qu'attendait le plus Emma : des vêtements à sa taille.

Les journées s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, à une vitesse folle. Rapidement, vint la fin de sa séance de formation. Alby lui avait expliqué dans la journée que le soir, un des matons la choisirait pour rejoindre ses rangs. Et Emma stressait un peu par rapport à ça. Si Gally lui avait promis qu'il ne la choisirait pas, aucun des autres matons ne lui avaient parlé de leur choix. La jeune fille espérait simplement qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas chez les torcheurs. Et encore moins chez les trancheurs. En revanche, elle ne dirait pas non –bien qu'elle n'ait pas son mot à dire- si elle devait se joindre aux cuistots. Elle avait trouvé rigolo de préparer à manger. Certes, nettoyer les cuisines était moins drôle, mais Poële-à-frire lui avait dit que la plupart du temps, les torcheurs s'en chargeaient.

\- Alors, t'es contente que Zart t'ai prise comme sarcleuse ? demanda Newt.

Les deux jeunes étaient couchés sur le ventre, enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage, la tête posée sur les bras, et se faisaient face. Ils se trouvaient à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, et à côté de Newt, Minho dormait à poings fermé.

\- Plutôt, répondit-elle en souriant. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Et puis dans tous les cas, c'est provisoire. Dans quelques semaines, je serais coureuse.

Newt rigola doucement, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- T'as toujours envie d'aller dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Évidemment, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

\- Pourtant, t'as déjà vu à quoi ça ressemble. Beaucoup en aurait peur.

\- J'avoue que c'était assez effrayant. Mais ce qui est encore plus effrayant, c'est de se dire que c'est vous deux qui cherchez une sortie pour nous.

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent ensemble. Mais visiblement un peu trop fort.

\- Vous voulez pas vous la fermer ? Y en a qui courent demain. Grommela Minho en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Emma fit une grimace dans sa direction, qu'il ne vit puisqu'il était de dos. Malgré tout, elle l'écouta et se coucha. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour son premier jour en tant que sarcleuse.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :) J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de relire, car j'ai vraiment, vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire ... Je relirais plus tard, mais si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire:)

Je posterai le chapitre 5 dans ... (petite vérification de mon agenda) ... 3 semaines, le samedi 14 février. Je suis sincèrement désolée de rallonger le temps d'attente chaque fois, mais je pense que je posterai tout le temps un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, ou même un tous les mois, parce que j'ai vraiment trop de travail à côté ^^'

Soit dit en passant, je tenais juste à dire que je suis bêta-lectrice :) Si quelqu'un en cherche une, n'hésitez pas à me contacter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour :)

Finalement, je poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas demain, alors entre le poster un jour plus tôt, ou une semaine plus tard, le choix était vite fait ^^

WHO : Merci pour ton commentaire :) j'avoue que j'ai pas sauté au plafond, mais merci de dire ce que tu penses ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira plus !

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter !

Ju : Rah ! Merci ma puce je t'adore ! 3 Et, pour ma défense, je trouve pas l'option "justifier" sur ce site ... -_-"

J'espère que vous aimerez, honnêtement, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver le temps de l'écrire, parce que je sors tout juste de bacs blanc ... Bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie, mais je voulais juste avoir un alibi au cas où vous le trouveriez nul _

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma.

Je crois que j'ai tout dit ... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Sa première journée était en fait bien plus ennuyante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Elle avait passé la matinée à labourer une parcelle de terre que Zart lui avait confiée, puis avait dû y planter des graines de toutes sortes. Comme le soleil n'était pas encore au plus haut, elle n'avait pas souffert de la chaleur. Mais cette après-midi, c'était accablant.

Emma se trouvait à présent depuis deux bonnes heures dans le potager, à désherber les plantes. « Il fait tellement chaud » pensa-t-elle pour la millionième fois de la journée, alors qu'elle arrachait des brins d'herbe.

Les autres jours, elle était toujours un peu couverte par l'ombre des arbres. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce ne serait plus le cas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé avant que les plantes ont besoin de soleil ?

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps d'essuyer son front d'un revers de la main, avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Malgré tous ces aspects négatifs, Emma aimait tout de même ce travail. Les champs étant éloignés de la ferme et du reste des garçons, elle ne percevait pratiquement aucun bruit. Lorsqu'ils parlaient fort, elle pouvait entendre que certains adolescents discutaient entre eux. Mais cela ressemblait plus à un bourdonnement qu'autre chose. Et puisqu'elle focalisait son attention sur son travail, elle en oubliait presque le Bloc.

\- Emma ?

Son prénom avait été prononcé tellement fort comparé aux autres bruits qu'elle entendait qu'elle en sursauta. L'adolescente leva doucement la tête, pour découvrir Jack, un autre sarcleur avec qui elle avait rapidement parlé dans la matinée. Il lui tendit quelque chose, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant une gourde. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci, dit-elle en attrapant le récipient, avant de commencer à boire.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait soif. Rapidement, elle but tout le contenu, et le redonna à Jack qui avait attendu. Puis il repartit. Et elle se remit à désherber.

…

Une grosse heure devait être passée quand Emma entendit des bruits qui, par rapports à ceux qu'elle avait entendus aujourd'hui, n'étaient pas normaux. La châtaine se redressa, afin que les plants de tomates ne cachent plus sa vision. Au loin, au niveau de la porte Nord, se tenaient quelques personnes. Une autre arriva en trottinant. Bien qu'elle soit assez éloignée, elle reconnue sans peine la couleur de peau. Alby. Il bouscula quelques garçons qui s'agglutinaient en un cercle, à côté de la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis elle l'entendit vociférer un ordre qu'elle ne comprit pas, avant que les jeunes ne repartent à leur travail. Il cria une deuxième fois, et pour la seconde fois, Emma ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Deux nouvelles personnes se dirigèrent en courant vers Alby.

Jack, qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'Emma, se posta à côté de l'adolescente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux comme si cela lui permettait de mieux voir.

Emma haussa les épaules, et continua à fixer la scène. Puis, quelque chose sembla se déclencher dans son esprit. La porte Nord.

\- Minho, murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Jack se tourna vers elle, sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Sans s'en rendre compte au début, elle se mit à marcher, et se dirigea vers la porte. C'était celle qu'empruntait le garçon tous les matins. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Emma se mit finalement à courir, et arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé à destination.

Deux personnes, qu'elle reconnut comme étant des medjacks, se tenaient penché sur quelqu'un, ce dernier étant allongé au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'avancer pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Alby s'avança vers elle, et lui fit un regard sévère.

\- Retourne travailler s'il te plait.

Bien qu'il ait prononcé les mots « s'il te plait », sa voix et son attitude montraient qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Emma décida d'ignorer le garçon, et le contourna rapidement en avançant vers les medjacks.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut du sang. La jeune fille se stoppa si brusquement qu'elle se surprit elle-même, et manqua de tomber en avant. De là où elle était, elle voyait clairement le visage de Minho. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Un petit malaise la prit, et elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la vision du sang, ou parce qu'il s'agissait de son ami, allongé par terre.

Un bras l'attrapa soudainement, et la tira loin de cette scène. Elle tenta au début de se dégager, mais la poigne d'Alby était trop ferme. Emma finit par se tourner vers lui, hésitant entre lui crier dessus et lui demander ce qu'il se passe. Mais elle n'eut pas à choisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « retourne travailler » ? questionna-t-il avec colère.

Emma ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver contre Alby. Déjà parce que c'était le chef, et qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à avoir des ennuis, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait plus grave que répliquer. La jeune fille jeta un regard à côté du garçon, pour voir les medjacks en train de soulever Minho afin de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il était égratigné de partout, et avait de grosses coupures qui saignaient abondement dispersées un peu partout sur ses bras et ses jambes.

\- Il est mort ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait prononcé ces mots. De toutes les questions qu'elle se posait à cet instant, c'était celle-là que son cerveau avait choisi. Elle se donna mentalement une gifle, tout en reportant son attention sur Alby, qui semblait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il avait envie de rire, mais qu'il s'en empêchait.

\- Bien sûr que non.

Elle expira bruyamment, soulagée de la réponse. Forcément qu'il n'était pas mort. Bien qu'elle ne soit là que depuis deux semaines, si elle avait bien retenu quelque chose de Minho, c'était qu'il aimait ennuyer les gens. Rien que pour cette raison, il resterait en vie.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Emma en suivant des yeux les medjacks qui aidaient le coureur à marcher.

Les deux garçons, qui se tenaient des deux côtés de Minho, avaient passés les bras de ce dernier par-dessus leurs épaules, et le faisaient avancer comme ils le pouvaient.

\- J'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il disait. Je crois qu'il est un peu sonné.

Emma hocha la tête.

\- Retourne travailler maintenant.

Puis, Alby partit rejoindre les trois garçons qui avançaient à un rythme particulièrement lent.

La jeune fille se retint de les suivre. Elle supposait qu'Alby n'aimerait pas trop qu'elle lui désobéisse une deuxième fois. Et Minho ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à parler pour le moment. "Plus tard" songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le potager, ou Jack avait recommencé à travailler.

En levant la tête vers le ciel, Emma se rendit compte que Minho était rentré bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle était arrivée par le labyrinthe. De ce qu'elle avait vu, il n'y avait pas d'objets coupant. Il avait pu s'égratigner en tombant, mais pas saigner autant que ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Elle revint à sa place, s'accroupit, et recommença à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Jack, qui ne se situait qu'à quelques mètres, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, et elle expliqua globalement, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

…

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle finit le travail que Zart lui avait attribué. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en s'étirant, puis se tourna vers Jack, qui travaillait encore.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un petit sourire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil après deux secondes de silence. Il n'avait visiblement pas compris que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

\- Oh ! Euh … Non c'est bon merci, dit-il en continuant son travail. Va voir comment va Minho, reprit-il en souriant.

Emma acquiesça, et se dirigea vers la ferme. Elle se trouvait anormalement calme. Bien sûr, elle se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas totalement réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, elle prit soin de vérifier les alentours. Pas d'Alby en vue. Parfait. Elle imaginait sans peine qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle aille voir Minho, décrétant qu'il devrait d'abord se reposer.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, se glissa dans la ferme, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de fermer la porte, et réalisa que toutes ces précautions étaient peut-être légèrement exagérées. Elle partit en direction des escaliers, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à monter, quelqu'un descendit. Son regard se porta vers le garçon, pour découvrir Clint, le medjack avec qui elle avait passé sa journée lors de ses essais.

Lorsqu'il la vit, il haussa un sourcil, presque pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à être ici.

\- Je … Euh … commença-t-elle sans trouver quoi dire.

\- Tuuuuuuu ? s'amusa Clint.

Emma fit la moue, et laissa le garçon finir de descendre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il pouffa.

\- J'allais appeler Alby pour qu'il vienne, mais vas-y d'abord si tu veux.

Elle releva la tête, qu'elle avait baissée pour fixer ses pieds.

\- C'est vrai ?

Clint hocha la tête, et Emma le remercia brièvement en montant les marches deux par deux. Avant qu'elle ne tourne dans le couloir, elle entendit le garçon lui indiquer la pièce. Première porte à gauche.

La jeune fille toqua, et attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Elle se demanda si Minho s'était endormi. Si c'était le cas, elle devrait peut-être le laisser tranquille. Puis, une deuxième petite voix lui souffla qu'il s'agissait de Minho. Le gars insupportable, qui ne loupait pas une occasion pour l'énerver. Il méritait bien de se faire réveiller.

Elle ouvrit la porte en tâchant néanmoins de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et entra. Il l'observait avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Alors ? Mademoiselle se fait du souci pour moi ? rigola-t-il.

Elle ferma la porte, puis se tourna vers lui.

\- Même pas en rêve.

Emma prit la chaise posée dans un coin de la pièce, et l'amena à côté du lit dans lequel était allongé Minho. Il avait des bandages un peu partout. Au niveau de la tempe droite, sur l'avant-bras droit, et toute sa jambe gauche. D'autres petites griffures étaient visibles, mais ça n'avait pas l'air méchant. Elle avait peut-être eu raison de ne pas s'affoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- La routine répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrêtes ton baratin. T'es jamais rentré comme ça depuis que je suis là.

\- Ça arrive parfois, ça s'appelle le risque du métier.

Il semblait plaisanter, et s'amuser, mais Emma n'était pas d'humeur. Elle voulait réellement savoir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. La tête de l'adolescente était tellement sérieuse que le garçon perdit son sourire, et toussa.

\- Je me suis fait poursuivre par un griffeur. Il a failli m'avoir ce con. Faut dire qu'après m'avoir éclaté la cheville, c'était plus facile de me suivre. Heureusement que je me suis pas fait piquer.

Emma en resta bouche-bée. Un griffeur ? Le machin dont les garçons avaient parlés le premier soir ? Gally aussi lui en avait parlé. Il avait dit que le corps d'un garçon avait été déposé par les griffeurs devant la porte un matin.

La jeune fille regarda soudainement vers la fenêtre. Et si le griffeur l'avait suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- T'inquiètes Emma, lâcha Minho comme s'il avait compris à quoi elle pensait. Ils viennent jamais.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le doute émanant de son visage.

\- Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais s'il a réussi à te suivre, on est tous foutus.

Minho ricana faiblement.

\- T'es tellement naïve, tu me fais trop rire, dit-il alors qu'elle croisait les bras en guise de désapprobation. Fais-moi confiance, il me semble que je suis là depuis plus longtemps que toi. Même s'ils nous poursuivent, les griffeurs ne viennent jamais au Bloc. C'est comme s'ils perdaient notre trace quelques couloirs avant d'arriver ici.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle. Enfin je veux dire, comment ça se fait ?

Minho haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, on s'en fout. Le principal, c'est qu'ils viennent pas ici, autrement, c'est vrai qu'on serait foutus.

Emma jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, avant de se dire que Minho devait avoir raison. Après tout, c'est vrai que des deux, il était le plus expérimenté.

Un petit silence s'installa. Puis l'adolescente releva la tête.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- Hein ?

La châtaine se retint de rire devant l'air hébété de son ami.

\- Les griffeurs, ils ressemblent à quoi ? Quand je suis arrivée, le premier soir, vous n'aviez pas voulu m'en parler.

Minho souffla.

\- C'est … moche. Un tas de ferrailles ambulant, avec quelques morceaux de chair par-ci par-là. Crois-moi, tu voudrais sûrement pas en croiser un.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ? continua-t-elle.

\- C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en grognant. J'en sais foutrement rien Emma, c'est quoi ces questions ?

La jeune fille s'assit au fond de son siège, et fit la moue.

\- J'essaie juste d'apprendre des choses. Pour quand je serais coureuse.

Le garçon eut l'air étonné.

\- Après ce que je viens de te dire, tu veux quand même y aller ? dit-il en riant.

\- Économise ta salive et arrête de me poser la question, la réponse sera toujours oui.

Un autre petit silence s'installa, sans être pour autant gênant. Les deux jeunes semblaient être perdus dans leurs pensées.

Un petit rayon de soleil vint chatouiller le visage d'Emma, et elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel commençait à perdre de son éclat bleu, et dérivait doucement en dégradés, annonçant que la fin de la journée s'amoncelait.

L'adolescente aimait beaucoup ce spectacle d'habitude. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit ça, son estomac se noua. Elle pivota la tête et regarda la montre de Minho. Ce dernier semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous rentrez à quelle heure normalement ?

\- 5 heures 45, répondit-il comme un automate.

Emma se leva en faisant grincer la chaise, ce qui fit tressaillir Minho. Il la fixa, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées.

Il était 5 heures 50. Si Minho s'était fait courser par un griffeur, alors pourquoi pas Newt ? Elle n'était pas dehors, alors elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était rentré, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Les portes ferment à 6 heures c'est ça ?

Le garçon fit oui de la tête, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Il venait de comprendre à quoi elle pensait.

\- Il est souvent en retard, tout le monde sait qu'il est moins bon coureur que moi, dit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la chambre.

Malgré sa petite tentative, Emma n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rire. Elle commençait à sortir de la chambre, alors que Minho l'appela.

\- Mais attends-moi au moins !

\- T'as qu'à courir ! lança Emma en parlant fort pour qu'il l'entende alors qu'elle se trouvait dans l'escalier.

\- Haha, vraiment très drôle.

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte Sud, celle que Newt empruntait tous les jours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir, elle se dit que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Il est vrai qu'elle voyait déjà l'entrée de l'ouverture de façon très nette. S'il y avait du mouvement, elle le verrait.

En chemin, un garçon déboula et vint se placer à côté d'elle, d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Emma, t'étais où sérieux ? Je t'ai cherché dans tout le Bloc ! s'exclama Gally.

\- Eh bien tu as oublié la ferme, répondit-elle sans cesser de marcher.

Le garçon eut un petit rire, puis porta son attention sur la fille.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Newt ? questionna-t-elle se moquant de la question de son ami.

Le maton des bâtisseurs se renfrogna.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est pas comme si je le cherchais, marmonna-t-il.

Emma ignora la remarque de Gally, et poursuivit sa route. Elle se trouvait encore à une dizaine de mètres de la porte quand Minho arriva à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

\- Toi, je te retiens, grinça l'asiatique. Franchement, t'aurais pu m'attendre, je suis sûr qu'il est déjà dans le Bloc.

Elle espérait que Minho avait raison. Mais en attendant, elle n'allait pas bien. Plusieurs scénarios défilaient dans sa tête. Et s'il était mort ? Et si les portes se fermaient au moment où il arrivait ?

Elle osait à peine se dire que la dernière fois qu'elle l'aurait vu était hier soir. Un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'elle se détestait. Franchement, réagir comme ça sans raison. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais comme Minho ou Gally. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien plus inquiète pour Newt qu'elle n'avait pu l'être pour Minho quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à deux mètres de l'ouverture. Chaque secondes semblait être une éternité. À chaque secondes qui passait, le nœud dans l'estomac d'Emma se resserrait.

\- Je ne vois même pas ce que je fous là, murmura Gally.

Le sang de la jeune fille bouillonnait. Avant même de pouvoir se retenir, elle se tourna vers le garçon, les yeux emplis de rage.

\- Eh bien alors dégage ! s'écria-t-elle.

Si Gally semblait surprit, ce n'était rien à côté d'Emma. Minho se racla la gorge, pour éviter d'exploser de rire. Gally serra les poings, et Emma se demanda un quart de seconde s'il serait capable de la frapper. Il n'avait jamais été violent, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement, depuis qu'elle était là. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il pourrait lever la main sur quelqu'un.

Finalement, il tourna les talons et parti, sans dire un mot. Malgré l'envie d'aller s'excuser, l'adolescente ne s'attarda pas plus sur ses états d'âme et focalisa son attention sur le labyrinthe. Toujours personne.

Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un torturait son cœur. Qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le serrer pour qu'elle puisse à peine respirer.

Son regard était perdu dans le fond du couloir. Son esprit évoquait de plus en plus la possibilité que Newt ne revienne pas.

\- Et … Vous regardez quoi là en fait ?

Emma allait lui dire de se mêler de ses oignons, mais elle se retint en se disant qu'elle connaissait cette voix. Elle se tourna brusquement, et vit Newt, qui haussait les sourcils, et regardait tour à tour ses deux amis.

Sans réfléchir, elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça. Son cœur semblait tout léger à présent. Il allait bien. Elle sourit, et pensa qu'il faudrait tout de même qu'elle arrête d'avoir des réactions si excessives.

Puis, son pouls s'emballa. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et lui brûlèrent le visage.

D'un geste presque trop brusque, elle se détacha de Newt, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'ai loupé un truc ou quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

Cette fois, Minho rigolait, et n'essayait pas de se retenir. Emma se recula de deux bons mètres, et se mit à jouer machinalement avec ses cheveux. Elle avait baissé la tête, le temps que son visage recouvre une couleur un tant soit peu normale.

\- Et il t'est arrivé quoi à toi ? demanda Newt en lançant un regard suspicieux à Minho.

…

\- Haha ! rigola Newt alors qu'ils étaient tous assis en train de manger.

Alby n'était pas encore là, alors il n'y avait pour l'instant que les deux coureurs et Emma.

\- Donc t'as vraiment cru que j'étais mort ? demanda Newt ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je te signale que ça n'a rien de drôle ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi, dit-elle en baissant la voix.

Finalement, elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Comme l'avait dit Minho avant qu'elle ne parte pour la porte Sud, Newt était rentré quelques minutes avant, et s'était dirigé vers le bunker. Mais en ne voyant pas son ami, il était sorti et avait aperçu Minho et Emma devant la porte.

\- T'aurais dû la voir, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle a crié sur Gally, dit Minho en se moquant une nouvelle fois.

Emma, qui était assise à côté de Minho, le fusilla du regard, avant de donner une légère tape sur le bandage de son bras. Le garçon lâcha un petit cri aigu.

\- Mais elle est folle celle-là ! Tu sais à quel point je souffre ?

\- Crois-moi, continue à te moquer de moi, et cette douleur ne sera rien comparée à celle que tu ressentiras, bougonna l'adolescente.

Minho et Newt s'esclaffèrent dans la salle. On n'entendait qu'eux. Emma jeta un petit coup d'œil sur les autres garçons. Quelques-uns les fixaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Elle croisa le regard de Gally, qui détourna aussitôt la tête, et se mit à parler avec un de ses camarades. La jeune fille eu un petit pincement au cœur. Elle irait s'excuser plus tard.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'essaie de mettre en place les relations entre les personnages pour l'instant ^^' Et puis, s'il y avait de l'action à chaque chapitre, on s'en lasserait ;)

Je pense poster le chapitre 6 samedi 7 mars :)

A dans 3 semaines et merci de m'avoir lue ! =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ^^

Même si je le fais depuis le début, je voulais encore remercier tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire. Honnêtement, en commençant cette fiction, j'étais loin de penser que j'aurais autant de lecteurs x) Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Et surtout, merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de me commenter à chaque fois :) Ça me motive pour continuer ^^ (oui, comme tout les autres auteurs, j'adore les commentaires :p)

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup !

WHO : Merci ! Oui, j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir fait de passage entre Newt et Emma durant le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper dans celui-là ^^' A ce point là ? :O J'avoue qu'Emma n'a pas été très gentille sur ce coup-là ^^ mais comme ça, tu as été surprise ;) et désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie vraiment de me corriger, pour tout dire, je suis même allée relire les bouquins de conjuguaison parce que j'ai vraiment un problème avec les verbes x)

Ju : Je sais pas, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les sentiments des personnages, et ça se voit dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ^^' Bref ! Merci beaucoup !

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux retourner dans le labyrinthe ? interrogea Alby en haussant les sourcils.

Minho était déjà en train de se préparer, et malgré les protestations de Clint, il avait décidé qu'il retournerait courir.

\- Je n'ai rien de cassé, et les égratignures sont parties, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment en bouclant la ceinture de son sac à dos.

\- Tu t'es foulé la cheville, et les entailles étaient profondes, grogna Clint, qui se tenait bras croisés aux côtés d'Alby.

Minho, qui venait de finir de se préparer, les regarda tour à tour. Puis il haussa les épaules, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

\- Je ne sens plus rien, dit-il avec un petit sourire de provocation.

Avant que les deux garçons aient pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Minho pivota de 180 degrés et s'enfonça dans les couloirs encore sombres du labyrinthe.

Clint haussa les sourcils et regarda le chef d'un air dépité. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de maugréer quelques insultes et de partir à son tour à ses occupations.

…

\- Et fais attention surtout, redit Emma pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois de la matinée.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Minho est une tête brûlée, c'est pour ça qu'il lui arrive souvent ce genre de choses. Je suis bien plus intelligent que lui, tu devrais le savoir.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil qui la fit légèrement rire. Mais rapidement, son visage redevint sombre et sérieux.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici. Au moins aujourd'hui, tenta-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

\- Emma, je suis même pas blessé, je vais pas rester ici à rien faire de ma journée, répliqua-t-il en ajustant son sac ses sur épaules.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Le garçon sourit de nouveau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit comme ça, et même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle stressait à ce point, il devait avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Newt jeta un regard derrière son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescente. Elle fixait le sol en faisant la tête. Il aurait pu rire, mais se retint en se disant qu'elle devait être réellement inquiète.

\- Je reviens ce soir, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière fut légèrement surprise par l'initiative du blond. Après tout, depuis deux semaines qu'elle était là, ils n'avaient fait que discuter et rigoler ensemble. Cependant, cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ses joues prirent des teintes rosées, mais elle fit abstraction de ce qu'elle ressentait pour garder un air sérieux.

\- Alors tâche de revenir entier, grommela-t-elle.

Il lui lança un magnifique sourire, auquel elle se sentit obligée de répondre, puis il partit.

Emma souffla. La journée allait être longue.

Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte, avant de se décider à aller travailler.

Sur le chemin, elle vit Gally au loin, qui semblait rigoler avec ses amis. La jeune fille se demanda si elle devait aller le voir maintenant, au risque de le mettre de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Emma prit son courage à deux mains et changea de direction. Zart pourrait attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires. Et elle préférait s'excuser maintenant. Elle était persuadée qu'elle passerait la journée à réfléchir à la manière de s'excuser autrement.

Le garçon s'aperçut vite que la jeune fille venait dans sa direction. Un de ses amis, qui avait également remarqué qu'Emma s'approchait, lui lança un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Gally.

En voyant son visage fermé, et ses yeux plus noirs que d'habitude, Emma se demanda si l'approcher de suite était une bonne idée. Elle aurait peut-être dû attendre quelques jours, le temps qu'il oublie. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, elle passerait pour une parfaite idiote. Comme si s'intégrer dans un groupe de garçons n'était pas déjà assez compliqué, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on ait des aprioris sur elle.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle à son ami lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui.

Il croisa les bras, et sembla s'ancrer dans le sol. D'un petit signe de tête, il incita ses amis à les quitter. Puis, il fixa Emma de toute sa hauteur. La jeune fille eut du mal à déglutir. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait bien le vrai Gally en face d'elle. Il semblait tellement différent. Ses traits étaient durs, et ses yeux ne montraient aucune sympathie. Son visage aurait pu appartenir à un mort tant il était froid et sans expression. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la haine. Ses muscles semblaient être tendus au maximum, comme s'il était prêt à se battre. Était-ce simplement pour lui faire peur ? Ou s'était-elle trompée ? Après tout, peut-être qu'elle aurait dû écouter Newt le premier soir, et ne pas sympathiser avec Gally. Mais le temps n'était pas aux remords. Elle tenait à s'excuser. Elle s'occuperait du comportement du garçon plus tard.

\- Désolée pour hier, lâcha-t-elle en triturant machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil d'un air suffisant.

\- C'est tout ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- N'en fais pas toute une histoire non plus. Je n'ai quand même pas essayé de te tuer. J'étais stressée.

La jeune fille appréhenda la réaction de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, ni être encore plus en froid que ce qu'ils étaient déjà à cet instant. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas tue hier ? La possibilité que son ami lui en veuille réellement la toucha de plein fouet. La réaction de Gally lui avait parue surdimensionnée hier. Mais ce matin, elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, il avait toujours été gentil, et même si elle avait une raison d'être dans cet état hier, Gally ne méritait pas de tout se prendre dans la figure.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Encore. Mais pas de la même façon qu'hier. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais la sensation était différente. Parce que la situation était différente. La veille, elle avait cru perdre Newt. Ça l'avait horrifiée. Là, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bourde monumentale.

Un petit sourire apparut au coin de la bouche du garçon. Cependant, Emma n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un sourire franc, ou moqueur.

\- Mouais. On va dire que j'accepte tes excuses.

Sur ce, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit grogner l'adolescente. Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée. Elle n'osait pas imaginer sa vie au Bloc si elle ne s'entendait plus avec Gally.

\- On se voit à midi ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle tentait de se recoiffer comme elle le pouvait.

Il acquiesça rapidement, avant de la quitter, sous prétexte qu'il devait aller travailler. Emma se demanda s'il lui en voulait encore. La veille, il était arrivé en retard auprès de ses camarades parce qu'il avait trop parlé avec elle. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait être si rancunier. Alors, l'autre option était qu'elle découvrait une autre facette du jeune homme. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus froid qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer.

La châtaine secoua la tête. Elle devait se faire des idées.

Les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du potager furent rapidement parcourus, et elle tomba immédiatement sur Zart. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille.

\- Ah Emma, je te cherchais, déclara-t-il alors que l'adolescente s'arrêtait devant lui. J'ai déjà réparti la plupart des équipes pour la journée, tu es avec Jack à la cueillette.

La châtaine acquiesça en souriant, puis se rendit aux côtés de son camarade, avant de se mettre au travail. Et finalement, la matinée passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle discuta de tout et de rien avec Jack et elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

L'adolescente passa la pause du midi avec Gally et quelques autres personnes, dont Alby, sur des troncs d'arbres disposés à l'ombre du feuillage. La chaleur y était ainsi plus supportable, et de légers vents amenaient un peu de fraîcheur qui était la bienvenue.

Puis, l'après-midi, elle retourna travailler. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas les pires des tâches à effectuer au Bloc, elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Certes, travailler au potager était reposant, puisqu'Emma n'avait pas à supporter le bruit incessant des discussions des garçons. Mais c'était peut-être trop reposant. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait failli se décrocher la mâchoire en baillant depuis ce matin.

Il lui tardait tellement de devenir coureuse. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentait des fourmis monter dans ses jambes. Elle soupira en pensant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait réellement couru, c'était le jour où Newt l'avait trouvée. Depuis, elle ne faisait que marcher, ou trottiner au mieux.

C'était ça le pire dans le métier de sarcleuse. Elle avait trop de temps pour réfléchir. Son esprit passait son temps à divaguer sur le Labyrinthe. À la façon de trouver une sortie. Comme si c'était son rôle de penser à ce genre de choses.

Mais, d'un autre côté, c'était toujours plus intéressant que penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Cueillir des fruits … Waouh.

\- Encore au travail ? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

Autre point négatif du potager : le silence y était tellement présent que le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter. Néanmoins, Emma sourit en se retournant, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que Newt faisait là. Elle arqua un sourcil, lui évitant de poser la question.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? pouffa-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ? questionna-t-elle.

Puis, elle se souvint de la veille. Minho était rentré tôt parce qu'il s'était fait courser par un griffeur.

\- Il y a un problème ? reprit-elle en commençant à détailler le coureur du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Son ami rigola, avant de croiser les bras, et de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, un fin sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui travailles un peu tard tu ne crois pas ? Ça fait 20 minutes qu'on est rentrés avec Minho.

\- Quoi ? fit l'adolescente plus que surprise.

Elle leva le nez vers le ciel pour découvrir … que Newt devait avoir raison. Le soleil déclinait au loin, et commençait à disparaitre derrière le gigantesque mur en pierre. Mais, elle n'avait pas entendu les portes se fermer. Il devait lui faire une blague. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte la plus proche, pour découvrir qu'elle était fermée. Ok, elle était sourde.

Emma fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux alors qu'elle regardait sur sa droite. Une rangée d'une demi-douzaine d'arbres fruitiers attendait d'être récoltée. Non mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi lente ? Elle s'était endormie debout ou quoi ?

\- Bon, à demain alors, je crois que j'en ai encore pour un bon bout de temps, dit-elle en reprenant son travail. Passe le bonjour à Minho de ma part, continua-t-elle sans se retourner.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, signe que son ami partait. Non mais quelle boulette. Ce qu'elle appréciait le plus dans la vie au Bloc, s'était passer la soirée avec Newt et Minho. Mais principalement Newt. Et juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore coureuse, elle allait passer sa soirée à finir son travail ? La châtaine se retint de se coller une gifle. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas envie de s'en coller une, mais parce qu'en fait, Newt n'était pas parti. Il se posa à sa gauche, et commença à récolter les fruits avec la jeune fille.

\- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser toute seule ? On en a pour 10 minutes à deux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction de son ami, avant de lui préciser tout de même qu'ils mettraient probablement plus de 10 minutes à finir. Ce ne fut cependant pas un problème, et Emma se fit la remarque que travailler en parlant aidait beaucoup à faire passer le temps. Pourtant, elle discutait avec Jack ce matin, et la matinée lui avait malgré tout parut plus longue.

…

\- Alors Emma, on est un peu lente ? se moqua Minho en voyant les deux adolescents arriver.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Lâche-là, t'es lourd, répliqua Newt, tandis que la châtaine le remerciait du regard.

\- Pfff … Si on peut même plus rigoler, bougonna le maton en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma rit légèrement, avant d'observer que l'asiatique n'avait pas changé ses bandages depuis ce matin. Du sang avait tâché le blanc des pansements, mais le coureur ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

\- Minho, tu sais que ça risque de s'infecter là ? dit-elle en désignant les plaies d'un geste du menton. Tu devrais aller voir les medjacks, qu'ils vérifient.

Le garçon baissa un instant les yeux sur le bandage qui couvrait son bras, comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'il s'était blessé la veille. Puis, il observa Emma d'un air suspicieux, avant de sourire narquoisement.

\- C'est ça ouais. Je vous laisse les amoureux, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire des trucs pas nets durant mon absence.

Une nouvelle fois, Emma ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur le jeune adulte qui s'éloignait déjà, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Minho était impossible à vivre.

En relevant la tête vers Newt, elle s'aperçut que son ami virait lentement au rouge, et sans pouvoir se retenir, elle éclata de rire. Le garçon sembla comprendre, puisqu'il sourit, avant de se défendre.

\- Tu peux rigoler, t'es tellement rouge qu'on dirait que t'as chopé un coup de soleil.

La jeune fille se stoppa instantanément, et colla ses mains sur ses joues, pour les faire baisser en température, alors que son ami semblait fier que sa remarque ai eu un impact sur la châtaine.

Puis, avant que la situation ne devienne trop gênante, Emma décida de changer de sujet. Elle se tourna vers le blond, et l'observa rapidement, ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à moitié amusé.

\- Je vérifiais si tu ne t'étais pas blessé.

Newt souffla théâtralement.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce matin que j'étais bien plus malin que Minho, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

\- Je sais. Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je m'inquiète quand même pour toi, dit-elle en baissant le ton.

Son ami, qui semblait amusé quelques secondes auparavant, parut touché par ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille.

\- C'est gentil ça, répliqua-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire un truc pareil ? Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas menti, c'était la pure vérité. Mais quand même … Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, malgré tout, elle était certaine qu'elle détestait parler de ses sentiments. Surtout avec le principal concerné.

Elle avait vraiment envie de tuer Minho pour le coup. S'il l'avait bouclé, son cerveau n'aurait pas disjoncté, et elle n'aurait pas lâché ça.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi, continua Newt.

Emma releva rapidement la tête, prise de surprise. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Te savoir toute seule au Bloc avec les autres garçons, c'est pas très rassurant.

Sa première réaction fut de se retenir de rire.

\- T'es sérieux là ? demanda-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire.

\- Je tiens à toi, c'est mal ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, avant de sourire. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, mais elle avait visiblement bien fait de le lui dire. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle était plutôt heureuse de voir que Newt l'appréciait autant qu'elle appréciait le garçon.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le retour de Minho.

\- Bon, on va manger ? Je crève la dalle, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant près des deux autres jeunes.

\- Sérieux Minho, t'as pas l'impression d'être un ventre sur pattes ? ricana Emma

\- Excuse-moi, mais je cours toute la journée, je glande pas comme une certaine personne que je connais.

\- T'as un problème ? le questionna la jeune fille en le défiant du regard.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Ces deux-là ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Ils passaient leur temps à se chercher.

\- Newt ! s'écrièrent Minho et Emma d'une seule voix, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

L'adolescent les dévisagea tour à tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

\- Franchement, tu pourrais me soutenir ! reprit l'asiatique. Elle est insupportable quand elle s'y met !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? enchaîna la sarcleuse. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux amis se tournèrent vers le coureur, attendant son soutien. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants" pensa le blond.

\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on dirait des gamins, finit-il par dire.

Emma regarda fièrement Mihno, qui semblait s'être fait clouer le bec. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, passer la fin de la soirée.

...

Toujours dans le potager, Emma ruminait. Elle commençait à réellement s'ennuyer. Sa tâche de l'après-midi consistait, une nouvelle fois, à arracher les mauvaises herbes. Les journées se ressemblaient tellement ... Elle souffla, pour la énième fois de la journée.

Les seuls moments où elle s'amusait, et qui se passait légèrement différemment, c'était lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Soit pas très souvent.

Elle avait vraiment hâte que les coureurs rentrent. D'abord parce que ça signifiait la fin de journée de travail, mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec eux. Même si Minho pouvait se montrer agaçant et immature. Au moins, Newt était là.

Mais pour le moment, elle s'ennuyait vraiment. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était provisoire. Que dans quelques semaines, elle n'aurait plus à faire ces tâches répétitives. Non, en fait, le problème n'était pas la répétition. C'était surtout que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Qui pouvait aimer désherber des plantes et récolter des fruits à longueur de temps ?

L'adolescente avait vraiment envie que quelque chose se produise. N'importe quoi. Que Jack se mette à parler, qu'Alby lui dise de faire autre chose, que Zart lui dise qu'elle avait son après-midi, que Gally vienne lui parler, ... Oui, que Gally vienne lui parler la rassurerait. Car hier matin avait été la dernière véritable discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Depuis, c'est comme s'il l'évitait. Ou alors, elle se faisait des idées. La châtaine espérait se tromper, car vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas n'avait rien d'enviable.

Un énorme bruit de sonnerie se mit à raisonner dans le Bloc, faisant écho sur les murs de pierre. Le cœur d'Emma loupa un battement, et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'elle se relevait dans un soubresaut.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Jack ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la Boîte. Le bruit ne lui avait pas paru aussi fort la dernière fois. Elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment arrêter de tout le temps se perdre dans ses pensées.

Elle se remit à travailler encore un peu, comme tous les autres blocards. On lui avait expliqué que la Boîte ne s'ouvrait qu'une demi-heure après le début de la sonnerie. En attendant, le bruit était insupportable. S'il raisonnait dans tout le Bloc, Emma était persuadée qu'il raisonnait également dans son crâne à présent. Elle craignait d'entendre encore la sirène même une fois arrêtée.

Zart passa devant eux une grosse vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en leur disant de le suivre, ce qu'Emma s'empressa de faire. "Tout plutôt que rester là à désherber".

Une fois arrivée autour de la Boîte, Emma tenta de se faire une place. Elle décida de passer entre les garçons, qui la remarquaient à peine, pour finalement se tenir juste devant la grille pour le moment fermée. Elle se tenait à côté d'Alby, qui attendait patiemment que la sonnerie ne cesse. En face d'elle se tenait plusieurs bâtisseurs dont Gally. Elle tenta un sourire, l'encourageant à en faire de même. Et bien qu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué au début, il fit un sourire en coin à la jeune fille lorsqu'un de ses amis lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Puis, la sirène se stoppa.

Alby et un garçon dont elle ignorait le nom empoignèrent la grille et entreprirent de la soulever, tandis qu'une porte en métal située en dessous se mit à coulisser dans un crissement absolument affreux qui fit grincer Emma des dents. Et enfin, la Boîte apparut.

Ce que vit la châtaine la choqua. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon fichait dans cette Boîte ? Enfin, elle savait que c'était comme ça que tous les autres étaient arrivés, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à cet évènement. Le garçon semblait totalement perdu, et saignait à la tête.

Gally, qui s'était avancé, descendit pour aider le nouveau à sortir de l'ascenseur. Alby attrapa l'adolescent par la main, et le tira vers le haut. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur : d'un noir abyssale. Son teint paraissait trop blanc comme s'il était malade, et Emma se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas arriver par là.

\- Bienvenue au Bloc, lui dit le chef en posant une main sur son épaule. Je m'appelle Alby, et toi ?

Le nouveau ne répondit pas, et se contenta de déglutir, et de fixer chaque visage un à un. Lorsqu'il arriva à Emma, il parut surpris, et sembla fouiller le reste du groupe des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur elle. "Oui, je suis la seule fille" songea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui ferait pas la remarque, car elle ne pensait pas supporter qu'on le lui signale une fois de plus.

\- Je m'appelle James, répondit-il finalement en regardant Alby dans les yeux.

Le chef acquiesça, puis, sans qu'Emma comprenne quoi que ce soit, les garçons commencèrent à se disperser, retournant à leur travail. Au moment où elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être y aller à son tour, Alby l'interpella, et sans avoir encore une raison valable, elle s'en voulut de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

\- J'aimerais que tu présentes le Bloc à James.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus injuste qui soit.

\- Parce que Newt n'est pas là, et que tu es toujours fourrée avec lui. Il terminera de lui expliquer.

Et il les laissa ainsi. La châtaine le regarda partir, songeant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Comme si elle savait quoi dire. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant, la présentation que lui avait faite Newt à son arrivée lui semblait déjà très, très lointaine.

Mentalement, elle s'établit un petit plan de visite, avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche, là où se tenait James.

\- On est où ? interrogea le garçon l'air légèrement agressif.

L'adolescente hésita avant de répondre.

\- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais, rit-elle pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas.

Elle toussa pour reprendre son sérieux, avant de poursuivre.

\- On est au Bloc. C'est ici qu'on vit, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Malgré sa nouvelle tentative, le nouveau n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir se montrer amical. Il semblait observer les environs, et ses yeux se stoppèrent sur la porte Nord, qu'il indiqua d'un coup de menton.

\- Et là-bas, c'est quoi ?

\- Euh ... Il ne faut pas y aller, c'est interdit, continua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'ouverture. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de règles ici, mais il vaut mieux les respecter si tu ne veux pas avoir de ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, se prenant un énorme coup dans la mâchoire, avant de s'écrouler au sol et de se cogner le nez, à moitié sonnée. Elle fixa la terre quelques instants, essayant de reprendre ses esprits comme elle le pouvait, alors que son nez lui lançait, et commençait à saigner. Sa respiration semblait floue, malgré tout, elle se releva le plus rapidement qu'elle le put, pour attraper James. Seulement, en se relevant, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. À la place, elle vit une silhouette courir vers la porte Nord.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur qui gagnait progressivement tout son visage, et se mit à courir à son tour. Non seulement ce gars risquait de se tuer s'il partait là-bas, mais Alby la tuerait également pour avoir fait n'importe quoi avec le nouveau. Elle eut l'idée de lui crier de revenir ici, mais il ne l'écouterait probablement pas, et elle attirerait l'attention des autres. Alors, elle accéléra la foulée, et passa la porte du labyrinthe.

En s'enfonçant dans le couloir, elle se fit promettre de ne plus jamais souhaiter que quelque chose vienne perturber son quotidien.

* * *

Voilà ^^ Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement, j'en suis pas vraiment fière ... je n'ai pas pu le travailler autant que ce que je souhaitais, alors j'espère qu'il est pas trop catastrophique x)

J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis ^^

Par rapport à la prochaine date ... Je pense publier le 28 mars. Néanmoins, j'ai quelques soucis en ce moments, et j'ai des examens qui approchent, plus le bac ^^' Il se peut donc que je n'avance pas autant que je le voudrais, mais je tâcherais d'être à l'heure :)

A dans 3 semaines, et merci d'avoir lu ! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :)

Voilà le chapitre 7, et en plus, je suis pas en retard ! :D

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup, pour le chapitre comme pour mes concours ^^ J'espère que ça ira ^^

WHO : Oh j'adore Nemma :D Merci infiniment pour ton message, ça me vrai vraiment plaisir ! =^.^= Je ne dis rien, tu verras ;)

Mely-Mellow : Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, mais merci énormément ^^

D'ailleurs, vous pouvez tous aller voir la fiction de Mely-Mellow, je suis sa bêta-lectrice ^^ Son histoire porte également sur le Labyrinthe, et elle écrit vraiment bien ! Laissez-lui un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma. :)

* * *

Chapitre 7.

\- James !

Une nouvelle fois, le silence fut la seule chose qu'elle obtint. Emma se demandait si elle avait bien vu le nouveau partir dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être que son coup à la tête l'avait fait dérailler, et qu'il était simplement parti dans le Bloc ? Pourtant, elle était persuadée de l'avoir vu s'éloigner en direction de la porte Nord. Le problème, c'était qu'elle était lente. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à accélérer. Sa tête la lançait atrocement, son nez saignait encore, et sa vision ne s'améliorait pas. Si elle pensait mal voir lorsqu'elle s'était levée tout à l'heure, elle pouvait constater que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. Les murs semblaient se mélanger avec le sol, et elle ne voyait plus les distances devant elle. Très pratique pour retrouver quelqu'un dans cet endroit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer, et qu'elle songeait à faire demi-tour, un cri retentit, faisant tendre l'oreille à la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Mais lâche-moi toi ! s'écria soudainement une voix.

Emma tourna dans un nouveau couloir juste après que le garçon ait crié. Elle ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter à deux mètres de Minho, qui tenait James par le col du tee-shirt. Le coureur fut plus que surpris en voyant débouler l'adolescente, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son visage amoché.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il le souffle court à cause de sa journée.

\- C'est le nouveau, il s'est enfuit … commença-t-elle avant de poser sa main contre le mur, et de s'agripper au lierre pour garder l'équilibre.

Minho fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard de travers au garçon, qui semblait stupéfait par les couloirs. S'ils venaient du Bloc, ils risquaient d'avoir des ennuis. Alby détestait que l'on enfreigne les règles. Néanmoins, pour une fois, il décida de garder son commentaire pour lui. Emma ne semblait vraiment pas très bien, et il n'était pas sûr qu'en rajouter une couche soit nécessaire cette fois.

\- Ça va pas ? questionna le maton.

« Quelle question » faillit répliquer la jeune fille.

\- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir repartir, dit-elle finalement en s'adossant contre la pierre.

Puis, elle glissa contre le mur, lentement, arrachant des feuilles de lierre au passage, pour terminer assise par terre.

\- Pourtant, il va falloir. On doit être à 5 kilomètres de la porte, on a 30 minutes. Tu peux courir doucement non ?

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de l'adolescente malgré elle. Rien qu'en pensant au chemin qu'elle avait à parcourir, ses membres lui criaient qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Non pas qu'elle soit fatiguée. Elle avait juste trop mal à la tête. Et tout son corps semblait être affecté. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se relever. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore envie de mourir dans le labyrinthe, son esprit embrumé lui conseillait fortement de rester ici.

\- Aller, Emma, bouge, dit Minho en s'approchant de la châtaine, tenant toujours James.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir abandonné toute tentative de fuite. Il s'avança avec le maton, avant de se placer devant l'adolescente. Il avait été tellement surpris en arrivant que son premier réflexe avait été d'éliminer toute menace potentielle, avant de s'enfuir. Sur le moment, cette fille lui avait parue étrange, à faire comme si tout allait bien. Mais il devait avouer qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. La mâchoire de l'adolescente virait en un mélange de couleurs annonçant un hématome, et sans trop s'expliquer pourquoi, son nez avait dû saigner. Il eut de la peine en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait sûrement dû vouloir l'aider. Et lui l'avait frappé et s'était enfuit. Et finalement, heureusement qu'on l'avait retrouvé, parce que ces couloirs n'avaient rien d'accueillants, et qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de retourner là où il était arrivé tout seul.

\- Désolé, se sentit-il obligé de dire en fixant la fille au sol.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et esquissa un mince sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Mieux valait le silence plutôt qu'une réponse qui risquait d'être désagréable. Minho tendit la main pour aider la sarcleuse à se lever, et elle la saisit, jugeant que sa vision s'était suffisamment améliorée. Son crâne la lançait, sans parler de sa mâchoire et de son nez, mais elle pouvait faire abstraction de ses maux le temps de rentrer.

\- Si tu veux te barrer, je viendrais pas te chercher, mais si tu veux vivre, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre, annonça Minho en lâchant le nouveau. On peut y aller ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Emma.

Cette dernière acquiesça, puis les 3 jeunes se mirent en route.

…

En arrivant au Bloc, la première chose que vit Newt fut Alby, qui paraissait sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'il aperçut le coureur, le chef s'approcha nerveusement de lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Emma ?

Malgré la fatigue, le blond se crispa immédiatement en entendant cette phrase. Comment aurait-il pu la voir alors qu'il n'avait pas été au Bloc de la journée ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Elle devait s'occuper du nouveau qui est arrivé. Mais impossible de les trouver.

Le coureur fronça les sourcils, mais s'obligea à garder la tête froide. Le Bloc était grand, et Alby n'avait pas pu tout vérifier seul.

Avant que Newt n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Zart débarqua en sueur, accompagné de Gally, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Je suis allé voir dans la ferme, ils n'y sont pas. Et j'ai ramené Gally, expliqua le maton des sarcleurs.

Alors que le bâtisseur allait poser une question, le chef le coupa.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Emma ?

Le maton haussa les sourcils, avant de dire que non sur un ton désinvolte.

\- Elle n'a quand même pas pu disparaître, dit Zart en observant les alentours.

Le coureur sentait le stress le gagner. Cette fille était vraiment une catastrophe ambulante. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser une journée sans s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- On va se séparer, ordonna Alby.

\- Non mais sérieusement, on a d'autres choses à faire. On va pas s'y mettre à 4 pour la chercher, riposta Gally.

Newt fut choqué. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à autre chose de la part du garçon, mais il pensait qu'il tenait un minimum à la jeune fille. Or, son attitude à cet instant prouvait le contraire.

Le blond balaya rapidement cette pensée. Il s'occuperait de cet abruti plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait bien plus important.

\- On a qu'à s'occuper d'un secteur chacun, reprit Newt. Je prends le Nord du Bloc.

Chacun se répartit un périmètre, puis ils se séparèrent. Le coureur avait prévu de mettre au courant Minho lorsqu'il rentrerait, afin qu'il les aide à chercher.

Il arriva devant la ferme, située au Nord-Ouest. Le garçon ouvrit sèchement la porte, avant de vérifier toutes les pièces de la bâtisse. Il ne trouva personne, si ce n'est Clint lorsqu'il sortit. Ce dernier lui affirma ne pas avoir vu l'adolescente de l'après-midi.

Alors que Newt sortait de la ferme, il s'obligea à s'arrêter quelques secondes, et à respirer calmement. Il fallait réfléchir. Personne n'avait jamais disparu au Bloc. Il était impossible que ça commence maintenant. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que cette option n'était pas négligeable. Puisqu'Emma était la seule fille du Bloc, les Créateurs pouvaient très bien avoir décidés de lui réserver un programme à part.

Le garçon secoua la tête, tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait. Il ne préférait même pas penser à cette éventualité.

Il se dirigea vers le potager en courant, bien qu'il soit fatigué de sa journée. Mais avant même d'arriver au niveau des plantations, il avait vu que la jeune fille n'y était pas. Il jura de frustration, et tapa dans un caillou avec son pied. Il se tourna vers le reste du Bloc, comme s'il espérait voir Emma sortir de la forêt. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas, et Newt se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller attendre le retour de Minho devant la porte.

Il souffla longuement, tentant de se calmer. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'imaginer le pire. Mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, entourés d'un labyrinthe peuplé de créatures pas très amicales, et que les personnes qui les avaient conduits ici prenaient apparemment un malin plaisir à les laisser se débrouiller seuls même dans les pires situations. À ça venait se rajouter qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, la fille qui s'était cassée la figure du haut d'une clôture, et qui s'était cognée avec un seau. Bref, il une personne très débrouillarde. Non, vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

…

Les 3 jeunes courraient plus rapidement que prévu. Ils prirent un virage vers la droite, et enfin, le Bloc apparut, au loin. De là où elle était, Emma ne voyait qu'une tâche verte, mais ça lui suffisait. La jeune fille allongea ses foulées dans la dernière ligne droite. Elle pensait à la façon dont elle allait s'écrouler au sol en arrivant dans la clairière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les adolescents passèrent les portes. Emma fut la première à arriver, et se stoppa seulement un mètre après l'ouverture. La châtaine ne s'écroula finalement pas au sol, mais préféra rester debout. Elle ne se sentait même plus la force de se laisser tomber. Ses jambes tremblotaient, et elle posa ses mains dessus pour les stabiliser. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, et la jeune fille profita de cet instant pour réguler sa respiration.

Minho s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, et fixa la ferme. À cette heure-ci, un grand nombre des garçons devaient être à la douche, et avec un peu de chance, personne n'avait vu que les deux autres étaient partis dans le labyrinthe. Car, si pour le moment il se moquait du sort du nouveau, il était quelque peu inquiet pour Emma. Il connaissait Alby, et savait très bien qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas lorsqu'une personne enfreignait les règles. Et même si l'asiatique se chamaillait souvent avec la jeune fille, il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se fasse expulser.

Après une petite quinte de toux, la sarcleuse entreprit de se redresser. Elle vit James sur le côté, qui ne bougeait plus, et tentait de calmer sa respiration. Au moins, il était revenu. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Elle souffla bruyamment, soulagée d'être rentrée avec le nouveau, mais également pour essayer d'expulser un peu la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux quelques secondes, et passa ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, avant de se masser doucement les tempes.

Puis, elle entendit des bruits de pas. La châtaine ouvrit brusquement les yeux, songeant directement à Alby. Elle allait se faire massacrer. Mais finalement, la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux n'était pas le jeune adulte à la peau mate. Newt arrivait précipitamment, les sourcils froncés, le visage grave. Emma déglutit péniblement, face à cette expression. Elle se doutait qu'il allait lui passer un savon. Après tout, il était lieutenant, c'était son rôle. Pourtant, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de se faire remonter les bretelles par Newt.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant déjà ses mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit l'expression du blond changer. Lui qui paraissait en colère il y a une seconde, avait l'air inquiet et soulagé à présent. Il ne s'arrêta pas devant la jeune fille comme à son habitude, mais continua et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant au point qu'elle en eu du mal à respirer. Il souffla longuement, et la jeune fille sentit la respiration du garçon faire voler ses longs cheveux châtains.

\- Ne refais plus jamais un truc comme ça, grommela-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre quelques instants tant elle fut surprise. Celui du coureur au contraire, cognait contre sa poitrine, et Emma le sentait raisonner dans sa tête, ce qui lui raviva son mal de crâne.

\- Désolée … commença-t-elle. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse.

\- J'ai hâte de la connaître.

Lentement, ses bras s'entourèrent autour de la taille du garçon, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et respira doucement, songeant que, dans une autre situation, elle n'aurait pas réagi pareil. Elle aurait probablement été la personne la plus heureuse qui puisse être. Là, elle avait simplement envie que son mal de crâne se stoppe.

\- La vie au Bloc, c'est certainement pas fait pour moi. C'est trop dangereux, déclara Emma en tentant de rire, ce qui lui arracha finalement une grimace lorsque sa voix tonna dans sa tête comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Qui t'as fait ça ? grogna-t-il.

\- Je suis tombée par terre, expliqua l'adolescente, ce qui n'était en soi, pas un mensonge.

\- Emma ! s'exclama une voix grave, que la jeune fille reconnue comme étant celle d'Alby.

Newt se tendit, et la jeune fille le lâcha, pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, qui semblait par ailleurs furieux. Derrière lui, quelques bâtisseurs arrivaient également, et la sarcleuse ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils paraissaient soudainement si imposants.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? enchaîna le chef sans baisser le ton.

Emma sentait une grosse migraine la gagner.

\- James s'est enfuit. Je n'allais pas le laisser partir quand même !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu connais pourtant les règles !

Il paraissait tellement énervé qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Bien que son cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement pour le moment, une idée surgit : elle risquait d'être expulsée. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter une seconde fois, avant de se serrer, et elle observa Newt, qui se tenait à son côté. Son visage était tellement sombre qu'elle se dit qu'il avait dû penser à la même chose qu'elle.

\- Va voir les medjacks pour le moment, mais dès que tu vas mieux, on organise un conseil. En attendant, foutez-moi ce bleu au gnouf ! s'exclama Alby, définitivement énervé, en tournant la tête vers les bâtisseurs qui l'avait accompagné.

Emma le fixa d'un air dégouté. Même si elle savait qu'elle devait la fermer, elle ne contrôlait que la moitié de ses faits et gestes.

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas l'enfermer alors qu'il vient d'arriver ! Tu crois que ça va l'empêcher de se barrer ? Ça va juste le traumatiser encore plus !

\- Il doit apprendre les règles ! Et tu ferais bien d'arrêter de répliquer si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas, gronda le garçon à la peau mate en la fusillant du regard.

Puis, il pivota légèrement la tête, et fixa Newt. Ce dernier se forçait à rester calme. Il avait failli prendre la défense d'Emma, mais s'était retenu. Cela ne ferait qu'énerver Alby. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça pour le moment.

\- Surveille là le temps qu'on organise le conseil, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe encore.

Le chef tourna les talons et partit aussi furieux qu'il était arrivé, si ce n'est plus. Emma serra les poings, et fixa un arbre droit devant elle, pour tenter de se calmer. Sa vision redevenait floue, et elle ne savait pas trop si c'était à cause de larmes qui menaçaient de voir le jour, ou si sa crise avait de nouveau endommagé son crâne.

James se mit à protester alors que les bâtisseurs l'empoignaient et l'emmenaient vers le gnouf. Si Emma et les deux coureurs lui jetèrent un regard, personne ne s'opposa aux garçons, et bien vite, le nouveau comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre.

\- Allez viens, les medjacks sont peut-être encore dans la ferme, dit Newt en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et se mit à marcher doucement en direction de la bâtisse en bois. Minho partit vers le bunker poser ses affaires, et Newt resta à côté de la jeune fille, la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

…

\- Sérieux Emma, comment tu t'es fait ça ? Depuis que je suis medjack, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit que toi, se plaignit Clint en rangeant ses affaires.

La jeune fille souffla. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les garçons dans ce Bloc posaient toujours les mêmes questions ? Après tout, on se moquait de savoir comment s'était arrivé.

\- Je me suis cognée.

D'un hochement de tête, le garçon passa à autre chose.

\- Tu t'es reçu un bon coup en tout cas. Tu vas rester dormir ici cette nuit au cas où, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très grave.

Très grave ou pas, la sarcleuse était plutôt contente à l'idée de passer une nuit ici. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de bruit, et sa tête ne la lancerait pas trop. Le calme lui faisait du bien, et son mal de crâne avait diminué. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que si elle dormait ici, elle ne serait pas avec les garçons. Finalement, rester seule ici ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça, et Clint sortit de la pièce, laissant place à Newt, qui avait attendu à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il entra, ferma la porte, s'appuya sur le mur à un mètre de l'ouverture, et croisa les bras. Puis, d'un air décidé, il toisa la jeune fille. Cette dernière, assise dans le lit, avait observé son petit manège. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Tu vas enfin me dire la vérité ? lâcha-t-il.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je veux bien croire que tu sois maladroite. Mais tu ne me feras pas avaler que t'as réussi à te cogner la mâchoire et te péter le nez toute seule.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes. Quelle réaction avoir ? S'emporter parce qu'elle en avait marre de cette question ? Elle gaspillerait trop d'énergie, et elle ne voulait pas crier alors que sa tête allait un peu mieux. Répondre simplement ? Être heureuse du fait que Newt ait l'air de réellement s'inquiéter pour elle depuis quelques temps ?

\- Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, et en plus c'est de ma faute, répondit-elle après un petit silence.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il attendait.

\- James s'est enfuit, il a dû penser que j'étais … Une malade qui allait le tuer ?

\- C'est moi qui vais le tuer, répliqua le garçon en regardant par la fenêtre, comme s'il pouvait voir le nouveau d'ici.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit. C'était de ma faute. Et merci, mais je sais me défendre seule.

Newt ne répondit pas, et se contenta de la fixer, la mâchoire crispée. Sentant que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus froide, la châtaine lui lança un petit sourire, dans l'espoir qu'il en fasse de même. Mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Emma perdit son calme.

\- C'est bon Newt je suis pas morte ! Je vois même pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça !

Le blond se redressa et décroisa les bras.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que quand je suis rentré, Alby est venu me voir pour me dire que t'avais disparue ! Qu'en cherchant, je ne t'ai pas trouvée, et que tu es revenue en titubant le visage couvert de sang !

Elle avait l'impression qu'un ballon de baudruche venait d'exploser dans son crâne. Il n'avait pas crié très fort, seulement la pièce était relativement calme quelques secondes auparavant. Le changement avait été plutôt soudain.

Emma se sentait plutôt idiote. Elle aurait dû la fermer. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas se fâcher, c'était bien Newt.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux noisette du garçon, et elle fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas emplis de colère. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent, et il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise posée à côté du lit. La jeune fille, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, attendit qu'il soit assis pour replanter ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

\- Tu te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai eu peur.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui viens de te rendre compte de ce que je ressens tous les jours quand tu pars dans le labyrinthe, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Un mince sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du garçon, et un long silence s'installa. Les deux adolescents continuaient à se fixer.

Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de se mettre Newt à dos.

Lui était soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il avait conscience de réagir de manière excessive, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Dès qu'il était question d'Emma, c'est comme si sa raison prenait des vacances, et qu'il faisait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

Il appréciait vraiment Emma.

Non, en fait c'était plus que ça. Il ne savait juste pas comment le dire. Et il ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Après tout, ils étaient une quarantaine de garçons ici. Emma pouvait très bien ressentir quelque chose pour Gally.

\- Euh … Désolé de vous déranger en pleine discussion, intervint Minho qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais je t'ai apporté ton dîner, finit-il à l'intention d'Emma.

La jeune fille l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit, à côté de la sarcleuse, puis il tourna la tête vers Newt.

\- On va manger ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, et après avoir dit qu'ils reviendraient dans la soirée, les deux coureurs partirent ensemble.

* * *

Bon bon bon ... Je suis consciente qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose (et je viens aussi de remarquer que je n'avais absolument pas parlé de Gally dans ce chapitre ... O:-)), malgré tout j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez également :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

Autrement, j'aimerais simplement vous dire que je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à lire ma fiction. Malgré tout, j'ai tout de même quelque chose à dire ^^ Ça ne s'applique pas qu'à moi, mais à bon nombre des auteurs. J'écris pour le plaisir, pour moi, mais aussi pour vous. Autrement, je ne publierais pas mon histoire sur ce site. Je sais que lire ce genre de messages, c'est pénible, mais j'aimerais juste vous faire comprendre que lorsqu'un auteur reçois un commentaire, même un petit "super", "continue" ou autre, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je connais des gens qui sont totalement démotivés parce qu'ils ne reçoivent pas de commentaires, alors qu'ils voient que des gens passent lire leurs fic' ... Je ne dis pas de poster un commentaire de 3 pages à chaque fois, mais simplement un petit mot de temps en temps, ça fait toujours plaisir vous savez ?

Enfin bref, je sais pas si ce que je voulais dire est très clair, parce que je souhaite surtout pas que les personnes qui lisent ça le prenne comme un reproche, ce n'est absolument pas ça ^^ C'est plutôt un conseil :) Si vous aimez vraiment les fictions que vous lisez, laissez un petit message par moment, autrement, l'auteur risque de se décourager.

Sinon, merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, et qui se sont abonnés à ma fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D

Pour finir, je pense publier le prochain chapitre le samedi 18 avril. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à dans 3 semaines ! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Buongiorno ! :D

Je suis de fort bonne humeur, parce que je viens de finir mes oraux pour le bac, et que je suis officiellement en vacances ! (Si on fait abstraction des concours dans une semaine ... u_u) Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^

Alors, je sais que je suis en avance, mais il m'était impossible de publier demain :)

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires à chaque fois, ça me fait plaisir !

WHO : Merci ! =^.^= Je prends note de tout ce que tu m'as dit, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

AsylumGrey : Merci énormément, c'est adorable !

Melly-Mellow : Je t'avais déjà répondu en MP, mais ... merci x) j'ai explosé de rire en lisant ta review XD

Mikabonbon : Merci, mais désolée, c'est pas prévu ;)

Passante : Merciiiii ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait peut-être un peu gros mais ... le Labyrinthe, c'est tellement plus intéressant que le Bloc ! ;) Ah bon ? Je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante pour les relations entre les persos (surtout quand c'est romantique) alors je m'en rends pas compte ^^' Haha tant mieux, j'aime bien les écrire, mais j'avoue que je me demande toujours "Est-ce que mes blagues à deux balles ne vont pas faire peur aux lecteurs ? ^^'" C'est noté merci ;) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait sauter de joie ce matin, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai oublié mes oraux :D

. . . Je pense que je vais devoir arrêter de répondre à tout le monde au début de chaque chapitre, je suis sûre que je suis capable de vous écrire plus de réponse que d'histoire XD

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma ... Et James aussi tiens ^^

Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes éventuelles, je n'ai pas le temps de me relire ... Si c'est vraiment catastrophique, je viendrais corriger plus tard :)

* * *

Chapitre 8.

Le chant des oiseaux fut la première chose qu'elle entendit. Ensuite, ce fut le bruit que faisaient les garçons.

Les yeux fermés, Emma se réveillait doucement, percevant plus nettement les sons au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Puis, lentement et péniblement, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux. Tournée vers la gauche, soit vers le mur et la fenêtre, la jeune fille fut aveuglée par la lumière qui fusait dans la pièce. Elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux, et se les frottas tout en grommelant. Dire qu'elle avait le réveil difficile était un euphémisme. Surtout ce matin. Au vu de la journée qui l'attendait, elle aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller.

Aussitôt qu'elle pensa au conseil qui l'attendait, son estomac se retourna. Bien que ça ne l'ai pas empêché de dormir cette nuit, elle appréhendait. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, et la sentence à l'arrivée l'effrayait. De plus, savoir que ses amis seraient en train de courir pendant qu'elle serait en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par Alby ne l'enchantait guère.

Elle souffla, désirant ainsi expulser toutes ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller, il était hors de question qu'elle commence à broyer du noir. Elle verrait bien tout à l'heure.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau en deux petites fentes, mais elle les ouvrit rapidement en se rendant compte qu'elle était à présent habituée à la lumière.

Il faisait beau. Et vu la couleur du ciel, il était visiblement tard. Les garçons avaient déjà dû partir. Emma eu un petit pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle allait devoir passer cette journée seule. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Mais après tout, tant que personne ne venait la chercher, elle n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de se lever.

Elle se retourna dans le lit, et tomba nez à nez avec Newt, qui dormait la tête posée sur ses bras, croisés sur le lit. Elle sourit en le voyant. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait. Il avait un air bien plus enfantin et calme que quand il était réveillé.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que son cerveau se mit en marche. Newt ?

"... Ouat ?" Résonna une petite voix en son for intérieur.

Elle lâcha un petit cri aigu en se redressant brusquement dans le lit, fixant le garçon qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda aussitôt autour de lui, sur le qui-vive, comme s'il s'attendait à voir débouler un griffeur ; avant de focaliser son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda-t-il finalement sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? lâcha-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

Les muscles du garçon se détendirent, et il fixa la châtaine d'un air presque blazé. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire de telles frayeurs dès le matin ? Il bailla, s'étira, et observa le ciel derrière la fenêtre pour finir de se réveiller, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la fille, qui le toisait toujours.

\- Tu sais que, généralement, quand les gens posent une question, ils attendent une réponse ? lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il rit légèrement, et planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescente.

\- Je suis montée prendre ton plateau hier soir, et en partant, tu m'as demandé de rester.

La jeune fille arqua un sourcil. Ça y est, c'était définitif. Newt perdait la boule.

\- Impossible, je dormais hier soir. J'ai mangé toute seule, et je me suis endormie.

\- Alors t'es somnambule, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Elle lui tira la langue, avant de fixer ses draps. Alors que le silence s'installait, elle tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- J'ai rien dit d'autre ?

Le coureur secoua négativement la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda l'adolescent après une courte pause.

\- C'est fou ce qu'on dort bien dans un lit, plaisanta-t-elle. Je crois que je devrais me blesser plus souvent, c'est mieux que de dormir dehors.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, tandis qu'Emma observait de nouveau l'extérieur. Immédiatement, un détail la frappa. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça un détail. La porte qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision était ouverte. Bien qu'il fasse plus jour que lors de son réveil les autres matins, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était si tard. Elle pivota rapidement vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'elle ait des ennuis, c'était une chose. Que Newt en ait à cause d'elle, c'était absolument hors de question.

\- T'es en retard, déclara-t-elle en se levant brusquement du lit, ce qui surprit le garçon.

\- Attends attends, en retard pour quoi ?

Elle le regarda de travers.

\- À ton avis ? Pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes. Newt réfléchis deux secondes ! Les portes sont ouvertes là !

Sans ménagement, elle attrapa le garçon par la main, et le tira de la chaise pour qu'il se lève. Bien qu'elle voulut l'emmener hors de la pièce afin qu'il sorte du Bloc avant qu'Alby ne découvre que le coureur n'était pas parti, le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sentant qu'il ne suivait pas, elle se tourna, et ouvrit la bouche pour le sermonner.

\- Je ne vais pas dans le Labyrinthe aujourd'hui, le coupa-t-elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. On a un conseil je te rappelle.

L'adolescente beugua. Elle fixa intensément le visage de son ami, attendant que les connexions dans sa tête se remettent en place. Elle fit une drôle de tête, leva les yeux vers le plafond pour s'aider à réfléchir, mais revint finalement vers le blond, qui la regardait mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

\- Désolée mais je vois pas le rapport, finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment, déboussolée.

Newt pouffa, mais se reprit rapidement devant le regard noir que lui lançait la jeune fille.

\- Minho est maton, il doit y assister. Et moi aussi, puisque je suis lieutenant.

Emma contempla le garçon comme s'il venait de lui apprendre la plus grande nouvelle qui puisse être. Elle desserra sa main et lâcha celle de l'adolescent, avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur le bord du lit.

\- T'es vraiment pas possible, se moqua le coureur.

Comme réponse, la jeune fille grimaça. Certes, elle avait un comportement digne d'une enfant de 5 ans, mais elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle était bien trop stressée depuis ce matin.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant place à Clint. S'il fut étonné de voir Newt déjà dans la chambre, il ne dit rien, et sourit en voyant Emma assise sur le lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en restant sur le pas de la porte, la main toujours posée sur la poignée.

\- Mieux, fit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Le maton acquiesça, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse très légèrement.

\- Alby est venu ce matin. Il m'a dit de le prévenir quand tu te réveillerais.

Il paraissait quelque peu gêné, et visiblement pas très emballé à l'idée d'un conseil.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle simplement en tachant de ne pas changer d'expression faciale.

\- Allez vous préparer en attendant, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher s'il y a du nouveau.

La jeune fille se leva du lit, et d'un commun accord, elle et Newt décidèrent d'aller manger. Ils descendirent sans un bruit, se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, et s'assirent finalement autour de la première table libre qu'ils croisèrent.

Alors que l'adolescente se massait tranquillement les tempes, les yeux fermés, tant pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus au mal au crâne que pour finir de se réveiller, elle sentit un poids s'affaler à son côté, suivit par un souffle las. Elle leva les yeux vers la gauche, où la nouvelle personne avait pris place. Minho la fixait malicieusement, la bouche à moitié ouverte, et Emma comprit de suite qu'il préparait une vanne idiote.

\- On dirait vraiment une morte vivante comme ça. Blanche, avec des hématomes un peu partout.

Sans réellement le vouloir, les muscles de la sarcleuse se tendirent, et elle se prépara à répondre, avant d'être coupée dans son élan.

\- Minho, la ferme, le rembarra le coureur, assis en face.

Le maton prit un air offusqué, avant de sourire.

\- Ça va je plaisante. Tu te sens bien ? reprit-il en prenant un air intéressé en portant son attention sur la châtaine.

\- Ça dépend de quoi tu parles.

Un petit silence prit place entre les 3 jeunes, mais il fut rapidement rompu.

\- Si tu parles du conseil, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, finit par dire Newt.

\- Alby m'en veut à mort, rétorqua-t-elle en soufflant.

\- Mais t'as oublié que t'as deux supers potes, qui font partis du conseil ! s'exclama Minho. Tu me connais, intelligent comme je suis, j'ai déjà élaboré un plan.

Le coureur et la sarcleuse fixèrent un instant l'asiatique avec étonnement. Finalement, un petit sourire moqueur apparut au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- Je sais pas vraiment si c'est censé me rassurer, mais merci.

\- T'inquiète, je gère, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit légèrement au maton, avant de tourner la tête vers Newt, en lui lançant un sourire franc. Ce dernier le lui rendit, en se faisant la réflexion que même avec un bleu qui lui barrait la joue gauche, elle était jolie.

\- Je vais aller me doucher, je vous rejoins ici après ? demanda-t-elle après un petit moment.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, et sans plus de cérémonie, l'adolescente se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Une fois qu'il jugea que la jeune fille était suffisamment éloignée, Newt pivota la tête rapidement vers son ami, et l'observa sérieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de faire pour le conseil ?

Il ne semblait pas plaisanter, pourtant, ça n'empêcha pas le maton de garder son air joyeux.

\- Tu verras bien.

Le coureur plissa les yeux. Il connaissait Minho. Il ne dirait rien.

\- T'as pas intérêt à faire une connerie, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ...

\- Mais relax ! Si tu veux un truc pour te détendre, elle est déjà dans la merde, dans tous les cas je pourrais pas l'enfoncer encore plus, rigola Minho.

Le plus jeune se retint de lui coller un pain dans la figure. De toute les sottises qu'avait pu sortir l'asiatique depuis qu'il le connaissait, celle-là était indéniablement la moins drôle.

Quand il vit que sa réplique n'avait pas l'effet escompté, Minho se calma, et regarda son camarade.

\- C'était une blague.

\- Vachement drôle.

Le maton haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis sûr que tu serais moins une boule de nerfs si tu lui disais la vérité.

Newt haussa les sourcils en portant son attention vers son ami, totalement paumé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le blond avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- Pourquoi Emma et toi vous parlez pas de ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre ?

L'adolescent manqua de s'étouffer en terminant d'avaler. Il toussa plusieurs fois, puis fixa Minho, incrédule.

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Bah, puisqu'elle est pas là, autant en parler.

\- Y a rien à dire, se braqua le blond.

\- Newt, comment tu peux être aussi nul ? Ça crève les yeux qu'elle te plait, et que c'est réciproque. Je comprends même pas pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle s'intéresse à moi ?

Le maton arqua un sourcil en dévisageant son ami. "Ce mec est un abruti fini, ou il le fait exprès ?" songea-t-il.

\- Euh ... Peut-être le fait qu'elle soit tout le temps avec toi dès qu'on est au Bloc, ou le fait qu'elle manque de mourir d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'elle te voit partir dans le Labyrinthe ?

\- Ça veut rien dire, rétorqua le blond en fixant un angle de mur qui devenait soudain très intéressant.

\- Pfff ... T'es un vraiment un tocard quand tu t'y mets tu sais ?

Le coureur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais chercha ses mots, sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- Me revoilà ! s'exclama Emma en sautillant légèrement.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille qui arrivait. Newt la détailla des pieds à la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle portait un short court noir, qui contrastait avec sa peau particulièrement blanche, et semblait l'allonger de quelques centimètres. Le top, blanc, faisait en revanche bien ressortir le fait qu'elle avait bronzé des bras et du visage. Enfin, elle avait ramené ses cheveux comme elle avait pu en une sorte de queue de cheval qui lui dégageait le visage, et faisait nettement ressortir ses yeux, ainsi que son bleu.

Emma s'approcha de la table et posa les mains dessus, prenant appui sur ses dernières pour se soulever quelque peu du sol. Puis, voyant que Newt l'observait avec une drôle d'expression, elle lui sourit maladroitement en plantant son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Ça va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et tourna la tête, comme s'il venait à peine de sortir de ses pensées.

\- Si si, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

Bien que la jeune fille ne soit pas réellement convaincue de la réponse de son amie, elle décida de laisser passer pour le moment. Sans se dépourvoir de son sourire, elle passa à Minho, qui observait les deux jeunes comme s'il essayait de décrypter un code secret. « Décidément, les mecs sont vraiment bizarre … » pensa la châtaine.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ?

\- Comment ça on fait quoi ? répéta l'asiatique.

\- Bah … Vous êtes là pour la journée, Alby ne m'a pas encore appelée, alors on a du temps. Donc, on fait quoi ? redemanda-t-elle en souriant gaiement.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail ? l'interrogea Minho avec un regard suspicieux.

Emma posa ses yeux sur lui, l'air faussement indignée.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis passée voir Zart, j'ai la journée de libre. À croire qu'il a pitié de moi, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Et t'as eu le temps de passer à la douche, et d'aller voir Zart pendant qu'on était là ?

\- Évidemment, dit-elle avec un petit air hautain. Les filles sont bien plus efficace que les garçons, finit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Minho pouffa, tandis que Newt souffla, avant de se lever, et de sortir de la pièce en disant seulement à ses amis qu'il allait prendre l'air. L'adolescente, toujours appuyée contre la table, dos à la porte, tourna la tête et suivit le garçon des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, l'air soucieuse.

\- … J'ai dit quelque chose de vexant ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en basculant de nouveau la tête vers Minho.

\- Non, il est juste de mauvaise humeur.

La sarcleuse fixa la table, le regard vide, la peine se lisant sur son visage. Elle avait envie de rejoindre Newt et de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais d'un autre côté, elle se doutait qu'une partie de ses problèmes était constituée du conseil. Et puis, elle ne se voyait pas planter Minho ici. Il lui aurait fait payer très cher autrement.

Ce dernier s'étira et bailla, avant de fixer la jeune fille.

\- Franchement, je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester ici toute la journée, je m'ennuie déjà alors qu'on est que le matin.

La châtaine rit jaune, avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- Je te signale que la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas de moi comme coureuse.

\- C'est pas faux, convint le brun après un petit temps de réflexion. Je suis chiant n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente souffla longuement, prenant un air désespéré.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Les deux amis rirent finalement ensemble. Puis, Minho se leva, et Emma le regarda faire avec soupçon.

\- Je vais … Quelque part. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

\- Ça c'est louche. Tu vas où ? interrogea la sarcleuse en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Dans la salle des cartes.

Puis, comme s'il se sentait obligé de le dire, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est dommage, seuls les coureurs peuvent y entrer. À plus tard Emma ! s'exclama-t-il en détalant.

La jeune fille resta immobile, le visage figé, un rictus déformant ses lèvres.

\- Espèce de … grommela-t-elle en se retournant.

Il n'était déjà plus là. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le suivre. En réalité, son départ lui donnait un prétexte pour partir à la recherche de Newt.

Elle sortit pour s'arrêter sur le seuil de la porte, et observa les alentours. Les blocards s'occupaient activement à présent, et aucun ne semblait la remarquer, bien que certains passent quasiment devant elle. Cependant, cela l'arrangea. S'ils pouvaient éviter de lui poser des questions, elle leur en serait reconnaissante.

Néanmoins, elle ne voyait pas Newt. Elle se demanda un quart de seconde s'il n'était pas parti dans le Labyrinthe. Après tout, c'est sûr qu'il aurait la paix là-bas. Elle espérait malgré tout le trouver dans le Bloc.

Elle partit en direction de la forêt, mais plus précisément à l'orée, et vers le mur. C'est là qu'elle passait le plus de temps quand elle n'avait rien à faire, là qu'elle attendait le retour des coureurs en fin d'après-midi, là qu'elle était allée dès son premier jour ici. Bref, s'il y avait bien un endroit au Bloc où le garçon pouvait être, c'était là-bas.

Bien vite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il était assis, dos à un arbre, face au mur et aux plantes grimpantes, et arrachait de temps en temps des brins d'herbe, tout en fixant le sol.

Tout en s'efforçant de faire du bruit afin de ne pas lui faire peur, Emma continua à avancer. Quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'arrive, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, et lui fit un sourire bref, qu'elle rendit.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Elle se posa à côté de son ami, laissant seulement quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici. Elle lui faisait si peu confiance qu'elle avait laissé un bon mètre entre lui et elle. C'est fou comme la situation avait changé. Elle leva les yeux vers Newt, qui avait le regard vide. Un drôle de sentiment s'empara alors de la jeune fille. Un mélange de peine et d'incompréhension.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? fit-elle, anxieuse.

Le garçon parut surpris qu'elle pose cette question, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Et cherche pas une excuse bidon, tu sais pas mentir, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en souriant.

\- Ça se voit sur ton visage, fit-elle en riant. Alors ?

\- Je crois que le conseil me travaille un peu trop, répondit-il en arrachant un nouveau brin d'herbe.

\- Tu sais que les seuls à avoir le droit de stresser, c'est James et moi ?

\- Certainement pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses bannir.

Emma fit la moue, et se perdit dans la contemplation du lierre devant elle.

\- Je ne me ferais pas bannir. Tu me connais, je suis coriace. Même si je devais passer une nuit dans le Labyrinthe, je suis sûre que je survivrais.

Newt secoua la tête de gauche à droite, amusé, mais son expression ne changeait pas vraiment.

\- Arrête de bouder, finit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

Ce dernier, réellement surpris, arrêta d'arracher l'herbe, et jeta un regard vers Emma, avant de finalement se fendre d'un léger sourire.

Après une petite hésitation, il appuya finalement sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux, en songeant que sans cette histoire de conseil, cette journée serait parfaite. Mais, à vrai dire, le conseil ne la préoccupait pas le moins du monde pour l'instant. Elle se sentait juste bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec Newt d'ailleurs.

Aucun des deux jeunes ne parlait, mais le silence n'était pas pesant. Seules les discussions des autres blocards venaient perturber la tranquillité du Bloc dans cette matinée.

Puis une voix surgit derrière les deux jeunes, faisant sursauter Emma, qui piailla légèrement et se cogna contre le crâne du blond. Ils se tournèrent en même temps et aperçurent Zart, qui semblait incrédule.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous bouger un peu au lieu de faire je ne sais pas trop quoi ? Ça fait une dizaine de minutes qu'Alby a convoqué le conseil, la plupart des matons sont déjà dans la salle.

L'adolescente jeta un petit regard vers Newt, avant de soupirer et de se lever. Soudain, une énorme pointe de stress l'envahit, mais elle décidé de l'ignorer comme elle le pouvait. Stresser à certains moments peut être bénéfique, mais ici, ça ne servait strictement à rien.

\- Je vous suis, fit-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux garçons.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les autres matons étaient déjà installés sur des sièges, dans un silence de mort. Zart er Newt partirent s'asseoir à leur place habituelles, et Emma devina qu'elle devait prendre place sur la seule chaise libre à côté de James, face à tous les autres. Cette vision la fit frémir. À voir cette scène, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Pourtant, elle en avait sauvée une.

\- Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, dit Alby en scrutant la salle. La raison de ce conseil est simple : ces deux personnes sont allées dans le Labyrinthe sans être des coureurs. Ces deux bleus ont enfreint notre troisième règle. J'attends vos réactions tour à tour, comme d'habitude. Minho, puisque c'est toi qui les as trouvés, commence.

La châtaine observa l'expression du coureur. Il semblait tellement sérieux qu'elle se demanda si cette journée n'était pas un rêve. En un mois de vie ici, jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Elle se concentra d'avantage sur le maton pour s'efforcer de ne pas rire. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse profil bas pour le moment.

L'asiatique prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, avant d'inspirer.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire. Certes, ils ont enfreint une règle, mais ils se sont déjà punis tout seul. Le nouveau s'est fait tellement flipper qu'il voudra plus jamais s'échapper, et Emma est défigurée.

Il finit sa phrase avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, mais recouvra rapidement son air sérieux. Alby fronça les sourcils.

\- Donc, tu penses qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de sanction ? Qu'après tout, une loi de transgressée sur trois, c'est pas bien grave.

\- Je dis pas ça, répliqua le coureur ennuyé. Si tu tiens à les punir, enferme les au gnouf pendant 3 jours, mais hors de question qu'on les expulse du Bloc.

Le chef haussa les sourcils. Bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de les bannir, il tenait tout de même à savoir pourquoi Minho refusait catégoriquement cette éventualité.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'Emma comme coureuse.

* * *

Ok ... J'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que va donner ce chapitre ... J'avoue que j'étais vraiment stressée pour plein d'autre chose, et que du coup, il est sûrement bâclé ... J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et j'aimerais savoir : que pensez-vous de la relation Newt/Emma ? J'avais personnellement l'impression de ne pas aller trop vite, mais ... Peut-être que je me plante en fait ^^ Je dois ralentir le rythme ?

Pour le chapitre 9 (je viens d'avoir un choc ... J'aurais jamais pensé que j'arriverais à écrire 9 chapitre, et j'aurais surtout jamais pensé qu'autant de personnes me lise ... Je suis aux anges ^^) je pense publier le ... 9 mai. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre. Si j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps, je serais à l'heure, autrement, sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire, mais que les concours auront simplement eu raison de moi ! *_*

Sur ce, à dans 3 semaines ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour bonjour ! ^^

Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais j'ai plusieurs impératifs en ce moment, et -malheureusement- ma fiction n'en fait pas partie ... Autrement, j'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées (pour ceux qui en ont ^^') et que vous en avez bien profité :)

LittleFlicka : Oui, je ne voyais pas trop quand finir, et en écrivant, je me suis dit "mais ce moment est super pour stopper le chapitre !" ;) C'est gentil de donner ton avis, et merci de commenter à chaque fois ! :)

WHO : Oulà ! C'est pas grave de le lire en retard, t'inquiète pas ^^ Merci pour tes compliments :) J'ai relu le chapitre après avoir lu ton commentaire et ... Tu as raison x) Je pense que plusieurs personnes vont avoir décroché, j'espère ne pas avoir pommé trop de gens à cause du chapitre précédent ^^' Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! :)

Bon alors, pour ce chapitre ... Je l'ai écris entre mes révisions en tout genre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et que je ne suis pas partie trop loin ... ^^'

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Emma cru qu'Alby allait s'étrangler. Où qu'il allait étrangler Minho. Néanmoins, le chef se retint, et dévisagea le maton, avant de lui demander des explications.

\- Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est là. Je lui avais dit qu'on verrait plus tard, et personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a bien travaillé au Bloc, et qu'elle a bien fait d'aller chercher le bleu. Alors je l'accepte en formation.

L'adolescente passa du maton à Newt, pour voir que ce dernier semblait aussi surpris qu'elle pouvait l'être. Alby quant à lui, expira lentement, les yeux fermés, avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur l'asiatique.

\- Minho, lorsque quelqu'un enfreint une règle, on le punit, on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut, dit-il le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait, même si on sentait dans son ton que cette histoire commençait à l'agacer.

\- Eh bien prends ça comme une punition. Au lieu qu'elle passe une nuit mortelle dans le Labyrinthe, elle y passera toutes ses journées répliqua le maton des coureurs en croisant les bras.

Alby prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer le tour des matons, Minho l'interrompit.

\- Et puis, pense au fait qu'on a besoin de coureurs. Personne ne fait l'affaire au Bloc, tous des trouillards ou des nazes. Elle a envie d'y aller et elle ne court pas trop mal. On ne va quand même pas cracher sur les exceptions que nous envoient les créateurs, si ?

Sur ce, le brun s'assit au fond de son siège, plutôt fier de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Newt, qui avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Emma quant à elle, paraissait hésiter entre la joie à l'idée de devenir coureuse, ou la colère en songeant qu'Alby n'allait pas du tout apprécier la proposition du coureur.

\- Bon, à toi Clint, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le garçon se redressa quelque peu, et soupira pour gagner du temps.

\- J'en sais rien. C'est vrai que d'habitude, on bannit ceux qui partent dans le Labyrinthe. Mais d'habitude, ils essaient de s'enfuir.

\- James s'est enfui, répliqua Alby.

\- Eh bien alors vire James si ça te chante. Je pense que Minho n'a peut-être pas tort. Emma est plutôt travailleuse, et hormis le fait qu'elle soit maladroite, elle ne pose pas de problèmes.

La jeune fille observa le nouveau à côté d'elle. Il écoutait avec attention ce qu'il disait, l'air sombre.

\- Quelqu'un veut proposer autre chose ? demanda Alby en posant ses yeux sur chacun des matons.

Gally s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de se pencher et de regarder le chef.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait les expulser tous les deux.

La respiration de l'adolescente se coupa nette. Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà préparée à l'éventualité qu'un des garçons dise ça, mais que cela vienne de Gally ...

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, et inspira longuement, les yeux braqués sur le sol. Elle n'en revenait pas. En fait, elle se demandait même si elle avait bien entendu.

\- Si on n'applique pas les mêmes sanctions pour tout le monde, alors les gens ne respecteront plus les règles, continua Gally.

Si cette annonce pouvait sembler tenir la route, cela sonnait plutôt comme un mensonge gros comme la porte du labyrinthe pour la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le maton avait proposé cette punition. Il pouvait être le plus fidèle des blocards, il n'en restait pas moins son ami. Et les amis doivent se protéger entre eux non ?

Elle n'osait même pas relever les yeux pour le voir. La colère, l'incompréhension et la tristesse commençaient à la submerger, si bien qu'elle fit totalement abstraction du conseil pendant quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes, elle ne savait pas.

\- Autre chose ? s'enquit Alby en refaisant un tour des matons, ce qui ramena Emma avec les garçons.

Devant le manque de réaction de ces derniers, le jeune homme décida de passer à la suite.

\- Bon, alors on passe aux votes. Que ceux qui sont favorables au gnouf pendant 3 jours lèvent la main.

\- Et pour la nomination de coureuse ? fit Minho en levant lentement le bras.

\- On verra plus tard, maugréa le chef.

Étrangement, l'asiatique ne répliqua pas. La majorité des matons levèrent la main, si bien qu'il n'y eut pas besoin de savoir ce que les autres préconisaient comme sanction.

\- Ok, les deux bleus iront donc au gnouf à partir de ce soir, à la fermeture des portes. Dès qu'ils sortiront, James commencera sa formation, et on reparlera des fonctions d'Emma. C'est bon ?

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Alby se redressa, et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Super, le conseil est levé, merci à tous.

Peu à peu, les blocards commencèrent à quitter la pièce. L'adolescente resta assise encore quelques secondes, le regard perdu, en train de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer que Gally la détestait à ce point ? Parce que c'était ça, il la détestait. Autrement, pourquoi lui faire ça ? Sa théorie de la loi à appliquer à tout le monde ne convainquait absolument pas la sarcleuse.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était pourquoi il la haïssait à ce point. Et pourquoi il réagissait comme ça maintenant. Qu'avait-elle fait récemment qui ait pu le mettre dans cet état-là ? Son embrouille avec lui remontait à quelques jours, il était improbable que son choix soit dû à la crise de nerfs de la châtaine.

Une partie d'elle avait presque envie d'aller le voir, et de lui demander des explications. Mais l'autre partie d'elle-même voulait l'éviter à tout prix. De toute évidence, il ne voulait plus la voir, et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie également.

Malgré tout, elle voulait savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Car plus elle y pensait, puis elle sentait la colère monter. Cela relevait carrément de la trahison.

Arrêtant subitement de triturer son tee-shirt, elle redressa la tête. Newt, Minho et 2 autres matons discutaient, mais tous les autres étaient partis. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que James s'était levé de sa chaise, disposée juste à côté de la sienne.

Silencieusement et sans un regard pour ses amis, la jeune fille sortit de la salle, et s'arrêta après l'ouverture. Elle fouilla du regard la clairière devant elle, avant d'apercevoir Gally au loin, avec deux de ses amis. Automatiquement, ses poings se serrèrent, et elle entendit ses dents grincer. Elle sentit également sa gorge se nouer et elle sut que si elle restait là, elle risquait de se mettre à pleurer. Le mieux à faire était de partir. L'ignorer et vivre sa vie comme s'il n'existait pas. Facile lorsqu'on vit dans une clairière fermée.

Alors qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter de partir, elle se mit finalement en marche, vers les 3 garçons. Elle n'était pas persuadée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Probablement lui demander d'une petite voix pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Les bâtisseurs arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'Emma s'approcha, et Gally se tourna vers elle nonchalamment. Aussitôt, la châtaine eut la certitude qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tourner les talons au lieu de venir ici. Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il froidement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle reçut cette phrase comme une décharge électrique. Parmi toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, la colère prenait lentement le dessus. Néanmoins, la sarcleuse se forçait à rester calme. Si elle avait le malheur de s'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle avait bien peur de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Même si elle ne voulait pas passer pour la fille qui ne savait pas se défendre, elle avait conscience qu' c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Surtout face à quelqu'un du gabarit de Gally.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais espéré que tu puisses m'expliquer, ou encore que tu me dises que c'était une mauvaise blague, fit-elle doucement.

Le garçon lâcha un rire rauque et moqueur, avant de reprendre une expression tout à fait sérieuse.

\- Je pensais que le conseil t'aurais suffi, mais t'es visiblement plus bête que je ne le pensais.

Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils et serra une fois de plus les poings, mais décida finalement d'ignorer la remarque du garçon.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis le moi au moins, dit-elle en s'excusant presque du regard.

\- Et toi, pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour agir comme ça ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce qu'on est amis, tenta-t-elle après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Le visage du garçon se départit totalement du petit sourire moqueur qu'il gardait depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Qui t'as dit qu'on était amis ?

Bien que cette question eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour l'adolescente, elle essaya de garder une expression impassible. Elle chercha quoi répondre, sans trouver. Alors finalement, Gally reprit la parole, toujours froidement.

\- C'est assez drôle de t'observer en fait. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'appréciais ?

Le nœud dans la gorge de la jeune fille s'accentua, et elle sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête froide. Elle se retint d'exploser, refoula la colère qu'elle ressentait, et se concentra plutôt sur la déception.

\- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es moqué de moi, finit-elle par répondre.

Le maton sourit malicieusement, avant de continuer.

\- Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas comme si ton avis m'importait. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai jamais pu te blairer.

\- Tu mens, grogna Emma sans réfléchir.

L'adolescent pouffa, puis secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu mens forcément. On est resté ensemble tous les jours, et on passait de bons moments.

Elle haussait le ton à mesure qu'elle parlait, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient légèrement, et son esprit s'embrouillait. Même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie avant de venir ici, elle pouvait jurer sans crainte qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi énervée.

\- Je me suis juste moqué de toi. Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pu avoir envie de devenir ton ami ?

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune fille tourna les talons. S'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, il pouvait simplement lui dire. Mais avoir ce genre de propos vexant, c'était juste trop pour elle. Partir était la meilleure idée. Il ne servait à rien de s'énerver face à cet idiot.

\- C'est ça, va voir Newt, je suis sûr qu'il te réconfortera, lâcha Gally en ricanant à moitié.

Ce fut la goute de trop. Le cerveau de la jeune fille arrêta instantanément de marcher, et elle pivota de nouveau vers le garçon, qui se tenait droit, et était visiblement fier de lui. Qu'il s'en prenne à elle, s'était une chose. Qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre pour la mettre en colère, s'en était une autre. Et que cette personne soit Newt, ça s'était carrément inadmissible.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de parler de lui, commença la jeune fille le plus calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

La bouche du garçon se déforma en un rictus étrange, comme s'il était content d'avoir trouvé comment faire craquer la châtaine.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu passes ta vie avec lui, tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que parler de lui t'ennuie ?

\- Laisse le en dehors de ça, grinça Emma.

Le garçon fit la moue, faussement embêté.

\- C'est fou à quel point tu l'idéalises. Mais tu sais, tous les garçons sont les mêmes.

\- Certainement pas. Certains sont pires que d'autres, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Sur ce, elle s'apprêta à partir. Mais avant même d'avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement, Gally qui s'amusait, enchaîna.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'est rapproché de toi parce qu'il t'apprécie ? Tu crois vraiment que les autres ont décidés de te garder au Bloc parce qu'ils t'apprécient ?

Emma se tourna de nouveau, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- Mais fous-moi la paix ! Penses ce que tu veux de moi, mais penses le en silence ! Et arrête de dire ce genre de choses, parce que mis à part toi, les garçons sont très gentils.

Il se moqua d'elle, puis continua dans sa lancée, ignorant la réplique de l'adolescente.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle t'es encore là, c'est parce que t'es la seule fille.

\- Arrête, fit-elle en tentant de se calmer par la même occasion.

\- Et Newt n'est pas différent. Tu me fais de la peine tu sais ? Tomber amoureuse d'un crétin comme lui qui te jettera dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait ... continua-t-il en souriant.

Emma s'avança rapidement, et envoya sa main droite en direction du visage du maton. Malheureusement, il semblait s'être préparé à la réaction de la sarcleuse, car il attrapa fermement son poignet.

\- C'est ça, frappe moi, comme ça j'aurais une bonne raison pour te faire virer. Remarque, ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi.

Il repoussa brutalement la jeune fille, qui recula d'un bon mètre, en se tenant le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma tourna la tête vers la gauche, pour apercevoir Newt, qui vint se poster à côté d'elle.

\- Bah voyons, fit Gally en pouffant. On parlait de toi justement.

Le coureur observa étrangement le maton, avant de regarder Emma en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Elle souffla longuement, lasse. La colère était partie en même temps que son ami était arrivé, et à présent, elle avait juste envie de s'éloigner de Gally.

\- Rien. Viens on y va.

Le maton rit de nouveau face aux deux adolescents, et Emma, qui s'apprêtait une fois de plus à partir, dévisagea Gally. Elle s'approcha de lui avec rage.

\- Quoi encore ? T'as toujours pas fini ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

Le garçon croisa les bras et se redressa de quelques centimètres, toisant l'adolescente de toute sa hauteur. Une lueur de défi se lisait dans ses yeux, et il souriait toujours d'amusement. Newt appela la jeune fille dans son dos, mais elle l'ignora soigneusement.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me gifler ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? répondit le maton en se penchant vers elle un peu plus à chacune de ses questions.

Alors qu'elle levait de nouveau la main dans le but de lui en coller une, elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, et elle atterrit finalement en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Newt, qui partit aussitôt elle ne savait trop où.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, répliqua le blond en continuant à avancer.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais manqua de tomber et abandonna finalement en se rendant compte qu'il la tenait, et que si elle parvenait à se défaire de son emprise, la seule chose qu'elle réussirait à faire, c'était se casser le nez.

\- Avec le conseil qui vient de se finir, tu ne penses pas que tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier quelques temps ? demanda-t-il.

Elle prit cela comme un reproche, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il a dit. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme moi.

Il s'arrêta enfin, et la déposa au sol. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait marché vite, puisqu'ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt. Elle croisa les jambes en tailleur, et arracha nerveusement des brins d'herbe, accompagné de lambeaux de terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit alors ? s'enquit le coureur en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière se renfrogna, et détourna le regard, pour fixer une petite faille dans le mur.

\- Des mensonges.

Après un petit silence qui la calma, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et fixa son ami.

\- Je pensais vraiment qu'il m'aimait bien.

Newt eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait l'air triste. Elle tentait de le cacher en souriant légèrement, mais on voyait nettement qu'elle était déçue.

\- Mais bon, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, tu m'avais prévenu, continua-t-elle en soufflant.

Tandis que Newt cherchait quoi répondre, Mihno arriva, tout sourire, et se planta devant ses deux amis, les poings sur les hanches, avant de scruter le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Alors, j'étais comment ?

Emma redressa la tête pour voir le garçon correctement, avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Bah … De ma prestation au conseil tiens ! répondit le maton l'air perdu.

L'adolescente rit à cette réponse. C'est vrai qu'elle avait totalement zappé le passage du conseil à cause de son … « altercation » avec Gally.

\- Disons que j'aurais pu finir plus mal, fit-elle en souriant de bon cœur.

Minho prit un air étonné, jeta un coup d'œil vers Newt comme pour le prendre en témoin, et s'assit, avant de fixer de nouveau Emma comme si elle venait de sortir la pire des injures.

\- J'ai été génial tu veux dire !

\- Alby a failli faire un malaise en entendant ta proposition ! pouffa la châtaine.

\- Bah justement, répliqua le maton, s'il m'a cru, c'est que j'ai super bien réussi mon coup.

La sarcleuse réfléchit une demi-seconde, avant de comprendre.

\- Attends, c'était pas vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le maton.

\- Que je vais devenir coureuse.

Le maton passa du visage de la jeune fille à son ami, avant de revenir de nouveau vers Emma.

\- Ben non. C'était juste une distraction pour qu'il te bannisse pas, expliqua-t-il finalement. T'avais pas compris ?

Elle ne sut trop qu'elle tête elle faisait. Surement un mélange de déception et d'incompréhension, parce que Minho avait véritablement l'air désolé.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, avant que le maton n'explose de rire.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, lâcha Newt en riant aussi.

Emma observa les deux garçons, avant d'émettre un petit rire crispé.

\- C'était une blague ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Minho.

\- Mais c'est pas drôle ! le rabroua-t-elle avec un air désespéré.

\- Mais si mais si, finit-il en tapotant doucement le genou de la fille.

Puis, il regarda rapidement le Bloc, avant de porter son attention sur ses amis.

\- Bon et sinon, on fait quoi ? Il ne doit plus rester trop longtemps avant que tu doives aller au gnouf.

\- Oh non, j'avais oublié … enchaîna Emma en baissant subitement la tête.

\- T'as vraiment un problème pour te repérer mon pauvre, il est 13h, railla Newt en regardant sa montre.

Le maton parut légèrement choqué.

\- Moi j'ai un problème pour me repérer ? Rappelle-moi qui arrive tout le temps en retard ? interrogea-t-il amusé. Je sais parfaitement me repérer. Et d'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de manger, conclut-il en se levant, avant que ses deux amis ne le suivent.

* * *

Ooookkk ... J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop bizarre, ou que le chapitre n'est pas trop court ... Bref ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) On parle enfin de Gally dans ce chapitre ^^ (certes, pas en bien, mais on parle de lui quand même x))

Pour ce qui en est de la publication du prochain chapitre ... Je pense que ce sera le 6 juin. J'ai conscience que c'est dans un mois, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir le publier à l'heure ^^' Mais j'essayerais :) En tout cas, merci de me lire et de commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer à écrire :D

A bientôt, et bonne chance pour tous ceux qui passe des examens ;)


	10. Retard

Bonjour :)

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas le chapitre que je publie là, mais plutôt une explication. Je n'arrête certainement pas la fiction (je préfère le dire maintenant, avant que certains n'arrêtent de lire ce post), mais je ne suis simplement pas en mesure de publier le chapitre 10 aujourd'hui.

Je viens à peine de finir mes examens pour l'année prochaine, j'ai déjà eu des résultats, qui ne sont pas bons, et ça m'a mis un petit coup au moral … À ça vient s'ajouter le fait que j'ai le bac dans … deux semaines ? (oui, je suis parfaitement au courant de mes échéances ^^'), et que je ne suis absolument pas prête, je n'ai donc pas du tout avancé dans ma fiction. Je pourrais vous publier la seule page que j'ai écrite, mais je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose … x)

Donc, tout ça pour dire que je publierais le chapitre plus tard, probablement après le bac, car malheureusement, ma fiction ne fait pas partie de mes priorités pour le moment …

J'espère que vous comprendrez, et que vous n'arrêterez pas de lire, parce que c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai continué d'écrire jusque-là, et que je ne compte pas me stopper là ! ^^

Merci à tous, à bientôt (le plus tôt possible !)


	11. Chapter 10

Bonsoir à tous ! (ou bonjour, je suppose que la plupart ne me liront pas ce soir ^^)

Désolée pour ce retard infiniment long, entre le bac, le début des vacances, et le fait que je bloquait totalement pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai été servie, c'était à s'arracher les cheveux ... Enfin bref, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire quelque chose, reste plus qu'à savoir si mon cerveau n'a pas trop grillé après tous ces examens ^^'

Puisque j'ai été absente pendant un petit moment, je tiens tout de même à dire que je n'ai pas chaumé, j'ai préparé une bande annonce pour ma fiction ! :D Bon, j'avoue que je suis complètement nulle en montage, alors j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop décevant, mais je tenais à le faire. Juste pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi Emma ressemble. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien, mais tapez : Une nouvelle chance - Labyrinthe Fanfiction sur YouTube et vous tomberez normalement dessus ^^ (J'avoue que je redoute énormément la réaction de ceux qui la verront mais bon ... Ce qui est fait est fait ! *^*)

AsylumGrey : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait rire ^^ Et tu n'as pas a t'excuser, il n'y a pas de soucis x) Je viens lire la suite de ta fiction bientôt, maintenant que je suis de retour !

fallonne54 : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

LittleFlicka : Merci pour tes commentaires, ainsi que pour mes examens, je suis sûre que ma "réussite" est aussi due à toi ! ;)

WHO : ... Wouah ... Merci ! =^.^= J'ai relu ton commentaire un bon nombre de fois tellement j'étais contente ! x) J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par la suite, ou que tu n'as pas abandonnée ma fiction à cause du temps que j'ai mis à publier ...

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

Bon, après cette intro plus que longue, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10.

Cela faisait à présent une heure qu'Emma et James étaient enfermés au gnouf. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire que la jeune fille peinait à suivre l'évolution du soleil au travers de la seule petite ouverture de la pièce. Bien qu'à présent, l'astre ait disparu du champ de vision de l'adolescente, elle continuait à fixer l'extérieur, sans vraiment le voir. En réalité, la châtaine réfléchissait. Si elle avait passé une bonne après-midi en compagnie de ses deux amis, à présent qu'elle était enfermée, seule –puisqu'on ne pouvait pas dire que James soit de très grande compagnie- elle ne faisait que ruminer sa dispute avec Gally. Et plus elle y pensait, moins elle savait quel bilan en faire. Elle était persuadée d'être passée par tous les états auxquels peuvent conduire une dispute. Au début, elle l'avait haït. Puis, elle avait songé que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle ne s'était pas énervée contre lui l'autre jour. Elle s'était ensuite dit qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux histoires, et que par conséquent, Gally était le seul à être en tort. Au final, elle se sentait simplement mal. Blessée. Et en colère.

Elle ne faisait que ressasser les paroles du garçon, et ça l'énervait davantage à chaque seconde qui passait. Tout ce qu'il avait dit lui tapait sur le système, même si elle avait conscience qu'il avait vu juste sur un point. Elle aimait Newt. Et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point que le maton s'en soit rendu compte, alors que son ami non. Ou alors, ce qui la mettait en rogne, c'était peut-être elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être plus expressive face à Newt. Et le fait que Gally ce soit servi de ça contre elle la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle détourna finalement les yeux de l'ouverture, comme si ç'allait lui permettre de changer mentalement de sujet. Elle détailla furtivement la pièce du regard, espérant peut-être découvrir une nouvelle fissure dans un des murs en béton. En ayant cette pensée, elle eut envie de rire tant elle se trouvait pathétique.

Elle était fatiguée. Même plus. Elle avait l'impression de mourir d'ennui. Cette sensation d'être fatiguée sans avoir rien fait de sa journée, elle la détestait. Oui, elle préférait de loin avoir envie de dormir parce qu'elle ne s'était pas ménagée la journée, plutôt que parce qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Ses pensées tournaient en rond, et ça aussi, ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle ne cessait de revenir à Gally. Puis Newt. Des fois Minho. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et même si elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, il lui manquait. Même ses blagues pourries. Elle les préférait largement au silence qui planait sur la pièce.

Elle s'enferma de nouveau dans le cercle vicieux qu'étaient ses pensées, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit d'eux-mêmes. Alors qu'elle ressassait une nouvelle fois la scène de tout à l'heure avec son ancien ami, elle se força à penser à autre chose. Elle en avait vraiment marre d'être de mauvaise humeur. Ça la fatiguait. Alors elle pensa à ses amis, qui devaient être tranquillement dehors à passer du bon temps. Elle se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient puisqu'ils avaient dû passer la journée au Bloc par sa faute. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis une éternité. « Comme quoi, à passer tout son temps avec des personnes, on s'attache », songea-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étendirent presque imperceptiblement vers le haut. Elle avait envie de les rejoindre. Ou au moins d'être dehors. Non seulement la pièce était trop petite pour bouger comme elle le souhaitait, mais en plus, il y faisait terriblement chaud. Il n'y avait aucun courant d'air ici, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule petite fente, qui ne laissait passer que la chaleur au travers des rayons du soleil.

Elle expira longuement, les yeux toujours fermés, sentant peu à peu son corps se ramollir et ses pensées commençant à divaguer, signe qu'elle allait peut-être enfin s'endormir et avoir la paix.

\- Emma ?

Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas imaginée quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle ouvrit les yeux plus rapidement qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir le faire, et vit un visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Automatiquement, elle sursauta avant de se raidir, ce qui finit de la sortir de sa torpeur. Pour finir, elle recula brusquement la tête et manqua de peu de se cogner le crâne contre le mur derrière elle.

\- Newt ! fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais te tenir compagnie, mais ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'enchanter, répliqua-t-il l'air soucieux.

\- Si si … Tu m'as juste fait peur, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant doucement.

Elle détourna brièvement le regard, pour fixer James, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle sourit au blond, qui venait de s'asseoir près d'elle.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir ?

\- Alby ne serait pas content, mais il est avec Minho pour parler du labyrinthe. On a un peu de temps.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Lentement, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais sans chercher à comprendre non plus, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon, et leva légèrement les yeux vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Il parut quelque peu surprit, mais ne dit rien, et sourit finalement, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Merci au fait, lâcha-t-elle doucement comme si elle ne voulait pas perturber le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Pour ? demanda Newt au bout d'un moment, s'attendant à ce qu'elle continue d'elle-même.

\- Pour cet après-midi. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas venu, j'aurais fini par essayer de le frapper, et je n'aurais plus assez de dents pour parler maintenant.

Elle l'entendit rire, puis inspirer.

\- Arrête d'y penser.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- Tu sais que ça lui ferait très plaisir de savoir qu'il occupe tes pensées ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils tout en la regardant.

Elle sourit faiblement, avant de taper doucement la cuisse du garçon.

\- C'est absolument pas drôle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rigoles ? s'enquit-il sans parvenir à dissimuler un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Parce que t'es qu'un idiot.

Il pouffa et elle sourit une nouvelle fois, avant qu'elle ne lève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers lui. Elle se demanda rapidement si elle devrait lui dire un jour, ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle jugea finalement que ce n'était pas le moment pour y penser, car immédiatement, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir lourdement, puis qu'elle vit Minho rentrer dans la petite pièce. Il ne parut absolument pas étonné de voir Newt ici, et Emma supposa que ce dernier avait dû le prévenir. Le maton, planté au milieu de la pièce, observa quelques instants James, qui se tenait presque recroquevillé dans un coin à fixer un angle de mur avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis, et sourit malicieusement. Alors que la jeune fille était en train de se dire que l'asiatique était définitivement fou, elle redressa rapidement la tête et baissa les yeux, priant pour ne pas devenir toute rouge. Elle se douta malgré tout que ce devait déjà être le cas, elle mourrait de chaud.

\- C'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance, expliqua Minho sans se départir de son sourire, mais si Alby ne te voit pas dehors, il va vite comprendre où tu es.

La sarcleuse tourna la tête vers le blond, qui paraissait quelque peu déçu. Malgré tout, il acquiesça et entreprit de se relever. Emma détourna le regard en esquissant une petite moue boudeuse, avant de se figer lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son ami se poser sur sa joue, avant de l'entendre murmurer un « à bientôt ». Elle l'observa avec stupéfaction, avant de sourire et de lui dire la même chose.

\- À plus Emma, lança Minho en tenant la porte pour laisser sortir Newt. Ne te casse rien d'ici là, plaisanta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille tandis que cette dernière se mettait à rire.

Lorsque la porte se ferma en grinçant, se terminant par un bruit sourd, la châtaine riva ses yeux sur l'ouverture face à elle qui donnait encore et toujours sur le ciel, et écouta ses deux amis.

\- Je crois que t'es un peu rouge, se moqua bruyamment le maton. Tu rougis ou …

\- Minho, l'interrompit le coureur, si tu veux courir demain, la ferme, ou tu finis en fauteuil roulant.

\- Oh la la … rit-il. C'est fou ce qu'Emma et toi vous êtes susceptibles.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit. Et en un sens, tant mieux pour Minho, car elle était prête à se lever pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mieux. Elle espérait les revoir bientôt, et penser au fait qu'elle allait peut-être passer 3 jours sans les voir la rendait presque malade. En s'en rendant compte, elle se sentit idiote d'être si dépendante de deux personnes. À quel moment s'était-elle autant attachée à eux ? Elle écarta bien vite la question, jugeant qu'il n'était pas indispensable d'y répondre.

Après un moment d'absence qu'elle ne sut évaluer, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le nouveau, qui la fixait étrangement. Il parut soulagé qu'elle le remarque, et aussitôt, Emma se douta qu'elle aurait dû continuer à l'ignorer. Il allait lui parler, c'était certain. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Elle avait peur d'être désagréable. Hors, sa propre arrivée étant encore fraiche dans sa mémoire, elle savait à quel point on pouvait se sentir isolé lorsqu'on arrivait ici. Ça paraissait normal qu'il veuille lui parler, puisqu'elle était probablement la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux au Bloc. Seulement, elle n'était pas persuadée de sa réaction. Elle se revoyait encore en train de courir dans le labyrinthe, avec cet horrible mal de tête, la vue floue, et tout ça par sa faute. La colère qui s'était accumulée en elle tout au long de l'après-midi sembla s'accentuer encore un peu plus, mais elle expira lentement et silencieusement pour se calmer. Si elle était arrivée comme lui, dans les mêmes conditions, avec le même état d'esprit, alors peut-être qu'elle aurait fait la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait. « Ou pas ». Quoi qu'il en soit, elle jugea bon de ne pas exploser contre lui. La seule chose qu'elle trouva pour se raisonner, ce fut la culpabilité. Si elle ne lui pardonnait pas, elle avait peur que les autres ne veuillent pas de lui. Et ce serait sa faute. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Parce qu'elle avait eu trop peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Emma redressa la tête pour voir qu'il semblait intrigué.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Après une seconde où elle convint qu'il parlait bien de son arrivée, elle balaya l'air de sa main et prit un air qu'elle souhaitait être amical.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Disons que comme je suis encore en vie à l'heure actuelle, je te pardonne.

Le garçon sembla amusé, et l'adolescente se sentit un peu mieux. Avoir dit à voix haute qu'elle lui pardonnait l'avait convaincue elle-même qu'elle avait choisi la meilleure option.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- On va attendre ici 3 jours, puis on sortira, et tu commenceras ta formation, comme l'a dit Alby. Tu vas rencontrer les autres petit à petit, et dans deux semaines, tu seras assigné à un job. C'est pas trop compliqué, dit-elle en riant doucement sur la fin.

James hocha la tête, avant d'observer attentivement Emma.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es la seule fille ?

Elle mit un certain temps à répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait marre de cette question. Elle ne se voyait pas devoir l'expliquer à chaque fois qu'un nouveau arrivait. En soit, cette question paraissait anodine, pourtant quand elle l'entendait, elle avait l'impression d'être différente. À part. Et ce sentiment s'était renforcé avec ce qu'avait dit Gally cet après-midi. Ça l'énervait royalement. Cependant, elle se raisonna. James n'y était pour rien. Et elle avait décidé d'être gentille avec lui. De plus, la manière dont il avait posé la question montrait bien qu'il était simplement curieux, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il ait dit ça pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres personnes du Bloc.

\- Aucune idée. Peut-être que les gens qui nous ont envoyés ici veulent voir si les filles sont capables de survivre aussi bien que les garçons. Je pense que d'autres arriveront surement.

Après un petit moment silencieux, l'adolescent fixa le mur du labyrinthe, que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis l'ouverture du gnouf.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de sortir.

\- Plus que 3 jours, marmonna la châtaine en observant à son tour l'extérieur.

\- Non, je veux dire, j'ai hâte de sortir de cet endroit. De ce … Bloc, dit-il presqu'avec dégout. Vous n'avez pas trouvé de sortie ?

La sarcleuse secoua négativement la tête, les lèvres pincées.

\- Il n'y a pas de sortie ici. Minho est persuadé qu'il y en a une dans le labyrinthe, mais ça fait un an qu'ils sont là, et ils n'ont toujours rien trouvé.

\- Tu es arrivée quand ? demanda-t-il après une brève hésitation.

\- Il y a un mois environ.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'être intégrée, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-elle à mi-voix en fixant le ciel avec un petit sourire. Enfin, ça dépend avec qui.

\- Les deux garçons qui sont venus ont l'air de t'apprécier.

Elle pivota légèrement pour voir James. Elle ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il disait tout ça, mais elle finit par se dire qu'il était nouveau, et qu'il était seul avec elle. Par conséquent, il devait dire ce qui lui passait par la tête pour occuper le temps.

\- J'espère, moi oui en tout cas. Ils sont tous les deux coureurs, l'informa-t-elle. Ce sont eux qui partent dans le labyrinthe pour trouver une sortie. Au passage, c'est Newt qui m'a trouvée quand je suis arrivée.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il était arrivé en plein milieu du Bloc, alors que tout le monde semblait l'attendre.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée par la Boîte, précisa-t-elle après coup. Je me suis réveillée dans le labyrinthe, et Newt m'a trouvé en fin de journée, peu avant que les portes ne se referment. Je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

\- C'était lequel des deux Newt ? demanda le garçon pour mettre un visage sur le nom qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Le blond qui est entré en premier.

James hocha lentement la tête, et peu à peu, un brin de malice empli le regard du garçon, ce qu'Emma ne manqua pas. Au bout d'un moment, puisqu'il ne parlait pas, et que la jeune fille n'aimait pas trop l'expression qu'il avait, elle décida de le faire parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il te plait, non ?

Elle arrêta de respirer en entendant cette phrase, mais se reprit lorsqu'elle entendit les battements de son cœur raisonner jusque dans ses oreilles. Quelle question. Bien sûr que oui. Néanmoins, c'était hors de question que James le sache. Elle manqua de s'emporter en disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais se contint finalement. Elle paraitrait trop louche autrement.

\- Non, répondit-elle froidement.

\- Ah bon, on aurait dit.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-elle en faisant semblant de bailler. Je pense que je vais dormir.

Si James comprit qu'elle esquivait la question, il laissa passer. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ça paraissait logique qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire si c'était le cas. Après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, les deux adolescents se tournèrent le dos, et s'endormirent comme ils le purent.

…

Elle s'ennuyait. Encore. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Néanmoins, elle obéissait. Ils lui faisaient bien trop peur pour qu'elle ne respecte pas leurs règles.

Assise sur le rebord d'un lit ressemblant fortement à ceux que l'on trouve dans les hôpitaux, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, le regard rivé sur la porte, elle attendait. Ils finiraient bien par lui ouvrir. Ils finissaient toujours par lui ouvrir.

Elle fixait la porte, et en même temps, elle ne voyait rien. La pièce, totalement blanche, l'aveuglait partiellement, et sa vision devenait floue tant elle était concentrée sur cette fichue porte, face à elle, qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

Elle en avait marre d'être isolée. Elle souffla, lasse, et plongea son regard dans la caméra de surveillance, dans l'angle gauche de la pièce. Elle se demanda si quelqu'un l'observait, ou du moins s'ils savaient qu'elle était réveillée depuis quelques heures à présent.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas plus pour qu'ils l'entendent, s'ils la surveillaient.

\- Quand tu accepteras l'opération, répondit une voix d'homme qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Emma sembla surprise une fraction de seconde, avant d'afficher un air blasé. C'est vrai, c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici.

\- Vous avez déjà testé sur Thomas et Teresa, vous n'êtes jamais satisfait ? grogna-t-elle en baissant la tête, ses cheveux lui cachant momentanément le visage, ce qui la rassura.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, et tu le sais puisqu'on vous l'a longuement expliqué.

« Pas la même chose … Tout est relatif. Dans les deux cas, ils ont l'intention de trafiquer nos cerveaux pour leurs fichus schémas. » pensa-t-elle en se mordant la joue.

\- Il te manque, pas vrai ? résonna la voix dans la petite chambre. Si tu acceptes, tu le reverras.

Elle redressa la tête presque aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas de cette fichue opération, pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de le voir. Mais plus encore, elle savait qu'ils n'attendraient pas indéfiniment son accord. Si elle refusait trop longtemps, ils sauraient comment la convaincre de participer à leur projet. Elle grinça des dents, et releva les yeux vers la caméra, imaginant l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout au travers du petit objectif.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors décide toi rapidement, fit la voix d'homme.

Elle le sentait sourire machiavéliquement même sans le voir. Elle le détestait à un tel point que s'en était inimaginable. Et un jour, elle se vengerait. Mais pas maintenant. Non pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment en situation de force. Mais un jour viendrait, elle en était convaincue, où tout ce qu'ils avaient créé se retournerait contre eux. Et elle se ferait une joie d'y participer.

Revenant sur terre, et à la réalité à laquelle elle devait faire face, elle expira bruyamment, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe qu'ils avaient gagné.

\- Ouvrez la porte murmura-t-elle en fermant lentement les yeux.

…

Emma sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, et se retrouva ainsi directement en position assise. Elle observa les alentours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait toujours au gnouf. Elle relâcha la terre qu'elle avait agrippée et serrée de toutes ses forces dans la paume de ses mains, avant de tourner la tête vers James, qui se tenait debout, près de la porte, Alby à côté de lui.

\- On est un peu sourde d'oreille à ce que je vois, ça fait 4 fois que je t'appelle.

Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, les yeux plus grands qu'à son habitude, tentant de se rassurer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un cauchemar étrange, mais un cauchemar malgré tout. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Puis, se rendant finalement compte qu'Alby était là, elle compta mentalement. Plusieurs fois même, pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper. Elle hésita à se pincer la peau pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas encore, mais se retint. Les 3 jours étaient passés. Les 3 plus longs jours de sa vie étaient passés. Et mis à part ce cauchemar et l'ennui, ces journées avaient été correctes. Elle avait énormément discuté avec James, qui s'avérait être plutôt sympathique au final.

\- Tu comptes te lever un jour, ou tu préfères rester ici ? demanda Alby avec une pointe de plaisanterie dans la voix.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de se lever comme un automate, et d'avancer derrière les deux garçons.

Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, la jeune fille repensa à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. À quel point son cerveau était-il défectueux pour qu'elle fasse ce genre de rêves ?

Elle avait trouvé ça tellement réel. Comme si cela s'était déjà produit. Pourtant, c'était impossible. Pas ici en tout cas. « Peut-être un souvenir » songea-t-elle, avant de balayer cette pensée. Elle était persuadée que s'il lui était arrivé un truc dans le genre, elle s'en souviendrait. Plus elle essayait d'y repenser, plus elle oubliait ce qu'elle avait vu durant son sommeil.

Elle se cogna contre quelque chose, et cela la ramena instantanément au Bloc. Alby, qu'elle venait apparemment de percuter, se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés. Emma se dit qu'elle allait une nouvelle fois s'en prendre plein la tête.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment bizarre ce matin, finit-il par dire.

Étonnée, mais plutôt heureuse qu'il réagisse comme ça, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce cauchemar de ses pensées, du moins pour le moment, avant de répondre.

\- Ça va. Je suis juste mal réveillée.

Le garçon acquiesça, avant de regarder au loin, vers la porte du labyrinthe, ouverte face à lui.

\- Demain, tu commences ton apprentissage avec Minho. S'il veut toujours de toi comme apprentie bien sûr. En attendant, tu es toujours sarcleuse, alors je te confie James pour la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas le boulot des matons normalement ? tenta prudemment la châtaine.

\- Si, convint le chef, mais Zart est malade. Une sorte de fièvre carabinée. Bref, rien de méchant, mais il doit se reposer.

La jeune fille resta stupéfaite un instant.

\- Et tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser sans surveillance, avec la responsabilité de James ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il hésita un bref instant, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que tu mérites la confiance que je t'accorde.

\- C'est une sorte de test ?

\- Peut-être, finit-il en souriant légèrement. Au travail maintenant !

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction de la ferme.

\- Merci Alby ! s'exclama l'adolescente pour qu'il l'entende.

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers James, qui se tenait à côté d'elle. C'est fou à quel point il passe inaperçu. Il ne parle jamais en groupe.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer en quoi consiste mon magnifique ex-travail !

* * *

Ta-dam ! Personne ne me frappe s'il vous plait ! ^^' Je ne suis pas du tout sûre du chapitre que je viens de publier ... Mais mes quelques petites relectrices -qui se reconnaîtront- m'ont assurées qu'il était bien. Alors, si vous avez des réclamations, c'est à elles qu'il faut s'adresser ! (j'ai très légèrement l'impression de reléguer la faute à d'autres ... x))

J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop relu le chapitre, je suis crevée, si vous en voyez, prévenez-moi, je le relirais et le corrigerais plus tard.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de recommencer à être régulière, alors je dis que je le publierais le ... 8 août. C'est dans un petit moment, mais comme ça, peut-être que j'aurais le temps de prendre de l'avance dans mon écriture ^^

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage pour les autres, et à bientôt :)


	12. Chapter 11

Miracle ! Je suis à l'heure ! *^*

Bon, pour une fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire ... J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre, mais ça devient un peu une habitude, alors je vais éviter de m'étendre sur le sujet ^^

WHO : Merci infiniment pour tes compliments, je suis vraiment touchée :D Oui j'adore cette actrice, et j'avoue que j'ai bien envie de regarder la série ... Je m'y mettrais peut-être quand j'aurais le temps, dans une autre vie ... ^^' Pour la ressemblance Emma/Teresa, j'y ai effectivement pensé, il faut juste que je trouve des scènes et comment les introduire, mais ça reste dans un coin de ma tête ;) Merci merci merci, c'est vraiment adorable ! :3 Et merci de suivre depuis le début :D Pour Wattpad, j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, puisque je publie ici et que je ne connais l'autre site que de nom, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça m'apporterais :)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop ennuyeux, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser ... u.u

* * *

Chapitre 11.

\- C'est vraiment pénible ce truc, trancha James.

Tout en soufflant, il se releva, posa ses mains sur ses côtes, et s'étira le dos.

\- Mais non, faut voir le bon côté des choses … commença Emma en arrachant des mauvaises herbes.

Devant le manque de réaction du garçon, elle tourna la tête vers le brun. Il affichait un air ennuyé, et attendait avec impatience qu'elle développe. Elle souffla avant de secouer la tête, puis arracha une autre touffe d'herbe.

\- Non, t'as raison, c'est carrément ennuyant.

Elle se releva à son tour, regarda les plantes basses pour vérifier qu'elle s'était occupée de toutes celles que l'on lui avait assignées, avant de fixer James.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à couper les branches mortes là-bas, et ce sera bon.

L'adolescent manqua de se plaindre, mais se retint finalement. Il tendit la main vers la jeune fille, qui lui passa un sécateur, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers les plants de tomates, qui grimpaient contre une sorte de mur en bois. Aussitôt, Emma se mit au travail, montrant brièvement au garçon comment faire.

\- Et tu faisais ça tous les jours ? demanda-t-il en commençant à couper les branches mortes.

Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne quitta en aucun cas son travail des yeux. Se connaissant, elle était tout à fait capable de se couper un doigt.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux devenir coureuse ?

James coupa une nouvelle branche, qui fit un petit bruit sec, puis enchaîna.

\- Non. Honnêtement je trouve que toi et les coureurs, vous êtes timbrés de vouloir aller dans ce labyrinthe.

Elle rigola doucement avant de penser rapidement au labyrinthe.

\- Entre ce boulot ou coureuse, y a pas photo. C'est bien plus drôle d'aller courir que de couper des bouts de bois.

James se stoppa et fixa la châtaine l'ai ahuri.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous pouvez vous tuer dans ce truc ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux le croire, ricana l'adolescente en songeant qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé des griffeurs.

\- Et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ?

Emma arrêta son activité pour se tourner vers le brun, qui semblait totalement déboussolé.

\- Tu sais, Minho et Newt sont coureurs depuis 1 an. Il ne leur est jamais rien arrivé, ou presque rien. Les gens qui nous ont envoyés ici, ils peuvent faire tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. S'ils décident de tuer l'un de nous au Bloc, je ne pense pas qu'ils se gêneront pour le faire. Alors autant aller chercher une sortie dans le labyrinthe en attendant.

Fière d'elle, elle se remit au travail, et peu après, James la suivit.

\- Je pense quand même que tu es folle de vouloir y aller.

La sarcleuse haussa les épaules, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque quelqu'un lui pinça doucement les côtes, ce qui la fit sursauter et lâcher son sécateur, qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle se retourna donc vivement, et afficha une mine radieuse quand Newt lui fit face en souriant. Les deux jeunes avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, et finalement, Emma déposa ses bras autour du cou du garçon.

\- Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-elle en posant son menton sur la clavicule du coureur.

\- Et moi donc.

Elle sourit bêtement à cette remarque, et fut soulagée que personne ne la voie.

\- La journée dans le labyrinthe ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet en s'écartant après un petit moment.

\- Comme d'habitude … Et le gnouf ? fit le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

\- On n'en parle pas, commença-t-elle en esquissant une grimace. Maintenant, je suis libre ! Enfin presque, termina-t-elle en ramassant son sécateur. J'ai bientôt fini.

\- Ok, je vais aller rejoindre Minho alors, et …

\- On se retrouve après ? questionna-t-elle en finissant la phrase de son ami.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle lui offrit un sourire franc, avant de se tourner et de se remettre au travail. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, indiquant que Newt s'éloignait, et, souriant toujours, son regard dériva légèrement pour croiser celui de James, qui se reconcentra directement sur son travail. Si Emma faillit lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la parole, encore une fois, elle n'en fit rien, car elle avait trouvé un sujet de conversation qu'elle pensait être, sur le moment, plus pertinent.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

La question sembla le surprendre, et il finit par regarder Emma avec un semblant d'exaspération.

\- Vous vous exhibez devant tout le monde, ça parait normal d'être gêné.

\- Mais … On n'a rien fait, rigola-t-elle devant la réaction de son nouvel ami.

\- Pfff, à d'autres, marmonna-t-il.

Elle quitta son travail des yeux pour fixer James, le plus sérieusement du monde, son sourire et sa bonne humeur s'étant bien vite envolés.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec tes sous-entendus ? Depuis que t'es arrivé, tu fais qu'en faire, ça commence à me taper sur le système.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'énerves ? C'est que j'ai raison, et que tu te voiles la face.

Elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Elle ne se voilait pas la face, puisqu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'elle en discute avec lui. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, et arrêta de l'écouter lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur lui transpercer le doigt, lâchant aussitôt un cri aigu.

\- Désolé ! s'écria le brun en reculant les yeux écarquillés par la peur, tout en laissant tomber son sécateur tinté d'un liquide rouge.

\- La vache ! s'exclama la jeune fille en attrapant son doigt avant de le mettre à la bouche pour enlever le sang, et faire passer la douleur.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! continua l'adolescent, sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? s'enquit Newt en arrivant avec inquiétude.

Si la jeune fille fut étonnée de le revoir si rapidement, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de secouer sa main libre pour le rassurer.

\- Ah, c'est dégueulasse, ronchonna-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Elle regarda son doigt, coupé en V inversé sur le côté. La plaie occupait bien la moitié de son index, et recommençait à saigner.

\- Tu t'es coupée ?

\- Non, répondit-elle avant d'agiter sa main dont le doigt était coupé, souhaitant faire disparaître la douleur.

_Elle_ ne s'était pas coupée. _James_ l'avait coupée. Accidentellement ou pas. Elle se tut néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit Newt dévisager James avec un regard haineux, et ce dernier baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol. Le nouveau n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rajoute des problèmes sur le dos pour qu'il ait des difficultés à s'intégrer.

\- Enfin oui, reprit-elle. J'ai pas fait attention.

Le blond soupira, puis attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour observer par lui-même la coupure.

\- C'est bon Newt, je pense que je vais survivre. J'ai déjà vu pire. Enfin, je suppose.

Il releva légèrement les yeux vers elle, avant de fixer une nouvelle fois la plaie.

\- Tu devrais aller la montrer aux medjacks. Ne serait-ce que pour te désinfecter.

\- Jamais. S'ils me disent que je ne peux pas courir à cause de ça demain, je pense que je me suicide.

Les yeux du coureur se posèrent froidement sur la jeune fille, comme si elle avait sorti la chose la moins drôle qui puisse exister.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Va voir les medjacks.

\- Ok, céda l'adolescente en retirant sa main de celles de son ami. Mais tu iras expliquer à Zart pourquoi le boulot n'est pas fini alors.

\- Il ne reste pas grand-chose, répliqua le blond. James peut le faire, il a visiblement compris comment on se sert d'un sécateur, finit-il sans lui accorder un regard.

La châtaine tourna la tête vers le brun en s'excusant silencieusement pour l'attitude de Newt, qu'elle ne trouvait absolument pas correcte. Le garçon acquiesça et se remit au travail, tandis qu'Emma se dirigeait avec son ami vers la ferme.

\- C'est pas sympa ce que tu as dit, murmura-t-elle en fixant le mur devant elle. C'est pas ça qui va l'aider à s'intégrer.

\- J'ai pas essayé de l'être en même temps.

Elle observa un instant son ami sans cesser de marcher.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai littéralement envie d'étriper ce mec. Emma, tu te rends compte que depuis qu'il est là, t'es blessée en permanence ?

Il avait arrêté de marcher et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers lui, avant de pincer les lèvres. Ça la rendait heureuse de voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais elle était aussi mal à l'aise de voir que par sa faute, James n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je me blesse depuis que je suis arrivée ici, c'est pas sa faute.

Les deux amis se turent et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques instants. Puis la jeune fille souffla en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi.

\- Moi non plus, continua Newt.

\- Alors soit plus gentil avec James. Et pour te prouver que tu n'es pas le seul à faire des efforts, je ferais plus attention.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon laissa échapper un demi-sourire, avant de désigner du menton le doigt de l'adolescente.

\- Va à l'infirmerie avant de te vider de ton sang maintenant.

Elle rit silencieusement en entrant dans la ferme tandis que le coureur continua son chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle monta rapidement les marches, et se dirigea vers la seule pièce de l'étage qui était ouverte. L'adolescente tomba immédiatement sur Zart, allongé dans un lit, qui parlait avec Clint, assis sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Lorsque le maton des sarcleurs vit la châtaine, il arrêta de parler et la regarda joyeusement pour l'inciter à entrer.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai une petite blessure de guerre à soigner.

Clint se leva en riant, allant chercher le nécessaire pour la soigner, tandis que Zart se redressa avec quelques difficultés dans le lit.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda Emma à l'intention de son maton. J'ai appris ce matin que tu étais malade.

\- C'est pas la grande forme mais ça va passer. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement à cette remarque, avant de plisser légèrement les lèvres, cherchant activement un sujet de conversation. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas besoin de réfléchir davantage, Zart se mettant à parler, au moment où Clint revint avec plusieurs choses dans les mains qu'il déposa sur la chaise à côté de lui, avant de désinfecter la plaie de la jeune fille.

\- Alby est venu ce matin, me dire que c'était ta dernière journée de sarcleuse.

Emma manqua de trépigner, avant de penser que Clint s'occupait de sa main.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne chose. Ce boulot n'était pas trop fait pour moi.

\- Comme les autres jobs, marmonna Clint avec un léger sourire. Essaie juste de ne pas te faire tuer.

La jeune fille marqua une petite pose, mais se redressa de quelques centimètres, le visage radieux.

\- Sûr. Je m'en sortirais bien mieux qu'au Bloc !

Les deux garçons rirent en mêmes temps, puis le medjack se redressa pour annoncer qu'il avait fini. Emma amena sa main devant son visage, pour voir qu'un bandage qu'elle jugeait légèrement disproportionné avait remplacé la plaie. Elle remercia tout de même Clint avant de s'éclipser et souffla longuement une fois dehors. Elle observa quelques secondes la porte qui menait au labyrinthe, au loin face à elle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fière d'elle, en pensant que dès demain, elle ferait enfin quelque chose qui, elle l'espérait, lui plairait vraiment.

En observant rapidement le ciel, elle se dit qu'il devrait bientôt être l'heure de manger, par conséquent elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger afin d'y attendre ses amis. Peu avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle aperçut James qui sortait des champs. Elle fit un grand signe de la main pour attirer son attention et une fois que ce fut le cas, elle patienta sur place jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, puis tous deux se mirent de nouveau en marche pour la salle à manger.

\- Désolée que tu aies dû finir le travail à ma place, commença-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te blesser.

\- J'espère bien, plaisanta-t-elle. Puisqu'on est désolés tous les deux, alors c'est oublié, dit-elle en souriant.

Ses yeux virèrent vers le brun en se rendant compte qu'il ne semblait pas partager sa bonne humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire des amis.

Elle prit une mine un peu plus sombre, réfléchissant un peu à ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de le regarder de nouveau.

\- Mais je suis ton amie moi !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, et que ça ne le faisait même pas rire, elle enchaîna.

\- Newt ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

Tout en s'asseyant face à face, Emma continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Même s'il ne s'est pas montré sous son meilleur jour, tu verras, il est gentil.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea Minho en se posant à gauche de la jeune fille. Bonjour au fait.

\- De Newt, mais ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Minho ouvrit de grands yeux, puis haussa les épaules en regardant tour à tour les deux adolescents.

\- Prête pour demain ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Je vais te perdre dans le labyrinthe, s'amusa le coureur.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu coures plus vite que moi, renchérit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Minho rit jaune avant de reprendre instantanément un air sérieux.

\- Je cours plus vite que tout le monde ici.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer, un rire se fit entendre derrière l'asiatique, puis Newt apparut et vint s'asseoir face au maton.

\- Tu m'as oublié non ?

\- Fais pas genre, tu sais que je suis plus rapide que toi, réagit Minho.

\- Oui oui, dit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Les plus rapides ne sont pas forcément les plus intelligents, commenta Emma en jetant un petit regard vers le coureur brun.

Ce dernier sourit malicieusement avant de soupirer.

\- J'en peux plus d'elle.

La tablée se mit à rire, et le repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur.

…

Confortablement allongée dans son duvet, les deux mains sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller, couchée sur le côté et les yeux fermés, Emma réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, elle repensait au rêve qu'elle avait eu cette nuit. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention ce matin car elle avait été bien trop contente d'enfin pouvoir sortir du gnouf, mais à présent que la nuit était de nouveau tombée, une petite boule s'était nichée dans son estomac. Certes, il ne s'était rien passé de grave, ni d'effrayant en soi. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de refaire ce rêve, ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble.

Plus elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait vu, moins elle arrivait à se convaincre que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une partie d'elle la poussait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. « Un souvenir ? ». Peut-être. Il s'agissait là du mot qui lui semblait le plus approprié. Elle avait à présent réellement l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène.

Elle souffla en se disant qu'elle était folle, se persuadant qu'elle devait arrêter d'y penser, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle capta immédiatement le regard noisette de Newt face à elle, qui la fixait avec attention.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

\- Tu fronçais les sourcils, et t'as soufflé.

\- Et ?

\- Quand tu fais ça, c'est que t'es anxieuse, dit-il visiblement soucieux.

Elle sourit, avant de répéter :

\- Ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit, termina-t-elle en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Il lui répondit, mais elle ne l'entendit qu'à moitié, car elle était déjà repartie dans ses pensées. Parler avec l'adolescent avait fait naître une nouvelle question en elle : qui était la personne à qui elle tenait tant que ça dans son rêve ? Étant donné sa position actuelle, un seul nom lui venait directement en tête, mais elle refoula cette pensée et essaya de creuser dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler de quelque chose. Peut-être un membre de sa famille. Peu à peu, elle sentit la fatigue la gagner, ses pensées dérivèrent et elle finit par s'endormir.

…

Elle fut réveillée par une personne vraiment pas discrète qui la secoua sans ménagement. À peine ouvrit-elle les yeux qu'elle tomba sur le visage de Minho, ce qui ne l'étonna absolument pas. Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle le put –c'est-à-dire sans grande force étant donné qu'elle était à moitié endormie- avant de grogner.

\- Fiche moi la paix, j'ai encore 30 minutes avant de devoir me lever.

Un petit silence suivit, silence durant lequel elle crut pouvoir profiter de son sommeil.

\- Abrutie. Si je te dis « labyrinthe », ça te rappelle pas quelque chose ? ricana le maton en croisant les bras contre son torse.

La jeune fille ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et se redressa brusquement pour se retrouver assise, avant de se lever tout aussi rapidement.

\- C'est bon je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Newt rigola derrière elle, tandis que Minho se dirigeait vers la salle à manger.

\- Hors de question que tu partes sans avoir avalé un déjeuner. Tu vas avoir du mal à me suivre autrement.

Elle lui tira la langue en signe de protestation, mais ne répondit pas et se contenta de le suivre aux côtés du blond, trop heureuse que la journée qu'elle attendait tant soit enfin arrivée.

* * *

Voilà voilà ... Bon, j'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration ... ^^'

Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre, je veux prendre mon temps sans me stresser et essayer d'écrire quelque chose de pas trop trop mal (et de plus long, parce que plus j'avance dans mes chapitres, plus ils sont courts ... ^^'). Donc je pense que je publierais début septembre, si tout se passe bien. Aller, je suis folle, je vais me faire tuer par certain(e)s, et je risque de me tuer moi-même à cause du délai que je me donne, mais je pense que je publierais le 5 septembre. Comme ça avec un peu de chance, je publierai un bon chapitre, et j'avancerai pour le prochain :)

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, bon courage pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, et à bientôt :)


	13. Chapter 12

Aloha tout le monde ! :D

Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai eu peur XD Pour une fois, mon chapitre était prêt à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, MA page a bloqué (et peut-être celle de quelques autres, si vous me lisez : COURAGE !) et je n'ai donc pas pu publier hier, alors que je n'attendais que ça x)

LittleFlicka : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements continuels ;)

WHO : Je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop de mots ... A vrai dire, ça m'énerve que tu ne sois pas inscrite sur ce site, parce qu'au vu des commentaires que tu me mets, j'ai envie de te répondre des pavés de remerciements x) Bon, pour commencer, lorsque j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'étais aux anges, je bondissais partout. Du coup, tous mes proches sont au courant pour cette magnifique review :3 Merci infiniment ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes cette fiction, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (même si j'avoue que je galère très souvent ^^') Est-ce que tu as fait des études en rapport avec la psychologie ? Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en parles ;) Merci pour tes compliments ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une grande coureuse non plus ... Mais si Emma n'était pas coureuse, il y aurait moins d''action (et encore moins de suite ... :p) Pour ce qui en est des visions d'Emma ... Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises O:-) Quand à Thomas et Teresa, désolée mais je pense qu'on ne les verra pas avant un petit moment, toute l'histoire est déjà prête dans ma tête ^^ Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un si gros commentaire (et de lire ma réponse au passage), c'est adorable d'être si assidue, et merci de commenter à chaque fois, j'avais les larmes aux yeux devant tant de compliments XD. Pour ton PS ... Bien sûr que oui je vais y aller ! ^^ J'ai regardé la bande annonce un nombre incalculable de fois, et mes parents me prennent pour une folle parce que je connais les répliques du premier film en français et en anglais ... O:-) (Peut-être que j'ai vraiment un grain en fait ;))

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

Bref, trêve de blabla ! Place au chapitre ^^ C'est le plus gros que j'ai écris (quand même 14 pages ...) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 12.

\- C'est bon Minho, c'est assez serré là, se plaignit la jeune fille en tirant sur l'anse de son sac à dos.

Le brun arrêta de toucher au sac, dans le dos d'Emma, et vint se placer devant elle.

\- S'il te gêne pendant que tu cours, tu pourras aller te faire voir pour qu'on s'arrête.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, le temps que l'apprentie se décide. Elle finit par souffler, avant de se tourner.

\- C'est bon, vas-y.

En relevant les yeux, elle aperçut Newt venir à leur rencontre, et elle l'observa approcher tandis que le maton terminait les réglages du sac de la châtaine.

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti devant ta porte, déclara-t-elle en souriant au coureur.

\- J'avais encore un peu de temps en fait. Minho, tu sais que le but n'est pas de l'étrangler ? dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- Haha, très drôle, se moqua le garçon. Le sac est presque aussi grand qu'elle, c'est pas ma faute si elle est minuscule.

\- Quoi ? Je suis pas si petite que ça, se défendit l'adolescente en se retournant vers l'asiatique.

Elle capitula directement en se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Par rapport aux garçons du Bloc, elle était plutôt petite.

\- C'est pas grave, elle est mignonne comme ça, répliqua le blond.

\- Mer-ci, termina Emma avant de sourire.

\- En tout cas, je ne peux rien faire de plus, lâcha Minho en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

\- C'est bon, je ne le sens presque pas.

La conversation fut écourtée par un bruit de pas qui fit tourner la tête des trois coureurs vers la ferme.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être à ta porte toi ? demanda Alby l'air suspicieux en direction de Newt.

Ce dernier vérifia sa montre, acquiesça, dit au revoir à ses amis, et se dirigea vers la porte opposée à celle où ils se trouvaient.

\- Minho, je compte sur toi pour nous la ramener en un seul morceau.

\- Je sais m'occuper de moi, merci bien, le bâcha Emma sous couvert de l'humour.

\- À vrai dire, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que tu fasses des bêtises. À la moindre erreur, tu redeviens sarcleuse, pigé ? Les conséquences de n'importe quel acte n'ont pas la même envergure au Bloc et dans le labyrinthe.

La jeune fille senti une pointe de stress l'envahir, avant qu'elle ne se raisonne. Certes, elle avait eu quelques désagréments au Bloc. Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas y être. Le souvenir des couloirs tous identiques du labyrinthe étaient encore gravés dans sa tête. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle déclenche une catastrophe. Et puis, il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, tous. Elle ne provoquait pas tant de problèmes que ça. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le tremblement ainsi que le crissement maintenant familier des portes. Elle se tourna machinalement vers l'ouverture qui commençait à se créer, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Alby, qui s'était posé à côté d'elle.

\- Je ferai attention, promis.

\- Allez on part, lança Minho sur un ton enjoué avant de partir en courant dans le couloir encore sombre.

Respirant à pleins poumons, l'adolescente s'élança à sa suite, sans jeter un regard au Bloc qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière elle.

\- Retiens le chemin, au cas où tu te perdrais, la prévint l'asiatique une fois qu'elle l'eut rattrapé.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et se construisit mentalement un petit plan, avec leur avancée. Et plus ils courraient, plus elle laissait le maton la distancer, car elle avait du mal à se souvenir de l'ordre des couloirs qu'ils avaient emprunté.

Alors qu'il lui semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son petit itinéraire tracé mentalement, elle percuta Minho, qui s'était arrêté dans un tournant. Automatiquement, son sang se glaça, pensant qu'ils étaient tombés sur un griffeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-elle en tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Il la dévisagea, puis ricana, avant d'arracher une branche de lierre, et de la poser par terre.

\- C'est pour éviter de se perdre. Et de repasser dans les mêmes sections. J'espère que tu te souviens du chemin qu'on a parcouru jusqu'ici ?

\- Plus ou moins, convint Emma.

\- Souviens-t-en pour ce soir, je m'occupe du reste.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant que les deux jeunes ne se remettent à courir.

Durant près de trois heures, ils coururent en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour boire. La châtaine apprit à déposer les branches de lierre dans leur passage sans s'arrêter –même s'il est vrai qu'elle ralentissait considérablement le rythme de leur course lorsqu'elle devait marquer leur passage, et finalement, Minho lui fit signe de faire une pause pour le repas, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Elle s'écroula au sol sans ménagement, et bascula la tête en arrière pour observer le ciel. Sans surprise, elle vit qu'il était bleu, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le soleil se trouvait à son zénith, et la chaleur se faisait nettement ressentir, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas un coin d'ombre dans les couloirs.

\- Alors, c'est génial d'être coureur hein ? demanda son ami en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, sortant sa gourde au passage.

\- Génial, je suis au bout de ma vie.

\- Fallait rester au Bloc, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas ça, répliqua-t-elle en basculant la tête sur le côté pour le voir.

L'asiatique sourit avant de boire.

\- T'es légèrement folle.

À son tour, elle haussa les épaules, avant de trouver le courage de se défaire de son sac, dans son dos, pour en extirper la gourde.

Ils repartirent un peu plus tard, maintenant toujours le même rythme. Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt rapidement, contrairement aux appréhensions de la jeune fille au vu de sa première matinée. Elle qui craignait de ne pas pouvoir tenir la journée entière, elle fut surprise de constater qu'arrivée à un certain point, elle n'entendait plus sa respiration sifflante, au même titre qu'elle ne sentait plus la douleur de ses muscles.

Alors que Minho poussait du pied une énième branche de lierre pour la dégager de leur chemin, il se tourna vers l'adolescente, l'incitant à venir à sa hauteur.

\- J'espère que tu te souviens du chemin, c'est toi qui nous conduit jusqu'au Bloc.

La châtaine avala péniblement sa salive, tentant de se remémorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient emprunté ce matin.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Il va bien falloir que tu t'entraînes, dans une semaine, tu es seule de ton côté.

Elle hocha la tête en se rendant compte qu'il disait vrai, et passa devant. Le maton, bien que vérifiant qu'elle ne se trompait pas, la laissait faire, et malgré quelques petites hésitations à une ou deux intersections, ils arrivèrent au Bloc, et dans les temps. Regardant toujours droit devant elle, lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans le dernier couloir avant de rentrer, Emma constata néanmoins qu'il devait être légèrement plus tard que d'habitude, car Newt attendait devant l'entrée, bras croisés.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, plaisanta-t-il une fois que ses deux amis furent à côté de lui.

Minho lui jeta un coup d'œil empli de faux dédain, avant de déclarer, tout sourire :

\- Emma est lente. Et je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de revenir avant nous.

L'adolescente lança un regard las en direction de son nouveau maton, avant de fixer Newt.

\- Sérieusement, j'ai le droit de lui apprendre les bonnes manières ?

Le blond se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête.

\- De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien, c'est un cas désespéré.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me disais, convint la coureuse en soufflant.

Agissant assez vite, pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réagir, Emma attrapa l'oreille de Minho avant de le tirer vers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux en se mettant à crier :

\- Aïe aïe aïe ! Mais arrête !

\- Toi, arrête de te moquer de moi, ou tu vas finir par le regretter.

Elle le lâcha en repoussant légèrement sa tête, puis sourit, victorieuse, tandis que l'asiatique se massait l'oreille en faisant la moue.

\- Alors ça, Minho qui a peur d'Emma, qui l'eut cru ? commenta Newt en ricanant.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement en se tournant vers ce dernier, tandis que Minho s'indignait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Allez, viens, fit le blond en faisant signe à la châtaine de le suivre. Il reste encore la salle des cartes à te montrer, et ça sera bon pour aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit docilement, se mettant à parler avec lui comme si de rien n'était. Minho les rejoint au bout de quelques secondes, les observant tour à tour. Dès qu'il put en placer une, il se sentit obligé de contredire Newt.

\- J'ai pas peur d'Emma.

Elle explosa de rire en se rendant compte qu'il parlait encore de ça, mais ça n'empêcha pas le brun de continuer.

\- Elle est juste hyper violente. Fais gaffe Newt, elle peut disjoncter à tout moment.

L'ex-sarcleuse fusilla du regard les deux garçons qui se mettaient à rire ensemble, avant de leur tirer la langue. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle des cartes, et les trois jeunes regagnèrent automatiquement leur sérieux.

\- C'est ici qu'on cartographie le chemin qu'on a fait dans la journée, expliqua Minho. En général, ça va vite.

L'adolescente ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, sentant qu'il ne disait pas tout.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? reprit Newt, puisque le maton semblait faire la sourde oreille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça va vite ? Après tout, le labyrinthe est grand.

\- Tracer un trait sur une feuille, ça va vite, poursuivit l'asiatique. Et puis, on dessine toujours la même chose.

\- Comment ça ? continua-t-elle.

Les deux coureurs se jetèrent un bref regard, et, semblant s'être mis d'accord, Minho s'installa sur une chaise pour s'affairer à son compte rendu.

\- On ne pensait pas te le dire si tôt. Si on te met au courant, tu ne dois en parler à personne, ok ? exigea Newt, plus que sérieux.

\- Vous me faites confiance non ? répondit-elle en sentant arriver la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- De ce qu'on a vu, le labyrinthe n'a que quelques configurations. On l'entend bouger la nuit, parce qu'il change, mais en réalité, il revient toujours aux mêmes schémas.

Emma réfléchit une petite seconde, avant de relever les yeux vers Newt.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Ça l'aurait été si on avait trouvé une sortie, marmonna Minho en traçant un trait sur sa feuille.

La châtaine fixa le mur du fond, le regard vide, comprenant ce qu'insinuait son ami.

\- Il n'y a pas de sortie ? questionna-t-elle, la voix neutre.

\- En tout cas, on ne l'a pas trouvée, répondit Newt.

Lentement, son regard vint à croiser celui du blond, et il lui sembla se reconnecter au monde réel. Elle fronça les sourcils, et refoula comme elle le pouvait les pensées sombres qui commençaient à l'envahir.

\- Vous devez forcément vous tromper.

\- Peut-être, accepta Minho. Après tout, on est que deux coureurs, pour 4 portes, et 8 sections.

Elle n'entendit réellement que la première partie de la phrase de son ami, mais ça ne la rassura pas. Minho ne semblait absolument pas sûr de lui en disant cela.

Soudain, les murs entre lesquels elle se trouvait lui parurent plus qu'oppressant. L'idée de se retrouver coincée ici pour toujours lui paraissait impossible à encaisser.

\- Je peux sortir ? J'ai besoin de respirer, dit-elle d'une voix monotone.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? fit le coureur en face d'elle en tentant de capter son regard.

\- J'ai … Besoin de respirer, répéta-t-elle simplement en se tournant pour sortir.

\- Attends-nous dehors, on ne sera pas longs, fit Minho à moitié conscient de ce qu'il disait, alors que la jeune fille refermait déjà la porte.

Respirant calmement, appuyée contre la porte du bunker, elle observa longuement le Bloc. L'endroit n'était pas déplaisant. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle s'était toujours dit que vivre ici serait provisoire. Et puis, même s'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, il fallait être logique : si on les enfermait ici, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils y crèvent de vieillesse. Forcément qu'il y avait une sortie.

La châtaine détourna le regard pour fixer la Boîte, avant de se rappeler que celle-ci était fermée, et qu'il était impossible de l'ouvrir. Alors ses yeux dérivèrent lentement vers l'ouverture face à elle. Il y avait forcément une sortie dans le labyrinthe. Bien cachée, mais il y en avait une. Autrement, pourquoi avoir mis un labyrinthe ici ? Pour regarder des jeunes s'épuiser à chercher quelque chose qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais ? Même si la coureuse trouvait cette idée répugnante, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peut-être mis le doigt sur la vérité. Après tout, si des gens étaient sadiques au point de les enfermer ici, peut-être étaient-ils assez cinglés pour ne pas avoir prévu de sortie.

Les portes allaient bientôt se fermer. Et peu après, le crissement métallique des murs en mouvements retentiraient. Puis, un peu plus tard encore, et ce jusqu'au lendemain, les griffeurs arpenteraient les longs couloirs, à la recherche d'une personne égarée. Emma trouvait d'ailleurs étrange de savoir qu'il y avait autant de griffeurs la nuit. Si elle se fiait à ce qu'avaient dit les garçons, il y en avait bien plus la nuit que le jour. Et bien que la jeune fille s'était un peu moquée de la raison auparavant, ça lui sautait presque aux yeux à présent. Si les murs bougeaient la nuit, et qu'il y avait autant de griffeurs à cette même période, cela ne pouvait qu'être parce que la sortie s'ouvrait la nuit.

L'adolescente ne revint à elle qu'au moment où elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle ne sentait plus de vent lui fouetter le visage. C'est ce qui la fit cligner des yeux, pour voir que le couloir qu'elle fixait depuis tout à l'heure s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle. Puis, après réflexion, elle réalisa que c'était elle, qui s'était dangereusement rapprochée de la porte. Le vent qu'elle sentait s'estompa, et c'est en voyant les murs se refermer qu'elle comprit qu'elle était en fait en train de sortir du Bloc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda sévèrement Newt lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, elle le fixa, incrédule, cherchant une explication.

\- J'en sais rien, j'étais à côté du bunker, murmura-t-elle en regardant le petit bâtiment bien plus loin derrière son ami.

Si le blond pensait lui faire des remontrances, il oublia tout de suite l'idée devant l'air désemparé de l'adolescente. Elle n'avait pas l'air de lui mentir.

\- T'allais sortir du Bloc là, reprit-il plus doucement.

\- J'ai vu. Mais j'ai pas voulu sortir. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir.

\- Je pense que tu es fatiguée, tenta-t-il après un petit silence.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas moi.

Il l'observa comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'idiot, avant de reprendre un air grave.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. J'étais là-bas, je n'ai pas bougé.

Elle le toisait, espérant qu'il approuve, ou bien qu'il lui fournisse une explication, mais hormis le claquement des blocs de pierre qui indiquait que les ouvertures étaient fermées pour la nuit, il ne se passa rien. Finalement, il souffla, et si Emma cru au début que c'était dû à de l'exaspération, elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était en fait plus rassuré qu'autre chose.

\- Laisse tomber, viens.

Il tira légèrement sur sa main pour la faire avancer, et elle vint se placer à côté de lui. Ils marchaient en silence vers la ferme, la châtaine regardant le soleil se coucher, puis elle tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- Dis, les Créateurs, tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous faire faire ce qu'ils veulent ?

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- J'en sais rien. Je ne vois pas comment. Mais tout est tellement bizarre ici, ça pourrait être envisageable.

\- Disons que c'est la seule explication potable que j'ai trouvé. L'autre, c'est que mon cerveau fait des pauses de temps en temps, sans me demander mon avis. Je crois que je préfère croire à la première version.

Son petit monologue fit sourire le coureur. Arrivés devant la ferme, les deux amis tombèrent sur James, qui sembla heureux de trouver des personnes qu'il connaissait. Les deux coureurs se stoppèrent à quelques pas de lui, et ce dernier se leva du tronc où il se tenait, attentif aux possibles paroles que l'on pourrait lui adresser.

\- Je vais me laver, tu restes là ?

\- Bah … oui, répondit Emma en souriant.

\- Non, je veux dire, tu restes là, tu n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, rit-il.

\- Évidemment, j'avais compris, dit-elle en détournant le regard pour ne pas paraître trop gênée.

Une fois Newt parti, la châtaine se posa sur le tronc, et peu après, James se rassit, pour se poser à côté d'elle.

\- Alors ta journée ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Pas trop mal, quelques personnes me parlent, et medjack, c'est plutôt cool comme boulot.

\- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Super, dit-elle en s'étirant. Mais j'ai mal partout.

Peu après, les coureurs revinrent, et se joignirent à Emma et James, ce dernier paraissant de moins en moins timide.

La soirée passa, puis la semaine de formation. Si Emma avait eu beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin du deuxième jour, il semblerait qu'elle se soit finalement habituée à l'engourdissement de ses muscles.

À partir du troisième jour, elle parvint à suivre Minho sans peine, tout en effectuant les quelques tâches qu'il lui donnait.

À compter du quatrième jour, Minho laissa de plus en plus la jeune fille les guider, et le sixième jour, soit l'avant-dernier avant la fin de la formation, le maton abandonna à l'apprentie la tête de leur petit groupe, pour tout le retour.

Côté Bloc, tout se passait pour le mieux. La châtaine avait l'impression que James commençait à s'intégrer, bien qu'il préférait malgré tout rester avec les 3 coureurs. Également, depuis la semaine passée, Emma et Gally prenaient grand soin de s'éviter, au plus grand bonheur de l'adolescente. Puisqu'elle passait toutes ses journées avec Minho, elle profitait du peu de temps qu'elle avait de disponible pour rester avec Newt. Plus le temps passait, plus les deux étaient proches, au point que s'en était devenu le principal sujet de raillerie de l'asiatique. James quant à lui, continuait à faire des réflexions à Emma à ce propos, et cette dernière ne cessait de le rembarrer, bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait probablement raison. Oui, passant sa journée à courir, et ayant pour le plus gros, mémorisé les couloirs qu'elle avait arpenté toute la semaine avec son maton, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Et il était probable –pour ne pas dire certain- que la coureuse avait un faible pour son ami blond. À elle, elle avait fini par se l'avouer. Mais il était hors de question que quiconque soit au courant. Sa vie ici semblait enfin être calme et agréable, elle ne voulait pas risquer de ficher tout ceci en l'air. Et elle voulait encore moins risquer que Newt s'éloigne d'elle s'il l'apprenait. Tout en suivant Minho dans le labyrinthe cette semaine, elle avait fini par se persuader que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose.

C'est en songeant une énième fois à ses sentiments qu'elle s'endormit, pour affronter sa dernière journée de formation en tant que coureuse.

...

La forte lumière face à elle l'aveuglait, si bien qu'elle se résolue finalement à fermer les yeux. Autour d'elle, des bruits lui indiquaient que les médecins et infirmières s'affairaient à la préparation de l'opération.

Elle expira le plus longuement qu'elle put, pour calmer son cœur. « Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? » se demanda-t-elle en se maudissant, avant que son cerveau ne se remette en marche. Il avait accepté, et elle avait confiance en lui. De plus, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas le voir.

Emma tourna la tête vers la droite et tenta prudemment d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'empêchait encore partiellement de voir, et ce n'est qu'après quelques longues secondes qu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle voyait n'était en fait que la blouse blanche d'un médecin. Elle releva les yeux pour apercevoir un homme d'un âge avancé enfiler des gants, avant de tendre une seringue à une infirmière. Avant de partir, il daigna lancer un regard froid à la jeune fille, regard dont elle aurait préféré se passer. Puis le médecin partit faire Dieu seul savait quoi, plus loin dans la pièce, et l'adolescente le quitta automatiquement du regard. Ses yeux, toujours tournés vers la droite et habitués à la lumière, discernèrent enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Il afficha un sourire réconfortant, mais malgré ça, elle ne put sentir qu'une boule de stress se créer et se nicher dans son estomac.

\- J'ai peur, finit-elle par dire.

\- Faut pas. T'as bien vu, Thomas et Teresa vont bien.

Elle secoua la tête de manière presque imperceptible, sans lâcher la personne face à elle des yeux.

\- Tu mens et tu le sais. Tu as vu comme moi qu'ils sont différents.

\- Mais ils vont bien, continua-t-il. Après l'opération, ils nous laisseront tranquille.

Une jeune femme se plaça de l'autre côté de la châtaine et se racla la gorge, avant d'enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras gauche de cette dernière. Emma tourna machinalement la tête de l'autre côté, pour distinguer une jeune blonde, qui lui dit qu'elle allait se détendre, et qu'ils commenceraient ensuite.

Sentant encore le picotement de la piqure, elle se mit légèrement à paniquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses membres s'engourdissaient lentement. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quel type d'opération il s'agissait. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était dangereux. Puis, elle se souvint d'où elle se trouvait. Forcément que c'était dangereux. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers la droite, avant d'être incapable de faire quoi que soit.

\- Newt ?

Le garçon la regarda à son tour, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Je t'aime.

Il sourit, avant de répondre.

\- Moi aussi. Arrête de t'inquiéter. À tout à l'heure.

Elle ferma les yeux, et petit à petit, les sons autour d'elle s'estompèrent.

...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, manquant de sortir de leurs orbites. Restant allongée, elle observa où elle se trouvait, puis constata au bout de quelques secondes qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Si elle crut un instant que son cauchemar se poursuivait, voir qu'elle se trouvait entourée d'arbres, dans le Bloc, et non entourée d'hommes en blanc, dans un autre bloc, la rassura.

Face à elle, Newt semblait dormir paisiblement, et ce n'est qu'après avoir fait ce constat qu'elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir qu'il faisait encore nuit. À en juger par la noirceur du ciel, il devait rester au minimum une ou deux heures avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de se lever. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle se rendorme. Bien que ce ne soit que la deuxième fois qu'elle fasse un rêve de ce type, ça la terrorisait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait en conclure. Devenait-elle folle ? Ou bien des fragments de sa mémoire lui revenaient-ils la nuit ?

Bien que l'idée du souvenir ne l'enchante guère, elle pensait que c'était l'explication la plus probable. Car les deux rêves qu'elle avait faits n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle pouvait faire d'habitude. Ceux-ci semblaient bien plus réels, et ravivait en elle des sentiments qu'elle semblait avoir connu, bien que ce soit flou dans son esprit.

Étonnement, ce qui lui fit le plus peur dans ce « rêve », ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Non, c'était d'y avoir vu son ami. En lui jetant un nouveau coup d'œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point son esprit pouvait être tordu. Qu'elle pense à lui la journée était déjà étrange à s'avouer, alors qu'elle rêve de lui ... Elle sentit ses joues rosir, et se tourna de l'autre côté, pour observer la forêt. Après quelques secondes passées à se dire qu'elle était complètement frappée, son cerveau trouva une autre alternative à sa folie, qui l'enchanta encore moins. Si elle se basait sur le fait que ce qu'elle voyait n'étaient que des souvenirs, cela voulait dire qu'elle connaissait peut-être Newt avant. Et qu'elle avait réellement subie une opération avant. Et qu'elle lui avait visiblement déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son duvet, totalement désespérée par son cas. Elle se mettait à trop penser à ça la journée. Et son cerveau le lui faisait payer la nuit. En aucun cas elle n'avait pu le connaître avant, lui ou qui que ce soit ici. Elle s'en serait souvenue autrement. Surtout si elle avait vécu ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Décidant d'arrêter de ressasser les mêmes pensées en boucle, et ne souhaitant plus fermer l'œil avant qu'elle ne tombe de sommeil, l'adolescente se leva en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle prit également soin de ne marcher sur aucun membre étranger, opération difficile étant donné que tous ces garçons prenaient de la place en dormant. Mais elle finit néanmoins par réussir à regagner la salle à manger au niveau de la ferme, et s'assit à une table, avant de croiser les bras sur cette dernière, et d'y poser sa tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'elle n'entende une autre personne arriver dans la pièce. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête au moment où Newt entra, une main devant la bouche, en train de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

\- Tu m'as marché dessus en te levant.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, surprise.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non, céda-t-il en souriant. Je t'ai juste entendu te lever. Ça ne va pas ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar ... marmonna Emma en prenant la tête entre ses mains pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Tu veux me raconter ? proposa-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. En revanche, j'ai une question, enchaîna-t-elle puis voyant qu'il attendait, elle continua. C'est déjà arrivé que certains blocards se souviennent de choses de leur ancienne vie ?

\- Après une piqure de griffeur, oui, mais ils se mettent généralement à délirer. Les deux personnes à qui s'est arrivé se sont tués peu de temps après. Pourquoi ?

\- Personne n'a jamais eu de souvenirs, naturellement ?

\- Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? insista Newt en la fixant.

\- Pour rien, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas un souvenir en fin de compte. Pourtant, ça paraissait trop réel pour que ça sorte simplement de son imagination. Newt pour sa part, commençait à soupçonner que la jeune fille lui cachait quelque chose. Puisqu'elle faisait semblant –ou non- de se perdre dans ses pensées, il lui attrapa la main pour la ramener sur terre.

\- Tu me fais confiance non ?

\- Oui ? répondit-elle après un petit moment, méfiante.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse ?

La jeune fille eut du mal à trouver de l'air. Elle se voyait mal lui annoncer qu'elle rêvait de lui. Malgré tout, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, bien qu'elle en soit déjà persuadée.

\- Je ... La nuit ... tenta-t-elle avant de trouver quoi dire. J'ai l'impression de revoir des choses. D'avant, je veux dire. Comme si c'était des souvenirs.

Elle observa un instant le visage du garçon face à elle, qui la fixait, impassible.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est idiot, souffla-t-elle en dégageant sa main de celle de son ami, avant de se lever.

\- Tu vas où ? s'empressa-t-il de demander, redoutant sûrement une éventuelle bêtise qu'elle serait capable de produire.

\- Me doucher, ça me réveillera.

...

Elle était restée le plus longtemps possible sous la douche, histoire de bien se réveiller, mais surtout histoire d'éviter Newt au maximum. Elle avait du paraître tellement bizarre qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer l'avis qu'il devait avoir sur elle. Et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait pas à relativiser.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, Minho était debout également, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de revenir sur sa discussion précédente avec le blond. Pour une fois, elle se hâta de déjeuner, avant d'aller passer le plus de temps possible à se préparer, seule, ce qui lui donna du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir à différentes manières d'esquiver le sujet au cas où Newt reviendrait dessus. Elle n'en eut finalement pas besoin, puisque lorsqu'elle retrouva Minho, il lui informa que le coureur était déjà parti devant sa porte. Emma était donc partie avec le maton, et avaient courus toute la matinée.

Elle mordit avec hargne dans son sandwich, ce qui fit rire Minho, et déconcentra la châtaine, qui l'observa du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés avec Newt ou quoi ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil mais décida de ne pas renchérir.

\- Mange plus doucement, tu as failli te mordre les doigts.

Emma souffla avec dédain, avant de prendre de nouveau une bouchée. Ils n'étaient pas fâchés, mais elle était remontée. Contre elle. Si elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à Newt concernant ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ou tout ce qui s'y rattache, c'était justement pour éviter de genre de situation gênante. Et la question de Minho la travaillait à présent. Peut-être que, maintenant, Newt lui en voulait. « Quelle superbe journée » songea-t-elle en fermant momentanément les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minho se redressa, incitant la jeune fille à en faire de même, et après avoir remis leur sac à dos en place, ils repartirent.

\- Tu as bien mémorisé le chemin ? questionna le maton en se tournant légèrement vers Emma.

\- C'est le même depuis le début de la semaine, heureusement que je le connais maintenant.

\- Pas faux, conclut-il, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage face à la mauvaise humeur de la coureuse.

Ils coururent en silence durant quelques heures, l'asiatique devant, Emma derrière, à dégager du pied les branches qu'ils avaient coupés le matin, lorsqu'elle s'entrava dans l'une d'elle. Si Minho l'entendit se vautrer et en rigola, il ne ralentit pas pour autant, et se contenta de crier.

\- Dépêche-toi, ou je t'abandonne ici !

\- Ha ha ha, très drôle, ronchonna-t-elle avant de pester contre le lierre en le dégageant d'un coup de pied sec.

Au moment où elle prenait appui sur ses pieds pour se relever, une secousse la mit de nouveau à terre. Le sol se mit à trembler, et son corps en fit de même, tandis qu'elle observait, hagarde, de petits cailloux tressauter à cause des vibrations.

\- Emma ! Bouge !

Elle redressa la tête, pour voir que Minho s'était arrêté, et même retourné vers elle. Ni une ni deux, elle se mit sur pieds, avant de recommencer à trottiner, sans réellement comprendre d'où venait l'anxiété de son ami.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit un mur bouger devant elle et refermer le passage qu'elle comprit.

Elle s'arrêta net, autant par stupeur que pour éviter de se faire écraser par le bloc de pierre qui venait de lui barrer la route. Elle eut simplement le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Minho, avant qu'un bruit sourd ne retentisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? bégaya-t-elle en baissant lentement la tête.

Depuis quand les murs se mettaient-ils à bouger en journée ? Ses amis ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ça ! Comment allait-elle faire pour rentrer à présent ? Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement, augmentant ainsi sa respiration, et de nombreuses questions l'assaillirent.

\- Réfléchis Emma, réfléchis !

Ça y est, elle redevenait folle. Comme le jour où elle était arrivée. Elle se remettait à parler seule. Un frisson la parcourut toute entière alors qu'elle tentait de balayer ce souvenir peu agréable.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer au Bloc. Mais comment faire ? Si elle avait bien retenu le trajet pour le retour, elle n'avait absolument pas pensé aux possibles déviations qu'elle aurait à faire.

Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre de plus préoccupant, elle regarda sa montre, ce qui la stressa encore plus. Certes, il lui restait environ 1 heure, ce qui était amplement suffisant quand on connaissait le chemin. Seulement là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle souffla longuement, pour calmer sa respiration ainsi que son imagination, et commença à faire demi-tour en trottinant, afin d'arriver jusqu'à l'intersection précédente. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose d'autre clochait.

Depuis le premier jour qu'elle avait passé avec Minho dans le labyrinthe, elle avait appris à analyser les distances, et elle s'en sortait à présent plutôt bien. C'est pourquoi elle pouvait assurer que le mur qu'elle voyait à sa droite, maintenant qu'elle était à l'arrêt, ne se trouvait en aucun cas ici avant qu'elle ne soit séparée du maton.

Elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'elle songea au fait que tout le labyrinthe avait peut-être changé de configuration. S'accroupissant, dos au mur, les genoux entourés de ses bras, son front reposant sur ses jambes, elle se surprit à sangloter. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une vraie gamine. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en contrefichait. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de trouver un moyen de rentrer à temps au Bloc.

Après qu'elle se soit enfin résolue à se calmer, son opération s'accéléra lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquettement du métal contre la pierre. Elle arrêta sitôt de respirer, tout en tournant la tête vers la provenance du bruit, à sa gauche. Malgré ses faibles connaissances sur les griffeurs, elle savait néanmoins une chose : quel bruit il faisait. Et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ressemblait fortement à la marche d'un griffeur, comme elle avait déjà pu les écouter la nuit, lorsque ces bestioles étaient lâchées dans le labyrinthe.

Doucement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se releva, le regard toujours rivé vers le couloir d'où avait été perçu le bruit. Il n'y avait rien. Avait-elle rêvé ? Probablement. Après tout, ça avait l'air de lui arriver régulièrement.

Une nouvelle fois, le cliquettement se fit entendre, mais cette fois de l'autre côté, faisant se retourner la châtaine dans un sursaut.

Prudemment, la jeune fille avança, anxieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement dans le lierre, sur le mur à côté d'elle ne la fasse de nouveau sursauter et pousser un cri. Elle s'éloigna brusquement, et distingua un objet métallique luire au soleil. Plissant les yeux, elle choisit de s'approcher petit à petit, pour observer l'étrangeté qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Plus la distance diminuait, plus elle voyait qu'elle s'était trompée. Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'un griffeur, c'était bien trop petit. Non, ce truc métallique ressemblait à un petit animal. Un croisement entre une araignée et un mille pattes. Roulé en boule, il se redressa, toujours accroché au lierre, semblant toiser Emma de ses yeux rouges qui clignotaient presque imperceptiblement. Ce n'est qu'après cette petite découverte que la coureuse vit à quel point cet animal n'était en fait pas un animal.

Du métal, des yeux rouges, immobile, qui la toise, ... Elle découvrit même l'inscription « WICKED » sur le côté de la bestiole. Immédiatement, cela lui rappela les initiales gravées sur les caisses qui leur étaient envoyées par la Boîte. Étrangement, cet animal-robot lui faisait penser à ...

\- Une caméra ? hésita-t-elle en voulant l'attraper.

Bien évidemment, elle ne réussit pas, et l'engin détala plus loin sur le mur, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle, la scrutant une nouvelle fois. Cela eut pour effet d'énerver l'adolescente, qui se planta face au mutant, sourcils froncés.

\- S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un derrière cette caméra, ce serait sympa de m'aider.

Après un court instant où Emma espéra sincèrement voir quelque chose se produire, l'animal s'enfuit à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, semblant l'attendre.

Ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, elle l'approcha une nouvelle fois, et encore une fois, il s'enfuit, pour l'attendre quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Je vois ... J'espère que c'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Elle se mît à le suivre en courant, et la bestiole arrêta ses pauses pour filer à toute vitesse sur les murs, Emma sur ses talons. La coureuse le suivit une bonne vingtaine de minutes, pour au final le perdre de vue lors d'un tournant dans un nouveau couloir.

\- Et maintenant ? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, réalisant qu'elle était en mauvaise posture.

Alors qu'elle sentait de nouveau le stress et la panique l'envahir, elle tâcha de se concentrer. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Avec le recul, elle se fit la réflexion qu'avoir suivi cette bestiole était sûrement la pire des choses qu'elle ait pu faire. Quelle idée de l'avoir suivi sur un coup de tête. De plus, elle n'avait absolument pas fait attention à quels couloirs elle avait emprunté. Impossible de dire si elle avait tourné en rond, où même si elle se trouvait à présent dans une autre section.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque l'idée qu'elle allait très probablement mourir ici l'effleura. D'autant plus qu'elle était agacée par cette stupide impression d'être proche. Au-delà du fait d'avoir couru, son cœur s'était emballé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait arpenté ces couloirs. Si elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, elle avait malgré tout la conviction d'avoir pris le bon chemin. Seulement, maintenant que son ami le mutant avait déserté, elle ne voyait plus quoi faire. Rebrousser chemin, probablement se perdre et mourir ? Peut mieux faire. Attendre qu'un autre miracle se produise ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance, il n'y avait qu'à voir les situations dans lesquelles elle arrivait toujours à se fourrer. Non, la dernière solution restait de suivre son instinct. Même si ça paraissait idiot, cela représentait sa dernière chance de vivre.

Tournant sur elle-même pour choisir l'un des trois embranchements qui s'offrait à elle, elle se stoppa face à celui qui se tenait à sa droite. Sans réelle raison, elle pensait que c'était celui qu'il fallait emprunter. Peut-être parce que c'était le plus éclairé.

Elle haussa les épaules, abandonnant toutes ses stupides réflexions ici. Il y avait plus important à faire pour le moment. Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le put, avant de s'arrêter une fois arrivée à un carrefour.

Son intuition semblant l'avoir abandonnée, elle réfléchissait à une nouvelle stratégie lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose approcher. Elle se tourna rapidement, redoutant le pire.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Newt en manquant de la percuter. Emma ? Que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ça te pose un problème si je te dis que je ne sais pas ?

\- Où est Minho ? continua-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Un mur nous a séparé, ça fait une demi-heure que je suis perdue.

Elle souffla juste après avoir prononcé ses mots, réalisant que jusqu'à présent, elle était perdue.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? Nos sections ne sont pas vraiment à côté.

\- J'ai suivi un ... truc. Puis mon intuition.

Elle roula des yeux lorsqu'elle vit que son ami fronçait les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de son explication.

\- Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Maintenant, si on pouvait y aller, j'ai pas fait tout ça pour mourir aujourd'hui.

Le blond acquiesça, et il se remit en route, Emma à ses côtés. Le trajet qu'ils firent ensemble fut pesant, la châtaine ayant la réelle impression que le garçon lui en voulait. Toujours en courant, elle finit par briser la glace.

\- Désolée pour ce matin. Je crois que j'étais fatiguée.

\- C'était vrai ton histoire de souvenirs ?

\- Newt ... fit-elle, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas en reparler.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es braquée ce matin.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'en parler, finit-elle par avouer.

Il ralentit, et elle l'imita, avec un peu de retard cependant, si bien qu'elle se trouva devant lui dans le couloir. En se tournant, elle vit qu'il avait l'air perdu et attristé.

\- M'en parler ? Parce qu'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! dit-elle en haussant le ton, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle est la différence ? Explique !

\- Parce que tu es dans ces souvenirs, crétin !

Elle lâcha la bombe, et ne s'en rendit compte que quelques instants plus tard. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de soupirer. Au moins, c'était dit.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Si se sont vraiment des souvenirs, alors on se connaissait avant, marmonna-t-elle ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le garçon réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous les autres blocards l'auraient prise pour une folle, et probablement avait-elle cru qu'il penserait la même chose. Néanmoins, sa supposition expliquerait l'impression de déjà vu qu'il avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. Et plus étrange encore, maintenant qu'elle venait d'émettre cette hypothèse, plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle disait vrai.

\- En tout cas, on peut terminer cette discussion au Bloc ? l'implora-t-elle. C'est bientôt l'heure. À moins que tu ne me détestes au point de me laisser mourir ici.

\- N'importe quoi. Allez, viens, termina-t-il en se remettant à courir.

* * *

Bon, le chapitre est légèrement long, je vous l'accorde ^^ Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire :D

J'aimerais sincèrement avoir vos impressions, et même si j'adore les quelques personnes qui commentent régulièrement, et qui se reconnaîtront, j'avoue qu'avoir d'autres avis me ferais plaisir ...

Enfin bref, en tout cas, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début du chapitre 13 -puisque le site ne marchait pas hier- et je pense que je l'aurait publié d'ici le 19 septembre. Cependant, si ce n'est pas publié à cette date, ne me frappez pas ^^' Je rentre à la fac, je pense que je vais avoir "un peu" plus de boulot qu'au lycée :p

A bientôt et bon courage à tout le monde pour ceux qui reprennent :)


	14. Chapter 13

Hello tout le monde !

Désolée pour le retard, l'entrée à la fac m'a pris légèrement plus de temps que ce que je pensais ^^' J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée également :)

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup ! :D Ce chapitre est un peu moins long que le précédant, mais je pense que j'essaierai de faire à peu près cette longueur dorénavant :)

WHO : Merci pour ton commentaire rempli de compliments, c'est vraiment super touchant ! =^.^= Tu n'as pas t'excuser ! x) Ah voilà, le théâtre explique tout ! ;) Le lycée ... Ça me paraît loin maintenant ... (je commence à parler comme une vieille alors que je suis pas encore majeure T_T) Mais tu vas t'y habituer ! :D Ce chapitre a détrôné le 9 ? Youpi ! ^^ Ouiii, j'aime bien la relation Minho/Emma ^.^ Alby ... x) Au début, je voulais qu'il soit plus présent, mais j'ai du mal avec tous les persos, et comme je n'aimais pas ce qu'il devenait dans mon histoire, on ne le vois que pour ce genre de trucs x) Je suis contente que l'avancée te plaise, honnêtement, je galère vraiment énormément pour la relation Newt/Emma (je pense que ça se voit ^^') donc si c'est bien ... Tant mieux :) Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense ne spoiler personne en disant qu'Emma ne passera pas la nuit dans le labyrinthe, je suis du même avis que toi ;) Contente également que le cauchemar/vision d'Emma t'ai plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gally ... Il a déserté ... O:-) Non, bon, ok, je l'ai peut-être _légèrement _oublié ... Mais je savais pas quoi écrire avec lui x) Du coup, grâce à ton commentaire (ou à cause, ça dépendra de ce que vous en pensez), Gally est présent dans ce chapitre :p J'ai adoré ton commentaire, mais je dois dire que ça me mets la pression XD Et pour ton PS, ça me ferait plaisir ! ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 13.

Minho entra en catastrophe dans le Bloc.

\- Où est Alby ? demanda-t-il au premier blocard qu'il croisa, avant que ce dernier ne pointe le jeune chef plus loin.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur de celui qu'il cherchait, il souffla un bon coup, pour tâcher de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, ainsi que pour reprendre une respiration un tant soit peu normale.

\- Il s'est passé un truc, commença-t-il entre deux inspirations.

Le chef fronça automatiquement les sourcils tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux côtés du maton face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Où est Emma ?

\- Elle a rien fait. Un mur nous a séparé.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Alby, qui ne comprenait rien.

\- J'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie ...

\- Minho développe !

\- Le labyrinthe a changé en plein milieu de l'après-midi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?! J'ai cherché Emma, elle est introuvable.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue au Bloc, l'informa l'autre jeune homme en gardant son calme.

\- La majorité des couloirs ont changés, c'est une configuration qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle ne retrouvera jamais la sortie.

Le coureur avait l'air catastrophé. Alby quand à lui, gardait toujours son sérieux, analysant la situation.

\- Tu as bien fait de rentrer, finit-il par dire.

\- Je suis retourné de l'autre côté du mur, là où elle était restée. Le temps de faire le détour, elle n'était plus là.

\- Raison de plus. Si tu l'avais cherchée, aucun de vous ne serait rentré.

Après un court silence, Minho souffla une fois de plus.

\- Newt va me tuer. Et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais ce mot, se moqua l'intéressé derrière son maton, qui se tourna rapidement, les yeux écarquillés. C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il en pointant Emma du doigt, à côté de lui.

Alby qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague quelques secondes auparavant, releva les yeux pour constater que ses trois coureurs se trouvaient bien devant lui. Non seulement il n'avait pas entendu Newt et Emma approcher, mais il ne comprenait également pas comment cette dernière pouvait se trouver ici si elle s'était perdue comme le lui avait dit Minho.

La remarque du blond lui valut une faible tape sur l'épaule de la part de la châtaine, qui fit semblant de s'indigner, avant de rigoler devant l'expression de Minho.

\- Fais pas cette tête, tu vas finir par me faire peur.

\- C'est toi qui me fais peur. C'est un fantôme ? questionna le maton.

\- Très drôle, ton humour s'améliore de jour en jour mon cher.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? coupa Alby en s'adressant en particulier à Emma. Minho m'a dit que tu t'étais perdue.

\- Je l'ai été, mais je suis tombée sur Newt en essayant de retrouver le chemin.

L'asiatique fixa l'une après l'autre les portes que Newt et lui empruntaient. L'une à l'opposé de l'autre. Son regard bifurqua vers Emma, et se fit suspicieux.

\- J'ai eu de la chance. En tout cas, puisque je suis encore vivante, je suppose que j'ai réussi le test ? Je suis officiellement coureuse ?

\- Tu perds pas le nord toi, pouffa le chef en souriant de bon cœur.

\- Bien sûr que oui tu es coureuse. Mais sérieux, arrête de nous faire des frayeurs comme ça, poursuivit Minho.

\- Je rêve ou tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Dis pas de bêtises. Bon Alby, puisque tout va bien, c'est pas qu'on t'aime pas, mais certains ont encore du boulot. Emma doit nous montrer comment elle est sortie.

\- Négatif, je sais pas quels couloirs j'ai pris, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

\- Bon et bien Newt et moi, on a du travail, il semblerait qu'on soit les deux seuls sérieux ici, reprit Minho après une petite pause.

Sur ce, les coureurs quittèrent leur chef, avant de se diriger tous les 3 vers la salle des cartes. Une fois les garçons assis face à leur feuille, Emma les observant, Newt se rendit compte d'une anomalie, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

\- Minho, tu as bien dit que le labyrinthe avait changé ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Ma section n'a pas changé d'un couloir.

Après un petit silence où les trois jeunes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, Emma proposa une explication.

\- Les Créateurs veulent ma mort.

Les deux garçons l'observèrent, avant que Minho n'explose de rire.

\- Toi, t'as dû regarder trop de films dans ton ancienne vie ! Pense pas que le monde tourne autour de toi.

Elle se renfrogna avant de lui répondre.

\- Et bien va-y monsieur je-sais-tout, illumine-nous de ton savoir alors !

\- Je pense simplement qu'ils ont voulus nous tester. Et au pire, on s'en moque, tout le monde est vivant, c'est le plus important.

La jeune fille se tapa le front contre la paume de sa main, désespérée par son ami.

\- Bon, dépêchez-vous de faire vos comptes rendus, j'ai pas envie de vous attendre toute ma vie, finit-elle par dire.

Elle les observa faire quelques minutes, avant que Newt ne redresse la tête dans sa direction. Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis semblant s'être entendus, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers Minho.

\- Tu t'occupes deux secondes tout seul ? On doit aller faire quelque chose.

L'asiatique acquiesça, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, et ne comprit qu'une fois que ses deux amis furent dehors. Il sourit narquoisement tout en se remettant au travail, se promettant de leur demander séparément plus tard ce qu'il se tramait.

De leur côté, les deux coureurs se dirigèrent vers la forêt, dans un endroit où, Emma l'espérait, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir. Après avoir furtivement vérifié les alentours, la châtaine se retourna, un peu nerveuse vers son ami, qui s'empressa de réagir.

\- Bon, et maintenant ?

\- Merci de ne pas en avoir parlé devant les autres, commença-t-elle.

Il esquissa un léger sourire en guise de réponse, puis attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, avant de s'asseoir dos à un arbre, peu avant que Newt ne l'imite, face à elle.

\- Je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais tout à l'heure.

\- Tu m'as simplement dit que tu pensais avoir retrouvé certains souvenirs, rappela-t-il.

\- Et c'est ce que je pense.

\- Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne pourrait être que des rêves.

\- J'y ai cru au début. Mais c'est trop net.

Elle se stoppa un instant, secoua la tête, convaincue à présent que ce qu'elle avançait n'était rien d'autre que la vérité.

\- J'ai vu des choses que je n'ai pas vues ici. Une sorte de laboratoire. Des adultes, qui ne sont pas avec nous au Bloc. Toi et moi, je nous ai vu parler à d'autres personnes. C'est forcément un souvenir.

Elle observa son ami, espérant qu'il la croyait.

\- Ça va paraître bizarre, mais je suis sûre que je t'ai connu avant, confessa-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel Emma se dit qu'elle avait peut-être lâché ça trop vite. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le rassurer en disant qu'elle se souvenait des autres, puisque c'était faux. Les seules choses qu'elle savait, elle les tirait de ces deux scènes qu'elle avait revécue.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vue, dans le labyrinthe, j'ai eu l'impression de te connaître, raconta-t-il. Mais c'est parti quelques secondes après.

\- Je pense que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Il souffla en reculant un peu, prenant le temps d'observer les alentours pour réfléchir.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas eu cette sensation pour les autres alors ?

« Parce qu'on s'aimait ? » proposa mentalement la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon.

\- Je crois qu'on a subi une opération tous les deux, dit-elle à la place. Peut-être qu'ils ont trafiqués nos cerveaux ?

\- C'est plausible, convint-il en hochant la tête après une pause.

\- De toute façon, on n'aura pas de réponses avant d'être parvenus à sortir du labyrinthe, reprit-elle après un autre silence.

Le blond acquiesça, puis la coureuse se releva, en s'étirant.

\- Donc plus besoin d'en parler ! Je suis contente que tu sois au courant, c'est trop dur de te cacher quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se redresser, avant de fixer Emma, qui gênée, fut forcée de détourner le regard au bout de quelques secondes.

\- J'en étais sûr, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu voir, et visiblement tu ne veux pas me raconter, mais j'ai dû te faire quelque chose de terrible.

\- P-pourquoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Tu me fuis depuis ce matin, comme si tu avais appris qu'on était les pires ennemis.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes mon gars » songea-t-elle.

\- Pas du tout, enchaîna-t-elle. On était amis.

\- Et bien je ne m'en souviens pas. En revanche, je sais que maintenant, je m'entends bien avec toi, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

La gorge de l'adolescente se noua un peu, et elle sentit ses pulsations s'accélérer.

\- Moi aussi mais ...

\- J'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi à cause d'un rêve qui n'est peut-être rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

Elle finit par sourire timidement, avant de tenter de se calmer.

\- Je m'éloignerais pas, t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Sur ces dires, elle avança vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient collés, et passa ses bras autour des épaules du garçon. Elle expira fortement, et sourit en sentant que son ami lui enserrait la taille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras, pourtant, elle avait l'impression que, cette fois-ci, ç'avait une autre dimension. Commençant un petit débat intérieur, elle finit par se raisonner, et arrêter de penser, momentanément du moins, décidant simplement d'apprécier le moment. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles son regard se perdit dans la masse de feuille face à elle, sans qu'elle ne songe à rien. Cependant, un clignotement rouge obtint toute son attention. La châtaine plissa des yeux puis, lentement, elle laissa partir sa tête en arrière, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne repose plus sur l'épaule de Newt, mais veilla à ne pas perdre le clignotement de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda le blond en sentant qu'elle se défaisait de l'étreinte.

Il la lâcha et se tourna pour observer ce qu'elle fixait avec acharnement, mais ne vit rien.

\- Aide-moi à monter dans l'arbre, dit-elle simplement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir.

Elle appuyait déjà ses mains contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'elle convoitait, et posa son pied droit sur les mains de son ami pour la propulser jusqu'à la première branche qu'elle parvint à attraper. Pendant par les bras, elle grimaça sous l'effort pour se hisser jusque dans l'arbre, et sans trop savoir comment elle s'était débrouillée, se retrouva à une bonne hauteur du sol. Elle souffla un coup en détendant les muscles de ses bras, avant de chercher de nouveau le clignotement du regard dans la masse de feuilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Newt visiblement amusé.

\- Attends tu vas voir, j'ai trouvé ça dans le labyrinthe, dit-elle au moment où elle retrouva le petit point rouge.

Elle avança prudemment sur la branche, évitant au passage les feuilles qui lui barrait la route. Arrivée à la limite du chemin qu'elle pouvait prendre, la bestiole fut contrainte de s'arrêter. Emma tendit la main pour l'attraper, et perdit au même moment l'équilibre. Elle cria en tombant, avant de s'étaler au sol sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Sa main tenait fermement une des pâtes de l'animal mutant, qui ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

Malgré lui, Newt rigolait devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, puis aida Emma à se relever en dissimulant difficilement son sourire.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me montrer ?

Elle acquiesça, fière d'elle.

\- C'est un scaralame, je sais déjà ce que c'est. C'est comme ça que les Créateurs nous observent.

La châtaine mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il lui disait, puis jeta la caméra vivante au loin, mécontente.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant que je monte dans l'arbre ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- J'aurais pu te le dire si tu m'avais montré ce que tu voulais attraper, se défendit-il tout en enlevant une feuille des cheveux de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle souffla avant de croiser les bras.

\- Allez viens, Minho doit nous attendre, percuta Newt en commençant à marcher vers le bunker.

En effet, le maton les attendait, et dès qu'il les vit, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Emma, qui finissait de se recoiffer, su qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Minho le plus sérieusement qu'il le pouvait. Vous sortez ensemble ? Je veux pas être mauvaise langue, mais je pense que tout le monde t'a entendu hurler.

Comprenant le sous-entendu de l'asiatique, Emma devint rouge écarlate.

\- Je suis tombée d'un arbre, tocard !

\- Quoi ? pouffa-t-il, avant de demander confirmation à Newt par un petit regard en coin.

Même s'il tentait d'être sérieux, revoir la scène mentalement fit rire le coureur blond.

\- C'était magique, t'aurais dû être là.

\- Je t'en foutrais du magique ... grommela Emma en faisant la moue.

Minho était déjà parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et le petit groupe ne passait à présent plus inaperçu.

\- Arrête de rire, ou je t'en colle une, le prévint l'adolescente plus que sérieuse.

\- Cette fille dépasse toutes mes espérances, parvint à articuler le maton en ricanant. J'ai vraiment la foi pour te laisser aller dans le labyrinthe seule.

Elle fit mine de lui donner un coup de pied, que Minho esquiva aisément avant de la toiser, à la fois amusé et surprit .

\- Mais t'es complètement barrée de la tête !

\- Et toi t'es con, pourtant je te le fais pas tout le temps remarquer ! le bâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant de ses amis, sous le regard médusé des garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'enquit Minho en observant la jeune fille.

\- Je pense qu'elle en a ras-le-bol de tes remarques, supposa Newt.

Après lui avoir jeté un petit regard en coin, le maton sourit.

\- Tu me feras pas gober ça, ça l'amuse. Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt ?

Le blond souffla en regardant son ami, avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Vous êtes barbants comme potes ! On peut jamais rien vous dire !

Sur ce, le brun partit à son tour en direction de la ferme, endroit où il avait vu qu'Emma s'était réfugiée. Il la trouva toute souriante, en train de parler à Zart et Clint. Sans gêne, il s'intégra au groupe, et croisa les bras l'air sérieux, ce qui stoppa la jeune fille dans sa phrase. Elle releva les yeux vers son ami, semblant le défier du regard. Les deux autres matons échangèrent un regard, avant de déclarer qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, et partirent, laissant seuls Emma et Minho.

\- Quoi ? demanda la châtaine en haussant les sourcils ?

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment ? s'amusa le coureur.

\- T'es venu jusque-là pour me demander ça ? rigola-t-elle. Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que t'es chiant avec tes questions et tes sous-entendus pourris.

\- Ils sont pas pourris. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc, et que je suis pas au courant, alors que vous êtes tous les deux mes amis.

\- Il ne se passe rien, articula-t-elle clairement en plongeant son regard bleu azur dans celui noir de son maton.

Ce dernier laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de la prendre de haut.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as absolument pas l'air convaincante ?

Elle soupira, avant de baisser légèrement les yeux.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Un sourire triomphant s'étala sur le visage du coureur, tandis que l'adolescente détourna son attention lorsqu'elle vit James. « Une échappatoire » pensa-t-elle en l'appelant.

\- Tu tombes à pic ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules en expliquant brièvement que torcheur n'était pas génial, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement.

\- Tu peux faire semblant de changer de sujet, on en reparlera, déclara Minho en sortant de la pièce.

\- De quoi ? s'intéressa James en interrogeant Emma du regard.

\- Rien, il débloque. Tu fais quoi demain ?

\- Trancheur il me semble.

Elle acquiesça en se remémorant à quel point elle avait détesté ce job, avant de continuer à discuter de tout et de rien pour passer le temps. Un peu plus tard, Newt et Minho revinrent, en discutant activement. L'adolescente s'empressa de leur demander ce qu'il se passait, et Minho haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- On discutait de ta section, tu prendras la porte Ouest à partir de demain. On n'a pas totalement fini de la cartographier, donc je te passerais des plans et de quoi griffonner la fin. Tu t'en sens capable ?

En face du maton s'était assis Newt, et au moment où Emma releva les yeux vers lui, elle l'intercepta en train de regarder de travers l'asiatique.

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

Minho hocha la tête à son tour, tandis que la jeune fille laissa son regard dériver sur le reste de la salle. Elle interrompit brusquement son petit tour lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Gally. Étant donné qu'ils s'étaient soigneusement ignorés pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait fini par oublier qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui. Mais dès qu'elle croisa son regard, une multitude d'émotions remonta, et elle bloqua sa respiration un court instant, observant toujours celui qu'elle avait auparavant considéré comme son ami. La première chose qu'elle ressenti fut une pointe de tristesse. Heureusement qu'elle ne passait plus ses journées au Bloc, ainsi elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que sans Gally comme ami, elle se serait probablement sentie seule. Passées quelques fractions de seconde, le lot de souvenirs de la journée du conseil revint dans la mémoire de la châtaine d'une telle force qu'elle avait l'impression de le revivre une nouvelle fois. Et la tristesse laissa place à la colère.

Elle détourna les yeux au moment où Gally fit un signe de tête vers l'extérieur en la fixant avec intensité. La coureuse tâcha de se concentrer sur la conversation entre les garçons de sa table, et fixa la table sur laquelle ses coudes étaient posés, pour faire abstraction du maton. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle aille s'expliquer avec lui.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle tenta un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bâtisseur. Elle ne le repéra pas de suite dans la salle, car il n'était plus assis à sa place, mais s'était levé, et se tenait à présent sur le seuil de la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'adolescente, avant de sortir.

C'est dans ce genre de moment-là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était compliquée. Depuis sa dispute, elle s'était promis de ne plus adresser la parole à Gally, et de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle était parfaitement d'accord avec elle-même jusque-là. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il semblait avoir envie de lui parler. Et malgré les résolutions qu'elle avait prise, une partie d'elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, bien qu'elle soit légèrement remontée et anxieuse à l'idée de lui adresser de nouveau la parole.

\- Emma ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Newt, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en le fixant.

\- Tu n'écoutais pas je suppose ? reprit-il.

Elle sourit maladroitement en guise de réponse, et une main vint se poser sur la sienne à cet instant.

\- C'est légèrement chiant, fit Minho en aplatissant la main de la jeune fille sur la table pour qu'elle arrête de taper dessus avec ses doigts.

\- Désolée, j'avais pas remarqué, dit-elle en se dégageant de son ami.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard en direction de la porte, avant de commencer à se lever.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai un truc à faire, marmonna-t-elle sans accorder un regard aux garçons de sa table.

Elle sortit rapidement, et fronça les sourcils pour que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de luminosité à l'extérieur. Elle discerna la silhouette du bâtisseur plus loin, et après s'être dit qu'elle faisait une bourde, elle partit le rejoindre.

Il parut légèrement étonné en la voyant, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il voulait réellement lui parler. Il finit par se racler la gorge, et un soupir lui échappa malgré elle, redoutant ce qui allait se passer.

\- J'étais pas sûr que tu viennes, finit-il par dire en la fixant.

\- Moi non plus. J'ai pas envie de te parler, alors fais vite, annonça-t-elle sans réfléchir, tout en croisant ses bras pour appuyer ses propos.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que c'est ce qui allait se produire.

Il écarquilla les yeux face à la jeune fille, mais garda néanmoins son calme, et se remémora la phrase qu'il avait tourné et retourné dans son esprit toute la journée.

\- Ce que j'ai dit au conseil ... C'était idiot, s'efforça de dire Gally en soutenant le regard de l'adolescente.

La coureuse ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de le toiser, les bras toujours croisés.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? finit-elle par lâcher froidement.

Le maton sembla plus que surpris par la réaction de la châtaine. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait qu'elle lui en voudrait peut-être. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de sa découverte, et tenta de trouver une suite à ses excuses.

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'étais sérieux ? fit-il avec un léger sourire, espérant vaguement que l'ambiance se détende entre eux.

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard, avant de se rappeler de se calmer.

\- Tu étais on ne peut plus sérieux. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que tu te fous encore de moi.

Sur ce, elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, mais Gally lui attrapa le poignet avec fermeté pour la maintenir en place.

\- Attends, dit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à dire quelque chose d'important. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais énervé.

\- Et tu crois que ça me change quelque chose ?

Il l'observa avec une pointe de désespoir. Déjà que les excuses n'étaient pas son fort, si en plus elle faisait tout pour l'enfoncer, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir garder son calme.

\- Tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ou quoi ? J'étais énervé parce que tu passes tout ton temps avec l'autre abruti.

Elle se tétanisa, pour éviter de lui en coller une. Plutôt que de lui aboyer dessus, et de rameuter tout le monde, elle opta pour une explication froide.

\- Appelle le « l'abruti » encore une fois devant moi, et je te jure que tous les garçons du Bloc ne seront pas suffisants pour me retenir de te coller la raclée de ta vie. Et je m'en contre fous de tes raisons, tu as fait un choix, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

Il parut peiné devant le discours de la coureuse, puis une pointe de colère s'alluma dans le regard du garçon.

\- Emma, j'ai vraiment pris sur moi en venant te parler, et m'excuser. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de faire des efforts.

Elle lâcha un rire crispé et moqueur, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Gally ne comprenait rien lorsqu'on parlait calmement.

\- Des efforts ? C'est une blague ? C'est toi qui me jette en disant qu'on a jamais été amis et c'est moi qui doit faire des effort s ?! s'échauffa-t-elle.

\- Mais j'ai dit ça parce que j'étais énervé !

\- Eh bien moi c'est réfléchis ! Lâche-moi la grappe et fais comme si je n'existais plus ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser de problèmes au conseil, que je disparaisse.

Le maton expira longuement, le regard impassible, si bien que l'adolescente se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. À vrai dire, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vrille d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Dis pas ça, grogna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Un petit silence suivit, durant lequel Emma ne fit qu'observer son ancien ami.

\- Je me suis excusé, tu veux quoi de plus ? demanda le maton entre énervement et regret.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, se doutant que les mots sortiraient tout seul, mais finalement, ce ne fut pas elle qui prit la parole.

\- Que tu lui fiches la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ? Je pense que tu lui as assez pourri la vie, trancha Newt en débarquant.

Emma tourna subitement la tête vers son ami, et vit que plus loin se tenaient James et Minho, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, qui observaient la scène.

Le visage de Gally se renfrogna presque instantanément, pour ne plus qu'exprimer de la colère et du dégoût.

\- Dégage, on est juste en train de discuter.

Voyant que l'ambiance se tendait entre les deux, Emma avança d'un pas et secoua très légèrement la tête.

\- Newt à raison, tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

Le bâtisseur cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sans regarder autre chose que la jeune fille, l'air presque déboussolé. Il serra finalement la mâchoire, avant de s'éloigner en fulminant, ce qui surprit quelque peu l'adolescente, qui pensait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Une fois que son ancien ami fut parti, elle se tourna vers le coureur, qui patientait derrière elle, inspectant les alentours du regard.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez encore en train de manger, commença-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Tu es à peu près aussi prévisible qu'une gamine de 5 ans, s'amusa son ami en souriant.

\- Je voulais m'expliquer avec lui, bougonna-t-elle. Mais ça ne sert à rien, finit-elle pour elle-même, en songeant à sa réaction face à Gally.

Elle jeta un regard vers le blond, qui la considérait avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de compassion dans le regard. Elle lui sourit pour qu'il arrête de l'observer ainsi, puis ils se mirent à marcher vers leurs deux compagnons, qui attendaient toujours.

\- En tout cas, je peux me défendre seule tu sais ? dit-elle en se repassant furtivement la scène en mémoire.

\- Quand on est polie, on dit simplement merci, répondit-il en lui faisant un demi-sourire.

Elle rit doucement, tout en continuant à marcher.

\- Merci. Mais je peux me défendre toute seule, reprit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient face aux deux autres garçons.

\- On peut aller se coucher, ou tu comptes disparaître encore une fois ? plaisanta Minho lorsqu'Emma et Newt furent à proximité.

\- C'est bon, on va dormir, je suis fatiguée, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Minho et Newt partirent chercher des sacs de couchage, tandis que James et Emma partirent trouver un endroit ou passer la nuit. Ils s'assirent au final un peu à l'écart des autres, face à face.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avant qu'on sorte ? s'intéressa le brun en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de la châtaine, qui répondit après une petite hésitation.

\- T'es vraiment curieux toi. Pas grand-chose, je me suis expliquée avec Gally.

Emma décida de changer de sujet alors que James hochait lentement la tête, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement en parler.

\- Bon et toi ? Tu t'es fait des amis non ?

\- Moui. Certains sont sympas, mais je préfère rester avec vous.

\- J'avais remarqué, confirma Emma en attrapant ses pieds avec ses deux mains devant elle, commençant un léger mouvement de balancier. Non pas que ça me dérange ! se rattrapa-t-elle en riant. C'est bien que tu aies réussi à t'intégrer.

\- Oui. Et puis tu avais raison, Newt est cool.

\- Je te l'avais dit, continua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi son ami faisait subitement allusion au blond.

\- C'est pas non plus comme si je restais aussi souvent avec lui que toi, mais quand on parle, il est gentil.

« Encore heureux » songea Emma en fronçant presque imperceptiblement les sourcils quant à la première partie de la phrase du nouveau.

Elle plaqua un nouveau sourire sur son visage, et observa James un instant. Bien qu'il fasse sombre, elle voyait nettement ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut de gaieté de cœur, tout comme elle voyait les yeux noirs de son ami étinceler.

Le cœur de l'adolescente loupa un battement, avant d'accélérer. Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, et ennuyantes, elle préféra vérifier ses soupçons.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Newt tout d'un coup ?

\- Pourquoi j'en parlerai pas ? fit-il après avoir paru un peu ennuyé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix fusant et interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

\- Attention ! s'écria une voix qu'Emma cru reconnaître.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé, et se prit un objet en pleine face. Ne s'étant pas préparée, elle tomba à la renverse, tandis que son sac de couchage roula à côté d'elle. Portant sa main à son visage, la jeune fille se redressa en foudroyant Minho du regard.

\- Mais t'es complètement ... Abruti ! Comment ce mec a-t-il pu devenir maton ?! s'emporta-t-elle en se levant pour faire face à l'asiatique qui rigolait bruyamment.

Newt arriva plus vite que l'autre coureur, pour attraper Emma par les avant-bras et la rasseoir.

\- Tu ne bouges pas, il est tard, certains dorment déjà. Ça va ? demanda-t-il après coup en voyant qu'une couleur rougeâtre barrait son visage.

\- Il m'a au moins cassé le nez, dit-elle en le touchant du bout du doigt pour vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé. Minho s'assit à son tour, l'air plutôt fier de lui.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gamin, grommela la châtaine en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- C'était pour tester tes réflexes, voir si tu peux devenir coureuse. T'as peu de chances de t'en sortir si tu croises un griffeur, affirma le maton avec un air faussement désolé.

\- Bon stop les deux, là ! Minho, tais-toi, ça fera des vacances, Emma, t'arrête de lui répondre et tu dors.

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers son ami, avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par Minho et James.

\- Oui papa, ironisa le coureur en se glissant dans son sac de couchage.

Pour toute réponse, Newt roula des yeux, avant de se coucher à son tour, non loin d'Emma. Cette dernière, après avoir surveillé une énième fois son maton, daigna se coucher, jeta un dernier regard à son ami blond, puis ferma les yeux, ne tardant pas à trouver le sommeil. Et tant mieux, car elle savait qu'il valait mieux être en forme pour sa première journée seule dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Bon, en relisant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'action ... J'en suis désolée, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à faire avancer les relations en même temps que l'intrigue, il me faudrait 20 pages par chapitre minimum, et je trouve que ça fait un peu long ... ^^' De plus, Emma restant un petit moment au Bloc, il ne se passe pas des choses tous les jours (en effet, elle n'est pas Thomas :p) d'où le fait que certains chapitres soient un peu plus creux ... Mais il était bien quand même non ? :3 J'attends vos avis ^^

Autrement, pour la prochaine date ... Je pense que ceux qui lisent régulièrement ont compris que ça ne sert à rien que je donne une date, car je suis -très- souvent en retard x) Je peux dire que j'essaierai de publier dans 3 semaines (donc aux alentours du 24 octobre), mais en fait j'en sais rien, ça dépend de mon inspiration, et surtout ... de ma quantité de travail ... ^^'

A bientôt j'espère ! :)


	15. Chapter 14

Mouarara !

Eh oui, miracle, je suis à l'heure ! *^*  
Bon alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à tous vous remercier ... Je sais pas si vous avez idée des petits fous que vous êtes, mais ce mois-ci vous avez explosé ma barre de visite ... Plus de 1200 lectures, j'ai jamais eu ça de ma vie ! Merci infiniment à vous tous ! :D Et merci à ceux (celles) qui commentent, ça me fait tellement plaisir que j'ai pas le mot précis pour qualifier ce que je ressens en lisant vos commentaires ! :D

LittleFlicka : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'étais vraiment pas sûre que ça plaise, j'étais contente de voir qu'au moins une personne a aimé ;)

WHO : Nooooon, si peu ... ;) En fait, j'attends tous vos commentaires avec impatience, alors je t'avoue que j'ai sauté sur place en voyant ta review ce matin ;) Mais ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement, et niveau retard, je pense que je n'ai rien à dire ... u_u Contente qu'il t'ai plu aussi :D Haha x) J'adore Minho également, et je t'avoue que j'étais pas trop sûre de respecter sa personnalité, mais puisque tu dis qu'il est bien, alors tant mieux ! Newt est quelqu'un d'intelligent dans le livre, et il connaît bien Emma (j'ai légèrement l'impression de parler d'eux comme s'ils existaient vraiment XD) alors je trouvais normal qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout ^^ Niark niark niark ... Oui O:-) Je serais peut-être plus gentille avec Gally à l'avenir, je sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire de lui ... ^^' Oui, j'y suis allée la semaine de sa sortie ;) J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé aussi ! :D (en même temps, je pense qu'ils auraient pu faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il y avait les acteurs, j'aurais été contente ;)) C'est totalement différent des livres, mais j'ai trouvé super malgré tout :) Je partage parfaitement ton point de vue ! =^.^= Haha XD Je crois que je l'avais déjà lu, mais merci de me l'avoir rappelé ;) Eh bien voilà, le chapitre suivant est là ;) Merci beaucoup à toi de commenter à chaque fois !

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 14.

\- Aller les gars, debout ! s'exclama Emma en lançant son sac de couchage sur Minho, en guise de vengeance.

Ce dernier sursauta, puis grogna en se roulant en boule.

\- Je vais finir par lui faire la peau à celle-là ...

\- Bougez ! Je me suis réveillée avant vous, c'est pour dire à quel point vous êtes lents ce matin !

\- Emma, je peux encore dormir moi, alors baisse le volume, grommela James en tournant le dos au petit groupe.

Elle marmonna un « désolé » sans toutefois se départir de sa bonne humeur, et finit par se lever.

\- Je vais dans la salle à manger, vous avez intérêt à arriver rapidement, autrement je viens vous chercher moi-même.

Minho releva la tête vers l'adolescente, les yeux encore ensommeillés, les cheveux en vrac, et à en juger par le regard qu'il lui lançait, l'envie de la tuer.

\- Crie encore une fois, et je te file les mauvais plans pour que tu te perdes dans le labyrinthe.

La jeune fille fit la moue, avant de sourire de plus belle.

\- Comme si j'allais suivre tes plans de toute façon. Depuis que je suis là, si j'ai bien retenu quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas te faire confiance, s'amusa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui indiquer qu'elle plaisantait.

Le maton replongea la tête dans son sac, et la châtaine soupira doucement. Baissant les yeux, un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage.

\- Newt, t'es mourru ?

\- T'es au courant que ça veut rien dire ? eut-elle pour toute réponse.

\- Si t'es assez réveillé pour me corriger, alors lève-toi !

« Ah les mecs » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la ferme. En regardant autour d'elle tout en marchant vers la salle de bain, elle pouvait voir tous les blocards dormir encore à points fermés. Avec le recul, elle en fut contente. Si elle les avait tous réveillés en criant dès le matin, ses talents de coureuse lui auraient servis plus tôt que prévu ...

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain, Emma ferma rapidement la porte, avant de s'atteler à se préparer.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes où elle eut enfilé un short, un débardeur, mit des chaussures, et se soit attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval haute, elle estima qu'elle était fin prête à retrouver ses amis, qui –elle l'espérait- se trouvaient à présent dans la salle à manger.

Fort heureusement, ils avaient daignés se lever, et commençaient déjà à déjeuner. Parlant et ayant l'air un peu plus réveillés, ils entamèrent une discussion avec la châtaine lorsqu'elle arriva, et ils mangèrent tous trois plutôt rapidement, avant d'aller finir de se préparer. L'adolescente partit attendre les garçons dans le bunker, puisque Minho devait lui passer les plans de sa nouvelle section. C'est pourquoi elle tournait en rond dans la petite salle, tantôt en sautillant sur place, tantôt en faisant les 100 pas dans la pièce. En réalité, elle devait avouer qu'elle faisait tout pour s'occuper l'esprit. Se dire qu'elle allait être livrée à elle-même aujourd'hui et les jours suivants ne la rassurait pas vraiment. À vrai dire, à cet instant, elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie d'être coureuse. D'autant plus que le souvenir du changement des couloirs d'hier s'imposait régulièrement à son esprit. Une nouvelle fois, une vague de stress l'envahie. Elle expira le plus longuement et lentement qu'elle le pouvait en fermant les yeux, puis continua à marcher sans but dans la salle des cartes.

Après un temps qui lui parut atrocement long, Minho entra, l'air décontracté, sans réellement faire attention à l'état de la jeune fille.

\- Voilà le plan de la journée, dit-il en lui tendant une feuille alors qu'il cherchait déjà autre chose, et de quoi griffonner la suite. Ne perds pas la feuille, on en a besoin, continua-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça en silence, se concentrant au maximum sur son maton pour éviter de penser au reste.

\- Ça va ? finit-il par demander en voyant que la coureuse ne parvenait pas à tenir en place, et semblait tendue.

\- Stressée. Je suis stressée, fit-elle d'une voix vive.

Son ami sourit, avant de partir en direction de la sortie, rapidement imitée par Emma.

\- Bah reste là alors ... lança-t-il pour la provoquer gentiment.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Sérieusement, ça va bien se passer. Au pire, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il t'arrive ? s'enquit-il en fermant la porte du bunker derrière elle.

\- Euh ... Mourir ? proposa la châtaine en haussant les sourcils.

\- Mais noooon ... la rassura-t-il. Seuls les imbéciles ne sortent pas du labyrinthe. Tu es idiote ? Même si je me pose souvent la question, la réponse est non. Donc ça va aller.

La jeune fille lâcha un rire crispé, mais se détendit malgré tout un petit peu. Certaines fois, elle accueillait l'humour douteux de Minho avec grand plaisir.

\- Où est Newt ? interrogea-t-elle ne le voyant toujours pas.

\- Parti chercher les sacs. T'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu peux survivre 30 secondes sans lui.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard blasé, avant de soupirer.

\- Ok, j'arrête. Pour le moment, reprit-il en souriant.

\- Vous partez bientôt ? se renseigna une voix derrière les deux coureurs.

Ces derniers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, pour voir approcher James.

\- Tu veux nous voir dégager ou quoi ? rigola Emma.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa le blocard.

\- On va pas tarder, on attend juste ... commença Minho avant de désigner le blond de la tête, qui arrivait.

\- C'est bon, je suis là.

Il distribua les sacs à ses deux amis, avant de regarder furtivement le petit groupe.

\- Bon ... Vous comptez glander là toute la journée ?

\- Non, j'y vais, affirma le maton. À ce soir tout le monde. Emma ... confiance ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Elle sourit face à la réaction de son ami, avant d'enfiler son sac sur ses deux épaules, puis commença à triturer une des anses pour occuper ses mains, la débarrassant ainsi du stress qui semblait s'être installé en elle.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller aussi ..., fit-elle avec une tête légèrement dépitée, qui amusa quelque peu les deux garçons.

\- Je t'accompagne, proposa Newt.

Elle approuva de la tête, puis fixa un instant James, qui ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi faire.

\- À plus, lança-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

\- Ouais, répondit-il sans grand entrain, avant de tourner lentement les talons en direction de la ferme.

À leur tour, les deux coureurs partirent vers la porte Ouest. Plus ses jambes la rapprochait de la porte, plus Emma sentait son pouls accélérer.

\- Tu sais que Minho ne t'en voudras pas si tu restes ici ? Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste là, protesta-t-elle. J'ai simplement eu plus peur que ce que je pensais hier.

\- Justement. Reste là aujourd'hui, tu iras quand tu seras prête.

\- Ou alors j'aurais de plus en plus peur, et je n'y retournerais plus jamais, enchaîna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il haussa les épaules, regardant le paysage.

\- C'est pas très grave si tu n'es pas coureuse.

\- Oh que si. J'ai pas envie de rester cloîtrée ici. Au moins dans le labyrinthe, je peux courir, ça me détend.

\- Alors arrête de stresser, rit le blond en la regardant.

\- Oui mais ... Non, t'as raison en fait, convint-elle en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte Ouest, et Emma baissa aussitôt les yeux vers sa montre. « Ça ne va pas tarder » pensa-t-elle.

À peine eut-elle le temps de se faire cette réflexion que les murs et le sol tremblèrent, et peu après, une fissure se créa, pour finalement former une porte géante. La châtaine observa une seconde le couloir, avant de tourner la tête vers son ami.

\- À ce soir, dit-elle à voix basse en plongeant son regard dans celui noisette de Newt. Comme ça, je suis obligée de revenir.

Sur ce, elle apposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon, à la limite de la commissure des lèvres, puis le fixa en souriant, l'air satisfaite, avant de s'enfuir vers sa section.

Le coureur, légèrement hébété, reprit rapidement ses esprits puis sourit à son tour.

\- En un seul morceau ! précisa-t-il tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait.

Il l'entendit rire, puis se dirigea à son tour vers la porte, en se disant que probablement aucunes des journées qu'il avait vécu ne lui paraîtrait aussi longue que celle-ci.

Une fois entrée dans le labyrinthe, toutes les jolies petites pensées qu'Emma pouvait avoir s'envolèrent, laissant place à la concentration la plus extrême. Hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose lors de son premier jour.

Une fois que le silence fut maître, soit après seulement 2 couloirs, la châtaine sortit le plan que lui avait donné Minho, pour regarder ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle haussa les sourcils, à la fois surprise et inquiète, en réalisant que le plan n'était pas _du tout_ terminé. Elle avait réussi à se visualiser sur la carte, puisqu'elle était encore juste à côté du Bloc, et pourtant, elle arrivait presque à la limite du plan dessiné par les garçons. La coureuse compta les couloirs en posant rapidement son doigt sur le papier, avant de regarder devant elle. Si elle prenait tout droit, puis à gauche une fois arrivée au bout, c'était rendez-vous en terre inconnue. La suite n'était pas dessinée. Et il en était de même pour quasiment tous les autres chemins d'ailleurs. Qui que soit le coureur qui était venu ici, il n'avait dû être dans cette section qu'une seule journée, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un chemin de représenté.

Emma souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, rangea le plan, et sortit à la place le stylo et le carnet, qu'elle agrippa fermement dans une main. Puis, elle s'enfonça tout droit, puis jusqu'à arriver au coude qui tournait à gauche, et commença à noter les couloirs qu'elle prenait, indiquant malgré tout sur son brouillon lorsqu'elle pouvait prendre un autre chemin.

Au maximum de sa concentration, elle ne remarqua pas le temps passer. En revanche, elle stressait de plus en plus. La peur de tomber sur un griffeur à chaque détour de couloir, ou encore le souvenir que les murs pouvaient changer en pleine journée lui trottait en tête, mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était de se perdre. Non pas qu'elle ne se fasse pas confiance, mais ... Elle avait conscience que si elle se trompait dans son dessin, ou qu'elle n'empruntait pas le couloir qu'elle avait choisi de représenter par inadvertance, c'était fini.

Ses réflexions mortellement ennuyeuses se stoppèrent en même temps que sa course lorsqu'elle fit face à un cul-de-sac. Elle termina de noter le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, avant de regarder sa montre, se faisant la remarque qu'il était bientôt temps de faire demi-tour. Ce mur en face d'elle tombait à pic.

Décidant de faire une pause, elle lâcha toutes ses affaires au sol, marcha en rond une bonne minute pour reprendre son souffle, puis descendit la totalité de sa première bouteille d'eau. Enfin, elle s'assit contre le mur, et commença à grignoter tout en se rendant compte que la course lui coupait l'appétit.

Tout en se forçant à manger un peu, elle aperçut un scaralame sur le mur face à elle. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Dégage, dit-elle en attrapant une pierre à côté d'elle pour lui jeter dessus.

La bestiole évita plutôt habilement le coup, et se déplaça sur le mur. Emma, qui le suivait des yeux, fut attirée par un autre phénomène qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. De grosses lettres étaient écrites sur le mur opposé à celui sur lequel elle était appuyée. À moitié masqué par le lierre elle ne parvenait pas à tout lire. Elle se releva en rangeant ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la paroi pour en arracher les plantes qui masquait l'écriture. Une fois que tout fut visible, elle se recula au maximum pour pouvoir tout discerner. Elle frémit en lisant la phrase plusieurs fois, afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas mal vu.

**WORLD IN CATASTROPHE :**

**KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? marmonna-t-elle en comprenant le sens des mots qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Immédiatement, elle prit une nouvelle page de son carnet pour noter ce qu'elle venait de voir, avant de juger qu'il était l'heure de repartir. Elle fixa une dernière fois le mur d'un air mauvais, puis grimaça, dégoutée, en voyant que le scaralame était toujours là à l'observer.

\- J'espère que vous prenez votre pied à nous voir galérer, parce que le jour où on va sortir ... Vous le regretterez.

Les yeux rouges de la créature s'éteignirent d'un coup, et la caméra ambulante retomba lourdement au sol. La jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention, et rebroussa chemin pour rentrer au Bloc, en suivant ce qu'elle avait tracé tout ce début de journée.

...

Elle rentra peu après les garçons, essoufflée, tournant et retournant les mots qu'elle avait découverts dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en comprendre le sens. Ne parvenant à rien, elle entra, tendue, dans le bunker, où les deux coureurs s'activaient déjà.

\- Ah ! Elle est pas morte !

\- Minho ! le rabroua Newt en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'être content ? protesta le maton faussement indigné.

\- Vous pouvez être sérieux deux secondes s'il vous plait ? coupa-t-elle en posant sans ménagement son sac au sol, avant de prendre place autour de la table.

Le brun la toisa les yeux grands ouverts, surprit par sa réaction, mais s'approcha finalement d'elle en même temps que l'autre coureur.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ces mots ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ce qu'elle avait écrit sur son carnet.

\- Il y en a un peu partout dans le labyrinthe, expliqua Newt en la jaugeant du regard.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état ? s'enquit l'asiatique en croisant les bras l'air amusé.

Elle parut légèrement choquée, et se releva pour paraître moins petite.

\- Parce que tu voudrais que je réagisse comment en lisant ce truc ? Que je saute de joie ? Y a quand même plusieurs mots qui font flipper là-dedans !

\- Tout comme le fait d'être enfermé dans ce truc est étrange, compéta Minho en ayant l'air parfaitement serein. Ou encore le fait d'avoir des petites bébêtes qui se baladent dans le labyrinthe. Tout ici est fait pour faire peur. Ça veut rien dire.

\- Minho, tu me désespères, grommela-t-elle en joignant les mains devant son visage pour soupirer dedans.

\- Emma, on est là depuis un an. Y a jamais eu d'attaque nucléaire, on a jamais eu de maladie qui nous a tous décimés. C'est juste pour nous faire peur, la réconforta Newt en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle tentait de se calmer en régulant sa respiration. Ils avaient sûrement raison. Pourtant, le fait qu'il soit question d'expérience lui sonnait comme familier. Lorsqu'elle courait pour rentrer, elle s'était souvenue de l'opération dont elle avait rêvée. Elle et Newt en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une expérience. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux, et pourtant, elle était sûr que les deux évènements avaient un rapport.

Minho claqua des doigts devant les yeux de l'adolescente, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Arrête de réfléchir, ça sert à rien. Montre-nous plutôt ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Elle finit par acquiescer. Réfléchir lui donnait mal au crâne. Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Alors, peut-être que le plus simple était juste d'arrêter de réfléchir, et simplement tenter de trouver une sortie. Ils analysèrent rapidement le plan qu'elle avait fait, puis elle le recopia au propre. Minho, qui avait déjà fini, sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux autres coureurs ici. Emma s'activait à terminer le schéma, ne souhaitant pas y passer la nuit, et Newt l'observait, l'air soucieux.

\- Tu sais que tu vas finir par attraper des rides si tu fais tout le temps cette tête ? dit-elle pour plaisanter.

L'expression du garçon se détendit progressivement pour finalement laisser apparaître un sourire.

\- Je me fais du souci pour toi, répondit-il.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle en riant, désespérée par son propre cas.

\- Arrête de stresser tout le temps. On est tous passé par là, et c'est normal, mais ... Tu te pourris la vie. On a déjà tout essayé, pensé à tout, et tu fais que penser à des trucs qu'on a déjà envisagé. Alors lâche prise, et on finira bien par trouver une sortie un jour.

Elle avait stoppé son activité, et redressé la tête dans la direction de son ami, étrangement touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est juste que ... commença-t-elle. J'ai pas envie de rester ici pour toujours. Je me doute que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, mais comme j'ai vu des choses que personne d'autre n'a vu, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose à comprendre.

Newt secoua négativement la tête, avant de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

\- Je veux pas rester ici toute ma vie, répéta-t-elle en fixant les murs du fond, pour chasser les larmes qu'elle sentait monter.

\- On trouvera une sortie, affirma le blond, apparemment résolu.

\- C'est une promesse ? demanda-t-elle en basculant de nouveau son regard vers lui.

Il acquiesça, avant de laisser apparaître un sourire réconfortant, qu'elle lui rendit avec bien moins d'entrain.

\- Tu as fini ? l'interrogea-t-il après un petit silence en désignant le plan de la tête.

Elle observa son dessin, avant de reprendre son stylo.

\- Presque. Sors, je vous rejoins.

\- Ou je peux attendre avec toi, dit-il en posant ses coudes sur la table.

\- Comme tu veux, murmura-t-elle, contente qu'il reste.

...

Les jours de la semaine qui passa se ressemblèrent tous. Emma découvrait tous les jours un schéma différent du labyrinthe, et tachait de le mémoriser au maximum pour connaître rapidement les 8 configurations. Elle avait fini par suivre les conseils que Newt lui avait donné, et lâchait peu à peu toutes les pensées noires qu'elle ruminait. Passé le cap de la frustration due au fait qu'elle n'ait pas trouvé de réponse, elle se sentit mieux. Son humeur était moins changeante, et elle avait la nette impression de passer plus de bon temps avec toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Minho et elle continuaient à s'embêter mutuellement, au plus grand damne de Newt et James, ce dernier semblant néanmoins en profiter pour se rapprocher du blond, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à la châtaine. De temps en temps, elle et Newt s'isolaient tous les deux, discutant de tout et de rien, savourant simplement le fait d'être ensembles. Bien sûr, ils ne restaient pas longtemps tous les deux, Minho, et même James, semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à les déranger. Malgré tout, Emma se moquaient de ce que pouvait faire ses deux amis. Plus elle et Newt passaient du temps ensembles, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air idiote si elle se trompait, elle s'était résolue, comme pour bon nombres d'autres sujets, à ne plus y penser. Après tout, elle verrait bien par la suite.

C'est ainsi que se déroula toute la première semaine d'Emma en tant que coureuse. Elle qui redoutait auparavant d'aller dans les couloirs, c'était à présent une histoire ancienne.

Ce soir-là, Newt était arrivé plus tôt que Minho, et après avoir longuement charrié le maton, il était parti voir Alby qui avait besoin de lui. Emma était rentrée un peu plus tard, et une fois son boulot terminé, elle était sortie avec Minho en attendant les autres. La coureuse, qui pensait passer une fin d'après-midi tranquille, vit que l'asiatique l'observait étrangement. Peu rassurée, elle se doutait qu'une question qui n'allait pas lui plaire ne tarderai pas à arriver. Il attendit tout de même qu'ils se retrouvent à l'orée de la forêt, là où le petit groupe aimait bien passer leur temps libre.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si je te dis non, tu vas me la poser quand même ? répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusée.

\- Vous vous êtes pas mal rapprochés avec Newt non ? demanda innocemment Minho.

Elle rit en voyant la suite de la discussion arriver gros comme une montagne, mais finit par hausser les épaules en se calmant.

\- Peut-être, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Si vous sortiez ensemble, vous me l'auriez dit quand même ?

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire et recula de quelques pas pour s'adosser à un arbre.

\- T'as complètement craqué mon pauvre. On est amis.

\- C'est ça oui, et moi je suis un sarcleur. Me prends pas pour un idiot, ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que ça.

\- Et ... même si c'était le cas, dit-elle en se redressant pour s'approcher de lui, ça te gêne ? finit-elle en haussant les sourcils, un sourire narquois ne la quittant plus.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je suis attirée par t-... Oh mon dieu non, j'ai la nausée. T'es vraiment idiote.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se rappuyer contre le tronc derrière elle.

\- Non plus sérieusement, pourquoi vous en parlez pas ?

Elle regagna son sérieux immédiatement, et le dévisagea.

\- Parce que ... C'est compliqué.

\- T'es sûre que tu te fais pas des nœuds au cerveau inutilement surtout ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! T'es abruti ou quoi ? Tu veux que je dise quoi ? « Eh Newt au fait, t'es pas au courant ? Je craque sur toi sûrement depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu ! », imagina-t-elle. Tocard, termina-t-elle à l'attention de Minho en le foudroyant du regard.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda l'asiatique, un long sourire naissant lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- De ?

\- Que tu l'aimes depuis que t'es arrivée ?

Elle mit du temps à comprendre, puis la température sembla monter d'un coup. Pourtant, le soleil déclinant, il devrait faire plus frais. Le rouge ne tarda pas à s'emparer de ses joues, et elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant quelle bourde elle venait de faire.

\- Non !

\- Je rêve, James avait raison.

\- Non mais ... Attends, vous en parlez entre vous ?

\- Oh, rapidement, entre deux conversations, avec d'autres blocards, marmonna Minho en rigolant.

Le rouge quitta Emma, qui devint livide.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Mais Emma, ça crève les yeux ! se marra son ami. Je pense que mis à part vous deux, tout le monde l'a remarqué.

Elle observa longuement le visage du brun, scrutant chaque centimètre carré de son visage, à la recherche d'un indice lui indiquant qu'il mentait. Hormis son air triomphant et moqueur, il ne dégageait rien d'autre.

\- J'ai envie de mourir.

\- Mais non ! Va plutôt parler avec Newt.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Bon, je vais y aller moi-même alors ... fit-il en se tournant, esquissant un mouvement tout en la regardant.

\- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ...

\- Tu me mets au défi ? questionna Minho avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

\- Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, répliqua Emma en croisant les bras.

\- Newt ? appela doucement le maton en souriant malicieusement.

\- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle.

\- Moi je trouve que si, s'amusa le garçon.

La jeune fille finit par souffler en prenant un air qu'elle voulait détaché, ne voyant rien d'autre à faire pour qu'il arrête ses idioties.

\- Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en moque, il n'est pas là.

C'est au moment où elle prononça ces mots qu'elle se rendit compte de la deuxième énorme bourde qu'elle venait de commettre. L'asiatique ricana, se tourna, observa de nouveau la fille, puis s'enfuit dans le Bloc. Emma se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami.

\- Reviens là, espèce d'imbécile !

Il rit, trouvant la situation comique, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille. Elle lui cria une nouvelle fois de revenir, mais bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien, et sembla même accélérer lorsqu'il vit qu'Emma gagnait du terrain.

En dernier recours, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui, en se plaquant contre cette dernière pour éviter que la coureuse n'entre à son tour.

\- Arrête de faire le gamin et laisse-moi entrer, qu'on parle entre personnes responsables !

\- Emma, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu entres.

\- Pourquoi, tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Laisse-moi entrer ! réitéra-t-elle en forçant de tout son poids sur la porte en bois.

\- Comme tu voudras, ricana l'asiatique en se poussant d'un coup sec.

L'adolescente bascula en avant et perdit momentanément l'équilibre, avant de redresser la tête pour se tenir bien droite, pensant tomber face à Minho.

Elle papillonna des cils pour voir si elle n'était pas en train d'halluciner. Plusieurs garçons étaient en train de se doucher, certains sortaient la tête de leur cabine pour l'apercevoir. Si elle en voyait quelques-uns rire, d'autres avaient l'air de rouspéter. Ce n'était pourtant absolument pas ce qui la préoccupait. Alby, Newt, et deux ou trois autres blocards –qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'identifier lorsqu'elle vit son ami- se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, en la toisant bizarrement. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait évité la catastrophe, aucun des garçons qu'elle voyait n'étaient nus. Néanmoins, ils ne portaient qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

La première remarque qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de faire fut de se dire que tous les mecs qu'elle côtoyait étaient vraiment musclés. Avec des carrures différentes, mais globalement, ils étaient tous biens fichus. Elle se sentit rosir, mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Newt. Il devait être en train de parler avec Alby avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais s'était à présent totalement tourné vers elle et l'observait avec amusement.

En parlant de son ami, lui aussi n'était pas mal. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elle en doutait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu. Et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était déçue.

En entendant quelqu'un se racler la gorge, Emma sursauta, et dévisagea son ami, avant de devenir rouge de honte, puis baissa la tête.

\- Euh ... Je ... Vais peut-être attendre dehors ...

Le coureur la vit foudroyer Minho du regard lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, puis elle sortit en courant, avant de disparaître du champ de vision de Newt. Ce dernier la chercha du regard quelques secondes, puis fit volte-face pour attraper rapidement ses vêtements.

\- Cette fille est vraiment tarée, fusa une voix plus forte que les autres, alors que certains rigolaient déjà à cette remarque.

Le blond redressa brusquement la tête pour jeter un regard noir au blocard, qui sembla subitement perdre sa langue.

\- Désolé mec, c'était une blague.

Il finit de s'habiller tout en focalisant son attention sur son maton, qui avait encore l'air amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- De quoi vous avez parlé pour que ça finisse comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Minho.

Il feint l'innocence et le regarda avec étonnement, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Aucune idée, je crois qu'elle devait te parler.

Newt leva un sourcil, se rendant bien compte que l'asiatique lui mentait, mais après tout il s'en moquait puisqu'il voulait aller voir Emma, vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il avait conscience qu'elle risquait de le trouver pénible à force qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, mais c'était devenu un réflexe. Et en fait, c'était même plus que ça. L'idée de ne pas savoir si la jeune fille était en sécurité le rendait malade. Au début, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, il avait trouvé ça bizarre. Mais maintenant, alors que cela faisaient quelques temps qu'ils vivaient ensembles, il pouvait l'avouer : il était probablement tombé amoureux d'elle. Alors savoir si elle allait bien lui semblait être une priorité.

Il sortit en vitesse de la salle de bain, fouillant les environs du regard, puis commença à marcher dans le Bloc, réfléchissant aux endroits où il aurait le plus de chance de la trouver. Le premier lieu auquel il pensa fut la forêt, puisque c'était là-bas qu'ils passaient le plus de temps.

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, car il l'identifia assise contre le mur du bunker. Elle se releva immédiatement lorsqu'elle le vit approcher, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle expression arborer.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, commença-t-elle. J'avais complètement oublié que vous étiez probablement en train de vous doucher, et comme Minho m'énervait, ...

Il eut du mal à se contenir, et se mit finalement à rire en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'on s'en remettra tous, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle sourit en tâchant de se détendre.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Voir si tu n'avais pas déserté le Bloc.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant de secouer légèrement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Après ce que je viens de voir, je pense qu'aucune fille ne partirait.

Il la fixa avec un air faussement blasé, avant de changer de sujet.

\- Minho m'a dit que tu devais me parler.

Elle fit la fille étonnée, pensant en réalité qu'elle allait finir par tuer l'asiatique.

\- Je crois qu'il a décidé d'ennuyer tout le monde aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de particulier, mentit-elle en se doutant qu'il ne goberait jamais ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle savait qu'elle mentait mal. Et qu'elle y arrivait encore moins face à Newt. Cependant, elle disait en partie la vérité. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, et elle ne voyait pas comment lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Mouais, lâcha-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard en coin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas ? rit-elle, en pensant qu'elle se fichait dans de beaux draps.

\- Parce que c'est le cas peut-être ?

\- Sérieusement, tu penses pas que je me suis déjà assez payée la honte pour la journée ?

\- Comme si j'allais me moquer de toi, dit-il en croisant les bras.

Elle croisa les bras à son tour, avant de lui lancer un sourire complice, qu'il finit par lui rendre.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire ? finit-il par annoncer.

\- Je sais, je te connais un peu depuis le temps, s'amusa-t-elle. J'attends juste un miracle.

Son ami lui lança un regard interrogateur, juste avant qu'Emma ne pouffe de rire en voyant James débarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Rien, répondit la jeune fille en riant bêtement encore une fois, alors que Newt semblait plus embêté qu'autre chose.

Le brun haussa les épaules, résigné, puisqu'il savait qu'ils ne lui diraient pas de quoi ils parlaient avant son arrivée.

\- Bon, vous comptez venir manger un jour ? J'ai la dalle.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Minho qui se plaint, remarqua Newt. On arrive, deux secondes.

Les 3 adolescents restèrent sans bouger un instant, et lorsque James vit que le coureur l'observait avec insistance, il finit par comprendre qu'il était de trop.

\- Je vais aller voir s'il y a pas ... une table de libre, expliqua le brun en montrant la ferme du pouce.

Les 2 autres jeunes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, et une fois que le blocard fut parti, Newt tourna vivement la tête vers Emma en haussant un sourcil.

\- On devrait peut-être y aller aussi, ils vont s'impatienter autrement, déclara innocemment la jeune fille.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? On était en train de parler, fit le blond en tentant de garder son sérieux lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue tout en se dirigeant vers la ferme. Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle avec un air enfantin.

\- Quand tu ne dis que la moitié des choses.

\- Monsieur est râleur ce soir ? rigola-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en marchant, comprenant en réalité parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence.

\- T'es vraiment une gamine, se moqua-t-il en l'observant.

Elle rit, avant de tiquer.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ?

Il arrêta de marcher quand elle se retourna vers lui, et la fixa dans les yeux avec intérêt, attendant la réponse. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne perde peu à peu son sourire, se mette légèrement à rougir, et finalement, elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Elle te dit rien du tout, parce qu'on est arrivés, déclara-t-elle avec une petite expression victorieuse, avant d'entrer dans la ferme, suivit par Newt.

* * *

Voilàààààà ! Bon, je vais m'échapper rapidement avant de me faire frapper, parce qu'il n'y a encore pas d'action ... :p _Mais !_ Maintenant que les choses commencent à se poser, l'action va reprendre (en tout cas, j'espère ^^').

Bref, encore une fois, merci à tous, j'hallucine quand je vois le nombre de personnes que vous êtes à me lire :D J'espère juste que ça vous plait, puisque mis à part mes deux petites lectrices assidues qui se reconnaîtront (normalement), je n'ai pas trop de retour ^^' Même si quelque chose ne vous plait pas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je mors pas ;)

Autrement, j'essaierais de publier le chapitre 15 (déjà :O) le 14 novembre. Encore une fois, je ne suis absolument pas sûre d'être à l'heure, parce que j'ai d'autres impératifs, mais je tâcherais d'avoir fini ^^

Bonnes vacances pour les chanceux, bonne ... continuation pour les autres, et à bientôt !


	16. Retard 2

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai bien conscience d'être pénible, car j'avais dit que je publierais aujourd'hui, mais à vrai dire, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur ma fiction depuis le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié ...

Je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle je publierai le prochain chapitre, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire à côté, mais je fais au plus vite.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, vous êtes géniaux. Merci également à ceux qui ont commentés, Ankylosaurus30, Plume De Pan, Detop, Mely-Mellow, WHO, vous êtes adorables ! Merci encore aux nombreuses personnes qui suivent ma fiction, c'est génial ! :D

Ankylosaurus30, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en prends à écrire :)

Plume De Pan : Ah, super ! :D Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

Detop : Merci ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, même si je mets du temps à publier ;)

WHO, merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tout rose, mais c'est constructif :) J'ai noté tes remarques, c'est vrai que je ne crois pas vraiment avoir relu mon chapitre, je le ferais quand j'aurais le temps. Pour Emma, désolée que tu ne l'ai pas appréciée, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois (ou du moins, j'essaierai). Merci infiniment pour tes compliments (au passage, je te remercie également pour la construction de ton commentaire, les points positifs après les négatifs m'ont remontés le moral ;)) Heureuse que le bisou et la scène de la douche t'ai plu, en lisant ton premier commentaire hier soir, je croyais que rien ne t'avais plus x) Au risque de me répéter, merci énormément pour tes commentaires, quand j'aurais le temps, je reprendrais tous mes chapitres un par un pour corriger les fautes que j'ai laissées (pour avoir relu quelques passages rapidement, je me demande comment j'ai pu faire de telles fautes ...), mais pour l'instant, ce n'est malheureusement, vraiment pas possible ... Tu me diras ce que tu penses du 4° tome ? :) Je le lirais peut-être dans une autre vie, ou quand je serais à la retraite ... ;) Hahahah x) J'espère que le livre était intéressant, parce que 200 pages, ça peut être long autrement !

Melly-Mellow ... Juste : HAHAHAHA XD Je devrais te faire culpabiliser plus souvent ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir :D

Merci à tous pour votre compréhension, j'espère que vous n'arrêterez pas de lire parce que je ne suis pas régulière dans mes publications, mais je préfère prendre mon temps pour écrire quelque chose de potable ... D'autant plus que les choses sérieuses vont commencer (j'ai légèrement modifiée la trame de mon histoire ... O:-)) je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire n'importe quoi, donc je vais prendre mon temps ^^"

Bonne journée, week-end, semaine à tous, et à bientôt :)


	17. Chapter 15

Je suis pas morte !

Merci infiniment à ceux qui sont en train de lire ce post, si vous n'avez pas abandonné ma fiction, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante ! :D

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet énorme retard, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai eu la première partie de mes partielles, et mine de rien ... Bah ça prend du temps à réviser c'te bêtise ... x)

Je ne m'attarde pas plus que ça cette fois-ci, puisque j'avais déjà répondu aux reviews la dernière fois :)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15.

L'esprit totalement embrumé, Emma se sentit émerger peu à peu. Elle tenta un coup d'œil prudent, mais fut aussitôt agressée par la lumière, et referma prestement les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, lâchant un très léger grognement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher un mouvement à côté d'elle, qu'elle entendit grâce au frottement des vêtements lorsque la personne se pencha pour vérifier que la jeune fille était bien en train de se réveiller.

\- Emma ? l'appela une voix de garçon.

Un mal de crâne indescriptible se déclencha lorsque son prénom sembla lui résonner dans le crâne, ce qui la fit gémir un peu plus fort que précédemment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, très lentement car la pièce blanche dans laquelle elle se trouvait reflétait bien trop fortement la lumière artificielle de la chambre. Quand elle les eut à moitié ouverts, elle laissa sa tête basculer lourdement vers la gauche pour voir qui était la personne qui se tenait là. Ses souvenirs commençaient peu à peu à lui revenir. Elle devait sortir de l'opération, car il ne lui semblait pas s'être réveillée entre-temps. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé voir Newt, elle se doutait que si elle se trouvait dans cet état, il devait en être de même pour lui. Malgré tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir celui qui était assis sur la chaise, à la scruter avec inquiétude. Un brun aux yeux noisette, le nez retroussé, la peau blanche.

Et pour la première fois, elle fut consciente qu'elle rêvait. C'était comme si elle n'était pas là et qu'elle regardait un film, mais en observant l'adolescent, Emma, qui rêvait, se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de donner un nom à ce garçon. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

L'Emma du rêve fronça les sourcils en détaillant le jeune homme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir penser ça avant, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

La châtaine commença à tourner la tête de l'autre côté du lit, lui montrant qu'elle ne le voulait pas ici, espérant qu'il parte. Malheureusement, et elle le savait, il avait toujours été borné et têtu.

\- Emma, réitéra-t-il sur un ton pressant. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, ils ont dû voir que t'étais réveillée.

Elle fixait le mur, de l'autre côté de la pièce, dos à son ancien ami, mais l'écoutait, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il dû comprendre qu'elle était attentive, car il reprit rapidement.

\- Ce qu'ils vont te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais ne fait pas de bêtises, ok ? Fais ce qu'ils te disent de faire, et tout ira bien.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détailla le mur qui lui faisait face, comme s'il allait lui indiquer quelque chose. Finalement, elle fit volte-face vers le garçon en se redressant en position assise dans le lit, voyant le monde autour d'elle tanguer légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle froidement en sentant une appréhension l'envahir totalement.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras ce qu'ils te diront, réitéra-t-il imperturbable.

\- Je n'ai rien à promettre, surtout pas à toi, lâcha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se pa...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ayant la soudaine impression de suffoquer. Sa respiration se bloqua, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, cherchant d'un regard affolé quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Ils finirent par se poser sur le garçon, qui l'observait en tremblant légèrement, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Respire, lui dit-il en faisant un signe avec les mains.

Si elle s'en était senti la force, elle l'aurait giflé à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas oublié comment faire. Elle n'y arrivait juste pas. Comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Au moment où sa vision devenait floue, et qu'elle se dit qu'elle allait perdre connaissance, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, suivit par la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa respiration se débloqua ; laissant simplement une sensation d'immense vide. Comme si on venait de lui enlever un organe.

Sans chercher à réguler l'air qui entrait et sortait vite de ses poumons, elle posa la main sur son ventre, presque pour vérifier si elle ne sentait pas un creux, qui lui indiquerait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait qu'opérer son crâne.

Un pas plus lent que les autres retentit, et ralentit lorsque la personne arriva devant la porte de la pièce.

\- Enfin réveillée, tonna une voix d'homme, que la jeune fille du rêve connaissait visiblement, mais encore une fois, elle ne parvint pas à mettre de nom sur lui.

Elle se pétrifia presque dans son lit, n'osant même pas relever la tête. D'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce type.

\- Thomas, il me semble que tu ne devrais pas être ici, reprit l'adulte d'un ton ferme.

Les yeux bleus de l'adolescente se braquèrent immédiatement vers le garçon. Bien qu'elle ne le considère plus comme un ami, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec l'homme sur le pas de la porte. Il lui faisait définitivement peur.

Pourtant, le garçon se leva, jeta un dernier regard à la châtaine, les mots « tu m'as promis » pratiquement gravés sur son visage. Elle songea qu'elle ne lui avait rien promit du tout, et qu'elle ferait comme bon lui semblerait ; tandis que la pièce se vida des quelques personnes qui étaient entrés peu auparavant, pour laisser la jeune fille et l'adulte aux cheveux bruns, qui s'avança jusqu'à se trouver debout derrière la chaise.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il après un petit silence.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Comme si son bien-être pouvait réellement l'intéresser.

\- Hormis l'envie de vous étriper, ça va, répliqua-t-elle le plus normalement du monde.

Il réprima un sourire provocateur, et soupira longuement.

\- Bien, fit-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise. Maintenant que l'opération est finie, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Elle le fixa dans le blanc des yeux, incrédule.

\- Je ne crois pas non, poursuivit-elle avec méfiance. Vous aviez dit qu'on aurait fini après ça.

\- Les plans ont changés, donna l'homme pour simple explication.

\- Un marché est un marché, continua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. Je veux voir Newt.

Cette fois, le brun ne cacha pas le sourire qui naquit sur son visage, et Emma se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle soit fatiguée, parce qu'elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

\- Il n'est plus là.

Le cœur de la jeune fille loupa un battement, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, temps durant lequel elle analysa la phrase, espérant l'avoir mal comprise.

\- Comment ça « plus là » ?

\- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, tu as du boulot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-elle beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'elle ne pensait, sentant sa gorge se nouer.

La peur commençait à l'envahir de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien, tout était totalement dingue depuis son réveil. La sensation d'étouffement qu'elle avait ressentie étant sans aucun doute le plus étrange. Elle redressa les yeux vers l'homme, le regard empli d'interrogation.

\- L'opération a fonctionné. Vous avez été liés pendant quelques secondes.

Elle fit une grimace pour exprimer son incompréhension, avant que son cerveau ne se mette à tourner à plein régime. Ce qu'il disait était loufoque. Et impossible. Si ce n'était pas elle qui s'était étouffée, alors c'était ...

\- Il n'est pas mort, l'avertit-il en remuant une main dans l'air comme pour l'apaiser. Pas encore du moins. On l'a envoyé quelque part. Il faut que tu travailles avec nous, enchaîna-t-il.

\- En aucun cas je ne ...

\- On se doutait que tu dirais ça, on commence à te connaître, la coupa-t-il. Mais si tu veux revoir ton petit copain un jour, tu as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te dit, menaça-t-il en approchant doucement, un peu à la manière d'un serpent.

Un long frisson traversa l'adolescente, qui eut envie de vomir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait de crier, de frapper tout ce qu'elle pouvait, de s'enfuir, ... Pourtant, elle était totalement impuissante. Ils avaient eu raison : ils avaient compris comment elle marchait.

\- Souviens-toi que personne n'est irremplaçable. Les petits génies comme vous, c'est rare, mais pas introuvable.

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour garder la tête froide.

\- Marché conclu, Emma ?

...

\- Emma ?

Deux voix semblèrent se superposer, pourtant ce fut celle de l'homme qu'elle entendit le plus.

Sentant qu'elle revenait à elle, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, sursauta et reprit bruyamment sa respiration, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Son regard fut rapidement attiré vers James, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, l'observant étrangement. Pourtant, cela la rassura. Si elle le voyait, c'est qu'elle ne rêvait plus.

\- Tu avais un sommeil agité, t'avais pas l'air très sereine, dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, marmonna-t-elle simplement.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, puis la châtaine s'assit, laissant son regard dériver lentement sur le Bloc.

\- C'est l'heure, Newt et Minho sont déjà partis se préparer, l'avertit-il.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle sur un ton monotone.

Son ami ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, et partit vers la ferme, laissant la coureuse. Les poings fermement resserrés sur son duvet, les pupilles encore dilatées par la peur, elle avait l'impression de réfléchir au ralenti.

Elle qui pensait en avoir fini avec ses rêves étranges, elle était servie. Une boule se forma instantanément dans sa gorge en repensant à ce souvenir. Non seulement elle n'avait presque rien comprit à ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais en plus, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de chercher à comprendre. Rien que le fait de se remémorer la tête qu'elle arborait face à cet homme la convint qu'elle préférait ne pas se souvenir. La seule chose qu'elle avait pour quasi-certitude à cause de ce souvenir, c'est que Newt avait dû être envoyé ici par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raison de penser ça, mais elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le « quelque part » dont parlait l'homme étrange, c'était le Bloc.

La jeune fille ramena ses jambes vers elle pour poser sa tête bien trop fort sur ses genoux, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle grommela un peu, avant de fermer les yeux, fatiguée. Alors qu'elle se sentait repartir dans une analyse de son cauchemar, elle se fit violence pour tâcher de ne plus y penser. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et elle avait réussi à les gérer les autres fois.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se leva, plia son duvet, et se dirigea vers la ferme, où se trouvait seulement Poêle-à-frire. Le regard de ce dernier s'illumina quand il vit la châtaine, et elle entendit les doigts du garçon claquer, signe qu'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit-il en lui lançant un sourire.

Elle se força à lui rendre, ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le fait qu'elle pensait encore à son rêve.

Elle s'approcha du comptoir attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Ne lui en veut pas, il ne sait pas que je t'en parle, commença-t-il.

Emma se redressa un peu, un air méfiant collé au visage, et fronça légèrement les sourcils sans quitter le cuistot du regard.

\- Je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet ...

\- Désolée Siggy, mais je suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin, alors accouche, ou dis rien, s'agaça-t-elle en tapant nerveusement du pied.

\- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Gally, finit-il en pinçant les lèvres pour observer la réaction de la fille.

Elle plissa les yeux, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

\- Gally ? fit-elle comme si elle cherchait de qui il s'agissait.

\- Oui. Je sais que vous êtes trop fiers pour vous excuser tous les deux, mais ...

\- Attends, le coupa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour les ramener sur le côté. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Songeant encore à son rêve, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le garçon lui parlait du bâtisseur. Mais la réalité lui fit enfin face, et elle se souvint d'où elle se trouvait, avec qui, ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa vie. Et après coup, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours en froid avec Gally.

\- Parce que c'est mon ami, qu'on a discuté, et qu'il est triste que vous soyez fâchés, expliqua-t-il.

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, avant de souffler.

\- Tu te moques de moi toi aussi ?

Il prit un air étonné.

\- C'est lui qui m'a envoyé bouler. Et lui qui a agi comme un crétin quand on s'est expliqué. J'ai strictement rien à me reprocher, se braqua-t-elle en croisant les bras pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Il a peut-être été crétin sur ce coup, mais il est impulsif, c'est comme ça, le défendit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Et puis, il est vraiment désolé.

\- Et alors quoi ? Je dois lui sauter dans les bras et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Écoute-le, et il s'excusera, promit l'adolescent.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et observa longuement la salle, avant de reporter son regard sur Poêle-à-frire.

\- S'il veut venir s'excuser, il a qu'à le faire, mais pour ma part, j'ai suffisamment donné. J'irais pas vers lui.

Le cuistot sourit, visiblement content de la réponse de la châtaine, et se retourna pour continuer à préparer les autres petits déjeuners. Alors qu'elle poussait un long soupire en se disant que sa journée commençait merveilleusement bien, elle se tourna à son tour pour se diriger vers la même table que tous les matins, où Newt venait apparemment de prendre place. En le voyant, son souvenir lui revint furtivement en mémoire, et elle manqua de s'en coller une pour arrêter d'y penser. Elle s'installa finalement en silence face à son ami, tombant en admiration devant sa tasse devant elle pour éviter de regarder le blond. Elle n'était pas en froid avec lui ou quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire, mais elle se sentait mal depuis ce matin. Elle ne voyait pas comment se comporter, fait idiot puisqu'elle avait juste à faire comme d'habitude.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle redressa la tête lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il l'observait, et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi ça irait mal ? Tout va parfaitement bien.

Il lui offrit un magnifique regard suspicieux, si bien qu'elle se sentit obligée de sourire pour tenter de le convaincre. Sentant que sa tentative était veine, elle fut soulagée de voir Minho et James arriver à leur tour.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes, s'amusa l'asiatique en remarquant le teint assez pâle de son amie.

\- Et la tienne, on en parle ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, appréciant le fait de se décontracter.

Le maton ne renchérit pas, et se contenta de rire narquoisement en s'asseyant à côté du blond, au moment où James prenait place à côté d'Emma. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler :

\- C'est ton rêve qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Elle lui fit de gros yeux, l'incitant fermement à se taire, avant de jeter un regard en coin vers ses deux autres amis. Minho ne semblait pas avoir entendu, mais elle était moins sûre pour Newt. Il la toisait avec un drôle d'air.

L'adolescente se renfrogna, et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête vers sa tasse. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'avait rien entendu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui en parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? « Au fait, j'ai eu un nouveau souvenir, et tu sais quoi ? C'est à cause de moi que tu es arrivé ici ! ». Elle se mordit la langue en jetant un regard en coin vers le blond, qui discutait avec les deux autres garçons. Non, cette fois, hors de question qu'elle lui en parle. Elle pouvait simplement ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit, et continuer à vivre normalement. Tout allait si bien entre elle et son ami, elle ne voulait pas tout risquer de fiche en l'air.

Finissant rapidement son repas, elle partit se préparer, et se dirigea ensuite sans plus attendre vers la porte de sa section, observant silencieusement le Bloc. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas, et même si elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou redouter ce qui allait se passer, elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que Newt était venu la voir.

\- Tu devrais aller à ta porte, ça va bientôt être l'heure, dit-elle innocemment, se rendant compte après coup qu'elle l'envoyait légèrement bouler.

\- Va falloir qu'on s'explique toi et moi, répondit-il, passant sous silence la phrase de la jeune fille.

La bouche de la châtaine s'entrouvrit pour au final ne rien laisser sortir. Elle soupira sans faire de bruit, le regardant avec appréhension. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher avec lui.

\- Tu sais que si tu ne m'apprécie pas, tu peux me le dire ? affirma-t-il.

Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, mais cherchait activement ce qui le poussait à croire ça, connaissant déjà la réponse : il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était si lunatique. Hier, tout se passait bien, puis elle pétait un câble dans la nuit et était distante le lendemain matin.

Les vibrations du sol suivies de l'ouverture des portes la sortit de sa réflexion, et elle observa son ami, qui attendait visiblement une réponse. Un sourire rassurant émergea sur le visage de la coureuse, et elle se rapprocha de quelques pas pour finalement attraper les mains du blond, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- T'as raison, va falloir qu'on s'explique. Mais ce soir, finit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Elle nota la lueur d'agacement qui naquit sur le visage de Newt, et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, elle s'élança dans sa section.

...

La matinée passa relativement vite. Il faut dire qu'à courir, noter les différents chemins et les marquer avec du lierre pour ne pas se tromper sur le retour, Emma n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Comme à son habitude, elle se trouva un cul de sac pour passer sa pause du midi. Chose étrange, elle s'y sentait plus en sécurité, se disant que si elle se faisait discrète, aucune créature, du style griffeur pour ne pas les nommer, ne viendrait la chercher ici.

La châtaine picorait son sandwich sans réelle conviction, songeant une nouvelle fois à son rêve. Depuis, un mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quittée. Sûrement devenait-elle folle.

Elle remit son sac sur ses épaules à cette pensée, voyant qu'il était l'heure de faire demi-tour, et s'avança vers le bout du couloir qui se terminait en T, afin qu'elle pique à gauche.

Emma pila finalement brusquement, se figeant devant le mur qui lui faisait face, yeux grands ouverts. Elle s'était habituée à voir des écritures sur les murs. Mais c'était toujours la même chose.

Poussant nerveusement le lierre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas mal vu, elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsque l'inscription lui fit face. De grosses lettres barraient le mur, pour former le mot "**SORS**".

Elle se pinça en lâchant un juron, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas encore en train de rêver, avant que sa mine ne se décompose. Depuis qu'elle était coureuse, jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Et ses amis ne lui avaient pas parlé d'autres inscriptions que celles qu'elle avait déjà vue.

La châtaine ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de relativiser. Minho et Newt lui avaient dit que tout ça n'était que pour leur faire peur. Et même si cela fonctionnait pour le moment, il ne fallait sûrement pas s'en préoccuper.

Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle battit plusieurs fois des cils, pensant sérieusement devenir folle.

\- J'ai quand même pas inventé ce que je viens de voir ..., marmonna-t-elle en constatant que le mur était aussi intact que les autres qui l'entourait.

Des larmes de rage, d'incompréhension et de peur commencèrent à voir le jour, et la jeune fille ne fit rien pour s'en cacher. Quelque chose clochait vraiment chez elle. Elle avait des souvenirs qui pointaient le bout de leur nez, elle voyait des inscriptions qui n'existaient pas, et elle se mettait même à entendre des bruits maintenant. En songeant au dernier élément de cette petite liste, Emma se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas. Elle n'imaginait pas les bruits. En tout cas, il ne lui semblait pas.

Sa tête vira automatiquement vers la droite, et la jeune fille attendit avec appréhension quelques secondes. Décrétant qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle eut tout juste le temps de retourner dans le cul de sac qu'elle entendit des cliquettements s'accentuer. Un frisson parcourut longuement l'adolescente, qui recula jusqu'à percuter le mur du fond, et s'enfonça comme elle le put dans le lierre, les yeux braqués vers le bout du couloir. Un petit instant, elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas encore une fois d'un scaralame. Ses pensées s'interrompirent au moment où elle en repéra un à quelques mètres d'elle, sur le mur d'à côté.

Le claquement qu'elle entendait sembla ralentir un court instant, si bien qu'elle se reconcentra sur le carrefour, à une vingtaine des mètres ; puis un objet gris fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de la châtaine. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de longue tige métallique, articulée, qui scintillait au soleil. Emma n'avait jamais vu de telle chose auparavant, pourtant, elle sût que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle parvint avec peine à ne pas réagir lorsqu'une deuxième tige du même type dépassa du mur. Enfin, après quelques secondes de suspens, le début du corps qui reliait les pattes métalliques se montra. La châtaine ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre, et même si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un griffeur. Automatiquement, sa gorge se noua, et elle se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher un hoquet de stupeur. Le raisonnement du métal qui claquait contre le sol la ramena de nouveau à la dure réalité. Le monstre avait avancé d'encore quelques pas, et était maintenant entièrement visible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Il se trouvait au centre du carrefour, et pourtant, il avait déjà l'air immense. A vu de nez, il devait faire au moins 2 fois sa taille, sans parler de la longueur, ni de la largeur du machin. A cela venait s'ajouter une longue queue, que le griffeur ramenait au-dessus de lui, et devait être égale au reste du corps en terme de distance. Le tout était impressionnant à voir, et faisait penser à une sorte de scorpion géant, qui crispa la châtaine au point qu'elle se demanda si ses os allaient tenir le coup.

Un nouveau bruit retentit, étrange, qui interpella l'adolescente. En plissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la bestiole avait ouvert la gueule, et donc, le gémissement semblait provenir de lui. C'était un peu comme un estomac qui gargouillait, en plus fort, plus effrayant, et surtout, beaucoup plus artificiel. Tout en prolongeant son grognement inquiétant, la mutation semblait observer les différents chemins qui s'offraient à elle. Face au griffeur se trouvait le couloir qu'Emma devrait prendre pour retourner au Bloc, et à gauche se tenait le cul de sac où la coureuse s'était cachée. La seule chance qu'il restait à la jeune fille, c'était que la chose face demi-tour. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment.

La blocarde tentait de maîtriser sa respiration, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas attirer le griffeur, qui décida finalement d'emprunter le couloir face à lui. Mais au moment où il leva sa patte pour avancer, un mouvement dans le couloir de la châtaine alerta le monstre, qui se stoppa nettement. Une multitude de fourmis sembla envahir le corps de l'adolescente, qui cessa illico de respirer, cherchant des yeux le scaralame, qui marchait tranquillement sur le mur. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas lui qui risquait de mourir si le griffeur le trouvait ! Emma, qui avait déjà des envies de meurtres contre les Créateurs, sentie ce souhait s'accentuer à cet instant. Elle n'avait rien prévu pour le moment, mais si elle les croisait un jour, et forcément qu'elle les croiserait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pour programme de pourrir dans ce trou, elle les tuerait.

Ses jolies petites pensées s'effacèrent en même temps que le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait lorsque la grosse bête changea de direction, pour finalement avancer dans le cul de sac. La coureuse sentait le stress monter, et manqua de défaillir lorsque le griffeur se stoppa à deux mètres d'elle, face au lierre et au mur contre lequel elle était plaquée. Il réitéra son grognement insupportable alors qu'Emma était persuadée qu'il la fixait, et elle se dit que c'était la fin. En dernier recours, elle arrêta de respirer, tant pour éviter de se faire remarquer, que par peur, ou encore parce qu'elle venait de réaliser que la bestiole n'était pas uniquement composée de métal, mais aussi de ... sortes de lambeaux de chair, qui dégageaient une odeur immonde et insoutenable. Elle eut la nausée rien qu'en se demandant d'où pouvait provenir ces amas, et tourna au final très lentement la tête en fermant les yeux, définitivement terrorisée. Si le griffeur ne sembla pas la remarquer, il ouvrit néanmoins la gueule, et lâcha un cri perçant qui provoqua un ultrason dans l'oreille gauche de l'adolescente.

Toujours sans respirer, elle fermait les yeux et serrait les poings, la gorge nouée, chaque muscle tendu au maximum. Et au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une décennie, le griffeur rebroussa chemin. Elle se permit de respirer doucement, et observa du coin de l'œil son couloir qui se dégageait. De plus, la machine repartit par le chemin où elle était arrivée, soit pas du tout où Emma devait aller. Elle sentit son cœur devenir beaucoup plus léger, et sa respiration se calma peu à peu. Malgré tout, elle attendit encore quelques minutes derrière le lierre, histoire d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger, scrutant avec inquiétude le carrefour. Et se rendant enfin compte que l'heure avait tournée, elle s'obligea à sortir de sa cachette, pour rentrer au plus vite au Bloc.

Trottinant discrètement le long du cul de sac, elle se forçait à ne penser qu'au chemin pour rentrer, et à rien d'autre. Cette journée était la plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu, et elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans ses réflexions. Pas maintenant. Elle songerait plus tard, au Bloc. Encore fallait-il qu'elle rentre vivante là-bas.

Une fois au bout, elle pivota la tête vers le couloir où le griffeur était parti, et fut rassurée lorsqu'elle ne vit rien que du vide. Soufflant un bon coup, elle se tourna dans la direction où elle devait aller, tout en attrapant le plan dans son sac. Elle l'imprima mentalement, le mémorisant rapidement en fermant les yeux, puis le fourra dans son sac à la va-vite. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, dans l'intention de reprendre sa course, elle crut percevoir un nouveau bruit, qui la fit se tendre au point qu'elle entendit certaines de ses articulations craquer. Un énorme poids sembla tomber derrière elle, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds, et provoqua même un petit courant d'air qui fit valser ses cheveux.

Une seconde passa où elle n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, avant de comprendre que ce serait pire si elle restait de dos. Son corps bougea de lui-même, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le griffeur dont elle pensait être débarrassée. Il lui souffla son haleine fétide en pleine face, et elle ne put s'empêcher de papillonner des cils en retenant un sanglot. Comme si elle n'avait que pleurer à faire. Elle ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, et entama un demi-tour pour s'enfuir, mais le monstre fut plus rapide et lança une de ses pattes en travers de l'abdomen de la jeune fille, ce qui lui coupa violemment la respiration, et la propulsa contre le mur à côté duquel elle se tenait. Son coccyx fut le premier à prendre un coup, et sa tête suivit. Elle se cogna une nouvelle fois le crâne au sol, et elle vit les couloirs face à elle se tordre d'une drôle de manière, tant et si bien qu'il lui sembla pouvoir marcher un instant au mur.

Elle roula sur le côté pour voir son assaillant, et esquiva de justesse un pic ressemblant fortement à une seringue longue d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au minimum, qui lui aurait probablement transpercé le dos. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à la chance qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle recula comme elle le put en frottant le sol de ses pieds, s'aidant de ses mains pour se soulever, et se remit debout au prix d'un effort surhumain. Elle tituba et heurta de nouveau un mur, avant que le cliquettement l'avertissant que le griffeur venait à elle ne la ramène sur terre. Elle ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes et le crâne avant de grimacer en sentant une vive douleur, puis regarda ses doigts. Elle s'était ouverte quelque part. Elle repassa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sentit de nouveau une douleur sur l'arrière de la tête, et fit revenir sa main en sang. Pas de quoi se vider avant de rentrer au Bloc, mais son vertige sembla s'intensifier encore à cette découverte.

Un cri strident retentit, provenant de la créature, qui se mit finalement à charger vers la jeune fille. A partir de ce moment, Emma se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir.

Elle pria pour avoir pris le bon couloir, et tenta de se remémorer au mieux le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle espérait sincèrement avoir un sixième sens, parce qu'entre la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac, la douleur qu'elle ressentait au crâne, et le chemin qu'elle devait refaire à l'envers, et sans plan -ce dernier se trouvant dans son sac- elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait réussir à rentrer.

Une texture froide, lisse, et très peu agréable lui empoigna soudainement la cheville, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le soleil sur sa peau, à la place de quoi avait pris place une énorme ombre. Pas besoin qu'elle relève les yeux pour convenir que le griffeur devait se trouver au-dessus d'elle. Encore une fois, elle entendit un bruit, d'abord faible, puis augmenter progressivement, un peu comme si quelque chose montait en pression. Puis, une longue tige en métal, ce qu'elle avait identifié auparavant comme une seringue, s'abattit à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de sa tête. Un cri lui échappa, et elle se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour que la mutation daigne lâcher sa jambe, chose qui finit miraculeusement par se produire. Sans reprendre son souffle, elle rampa sous la bestiole pour ensuite se relever, et reprendre sa course.

Malgré la douleur lancinante de son crâne qui la gênait, elle tenta d'accélérer, réalisant que la bestiole derrière elle, de son mètre cinquante de pattes métalliques, allait vite. Malheureusement, elle sentait bien sa foulée ralentir, sa respiration devenir plus difficile, et même ses jambes s'engourdir. Puis, une idée s'immisça dans son esprit.

Si elle ne pouvait pas concurrencer le griffeur à la course, surtout dans cet état, elle osait espérer qu'elle était plus intelligente que cette création. S'étant construit un petit plan de survie, elle accéléra, le temps de distancer la bête, juste assez pour pouvoir tourner dans un nouveau couloir, et se cacher sans que le griffeur ne l'aperçoive.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'enfonça au plus profond du lierre et se colla au mur pour ne faire plus qu'un avec.

Peu après, le griffeur passa à toute vitesse, n'y ayant apparemment vu que du feu, et poursuivit sa course. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle entendit un cri. Le même que ceux qu'elle entendait la nuit. Un long gémissement de griffeur, ce dernier se lamentant probablement de l'avoir perdue de vue.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle sortit précipitamment et déboula dans le couloir, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et ne voyant rien, attrapa sa tête avec ses deux mains, avant de perdre l'équilibre, et elle finit par tomber sur les fesses. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sentant de longues gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes, et les rouvrit pour fixer le ciel, le temps que ça arrête de tourner autour d'elle. Sentant que cela ne marchait pas, elle posa lentement la paume de sa main droite sur sa plaie, grimaçant, et lâcha finalement un sanglot, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Du bout de ses doigts sales, elle analysa l'ouverture, songeant que James, qui avait décidé il y a quelques jours qu'il voulait devenir medjack, la tuerai s'il la voyait faire.

Pensant au blocard, elle se souvint qu'elle devait rentrer plus ou moins rapidement à présent, car les portes ne l'attendraient pas pour se fermer.  
Péniblement, elle se remit sur pieds, puis marcha un peu, avant de se remettre à trottiner, sur le qui-vive. Cette fois-ci, elle était sûre de devenir paranoïaque. Elle entendait des bruits de partout, et pourtant, elle était seule. Oubliant son mal de tête, elle finit par courir à toute allure en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles, simplement pour couvrir les multiples bruits qui la rendaient folle.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, la verdure du Bloc apparut. Elle entra à toute vitesse et se décala sur le côté, de sorte à être cachée du couloir par le mur. Tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, elle essayait de se calmer. Son mal de crâne s'était intensifié, et une horde de griffeurs semblaient jouer des claquettes dans sa tête, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien, bien au contraire. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, la fatiguait, et lui donnait la foutue impression d'être suivie. Rapidement, pour être sûre, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter.

Évidemment, il n'y avait rien.

Ramenant sa tête droite, elle lâcha un cri d'effroi en apercevant quelque chose devant elle. Reculant précipitamment, elle perdit l'équilibre, trébucha comme une idiote, et s'étala de tout son long au sol, lui donnant la nausée. Sa vision devenait floue, les bruits ne cessaient pas, voir s'étaient même accrus, son cœur s'emballait au lieu de se calmer, tant et si bien que tout s'embrouillait, au même titre que les éléments devant elle, qu'elle peinait à distinguer.

\- Emma, tu vas bien ?

Cette voix sembla écarter les autres bruits qui résonnaient dans son crâne, et elle reconnue la voix grave et nonchalante de Gally. Elle oublia totalement le fait qu'elle lui en voulait encore le matin même, se sentant simplement submergée par la panique en songeant à son état mental.

\- Un griffeur, lâcha-t-elle rapidement, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle cherchait à éclaircir sa vision. J'ai vu un griffeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna le garçon en l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour la remettre debout.

Il parut s'assurer qu'elle tenait debout toute seule, puis la lâcha en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un griffeur, répéta-t-elle, en se mettant à trembler, comme si elle venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'elle avait vécu.

\- T'es complètement folle, souffla le garçon, effaré.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent quelque peu, et durant de longues secondes, elle ne bougea plus. Il avait raison. Tout semblait devenir plus clair. Elle pétait littéralement les plombs. Son rêve de cette nuit, l'inscription au mur, les bruits qu'elle entendait depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'il n'y avait rien ... Et même le griffeur qui l'avait poursuivi sûrement. Elle avait probablement tout inventé. Elle devenait folle.

Elle finit par attraper le tee-shirt du garçon avec sa main droite, comme pour se rattacher à la réalité, et alors que l'adolescent se mettait à grogner et allait la repousser, il se figea et passa du visage de la châtaine à sa main. Il lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour la faire lâcher, avant de l'observer furtivement.

\- Emma, où est-ce que tu saignes ?

Elle posa ses yeux sur le visage du bâtisseur sans réellement le voir, le regard vide, la seule et même pensée se répétant en boucle dans son esprit. Elle devenait folle.

\- Clint ! s'exclama le garçon près d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

L'interpellé, qui se trouvait avec James, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et donna un ordre au brun, qui partit en direction du bunker au moment où l'autre medjack allait retrouver les deux adolescents.

Il arriva au moment où Emma était silencieuse, le regard vide, comme si elle était en pleine introspection.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Elle s'est cognée la tête, lui apprit Gally en montrant du bout du doigt le crâne de la châtaine. Elle débloque totalement.

Cette phrase fit son chemin dans l'esprit de la coureuse, qui tourna la tête vers les deux garçons.

\- Je ne suis pas folle ! s'exclama-t-elle tant pour les adolescents que pour tenter de se persuader elle-même.

Elle était sûre d'avoir été poursuivie par un griffeur. Moins sûre pour tout le reste de cette journée, mais ça, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas inventé.

\- J'ai vu un griffeur, dit-elle en se remettant à trembler.

\- Ça recommence ... souffla le bâtisseur en croisant les bras avec ennui.

\- Un griffeur ? répéta le medjack en s'affolant légèrement.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement à l'Ouest ! s'agaça le blocard.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a dû prendre un gros coup sur la tête, suggéra Clint en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Viens Emma, on va aller à l'infirmerie, et tu vas te reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir, répondit-elle fermement, se remémorant vaguement son cauchemar de cette nuit.

\- Arrête de faire ta gamine, la sermonna le bâtisseur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle sentit la colère monter, et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à aboyer sur les deux garçons, elle se sentit partir sur le côté.

\- Hop là ! s'exclama James en la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne tombe une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, tu nous écoutes, et tu suis sans faire d'histoire, ok ?

Le garçon passa un des bras de la jeune fille autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir, et la fit commencer à avancer.

\- Faut que je parle aux garçons, chuchota-t-elle en faisant référence aux deux coureurs.

\- Je les ai prévenus, ils viendront, mais après que tu nous aies suivi.

Bien qu'elle ait compris que James lui parlait comme si elle était un bébé ou une demeurée, elle ne fit aucune remarque, et se contenta de marcher en rythme avec le garçon, ses pensées s'emmêlant, des bruits étranges résonnant toujours plus dans sa tête ; et maudissant cette journée.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il y a de l'action ! ^^ J'espère que le rêve n'a pas été trop perturbant, parce que c'est vrai que sur les premières phrases, on ne comprend pas que c'est un rêve ...  
Emma devient légèrement folle dans ce chapitre, et je compte faire en sorte que ça n'aille pas en s'arrangeant, mouarara ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je publierais après la seconde partie de mes partielles, soit fin janvier. C'est dans longtemps mais comme ça, avec un peu de chance, j'aurai fini le chapitre à l'heure x)

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous, et à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 16

Bonne année ! :D (certes, c'est un peu tard pour le souhaiter, mais bon, moi et les retards, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ^^)

Cette fois-ci, je suis dans les temps ! Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai vraiment galéré et que j'ai sérieusement pensé à faire une pause tant l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais finalement, j'ai réussi =^.^=

Yuki Otohime : Je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu, mais en tout cas, merci énormément pour tes compliments :D Et justement, puisque tu parlais de chapitres où il ne se passe pas grand chose, tout-ça tout-ça, bah tu vas être servie aujourd'hui x)

Blue : Si tu as déjà posté ici, merci beaucoup d'être revenue, et sinon, bah ... Merci d'être nouveau/nouvelle ! ^^ Thomas apparaîtra ... Un jour O:-)

LilyXXI : De même, je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu, mais un gros merci pour ton commentaire tout plein de compliments, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir :D

La Petite Maraudeuse : Merci merci merci ! ^.^

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Pour une fois, ses souvenirs ne lui revinrent pas sous forme de rêve. Plutôt comme des flashs. Elle se voyait travailler dans des laboratoires étranges, probablement pour l'homme qu'elle avait vu la dernière fois. Puis, elle se voyait préparer quelque chose, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les images disparurent, pour réapparaître un peu plus tard. Quelques personnes se tenaient au sol, sûrement endormies. À moins qu'elles ne soient mortes. Emma avait l'air plutôt fière d'elle, mais au moment où elle tourna les talons, une vive douleur apparue dans son cou. Puis encore du noir. Et enfin, elle se vit courir dans un couloir sombre, ouvrir une porte, et débouler autre part. Finalement, toutes les images disparurent, et la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur quelques minutes plus tard.

...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement, prête à repartir à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber du lit dans lequel elle était installée. Réalisant où elle se trouvait, à savoir l'infirmerie, la châtaine fut légèrement abasourdie, et il lui fallut un certain temps pour se souvenir qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie dans le labyrinthe, mais qu'elle était bien rentrée au Bloc. En effet, elle ne s'était pas endormie dans les couloirs. Pas cette fois du moins. Mais maintenant, elle avait compris comment elle avait fait pour y atterrir la première fois. Elle s'était enfuie du laboratoire qu'elle avait vu.

\- Je me suis enfuie ... répéta-t-elle dans un murmure comme pour s'en persuader.

\- Enfuie d'où ? s'enquit vivement une personne qu'Emma n'avait pas vu jusque-là.

Elle se figea en entendant la voix, avant de tourner la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir Newt, bras croisés à côté de la fenêtre, le visage fermé et attendant visiblement une explication. La jeune fille évita soigneusement de répondre, n'ayant absolument pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Sa journée avait déjà été suffisamment pénible comme ça.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ... dit-elle avec un petit sourire pour changer de sujet.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as fait peur. Ou plutôt, James m'a fait peur quand il est entré dans le bunker pour nous dire que t'avais un problème.

Au ton du garçon, on sentait nettement qu'il hésitait entre le soulagement et la colère. La seule chose dont la châtaine était sûre, c'est qu'il était agacé. Elle refoula un soupire, qu'il aurait pu prendre comme un signe de lassitude, et se contenta d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès de me faire courser par un griffeur, faut pas croire que j'avais envie de jouer à chat avec lui, répliqua-t-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois de détendre l'atmosphère.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, durant lequel la coureuse observa son ami, appréhendant sa réaction. Finalement, le blond souffla, toujours sans bouger.

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu fais Emma, mais cette fois ça marchera pas, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Je vois très bien quand tu essaies de changer de sujet.

\- J'essaie de passer à autre chose, parce que je commence à te connaître un peu, et je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, c'est mal ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive, agrippant ses draps pour évacuer le peu de colère qui s'immisçait progressivement en elle. Depuis deux minutes que je suis réveillée, t'es tendu comme si les portes ne s'étaient pas fermées.

\- Mais c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! En partant ce matin, je m'attendais pas vraiment à te retrouver dans cet état.

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il me manquait une jambe, je me suis juste cognée la tête, grommela-t-elle.

\- Emma, le griffeur aurait pu te tuer, est-ce que tu réalises ?

\- Mais je suis en vie là ! C'est l'essentiel non ?

Les deux jeunes se turent, puis Newt se mit à marcher un peu dans la pièce, jetant des regards en coin vers la jeune fille.

\- Tu penses avoir réponse à tout, il n'empêche que tu aurais pu te faire piquer.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-elle après que des flashs de sa course poursuite lui soient furtivement revenus en mémoire.

\- Tu es sûre ? interrogea le garçon sur un ton tel qu'Emma eu un doute.

\- Quoi, tu as vérifié, et j'ai été piquée ? demanda la châtaine avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Pfff. Bien sûr que non. J'ai viré Clint de la chambre, parce que lui me disait qu'il fallait qu'on vérifie.

\- C'est vrai ? pouffa la coureuse en imaginant la scène.

\- Archi vrai, c'était comique, intervint Minho qui venait de se poster sur le pas de la porte.

La jeune fille se mit à rire –doucement néanmoins, elle sentait un mal de tête sur le point de voir le jour- en scrutant ses deux amis, amusée par l'anecdote, mais également touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- En tout cas, même si t'es bizarre à rigoler alors que t'es dans un lit à l'infirmerie, ça fait du bien de te voir à peu près normale, dit l'asiatique pour changer de sujet.

\- Merci Minho. À vrai dire, je suis contente de vous voir aussi, répondit-elle en songeant qu'elle avait vraiment pensé qu'elle allait mourir dans le labyrinthe aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai dit à peu près normale, parce que tout le monde sait que tu es un peu dérangée sur les bords, continua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini de plaisanter ? On parlait sérieusement à la base, rabroua Newt en observant tour à tour les deux personnes dans la pièce.

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve lui ce soir, grommela Minho en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'entends tu sais ? répliqua le blond.

\- De toute façon, pour la conversation qu'on avait ... reprit Emma en toisant Newt.

Le regard que lui lança le garçon indiqua à la jeune fille qu'elle devait l'avoir blessé. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots depuis son réveil, et même si elle s'en voulait un peu, elle se disait que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

\- Hu-hum, fit James en rentrant pour attirer l'attention. Au vu du bruit que vous faites, je suppose que c'est que tu vas bien, dit-il en se focalisant sur la blocarde.

\- Je pète le feu, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, ce qui, après-coup, se révéla être une mauvaise idée car cela lui provoqua un petit vertige.

\- Mouais. Il t'est arrivé quoi exactement ? Je transmettrai à Alby et aux autres medjacks, ils sont restés en bas.

\- Oh la la ... Alby ... Il m'en veut ? demanda-t-elle en triturant le drap avec ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'en voudrait ? s'enquit Minho.

\- Je sais pas ... Mais en général, ce que je fais l'ennuie alors ...

\- Arrête un peu la paranoïa, on ne va pas t'en vouloir parce que tu es en vie, poursuivit Newt.

\- Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement ce que tu fais, enchaîna l'adolescente en lui jetant un regard en coin.

\- Stooooop, vous vous arrêtez là, vous reprendrez quand James et moi on sera partis ! s'exclama le maton.

L'agitation des garçons dans la salle déclencha une migraine que la jeune fille sentait arriver depuis un petit moment, si bien qu'elle souffla, ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis.

\- Vous êtes bruyants, et fatigants, finit-elle par lâcher. J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu veux que je change ton bandage ? proposa James.

Sa question permit à Emma de remarquer qu'elle avait en effet un tissu blanc qui faisait le tour de son crâne, maintenant une compresse au niveau de sa blessure.

\- Non c'est bon. Merci, rajouta-t-elle. Je vais juste essayer de dormir. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux garçons que je vais bien, et que j'irai courir demain, expliqua la châtaine en fixant le nouveau medjack.

\- Tu comptes repartir demain ? s'étonna Minho.

\- Il va bien falloir que j'y retourne un jour, alors le plus tôt sera le mieux, affirma la coureuse.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour y penser, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi. Certes, l'expérience du griffeur faisait qu'elle appréhendait de retourner dans les couloirs, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant. Avec cette inscription sur le mur. Elle était certaine de ne pas avoir halluciné. Et de toute façon, si elle ne retournait pas courir rapidement, elle ne voudrait plus jamais y aller à cause de la peur.

\- À mon avis tu ferais mieux de te reposer, et reprendre plus tard, continua le maton les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui ramena Emma à la conversation.

\- Après avoir dormi, ça ira mieux, assura-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Si tu le dis, termina l'asiatique sans conviction, tout en sortant de la pièce, derrière James.

Emma s'allongea dans son lit tout en se tournant vers le mur, écoutant les bruits de pas des garçons disparaître dans l'escalier.

\- Tu peux partir aussi.

\- Et alors quoi ? On va rester fâchés ? protesta Newt en croisant les bras en signe de mécontentement.

\- Si on parle, ça va changer quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête ce soir, et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, alors le mieux, c'est peut-être qu'on se voit plus tard.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes, l'une attendant une réponse, l'autre cherchant quoi dire. Il était conscient de ne pas s'être bien comporté depuis le réveil d'Emma, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait par tous les moyens de le pousser à bout. Malgré tout, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la vérité. En aucun cas elle ne s'amuserait à risquer sa vie pour l'énerver, simplement, il tenait trop à elle pour qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et ça, il ne voyait pas comment le lui dire. Alors il avait juste pété les plombs lorsque l'adolescente avait repris connaissance. Allez expliquer ça à Emma maintenant.

\- Oui, mais tu vois, c'est en partie à cause de ce genre de choses que je réagis comme ça, avoua-t-il finalement. Avec toi, on peut pas être sûr qu'il y aura un « plus tard ».

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite moins dure, et le visage de la châtaine se décrispa. Néanmoins, elle maintint sa position, préférant rester de dos pour le moment.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus.

\- Non, mais il t'arrive toujours des trucs dangereux, surtout dans le labyrinthe.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'emporta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui en position assise. Combien de fois il faut que je le dise ?

\- Je ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute !

\- Alors pourquoi tu reparles de ça ? On ne peut pas essayer de passer à autre chose ?

\- Mais tu ne me laisses jamais finir !

Elle se tut, et comme son ami ne semblait pas comprendre, elle lâcha froidement :

\- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute là.

Le blond serra la mâchoire, énervé par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Hors de question qu'ils aient cette conversation dans ces conditions.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber, ça sert à rien, termina-t-il en tournant les talons dans le but de sortir de la pièce.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Et c'est moi qui t'empêche de parler ?

\- Ça attendra, dors, on se voit demain. S'il ne t'est pas arrivé quelque chose entre temps, grogna le coureur en agrippant la poignée.

\- Newt t'es vraiment ... stupide, assena-t-elle en lançant son oreiller sur l'adolescent en même temps qu'elle prononça son dernier mot.

Le garçon beugua en sentant quelque chose le cogner, puis tomber lourdement à terre. Il arrêta toute action, et pivota en entendant la respiration irrégulière de la châtaine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement, et il hésita à avancer vers elle, avant de se dire que si elle était énervée, la prochaine chose qu'elle risquait de lui balancer, c'était la chaise à côté de son lit.

\- Attends, tu pleures là ? trouva-t-il simplement à dire.

\- Non, je transpire des yeux, abruti, dit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses joues.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, sans regarder le blond, trouvant totalement ahurissant qu'ils se fâchent sans réelle raison. Elle avait parfaitement compris que sa blessure d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un prétexte.

\- Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais pourquoi tu t'énerves, et la véritable cause, ce n'est pas le griffeur de cet après-midi. Simplement, si ce que je pense est correct, je suis déçue de voir que tu assumais plus tes sentiments avant qu'on se retrouve ici.

Sa phrase fut suivie d'un énorme blanc dans la pièce. La jeune fille avait le regard rivé sur le drap face à elle, la vision encore un peu floue à cause des larmes, attendant une quelconque réaction, que son ami eut après une dizaine de secondes.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Je sais que t'as très bien compris, souffla-t-elle avec lassitude. Je t'avais dit qu'on se connaissait avant.

\- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit dans ce sens Emma, se défendit le coureur.

\- Parce que tu l'aurais pris comment, si je t'avais lâché de but en blanc qu'on était ensemble il y a un an ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa voix devenait instable. Si tu as besoin que je te dise ça, c'est que tu ne dois pas ressentir la même chose maintenant.

La châtaine prit une grande inspiration, pour s'empêcher de se remettre à pleurer. Les fois où elle avait pensé à cette conversation, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça.

\- T'as sûrement raison.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, tout comme sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il sorte, elle ne voulait pas exploser en sanglots devant lui.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que je ressentais il y a un an, mais c'est sûr que c'est bien plus fort maintenant.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? tenta-t-elle avec une petite voix après un court silence.

Le coureur réprima un petit sourire, fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de souffler, et finit par s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise, à côté de la châtaine, qui prenait grand soin de ne pas le regarder.

\- Me fixe pas comme si c'était ma faute, moi je sais ce que je ressens, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé alors ? fit-il avec un rictus nerveux.

\- On n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion. Et puis, je ne voulais pas que ça devienne bizarre entre nous si tu ne pensais pas la même chose.

\- ... T'es vraiment la plus grande des tocardes que j'ai jamais vu.

\- Comme ça on forme une belle paire ...

Emma redressa la tête pour observer son ami, qui lui souriait légèrement. Dire que l'instant était gênant ne semblait pas suffisant pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. S'ils avaient été ensembles avant, ils avaient déjà dû s'embrasser, mais en l'occurrence, elle ne s'en rappelait pas, alors elle appréhendait un peu. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était le bon moment. Ils s'étaient en quelque sorte dit qu'ils s'aimaient non ? Alors logiquement, ça ne semblerait pas étrange.

À se poser 20 milliards de questions, la porte s'ouvrit avant que les deux jeunes n'aient esquissés le moindre geste.

\- Euh ... Vous allez bien ? s'enquit Minho en passant la tête dans l'ouverture.

\- Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'avez pas fini de nous interrompre à la fin ? s'exclama le blond en se tournant vers l'asiatique.

\- Eh oh ça va le grincheux ! On vous entend vous disputer depuis le bas de la ferme, et d'un coup, plus un bruit, excusez-moi de venir voir si l'un de vous ne s'est pas fait étrangler. Et accessoirement, c'était pour te dire que tout le monde va manger.

\- Oui et bien ... J'arrive.

Ils entendirent Minho pousser un soupir en fermant la porte, puis Emma se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu sais que quand tu t'énerves, ton accent anglais ressort ?

\- On me l'a déjà dit oui, dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- C'est chou, s'amusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Au moins, répondit-il en se levant. Je suppose que tu veux rester là ?

Elle acquiesça en silence, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Ok. À demain alors, conclut le blond avant d'apposer un baiser dans les cheveux de la blocarde.

Elle sourit légèrement en le laissant faire, puis lui attrapa la main alors qu'il allait partir.

\- T'auras qu'à mettre ça sur le compte du coup à la tête si ça ne te plaît pas, déclara-t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le lit, histoire d'être à peu près à la même hauteur que l'adolescent.

Sans réfléchir, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du coureur, et finalement, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes en fermant les yeux, guettant la réaction de son ami.

Réaction qui ne vint pas.

Sentant monter la déception, elle envisagea de se reculer, avant de sentir une main se coller dans son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus. La pression sur sa bouche se fit un peu plus forte, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit bêtement à sourire, avant de commencer à avoir un léger vertige, ne sachant pas réellement qu'elle en était la cause. Mais en vérité, elle s'en moquait totalement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis leurs lèvres se décollèrent lentement, et Emma ouvrit les yeux pour observer l'expression du garçon.

\- J'espère bien que tu n'as pas fait ça à cause de ta blessure, marmonna-t-il, envoyant un souffle chaud sur le visage de la châtaine.

En guise en réponse, elle l'embrassa furtivement, toujours incapable d'ôter ce sourire plus que stupide de son visage.

\- Newt, tu vas bouger oui ?! s'exclama une voix qui résonna dans toute la ferme.

\- Je pense que tu devrais y aller, Minho n'est pas très patient, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'ai plus vraiment envie de partir là, avoua le blocard.

\- Peut-être, mais t'as besoin de manger, et moi de dormir, alors ... Bonne nuit, conclut-elle.

Ils s'observèrent un court moment, puis Newt lui embrassa la joue, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

\- Fais de beaux rêves Newt, lança-t-elle avec un amusement perceptible dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, il fit mine de soupirer d'agacement, tout en souriant, puis lui renvoya l'oreiller qu'elle avait préalablement lancé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle attendit que la porte se ferme, puis que les bruits dans la bâtisse disparaissent, et enfin, elle se laissa tomber dans le lit, dans une sorte d'état second. La fatigue prenait lentement le dessus, et tandis qu'elle sentait ses membres s'engourdir, elle se ressassait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle manque de se faire attraper par un griffeur pour qu'ils en arrivent là ... Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir, et cette fois-ci, rien ne vint interrompre son sommeil.

...

La première chose à laquelle elle pensa en se réveillant fut qu'elle avait zappé quelque chose d'important la veille. En effet, sa longue discussion avec Newt avait peut-être été bénéfique en un sens, mais elle lui avait aussi totalement fait oublier le souvenir qu'elle avait eu. Pourtant, il n'était pas des moindres puisqu'il lui semblait se rappeler comment elle avait fait pour arriver dans le labyrinthe. La seule qu'il manquait dans son souvenir, c'était le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru entre le moment où elle était arrivée dans les couloirs, et celui où elle y avait perdu connaissance. Si elle parvenait à s'en rappeler, sortir du labyrinthe serait un jeu d'enfant. Et puisqu'elle s'était enfuie du laboratoire, les Créateurs n'avaient sûrement pas dû prévoir qu'elle survive jusqu'à arriver au Bloc, et encore moins qu'elle se souvienne de tout ça.

Ces réflexions remontèrent le moral de la châtaine. Pour une fois, elle avait l'impression de comprendre quelque chose, et elle se sentait moins démunie. Malgré tout, une autre pensée s'immisça dans son esprit, et celle-ci mina complètement la bonne humeur de la coureuse. Devait-elle en parler aux autres blocards ? Mis à part Newt, aucuns n'étaient au courant pour les rêves qu'elle faisait. Il lui semblait donc hors de question qu'elle leur en parle maintenant. Alby, et même Minho la jugeraient folle, et refuseraient catégoriquement qu'elle retourne dans le labyrinthe. Quant à Newt, elle hésitait. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais d'un autre côté, elle le connaissait. Si elle lui racontait tout, elle avait peur qu'il trouve cela trop important pour ne pas en parler aux autres. Le mieux était peut-être qu'elle garde ce qu'elle savait pour elle. De toute façon, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne savait pas grand-chose, du moins rien qui ne les aiderait clairement à sortir pour le moment. Elle dirait tout lorsqu'elle trouverait la sortie. Ce n'est pas comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper seule et qu'elle comptait tous les abandonner ici.

La blocarde se résigna à ne plus y penser, maintenant qu'elle avait pris une décision, et tâcha plutôt de se concentrer sur le reste. Au vu de la lumière dans la chambre, elle devait être dans les temps pour aller courir aujourd'hui, et sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal. En se levant, elle constata qu'elle était parfaitement capable de tenir debout, et de marcher sans avoir de vertige. « Parfait » songea-t-elle en sortant de la ferme.

Elle ne croisa aucuns medjacks, qui devaient probablement dormir, et se hâta de se diriger vers la salle à manger, où ses amis étaient déjà en train de discuter. Elle les salua rapidement, avant de s'installer à côté de Newt, et remarqua rapidement Minho qui l'observait étrangement, si bien qu'elle lui sourit, pensant qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle était apte à repartir courir.

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocente, je suis au courant, finit-il par dire en ricanant.

L'expression de la jeune fille se muta en une grimace, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son maton.

\- Pour vous deux, poursuivit l'asiatique sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle jeta un bref regard en coin au blond à sa gauche, qui paraissait quelque peu gêné, mais ne disait rien.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu as cru que j'allais me jeter sur lui parce que tu es au courant ? souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Je dis juste ça pour que vous fassiez ce que vous avez envie même si je suis là, se justifia-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui.

La coureuse leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attaquer son petit-déjeuner en silence. Même si elle trouvait légèrement déplacées les remarques de son ami, elle se réconforta en se disant qu'il agissait tout le temps ainsi, et qu'au moins, il ne semblait pas relever le fait qu'elle se prépare à retourner dans le labyrinthe.

Alors qu'Emma avait son nez plongé dans sa tasse, l'asiatique déclara qu'il partait chercher les affaires pour la journée, et dit à ses deux amis de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas partir en retard.

\- Tu m'en veux de lui en avoir parlé ? demanda Newt une fois que leur maton fut sorti de la salle.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil le temps de finir sa tasse, avant de sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon. Tant mieux qu'il l'ait appris par toi. Par contre, t'as pas intérêt à l'avoir dit à tout le Bloc, parce qu'on va me regarder bizarrement autrement, enchaîna-t-elle en baissant le ton sur sa dernière phrase.

\- Bizarrement ? répéta le coureur.

\- J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ma vie privée. Je n'ai parlé à certains qu'une seule fois, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, se défendit-elle.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que t'es plus célibataire.

Elle plissa les yeux en le fixant, avant de rire.

\- Oui voilà. J'ai envie d'aller draguer des garçons que je ne connais pas. T'es stupide quand tu t'y mets tu sais ?

Newt roula des yeux, avant de prendre la main de la jeune fille, puis se leva, l'incitant à en faire de même.

\- Je me doute que tu ne t'es pas réveillée juste pour nous voir partir ?

\- Nope, je suis ultra-motivée pour aller courir ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds, avant de sourire au blond, contente qu'il ne rouspète pas.

* * *

Bon, je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe strictement rien dans ce chapitre. Mais la relation Emma/Newt a avancé, c'est bien non ? :D Non ? Pour ma défense, je voulais faire un chapitre calme après le précédant qui était plutôt agité ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ce soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai aucune idée de date à donner ... Sûrement fin février, comme ça en un mois j'aurai sûrement le temps d'écrire la suite ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :D


	19. Chapter 17

Bonsoir/bonjour à tous !

J'avais dit que je publierai fin février, et ... Miracle, je ne suis pas en retard ! ^.^ Autrement, au risque de me répéter, un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent mes chapitres, j'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes si nombreux en fait x)

Yuki Otohime : Il me semble que je t'avais répondu, mais dans le doute ... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en plus, tu as été la seule à le faire, alors que c'est le chapitre où j'avais le plus de doutes, donc merci infiniment pour tes compliments ! :D

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 17.

Le début de journée s'était déroulé plutôt rapidement. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais autant concentrée en parcourant les couloirs, si bien que l'heure avait défilée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Néanmoins, elle fut contente d'arriver au même endroit que la veille, car elle se sentait fatiguée. Il faut croire qu'à être sur le qui-vive en permanence, elle s'épuisait plus facilement. À moins que son coup à la tête n'ait affecté sa condition physique mais ça, elle avait un peu de mal à y croire.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le mur sur lequel le mot étrange était apparu. Ou tout du moins, il lui semblait bien que c'était ici. Non pas qu'elle doute de son sens de l'orientation, simplement, il n'y avait rien de marqué sur le mur, comme juste avant qu'elle ne reparte, hier. Pourtant, en tournant sur elle-même pour vérifier les environs, c'était bien ici. Elle se voyait encore se cacher dans le lierre du cul de sac qui lui faisait à présent face, et elle se souvenait très exactement de la manière dont était arrivé le griffeur par le couloir à sa gauche. Non, pas de doute, c'était bien ici. Elle ne comprenait juste pas comment elle avait pu voir des lettres si grosses, et l'instant d'après, plus rien.

Elle y avait songé en courant, ce matin. Elle s'était dit qu'avec la précipitation en entendant le griffeur arriver, et la peur qui l'avait submergée, elle n'avait sûrement pas fait attention à l'inscription, qui devait encore orner le mur. Même si elle trouvait cette explication idiote, c'était la seule qu'elle avait, et qui paraissait un tant soit peu raisonnable. Et maintenant, puisqu'elle faisait face à un mur totalement vierge, son raisonnement tombait à l'eau. La question qui assaillit Emma fut de se demander à quel point elle devenait timbrée : avait-elle imaginée le mot au mur, ou avait-elle réellement vu une inscription s'effacer dans la seconde ? Dans les deux cas, elle se disait qu'elle ferait mieux de consulter.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait mettre cette histoire au clair. Une inscription si grosse ne pouvait pas disparaître, et elle était persuadée de ne pas avoir halluciné.

Résolue, elle agrippa fermement une liane à deux mains, et tira d'un coup sec tout en s'éloignant du mur, attendant que la végétation tombe au sol. Elle répéta cette opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le mur soit totalement dégagé, et l'observa avec attention. Forcée de constater qu'il n'y avait rien, elle poussa un soupire, frustrée, et tourna le dos à la paroi avant de se laisser glisser le long de la pierre.

\- J'en ai marre d'avoir l'air d'une folle, murmura-t-elle en attrapant un caillou pour le jeter dans le cul de sac.

Il est vrai qu'avec ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille, elle aurait pu retenir que rester assise dans le labyrinthe n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était bientôt l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, et comme elle n'avait pas faim, autant s'asseoir et ruminer.

Cependant, un bruit de feuillage au fond du cul de sac face à elle attira son attention en la faisant sursauter. Rapidement, elle discerna une petite créature marcher sur le mur au fond, et roula des yeux en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un scaralame. Malgré tout, son regard se focalisa de nouveau sur le fond du couloir face à elle, lorsque l'information de ce qu'elle venait de voir monta jusqu'à son cerveau.

Tout en s'aidant du mur derrière elle avec sa main, elle se redressa en écarquillant un peu plus les yeux. Finalement, elle n'était pas folle. Ou alors, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Derrière le rideau de lierre –qui semblait bien moins imposant que la veille, lorsqu'elle s'était cachée derrière- se détachait très nettement de grosses inscriptions. Les mêmes qu'hier. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même mur. Soit elle hallucinait, soit ... elle n'en savait rien.

Au final, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était venue retrouver ces marques. Ça lui fichait plus la frousse qu'autre chose.

Le pire fut lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle fit un bon en arrière en se retenant de crier pour éviter d'attirer toute créature étrange, mais resta figée, à scruter le même mur que la veille. Exactement le même, cette fois-ci. Avec de grosses lettres barrant la pierre, formant le mot « SORS ».

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pensant que comme la veille, le mur redeviendrait normal, mais non. Un petit cliquetis similaire à celui d'hier raisonna dans les couloirs, et la jeune fille se raidit en inspectant les différentes issues. Peut-être que l'inscription venait de son subconscient. Qu'elle avait entendu le griffeur approcher hier, et que pour se donner une chance de lui échapper, elle avait imaginé voir ces lettres. En trouvant la source du bruit, elle se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de tirer des conclusions hâtives, surtout lorsque ses pensées étaient aussi loufoques.

Dans le cul de sac, le scaralame était descendu du mur, et se tenait au milieu du couloir. Il avait cessé d'avancer, et ses petits yeux rouges clignotaient très légèrement, si bien qu'Emma supposait que cela signifiait que la caméra tournait. Elle se fit même la réflexion que, qui qu'ils soient, les personnes qui l'observaient devaient bien rire. Puis, la châtaine eu une sorte de révélation. Et si elle n'avait vraiment rien inventé ? Si les gens qui les avaient enfermés ici, qui semblaient tout contrôler, lui faisaient volontairement voir ces marques ?

Elle lâcha un rire en réalisant que les explications qu'elle inventait étaient de plus en plus tirées par les cheveux, et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut de tourner rapidement la tête pour vérifier que le mur derrière elle était toujours marqué du même mot, ce qui était le cas.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez que je rentre au Bloc ? s'enquit-elle en fixant l'animal-caméra, espérant vaguement obtenir une réponse.

Après tout, le scaralame l'avait bien aidée à retrouver son chemin une fois. Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire comprendre ceci également.

Mais comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne se passa. Ou plutôt, la bestiole ne fit rien.

Elle ne saurait dire à quel moment le changement avait pu se produire. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle décida de se détourner du scaralame, son regard capta des inscriptions. Partout. Sur tous les murs.

Un instant, Emma resta stoïque, sans réellement réagir. Mais après quelques secondes, ses muscles se tendirent, et elle se surprit à avoir envie de pleurer tant elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Après avoir observé chacun des murs qu'elle pouvait voir en se rendant compte que tous comportaient le même mot, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, au moins autant que la veille. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme si cela pouvait l'aider, elle se concentra pour écouter les bruits qu'elle percevait. Et mis à part les battements de son cœur qui semblaient raisonner dans les couloirs, elle n'entendait rien d'autre. Malgré tout, elle jugea bon de déguerpir au plus vite. Qu'importe ce que signifiait réellement le mot « SORS », le simple fait qu'il soit écrit partout lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

...

Emma revint environ une heure plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve une bonne excuse à fournir aux garçons, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que dire la vérité à Minho l'aiderait.

\- Emma ? tonna une voix grave qui hérissa les cheveux de l'adolescente.

Non seulement elle devait trouver une excuse, mais en plus il fallait faire vite.

\- Alby ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher, tentant de gagner du temps comme elle le pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? Il y a un problème ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu repartes ce matin.

Elle prit le temps de digérer ses questions, et remercia intérieurement le garçon de lui avoir rappelé qu'elle avait été à l'infirmerie la veille.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, donc j'ai préféré rentrer.

\- Tu as bien fait, conclut-il après un bref silence. Même si tu n'es pas la blocarde la plus exemplaire, ce serait dommage que tu meures.

Un fin sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur le visage de la châtaine. Elle eut tout juste le temps de le remercier, puis il annonça qu'il avait une tonne d'autres choses à faire, et lui fit remarquer que son propre travail n'était pas terminé. La coureuse se hâta donc vers le bunker, où elle dessina le chemin qu'elle n'avait pas pu cartographier la veille. Elle eut finit à peine 10 minutes plus tard, et hésita à attendre les garçons ici, mais se dit que James devait traîner dans les parages, et qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne faisait rien.

Ses plans furent finalement contrecarrés à l'instant où elle sorti de la salle des cartes. Elle aperçut Gally un peu plus loin, et après l'avoir soigneusement ignoré tout en se mettant en marche, comme les jours précédents, elle crut se souvenir qu'il était la personne qui l'avait réceptionnée aux portes du labyrinthe hier après-midi. Même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient réconciliés ou quoi que ce soit, elle se dit qu'elle devait malgré tout le remercier.

\- Gally ! l'interpella-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, alors que le bâtisseur s'était stoppé en entendant qu'on l'appelait.

Bien qu'elle supposait avoir une voix différente des garçons du Bloc, il parut surpris de voir qu'elle était son interlocutrice, et cette expression ne disparut pas de son visage, même après qu'elle ait fini de le rejoindre.

\- Euh ... Siggy m'a dit que tu étais désolé hier matin, alors je pense qu'on peut parler sans se crier dessus, commença-t-elle sur un ton à moitié assuré.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune fille manqua de rire devant la tête du blocard. Il n'essayait pas de remettre en question ce qu'elle avait dit, mais semblait plutôt gêné de savoir que son ami avait vendu la mèche. « Son ego doit en prendre un coup » songea Emma en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

\- En tout cas, je voulais te remercier. Pour hier, précisa-t-elle, comme si c'était nécessaire.

\- Bah, c'est rien. Je suppose. J'avais peur que tu retournes dans le couloir, vu ta tête.

\- Crois-moi, c'était pas vraiment mon attention, rigola-t-elle.

Elle vit un tout petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage du bâtisseur, qu'elle accueillit avec joie. Même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne redeviendraient pas de très bons amis, elle espérait que cette marque signifiait du moins qu'ils repartaient à zéro.

Elle détourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un marcher vers eux, et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Newt. Il est vrai qu'ils se trouvaient entre sa porte et le bunker, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était déjà l'heure que lui et Minho rentrent. Le temps qu'il arrive à leur hauteur, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, pour confirmer sa pensée.

\- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui ! commenta-t-elle.

\- Et toi alors ? se défendit-il en l'observant des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis voyant que c'était le cas, il sourit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore ?

\- J'avais trop envie de te voir, se moqua-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux de manière exagérée.

\- Bah voyons, rit le coureur en secouant la tête.

Après que les deux jeunes aient fini de s'amuser, un silence pesant prit place.

\- Minho doit déjà être dans le bunker, si tu es rentré, informa Emma en se tournant vers la pièce au centre du Bloc.

\- Dis que tu veux que je parte aussi, s'indigna le blond.

\- Je veux surtout que tu te dépêches de finir ton boulot, qu'on puisse faire ce qu'on veut ensuite, répliqua-t-elle en tâchant de garder un air un minimum sérieux.

\- Vu comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Elle conserva un air ravi en le voyant s'éloigner, puis entreprit de terminer sa discussion avec Gally, qui avait l'air bien moins de bonne humeur. À le voir ainsi, elle fut même surprise de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien dit quand Newt avait été là.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? lança-t-elle avec gaieté.

\- Je sais plus, t'auras qu'à continuer à parler au lieu de commencer une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre la prochaine fois.

Emma referma la bouche après s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'avait légèrement entrouverte, éberluée par la réaction du garçon.

\- Franchement, tu sais faire autre chose que la tête ? À chaque fois qu'on reparle, tu pètes un plomb, t'es pire qu'une fille.

\- C'est vrai que tu es bien placée pour parler en plus.

\- Mais justement, je me contiens, moi. Qu'on ne soit pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je peux le concevoir, mais c'est envisageable pour toi qu'on arrive à discuter de temps en temps sans que tu lances des piques ?

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Emma ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait frappé au bon endroit, parce qu'autrement, il aurait déjà répliqué.

\- Ok, je ne dirai plus rien sur ton copain. En attendant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, salut.

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit. Et en un sens, peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps qu'il la mette en rogne ?

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et manqua de percuter James, qui venait visiblement à sa rencontre. La jeune fille, qui était perdue dans ses pensées, lâcha un petit hoquet de stupeur en l'apercevant.

\- Oulà, tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, laissant de nouveau sa discussion avec Gally de côté. Elle n'était plus à une fois près.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ! poursuivit le brun alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la forêt. Quoi de neuf ?

Sans se départir de son air jovial, elle plissa les lèvres et observa un instant le ciel, avant de revenir sur le visage de son ami.

\- Comme un jour de course, tu poses de ces questions toi.

Le medjack se renfrogna, et la toisa avec fatigue tout en s'asseyant, suivis de près par Emma.

\- Tu oses me mentir ?

\- Pourquoi je te mentirais ? lâcha-t-elle avec une anxiété mal dissimulée.

Automatiquement, elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait vu dans le labyrinthe, aujourd'hui encore. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

\- Siggy m'a dit que vous sortiez ensembles, lâcha rapidement James.

La respiration de la jeune fille se stoppa au moment où elle allait protester et rire en même temps, si bien qu'elle finit en quinte de toux, histoire de paraître crédible. Étrangement, elle se contrefichait qu'il parle de ça. Tant qu'il n'était pas au courant pour le mot qu'elle voyait dans les couloirs.

\- D'où est-ce qu'il tient ça ? pu-t-elle articuler au bon de quelques secondes.

\- Il vous a entendu en parler avec Minho ce matin. J'arrive même pas à croire que ce ne soit pas l'un de vous deux qui m'en ait parlé.

\- Déjà ... Techniquement, on sort pas ensemble. Parce qu'on se voit qu'au Bloc. Quand on sort, on est chacun de notre côté.

Voyant que sa blague ne faisait absolument pas rire son ami, elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Mais tu voulais que je te le dise quand de toute façon ? Tu dormais ce matin, et c'est pas quelque chose que je vais balancer comme ça.

James affichait un faux air dépité, ce qu'Emma avait fini par comprendre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux coureurs venir à leur rencontre, et une fois qu'ils furent en mesure de les entendre, elle haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, si tu dois t'énerver, soit le contre lui, dit-elle en pointant Newt du doigt. Il en a parlé à Minho hier alors que je dormais.

\- Franchement les gars, je le prends très mal, je me sens exclu là, termina James.

Les 3 amis dévisagèrent instantanément le medjack, qui finit par pouffer.

\- Je plaisante. Mais vous auriez pu m'en parler.

Emma décrocha lorsqu'elle perçut du mouvement sur le tronc de l'arbre à côté de son petit groupe. Elle ne fut absolument pas étonnée de voir un scaralame. Mais au moment où elle allait détourner son attention pour revenir à la conversation, elle sentit son sang se glacer, et elle peina à déglutir. Cette fois-ci, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi, à la place des inscriptions habituelles « WICKED » la bestiole était-elle affublée du message « SORS » ?

C'était déjà fait, elle était sortie du labyrinthe, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de plus ?

Une main qui passa lentement devant son visage la fit frémir, et elle fixa Newt avec interrogation.

\- T'avais l'air très loin du Bloc là. On va se doucher, tu penses être capable de rester ici sans bouger ?

\- Euh ... Ouais, bien sûr, dit-elle en reposant son regard sur la caméra.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à l'adolescent pour comprendre que quelque chose se passait derrière lui. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à un arbre, et comprit finalement que ce qu'elle observait devait être le scaralame. Soupirant légèrement, il se replaça normalement.

\- Je pensais pas que cette histoire de caméra te faisait tant flipper.

Elle ne répondit pas, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer que l'inscription ne changeait pas. Puisqu'elle restait la même, elle attrapa l'avant-bras de Newt le plus normalement qu'elle le pouvait, avant de désigner la créature d'un coup de menton.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ?

\- « WICKED » ? proposa-t-il. T'es sûre que ça va ?

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? » se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Oui oui. J'avais juste jamais remarqué que c'était la même chose que dans le labyrinthe, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle lâcha peu à peu le bras du garçon, et pensa l'entendre partir, mais en fin de compte il s'accroupit en face d'elle.

\- Emma ? fit-il pour attirer son attention, et une fois que ce fut totalement le cas, il tenta de masquer au maximum son air inquiet. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? lui assura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Comme si de rien n'était, la coureuse sourit, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Il hésita à lui faire cracher le morceau, mais se résolu à laisser tomber. Il lui faisait confiance, et si elle ne parlait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il osait espérer qu'elle ne lui cachait rien d'important.

\- Bon, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure, termina-t-il en se redressant, lâchant par la même occasion la main d'Emma, qui retomba lourdement sur sa jambe.

Elle avait bien senti son ton agacé, mais il le serait encore plus s'il apprenait la vérité, non ? Comme pour se convaincre qu'elle prenait la bonne décision en ne disant rien, elle toisa le scaralame, toujours marqué des 4 mêmes grosses lettres, qui remonta furtivement le long du tronc.

* * *

Pour une fois, j'ai écris ce chapitre relativement vite, j'espère qu'il est bien ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ! :)

Je pense sortir la suite fin mars, comme ça je pense que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite ^^

A bientôt !


	20. Chapter 18

Hello everybody !

Je voulais poster le chapitre hier, mais grâce aux merveilleuses petites épidémies qui circulent en ce moment, j'étais clouée au lit (tout le monde s'en moque, mais ça me tenait à cœur d'expliquer que je vous avais pas oubliés ! *^*)

fuyuki417 : Merci beaucoup ! :D

Yuki Otohime : Cette fois-ci, je suis certaine (ou quasi) de pas t'avoir répondu en privé, alors, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ça me fais vraiment plaisir de voir que tu réfléchis à ce qui se passe, c'est trop drôle de te voir mener l'enquête x')

Les Feuilles d'Automne : Hey ! Super contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice, et qui commente en plus ! :D Je t'ai répondu en message privé (parce que j'aime bien répondre des pavés x)), mais en tout cas, encore merci, ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir ! ^.^ Je compte finir cette fiction, ne t'en fais pas, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, mais je la finirai ! *_*

blue : Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers ! :D Je suis contente si ça t'intrigue, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue x) J'ai commencé à prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture de mes chapitres, à cause de mes partielles qui arrivent, donc je peux te dire que Thomas fera son apparition dans 2/3 chapitres je pense ;) Et pour ta dernière question, à moins que je ne meure en cours de route, je compte écrire jusqu'à la fin du tome 3 ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 18.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode du scaralame marqué. Durant ce laps de temps, les mises en garde n'étaient pas réapparues, au plus grand bonheur d'Emma. Elle parcourait de nouveau les couloirs sans aucune crainte, et trouvait sa vie enfin agréable. Après tout, elle n'avait pas recroisé de griffeur, ne voyait plus d'inscriptions étranges, n'était plus en conflit avec personne, et passait du bon temps avec ses amis, que demander de plus ? « Sortir d'ici » ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de songer, alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs pour rentrer au Bloc.

Alors qu'elle tournait pour s'engager dans la dernière allée, la jeune fille remarqua immédiatement une silhouette juste à côté des portes. En avançant, elle discerna mieux la personne, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de James. Aussitôt, la coureuse fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de venir l'attendre devant sa section, alors elle se doutait que quelque chose ne devait pas tourner rond. Et à la manière dont il se tordait les mains, elle pensait que ses soupçons étaient fondés. Malgré tout, la châtaine s'obligea à garder une expression décontractée jusqu'à avoir eu une explication.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant aux côtés de son ami en souriant.

\- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair » pensa Emma tout en reprenant rapidement son souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton bien moins serein.

\- Le nouveau ... commença-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait totalement oublié qu'un bleu devait arriver aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien quoi ? poursuivit-elle puisque son ami semblait vouloir faire durer le suspense. Il est blessé ? Il s'est enfui ? C'est une fille ?

\- C'est pas un nouveau, conclut-il.

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace, sans comprendre.

\- Viens, tu comprendras plus facilement.

Elle roula des yeux, trouvant stupide qu'il ne lui dise pas simplement ce qu'il se passait, mais ne fit pas de remarque, et se contenta de le suivre en silence.

Arrivée près de la Boîte, aucun nouveau visage ne capta l'attention de l'adolescente. Emma tourna lentement la tête vers James, avec un air blasé.

\- Dis, tu me prendrais pas un peu pour une idiote des fois ? Y a personne ici.

\- Justement, c'est ça le problème, patate, grommela le garçon. Quand la Boîte s'est ouverte, il n'y avait aucun nouveau. Juste les livraisons habituelles et ... ça, expliqua-t-il en pointant un objet du doigt.

Emma suivit des yeux ce qu'il indiquait, interpellée, et avança vers les cargaisons. Toutes les boîtes semblaient normales, sauf une. Elle avait une forme de gros œuf. Il était à peine plus petit que la blocarde, avait une couleur métallique et semblait peser une tonne. La jeune fille s'entendit marmonner un « très rassurant » en l'analysant de plus près, puis lâcha un cri en se tournant brutalement lorsque quelqu'un posa fortement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Alby ne veut pas qu'on s'approche, et je suis assez de son avis, lui apprit Minho.

\- Et t'as besoin de me déboiter l'épaule pour me dire ça ? ironisa-t-elle en secouant le bras pour se dégager. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée. Alby et Newt ont regardé tout à l'heure, et ça ne veut même pas s'ouvrir, alors il y a interdiction de s'en approcher le temps qu'on comprenne ce que c'est.

\- Super, grogna-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à l'œuf artificiel. Pourquoi on le vire pas du Bloc ?

\- Les bâtisseurs ont déjà eu du mal à le sortir de la Boîte, intervint James en approchant, ce serait compliqué de l'amener jusqu'aux portes.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que le laisser en plein milieu du Bloc soit une bonne idée. Surtout si on n'est pas censés y toucher, continua Emma.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais rester devant cette nuit, affirma Alby en débarquant derrière le petit groupe, talonné par Newt.

La châtaine haussa les sourcils en tâchant de ne pas rire. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Newt lui jeter un regard noir, qui voulait sans doute dire « Tais-toi », mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

\- Désolée, mais c'est stupide comme plan. Tu ne vas pas te planter pendant 10h devant ce truc ? Tu risques de t'endormir en plus.

\- L'autre option, c'est de le virer du Bloc pendant que les portes sont encore ouvertes. Tu veux t'en charger ? répliqua Alby avec nonchalance.

\- Bah ... Ce serait mieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans non ?

\- Alors arrête de me contredire pour le plaisir, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'aurais même pas vu cet engin, déclara-t-il en foudroyant Emma du regard.

Il jugea un instant l'objet avec dégout, puis repartit en direction de la ferme.

\- Eh ben ... Ça fait plaisir de rentrer à la maison après avoir couru toute la journée ... soupira l'adolescente une fois que le garçon fut assez éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre.

\- Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue aussi, trancha Newt en s'approchant d'elle pour coller un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, ronchonna la châtaine.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut jamais rien se passer de normal, se justifia Emma.

\- En même temps, le simple fait d'être enfermé ici n'est pas vraiment normal, plaida Minho.

James hocha la tête, approuvant ce que disait l'asiatique, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit en faisant la moue, incapable de le contredire.

\- Bon et donc, on fait quoi ? changea-t-elle de sujet.

\- On continue notre vie normalement, fit James en haussant les épaules.

\- À moins que tu ne tiennes à camper devant ce truc avec Alby, se moqua Minho.

Intuitivement, la jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête et attrapa l'avant-bras de Newt pour se tirer vers lui.

\- Bref, je pense que tu as encore du boulot qui t'attend, rappela le maton des coureurs à l'attention d'Emma, qui opina, et se sépara des garçons, qui partirent se laver.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit son travail, elle patienta dans le bunker, à moitié vautrée sur la table centrale, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien conscience que se trouver ici, que le fait que des gens les aient enfermés ici n'avait surement rien de commun, néanmoins, elle se plaisait à penser qu'ils auraient pu avoir un semblant de vie normale au Bloc en attendant de trouver une sortie. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait cette stupide impression, quelque chose se produisait, et faisait voler tous ses espoirs en éclats. Et cette fois-ci, c'était cet œuf. Après réflexion, elle n'était pas sûre qu'avoir gardé cet engin soit une très bonne idée. À dire vrai, elle ne comprenait même pas comment Alby avait pu accepter de le garder au Bloc. Le connaissant, lui et son côté surprotecteur, elle aurait pu jurer que toute chose suspecte, qu'elle vienne de la Boîte ou non, aurait finit dans le labyrinthe.

Elle ne blâmait certainement pas Alby, puisqu'elle-même souhaitait découvrir ce qu'il se cachait à l'intérieur, malgré tout, ils avaient dit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de l'ouvrir. Cela signifiait soit que les Créateurs leur avaient envoyé une chose inutile, ce dont elle doutait fort, soit qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau ... test, et que « l'œuf » s'ouvrirait de lui-même lorsqu'il le souhaiterait. Autrement dit, ils étaient dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Et elle détestait ça.

La porte s'ouvrit lourdement, et Emma délaissa ses pensées pour tourner la tête en se redressant, observant un instant les garçons, qui semblaient également la jauger.

\- Tu comptes sortir ou t'as décidé de vivre ici jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? railla Minho.

La jeune fille se leva et avança vers ses amis non sans avoir esquissé un sourire forcé en direction de son maton, sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Une fois dehors, elle entreprit d'aller se laver à son tour, toujours dans ses pensées. Elle ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, souhaitant rejoindre ses amis au plus vite, et ainsi se changer les idées. Supposant qu'ils se trouvaient peu avant la forêt, comme tous les autres jours, elle s'y dirigea, passant vers le centre du Bloc, et de ce fait, à côté de l'étrange œuf. Si elle ne pensait pas y prêter attention dans un premier temps, l'apercevoir la tira de ses pensées, et elle s'en approcha presque sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en se mettant à inspecter l'objet, après avoir furtivement regardé autour d'elle que personne ne l'observait. Elle savait qu'on avait interdit de s'approcher de cet objet, mais en soit, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis, il allait bien falloir que quelqu'un trouve comment l'ouvrir. Bon et elle était peut-être légèrement curieuse sur les bords.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver proche de l'œuf métallique, et le détailla une nouvelle fois du regard. Il semblait uniformément lisse, et elle ne voyait absolument aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. « Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur ... » marmonna-t-elle en commençant à tourner autour.

Et alors qu'elle était presque revenue au point de départ, qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de négatif sur cet objet, elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle découvrit des lettres comme gravées dans le métal. À dire vrai, elle ne savait même pas si elle devait être contente d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, ou pleurer en se disant que ça recommençait. Encore une fois, les 4 grosses lettres noires formant le mot « sors » étaient apparues comme par enchantement.

Rapidement après s'être à peu près remise de cette découverte, elle se rendit compte que l'écriture semblait être en relief. Elle analysa un court instant sa main, puis reporta son regard sur le mot, et enfin, amena doucement ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils effleurent la paroi métallique.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle s'était attendue à ce que les murs du Bloc lui tombent sur la tête, mais étrangement, il ne se produit rien. Les lettres ressortaient effectivement du reste, si bien qu'Emma ne put que constater qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Puisqu'elle sentait l'écriture sous ses doigts, c'est que ce devait être réel. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi personne ne semblait avoir relevé cet élément avant elle. Pourtant, Newt et Alby avaient apparemment détaillé l'objet alors qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue.

Tout en se faisant cette remarque, elle rompit le contact avec l'objet ovale, et entama un demi-tour, décidée à rejoindre ses amis. La seule chose pour laquelle elle était indécise, c'était de savoir si elle devait en parler ou non. Jusque-là, elle avait préféré garder le silence sur ce qu'elle voyait, mais là ... Elle n'en n'était plus réellement sûre.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision, entendant une sorte de protestation plus loin derrière elle. La jeune fille ne le remarqua tout d'abord pas, trop perdue dans ses réflexions, mais elle finit par réagir. Arrêtant tout mouvement, elle tendit l'oreille, puis, se retourna.

Trop d'informations lui parvinrent d'un coup, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression que son cerveau prit l'option de se mettre en pause.

Elle ne l'avait absolument pas entendu approcher lorsqu'elle était à côté de la Boîte, mais Gally se tenait à côté de l'œuf, et bien qu'Emma soit à présent plutôt éloignée, il lui sembla malgré tout comprendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment en confiance. Déplaçant son regard vers l'énorme boîte ovale, l'adolescente réalisa qu'elle s'était ouverte au sommet, faisant qu'un tiers de l'œuf artificiel avait disparu. La châtaine hésita à approcher et rejoindre le bâtisseur, mais se crispa lorsqu'elle discerna un mouvement, qui ne provenait pas du blocard. Furtivement, une bestiole fit son apparition, sortant de l'objet métallique, et la coureuse vit Gally reculer de plusieurs pas, visiblement effrayé. N'osant pas approcher, et ne se sentant pas non plus en mesure de s'enfuir avertir quelqu'un, elle resta simplement clouée sur place, à observer ce qu'il se passait. Si elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il se produisait devant elle, elle fut encore plus surprise lorsque d'autres créatures sortirent à leur tour de l'œuf –qui portait finalement bien son nom. Comment cette boîte, aussi grosse soit-elle, pouvait contenir autant de bestioles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! s'exclama le maton alors qu'une des bêtes qui venaient de s'extirper de l'œuf lui faisait face.

Gally avait crié tellement fort que la châtaine était persuadée qu'en quelques secondes, tout le Bloc rappliquerait. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit véritablement une bonne chose.

Toujours incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Emma analysa un des animaux qui venait de faire son apparition. Bien qu'encore éloigné, il s'était planté face à elle, et elle avait l'impression, d'une certaine manière, que la bestiole l'analysait tout comme la coureuse était en train de le faire. Cette créature lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose ... Des pâtes et un corps à première vue métalliques, une sorte de queue ramenée au-dessus de la bête à la manière d'un scorpion ... Bien que ce soit beaucoup plus petit, ça ressemblait clairement à des ...

\- GRIFFEURS ! rugit Minho plus loin derrière elle, au moment où la jeune fille émettait cette hypothèse.

Tout s'enchaîna terriblement vite après cette annonce. Comme si les instants précédents s'étaient déroulés au ralenti, et qu'Emma reprenait ses esprits. Elle cligna des yeux en secouant légèrement la tête, et l'instant d'après, la créature qui s'était approchée de Gally lui sauta dessus, et planta une sorte d'aiguille dans son épaule, ce qui pétrifia la jeune fille d'horreur. Plusieurs garçons arrivèrent au même moment, principalement de la ferme. Et le mini-griffeur qui toisait la coureuse finit par avancer vers elle avec une rapidité qui lui glaça le sang. Elle entreprit de reculer, mais engourdie à cause de la peur, elle trébucha et tomba lamentablement par terre tout en se maudissant. Même quand elle avait été poursuivie par un véritable griffeur, seule dans le labyrinthe, elle n'avait pas autant perdu ses moyens, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ? La réponse s'imposa en réalité à elle comme une évidence : cette fois-ci, les autres étaient en danger par sa faute, car elle était à peu près persuadée que l'œuf s'était ouvert suite au fait qu'elle ait posé sa main dessus.

Jetant un bref regard en direction de la Boîte, elle vit que l'animal gagnait du terrain. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta sur ses pieds, et battît en retraite en voyant que la bestiole artificielle la poursuivait. La jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de voir ce que faisaient les autres blocards. Elle leur enlevait déjà un griffeur des épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait pour eux.

De son côté, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Les portes étaient fermées, ce qui signifiait que ces engins ne pourraient pas partir du Bloc. Donc, soit les Créateurs étaient bien lunés et désactivaient ces bébés-griffeurs afin qu'ils plongent dans un petit sommeil, soit les jeunes devaient s'en charger eux-mêmes. Sans jamais s'arrêter de courir, et en vérifiant régulièrement que la créature la suivait, Emma se dirigea vers l'étable. Elle n'y avait jamais remis les pieds depuis son premier jour de formation, néanmoins elle savait pertinemment que si elle devait chercher des objets coupant et pouvant neutraliser une machine, c'était bien là-bas.

Elle accéléra encore plus en arrivant à une dizaine de mètres du bâtiment, se précipita à l'intérieur, et barricada l'entrée comme elle le put, sachant malgré tout que ça n'empêcherait pas le griffeur de la suivre. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle souhaitait simplement gagner un maximum de temps.

Les yeux de la châtaine fouillèrent avec attention et inquiétude l'étable, mais finalement, elle dénicha une fourche. Certes, ce n'était probablement pas l'objet le plus maniable, mais dans sa situation, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle agrippa encore plus fermement le manche de son arme et se tourna prestement lorsque la porte d'entrée fut enfoncée par le griffeur. Comment un truc aussi petit pouvait avoir autant de force ? Il devait faire la moitié de la taille d'Emma, et pourtant, elle pariait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cette invention.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles la jeune fille analysa le moindre mouvement du griffeur, mais ce dernier ne faisait plus rien. Pire, il semblait attendre qu'elle entreprenne de s'enfuir, ou de l'attaquer, au choix. De son côté, la coureuse se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire. Attendre ? L'attaquer alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'une fourche puisse transpercer le matériel constituant la création ? S'enfuir ?

En songeant à cette dernière possibilité, Emma tenta un petit regard vers l'entrée, derrière la bestiole. Il n'en fallu pas plus à cette dernière, qui sortit finalement de sa transe, et releva sa queue d'un air menaçant. Un air désespéré collé au visage, l'adolescente se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, prête à sauter sur le côté au moindre geste de son assaillant. Action qui ne tarda pas, puisque le griffeur avança enfin, prit son élan, et sauta comme la blocarde avait vu faire une autre créature en attaquant Gally. Tétanisée par la peur, les seuls réflexes qu'elle eut furent de fermer les yeux en tournant la tête, et plaça ses mains devant elle. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le griffeur émettre un cri strident qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se produire, et le poids qu'elle devait soutenir au bout de la fourche termina de l'en assurer.

Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux, et lâcha son arme de fortune en se reculant de deux bons mètres. Les 3 branches de la fourche étaient profondément plantés dans l'abdomen de la bestiole, qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre debout, mais gesticulait encore pas à-coups. Emma l'observa quelques secondes avec horreur, peinant à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, et souhaitant s'assurer que le griffeur ne s'en sortirait pas. Au bout d'une bonne poignée de secondes, puisque la création bougeait de moins en moins, la coureuse en conclut qu'elle ne tarderait pas à être hors service, et dégota une autre arme dans l'étable. Hors de question de toucher à celle qui maintenait le griffeur sur le flan. La châtaine se munit d'un immense couteau, dont elle ne préférait même pas envisager l'utilisation en temps normal. Elle sortit à toute allure, de l'étable, tant pour ne plus se trouver à côté du griffeur qui y agonisait que pour voir où en étaient les autres.

De là où elle était, elle n'apercevait plus grand-chose, elle avait l'impression que ça c'était calmé. La totalité des garçons avaient désertés le centre du Bloc, même Gally semblait avoir été évacué. Et la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Aller aider, cela semblait couler de source, mais qui ?

S'empêchant de réfléchir d'avantage pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, la châtaine se mît à courir vers le premier qu'elle remarqua, et qui se trouvait plutôt en mauvaise posture.

Un jeune, avec qui elle pensait ne jamais avoir parlé, et dont elle ne se souvenait même pas du nom, s'était figé contre la paroi du Bloc, un griffeur en face de lui. Emma se demanda un instant pourquoi ce crétin restait comme cloué au mur, avant de se rappeler que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à un vrai griffeur dans le labyrinthe.

Elle rappliqua le plus vite qu'elle le put, et en s'apercevant que la bestiole pointait une aiguille menaçante en direction du garçon, la coureuse tenta de faire réagir le blocard.

\- Eh ! l'interpella-t-elle tout en courant pour le rejoindre. Bouge de là ! reprit-elle lorsqu'il l'eut remarquée.

Comme si elle l'avait réveillé, il esquiva de justesse le coup du griffeur, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le pied, et lança le garçon en direction de la châtaine avec une force insoupçonnée. L'adolescente réagit au quart de tour, et lâcha son arme en hâte pour ramener ses bras devant elle, histoire d'atténuer le choc. Elle se reçut le blocard de plein fouet et roula avec lui au sol, à moitié sonnée.

\- Désolé, l'entendit-elle marmonner alors qu'elle prenait appui sur ses mains pour se redresser.

\- Vas t'en, lâcha-t-elle à l'attention du garçon sans lui adresser un regard, cherchant plutôt où se trouvait l'arme qu'elle avait perdue.

L'adolescent ne se fit pas prier, et s'enfuit même plus rapidement que ce qu'Emma avait pensé. Elle trouva finalement le long couteau, à cinq mètres d'elle, et elle se précipita dessus sans réfléchir, ni observer la situation.

Une patte métallique se posa sur l'arme avec un bruit sourd juste avant qu'elle ne puisse la récupérer, et à peine la jeune fille eut-elle le temps de redresser la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait qu'elle se prit un violent coup à la tête qui l'envoya une fois de plus valser au sol. Sa respiration se coupa plutôt brutalement, et elle dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour tenter de faire remarcher ses poumons. Sa tempe droite lui faisait un mal de chien, et surtout, les bruits du Bloc lui paraissaient bien lointains. À la place, un ultrason pénible l'empêchait de réfléchir.

La situation l'obligea à se reprendre puisque le griffeur esquissa un geste dans sa direction. Automatiquement, la châtaine se releva, maintenant ses mains près du sol, sentant qu'elle risquait de perdre l'équilibre à tout moment.

Une seconde d'inattention lui fallut pour que la créature face à elle n'agrippe son bras, et fasse apparaître une seringue à la place de l'une de ses pattes. Emma tira comme elle le put pour se défaire de l'emprise de la bestiole, mais cela eut pour seul effet de la faire chuter une nouvelle fois. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, la création lui tomba dessus.

La coureuse poussa un cri, principalement à cause de la peur, mais également parce que ce truc pesait une tonne. Elle tenta de se débattre, sans parvenir à se dégager, et sentit des larmes voir le jour en se disant que cette fois-ci, elle allait probablement y passer. Elle trouvait ça totalement idiot, d'avoir réussi à survivre à un griffeur qui faisait au bas mot trois fois la taille de celui-ci, et de ne pas être capable de gérer cette situation.

Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, le poids s'atténua, et enfin, Emma put respirer convenablement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais aussi pour éclaircir sa vision, et quand on lui empoigna une nouvelle fois le bras, elle se tendit brusquement en commençant à vouloir se dégager.

\- Oh, c'est moi, espèce d'idiote ! rabroua Minho en la remettant sur pieds. C'est bon, la rassura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle regarda furtivement autour d'elle, avant de voir le griffeur, à deux pas d'elle, visiblement mort.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle sans déporter son regard sur son maton, préférant s'assurer que cette horreur ne bougeait plus.

\- Waouh. Tu peux le redire plus fort, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, s'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa nerveusement l'avant-bras de l'asiatique, se mettant à trembler sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir de toute ma vie.

Comprenant finalement qu'elle devait être sous le choc, Minho se garda de répliquer par une blague, et posa sa main sur la tête de la fille, avant de la décoiffer légèrement.

\- C'est fini maintenant, je crois que c'était le dernier.

Elle acquiesça à peine, le regard toujours rivé sur le griffeur, qui semblait définitivement hors d'état de nuire. « Tout est de ma faute ». C'était la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme une sirène dans une caserne de pompier.

\- On devrait peut-être aller voir où en sont les autres, finit par proposer Minho. Ça à l'air de s'activer dans la ferme.

Emma ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, mais hocha la tête, plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Ils se mirent tous deux en marche vers la bâtisse dans un silence assez lourd, la jeune fille fixant ses pieds, incapable de se changer les idées.

\- Visiblement c'est ce qu'on a reçu par la Boîte qui s'est ouvert, commenta le maton en reniflant.

Elle failli répliquer qu'elle le savait, puisqu'elle était celle qui avait ouvert ce fichu œuf, mais s'abstint. Pour le moment, elle n'était pas sûre que dire la vérité joue en sa faveur. À la place, elle releva la tête vers le centre du Bloc, et y discerna l'objet métallique, toujours au même endroit. Il fallait qu'elle y retourne. Qu'elle comprenne comment ça s'était ouvert, pourquoi. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Parce qu'elle se sentait terriblement coupable, et mis à part trouver miraculeusement la sortie du labyrinthe, elle ne voyait pas comment se faire pardonner. Alors elle avait au moins besoin de réponses. Qu'elle n'ait pas déclenché une attaque pour rien.

\- Je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-elle à mi-voix en bifurquant vers la Boîte, laissant Minho partir de son côté.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre par la négative, mais ne trouva en réalité aucun argument. Et au vu de l'état de certains blocards que le coureur avait pu apercevoir plus tôt, Emma n'avait pas spécialement besoin de voir ça.

La jeune fille arriva rapidement devant l'œuf, et lui jeta un regard noir en se rendant compte en premier lieu que l'inscription n'y était plus. Pourtant, elle l'avait touché. Elle avait senti le relief sous ses doigts, impossible qu'elle ait rêvé.

L'adolescente, qui se trouvait à côté de l'objet ovale, qui ne faisait maintenant plus que la moitié de sa taille en hauteur, remarqua que quelque chose était resté au fond. Elle se pencha brièvement dans un premier temps, puis, remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de dangereux –du moins en théorie- la châtaine se plia en deux pour attraper le morceau de papier. Dessus, écrite à l'ordinateur, une phrase s'étalait. Noire et grasse, impossible de mal comprendre. Pourtant, Emma relut la phrase une bonne dizaine de fois, priant pour avoir mal compris. En réalité, elle avait deviné dès le premier coup d'œil ce que sous entendait ces mots. Sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle se mettait à réfléchir activement à ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, et la blocarde posa un dernier regard sur le papier, mélangeant à la fois peur, colère et appréhension.

« **Sors d'ici, ou ça continuera.** »

* * *

Bon ! Les choses bougent enfin, non ? ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, parce que pour ma part en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire x)

Je publierai le prochain chapitre fin avril, bonnes fêtes de Pâques à tous, mangez pas trop de chocolats si vous ne voulez pas faire de crise de foi, et à dans un mois ! ;D


	21. Chapter 19

Me revoilà ! (et tout le monde notera que je suis à l'heure !)

Alooooors pour ce début de chapitre, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire. Déjà, vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes à lire ma fiction (je sais honnêtement pas si cette phrase est française, j'ai un petit problème d'analyse là x)), quand je vois le nombre de personne qui lisent, ça ... me remplit de bonheur ! :D Merci à vous tous !

Les Feuilles d'Automne : Je t'avais déjà répondu par PM je crois (j'en suis même carrément sûre en fait) mais je tenais à te nommer parce que tes commentaires me font énormément plaisir, et réfléchir aussi, parce que depuis notre petite conversation, j'ai changé d'idée pour la fin, mouarara !

blue : Merci à toi de commenter ;) Ah ... Telle est la question ... Quels sont les plans du WICKED ? Les réponses devraient arriver bientôt ;) Merci d'avoir encore donné ton avis ! :D

yuuko oshigime : Salut ^^ Il me semble que je t'avais répondu aussi par PM, mais dans le doute, merci pour tes compliments, ça motive et me fait super plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Yuki Otohime : Heeeey ! Oulà pas de soucis, j'ai juste fais une dépression nerveuse en attendant ton commentaire qui n'arrivait pas ... ;) Non plus sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas toujours à l'heure non plus (loin de là en fait) et tes commentaires sont tellement sympa que je te pardonne ton retard x) Haha, je pense que cette histoire d'œuf était juste cramée dès le début ... x) Par contre, je me souvenais pas qu'il y avait une scène comme ça dans le film :O #shameonme Haha merci pour ta suggestion Sherlock X'D Pas grave, j'adore les gens tarés ;) Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis :)

Beref (non, c'est pas une faute de frappe, juste moi qui sait plus écrire) j'ai fini mon blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre !

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 19.

La jeune fille plia nerveusement le papier qu'elle tenait avant de le fourrer dans la poche de son short, entendant des bruits de pas de plus en plus forts. Elle se tourna juste après qu'on l'ait interpelée, pour faire face à un Newt visiblement inquiet. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, avant de lui tourner doucement la tête pour observer sa tempe.

\- Tu saignes, remarqua-t-il simplement.

Elle hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, histoire de dire qu'elle avait remarquée, puis fixa son attention sur le visage du garçon.

\- Comment vont les autres ? s'enquit-elle en tentant vainement de masquer la culpabilité qui l'assaillait.

Le coureur haussa les épaules avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fatigue.

\- Plusieurs blessés, et Gally s'est fait piquer, dit-il alors que son regard se durcissait. Ils sont sortis de ça, termina-t-il en pointant du doigt l'œuf derrière Emma.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Elle ne savait pas si elle prenait la bonne option, mais elle pensait que lui révéler qu'elle était à l'origine de cette attaque était ce qu'il fallait faire. Vu ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la suite, elle avait besoin qu'il la couvre.

\- Il faut que je te dise certains trucs, avoua-t-elle. L'œuf, il ne s'est pas ...

\- Je t'ai vue, Emma.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Une part d'elle était reconnaissante qu'elle n'ait pas à exprimer à voix haute que tout était de sa faute, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne parvenait pas à analyser la réaction du blond. Impossible de savoir s'il lui en voulait ou non. Forcément qu'il lui en voulait, certains blocards étaient blessés par sa faute.

\- Je voudrais juste comprendre ce que tu trafiques. Je pense que j'ai assez joué le gentil, je t'ai laissé ne rien me dire quand ça te chantais, mais là, ça devient un peu trop grave pour que tu fasses des cachoteries.

\- Il faut juste que tu aies confiance, donna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

\- Parce que tu me fais confiance toi peut-être ? C'est à double sens normalement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne trouvant pas quoi dire durant les premières secondes, puis finit par se reprendre.

\- Il faut que je parte. Dans le labyrinthe je veux dire.

Newt scruta le visage de la jeune fille avec attention, croisant les bras de mécontentement et d'incompréhension.

\- Si Alby apprend que c'est moi qui aie ouvert cette boîte, il va me mettre au gnouf !

\- Et si ça se passe comme ça, t'auras de la chance qu'il ne t'ait pas viré, siffla l'adolescent entre ses dents, définitivement énervé.

Elle l'implora du regard de se radoucir.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, il ne faut pas que je reste ici.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu préfères t'enfuir dans le labyrinthe, là où on n'a jamais trouvé de sortie, juste pour éviter un conseil ? Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

\- C'est pas pour éviter le conseil, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Alors explique moi !

Elle s'enferma dans un silence pesant, et baissa finalement les yeux. Comment était-elle supposée lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait compris, grâce à ses rêves, ces mots inscrits partout, et ce bout de papier ? Qu'elle devait juste partir, et ne pas revenir ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas la vérité Emma, reprit-il beaucoup plus doucement.

La châtaine lui jeta un regard triste, mais ne dis rien malgré tout. Puis, son expression faciale changea, reflétant de l'anxiété pure alors qu'elle apercevait Alby arriver à grands pas.

\- J'étais sûr que je vous trouverais ici. C'est la pagaille dans la ferme, les medjacks sont totalement dépassés. Une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il après une petite pause, avec un léger air suspicieux.

La coureuse jeta un dernier regard appuyé à Newt, le priant de ne pas faire de bêtise.

\- Ça s'est ouvert alors qu'Emma venait de s'en approcher, lâcha-t-il.

La respiration de l'adolescente cessa un instant, et elle tourna la tête vers le blond avec béatitude.

\- Emma, qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? finit par lâcher le garçon à la peau mate. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand on te dit de ne pas faire quelque chose ? s'emporta-t-il en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

\- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais j'ai pas voulu que ça arrive ! Je voulais juste ... Comprendre. Il faut juste que vous me laissiez partir.

\- C'est ça ouais. Newt, emmène là au gnouf, on organisera un conseil plus tard, quand tous les matons seront présents. Parce que t'as peut-être pas réalisé, mais à cause de tes conneries, Chase est en train de crever lentement, et Gally est en pleine transformation ! s'exclama le chef en direction de la jeune fille.

\- Non non, répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois en écarquillant les yeux. Alby, s'il te plait, m'enferme pas ! Laisse-moi juste passer la nuit ici, je pars demain, vous entendrez plus parler de moi, je te le promets.

Il ne l'écouta pas, jeta un simple regard à Newt, puis partit, et le coureur empoigna la jeune fille pour la conduire dans la petite salle bétonnée. Emma avançait en marche arrière, pour fixer Alby qui s'éloignait.

\- Ça va continuer si vous ne me laissez pas partir ! lui cria-t-elle, espérant que ça le ferait réfléchir.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas, et la blocarde finit par changer de direction, avançant aux côtés de Newt. Il finit par la lâcher, et elle ne fit rien, se contentant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, fixant l'herbe qui défilait à mesure qu'elle marchait, rongeant son frein comme elle le pouvait. Une envie incommensurable de le gifler l'avait prise, et la jeune fille ne savait même pas comment elle parvenait à se retenir.

La porte du gnouf s'ouvrit lourdement, et Emma se tourna vers le blond, cherchant par tous les moyens à découvrir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

\- Et alors, c'est tout ? Tu vas m'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher pour me juger, et qu'on décide de m'envoyer dans le labyrinthe ?

\- Le premier conseil s'est bien déroulé, et tu n'as pas été expulsée. On pourra le refaire. C'est hors de question que je les laisse te mettre dehors.

\- Sauf que je n'ai pas le choix. Toi comme Alby, vous n'avez pas l'air de m'écouter, ou de comprendre ce que je dis. Il faut que je parte, autrement, ça recommencera.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre, et ça l'achevait. Une fraction de seconde, l'idée de lui fausser compagnie lui traversa l'esprit, mais son cerveau la rattrapa bien vite. Les portes étaient fermées, elle n'avait nul par où aller.

\- Écoute, poursuivit-elle. Les Créateurs ne veulent pas que je sois là. Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue, mais ils me l'ont fait comprendre. Si je ne sors pas, ça continuera. Alors laissez-moi partir.

Emma lui lança un regard insistant, tandis qu'il semblait perdu par ce qu'elle disait.

\- Ils nous ont tous enfermés ici, arrête de ...

\- Pas moi, trancha-t-elle.

Elle souffla longuement. Elle avait réussi à tenir sans rien dire jusque-là, et maintenant, elle était obligée de tout avouer ?

\- Les rêves, que j'ai faits. Le dernier dont je me souvienne, c'est quand je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie.

\- Quand tu as dit que tu t'étais échappée ?

Elle acquiesça vivement.

\- J'étais là-bas, avec eux, et je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis partie. Sauf que visiblement, ils n'ont pas trop envie que je reste ici. Tout ce qu'il se passe d'étrange, les murs qui ont bougés en pleine journée, l'attaque ce soir, tout ça ... C'est pour me faire sortir.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, répliqua-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la vérité.

Aucun des deux ne parla le temps de quelques secondes, mais Emma poursuivit.

\- Tu vois, je t'ai fait confiance. Dis-moi que tu vas m'aider maintenant, supplia-t-elle.

Il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

\- Oui.

Elle sourit, fière d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, Newt la poussa dans le gnouf, et referma la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? s'écria-t-elle tout en s'écrasant contre la porte, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle était déjà fermée.

\- Je t'aide, même si là, t'en as pas l'impression.

\- Mais Newt, il faut que tu m'aides à sortir !

\- Plutôt à te sauver la vie. Crois-moi, c'est hors de question que tu partes dans le labyrinthe, que ce soit une décision d'Alby ou des Créateurs.

\- Espèce de ... tocard, pesta-t-elle en shootant dans un caillou. Ils vont continuer, jusqu'à ce que je sorte. Alors limitons les dégâts, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des morts sur la conscience.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir _ta_ mort sur la conscience ! Réfléchis un peu, et mets-toi à ma place ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais t'aider à t'enfuir, alors que j'ai clairement compris que tu reviendras pas ?

\- T'es censé être le sous-chef du Bloc. Tu devrais comprendre qu'une vie pour une quarantaine, c'est pas cher payé, l'assomma-t-elle.

Il se mit à secouer la tête en fermant les yeux, avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- James viendra te voir. Pour ta blessure, précisa-t-il en tapotant sa tempe avant de se tourner et partir.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était se fâcher avec lui. Déjà qu'en temps normal, elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec les gens, mais là, non seulement il s'agissait de Newt, et elle avait réellement l'intention de partir. Alors savoir que la dernière fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé, c'était en se disputant ...

\- Newt ? l'appela-t-elle en s'approchant sur la seule petite ouverture de la pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée.

Le garçon se stoppa, attendant qu'elle parle, sans pour autant esquisser un geste dans la direction de la fille.

\- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

\- Moi aussi, termina-t-il en repartant.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle tapa du plat de la main contre le mur, et jura en se massant le poignet. Elle posa ensuite son dos contre la paroi, et glissa longuement, avant de finir par terre. Ses genoux ramenés sous son menton, sa vision devint progressivement floue, alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

Elle tentait de mettre de côté sa pseudo-dispute avec Newt, et tâchait de se concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se produirait si elle prenait la décision de rester au Bloc plus longtemps. Le problème, c'est que tant qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce, elle avait beau pouvoir échafauder tous les plans possibles et imaginables, ça ne servait à rien. La seule option qu'il lui restait, c'était attendre le conseil, et qu'Alby et les autres décident de la virer. Elle espérait juste que ça ne leur prendrait pas trop de temps pour arriver à cette conclusion.

Un peu plus tard, Emma entendit quelqu'un approcher, si bien qu'elle se redressa vivement, s'attendant à Alby, qui venait la sermonner, ou Newt, qui venait l'engueuler une nouvelle fois, ou peut-être s'excuser. Ou encore Minho. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne serait pas contre sa présence, ça lui remonterait le moral.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une carrure plus frêle, et la châtaine fit tout son possible pour camoufler sa déception en se rappelant que James viendrait pour nettoyer sa plaie.

Elle se rassit dans un petit bruit sourd, et soupira.

\- Tu peux repartir, je n'ai rien.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de refermer à moitié la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança vers la jeune fille avant de poser les produits qu'il tenait au sol. Il entreprit de soigner la coureuse, qui faisait la moue, observant la porte.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment toi qui as ouvert l'œuf ? Ou c'est une grosse injustice que tu sois là ?

Elle répliqua par un haussement d'épaules, avant de soupirer.

\- Des nouvelles de votre côté ?

\- Ça se calme un peu dans la ferme. J'ai entendu Alby péter un câble, et Minho est parti parler avec lui dehors. Newt n'a pas trop l'air dans son assiette non plus.

Il lui lança un petit regard, qu'elle prit comme un reproche, et se renfrogna.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas le plaindre alors qu'il ne m'écoute pas, et que c'est lui qui m'a enfermée, si ?

James roula des yeux tout en décollant le film de protection d'un pansement.

\- J'ose espérer que tu sais quand même qu'il fait ça pour toi ? Enfin, je sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, mais c'est pour ton bien. Il t'aurait pas fichue ici de son plein gré.

Elle souffla alors qu'il terminait de coller le pansement sur la tête de l'adolescente, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison. Parce que si les situations avaient été inversées, et qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans savoir ce qu'il lui arriverait ensuite, il est évident qu'elle aurait enfermé Newt dans ce gnouf pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe.

\- Je reviendrai demain matin, pour désinfecter, conclut James en se relevant, avant de sortir en s'assurant de refermer correctement la porte. Bonne nuit Emma.

Elle grommela des propos incompréhensibles, avant de se blottir dans un coin de la pièce, et s'endormit alors que la nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombée sur le Bloc.

...

La coureuse fut réveillée par la porte conduisant dans le labyrinthe, qui s'ouvrait juste à côté de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait été isolée. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité déjà trop présente à son goût, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et comme pour s'assurer que rien de tout ça n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar, elle effleura la poche de son short, où elle y sentit le papier qu'elle avait froissé.

Une fois ses idées correctement remises en place, Emma se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite salle. À présent que les portes étaient ouvertes, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir. Le conseil mettrait trop de temps à arriver, et il y avait une chance –infime certes, mais la probabilité existait quand même- pour que Newt et Minho parviennent à la faire rester. Ce qui repousserait encore son départ, parce qu'à ce moment-là, Alby la destituerait de son rôle de coureuse, elle en était persuadée. Il fallait simplement qu'elle trouve comme sortir d'ici.

Comme si les Créateurs étaient heureux qu'elle ait prit la bonne décision, et qu'ils avaient envie de l'aider, la châtaine perçu des pas, indiquant que quelqu'un approchait. Aussitôt, elle se rappela que James devait venir lui changer son pansement. Et donc qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

Elle scruta précautionneusement les alentours par la petite fenêtre du gnouf, et comme elle s'y attendait, tout le monde semblait dormir. Puisque les portes étaient ouvertes, cela signifiait que Minho et Newt n'étaient déjà plus au Bloc, et les blocards mettraient un peu de temps avant d'émerger.

Un court instant, elle se demanda si elle prenait la bonne décision. Après tout, elle ne savait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Probablement qu'elle allait mourir. Ça lui paraissait être le plus probable. Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchit jusque-là, mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir. Seulement, l'autre partie de son cerveau prit le dessus. Si elle restait là, elle plaçait les autres en danger. C'était même crétin à penser, mais si les Créateurs s'en prenaient à ses amis, ou même pire, à Newt, elle ne pensait même pas être capable de se le pardonner.

Décidée comme jamais, elle se plaça derrière la porte, et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, Emma ne bougea pas. James s'avança de quelques pas, de sorte qu'il n'était pas visible pour la châtaine, néanmoins, elle savait qu'il était placé devant l'entrée. Aidée par l'adrénaline, elle poussa violemment la porte, et le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se prit la porte de plein fouet, perdit l'équilibre, et à moitié sonné, se cogna contre le mur. Il retomba à côté de l'entrée, et Emma le poussa plus à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? articula-t-il.

\- Reste juste au calme ici, quelqu'un finira bien par venir voir comment je suis supposée aller.

\- T'es complètement malade Emma, si tu pars tu vas ...

\- Je m'en sortirai, le coupa-t-elle en vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, puis quitta la pièce.

« J'espère » ajouta-t-elle silencieusement alors qu'elle se mettait à courir jusqu'à sa section. Puis, sans se retourner, de peur de changer d'avis peut-être, elle s'apprêta à sortir du Bloc, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

Ses plans furent contrecarrés bien plus rapidement que prévu, lorsqu'une main se posa fortement sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner et à arrêter de courir.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant fortement avoir mal reconnue la personne face à elle, mais non.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire là ? demanda Newt avec un air désespéré.

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

\- Le conseil devait être aujourd'hui, on reste là pour la journée avec Minho.

Elle déglutit péniblement, et donna un coup d'épaule pour que le garçon retire sa main.

\- Fais juste comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu. Et oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit hier, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle l'embrassa, parce qu'elle en avait envie d'une part, mais également parce qu'elle espérait que ça le troublerait et qu'il mettrait quelques secondes à réagir. Puis, sans plus s'attarder, elle fit demi-tour et se précipita dans le labyrinthe.

\- Wow, Emma, reviens là ! l'entendit-elle s'écrier.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir qu'il entreprenait de la suivre, mais il fut stoppé net lorsqu'un des murs bougea, bloquant ainsi le chemin du retour au Bloc à Emma. Au moins, les Créateurs ne pouvaient pas être plus clairs : aucun retour en arrière n'était possible à présent. Ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la châtaine s'approcha du mur, et posa une main dessus, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était définitivement partie, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait se passer par la suite.

\- Bon, et maintenant ? questionna-t-elle à voix haute, tant pour s'aider à réfléchir que parce qu'elle espérait qu'un scaralame traînait dans le coin pour retransmettre la situation aux Créateurs.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, la jeune fille sentit le peu de calme qu'elle avait réussi à conserver voler en éclats.

\- Et maintenant ? s'enquit-elle plus fortement. Vous allez me laisser pourrir ici ?! J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez ! Je suis partie, enchaîna-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase, et sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se mît à sangloter.

Après une courte pause qu'elle s'autorisa puisqu'elle n'avait plus vraiment d'objectif, l'adolescente avança dans le couloir qui s'offrait à elle. D'un pas plutôt mou, elle franchit trois premiers couloirs, puis enfin, la coureuse tiqua. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas cette configuration. En temps normal, d'autres chemins étaient possibles ici, hors ce matin, elle ne pouvait en suivre qu'un. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils sans pour autant s'arrêter, déterminée à voir où menaient ces couloirs.

À la position du soleil, Emma pouvait affirmer qu'elle marchait depuis un bon bout de temps, puisqu'il devait être plus de midi. Pourtant, le chemin ne semblait la mener nulle part. Ou du moins, pas vers un endroit qu'elle connaissait. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, et automatiquement, elle le tapota tout en avançant, comme si ça stopperait sa faim. Non, en réalité, elle cherchait par tous les moyens de se détendre, car plus le temps passait, et plus elle réalisait qu'elle allait mourir dans ces couloirs cette nuit. Elle ne se faisait absolument aucunes illusions sur cet interminable couloir. Il n'était pas là pour la mener quelque part, mais juste pour l'éloigner du Bloc, ou juste pour l'occuper jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, histoire que les griffeurs la trouvent.

En pensant aux griffeurs, la jeune fille frissonna, et elle sentit son mal être s'accroître encore davantage. Elle se tourna une fois de plus, pour ne faire face qu'à du vide, alors qu'elle avait réellement l'impression d'être suivie. Sûrement que des scaralames étaient planqués un peu partout dans le lierre des murs, trop haut pour qu'elle puisse les apercevoir. Ou alors, elle était suivie. Même si elle ne voyait pas comment puisque elle avait pris le seul chemin possible, et n'avait rien croisé.

Elle avança ainsi jusqu'en début de soirée. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les hauts murs depuis un petit moment, et le ciel commençait lentement à passer du rose orangé au bleu sombre.

Alors qu'Emma se faisait la réflexion que les portes du Bloc devaient être en train de se fermer, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, Elle tourna une énième fois, mais se stoppa brutalement en faisant face à un vide. Littéralement. À un mètre d'elle, le sol disparaissait, nettement. Comme si elle avait envie de faire un saut dans le vide.

Prudemment, la châtaine s'approcha du trou, et tendit le cou pour essayer d'entrevoir quelque chose. Mais rien. Ce gouffre semblait sans fin, un peu comme ... Le ciel pendant la nuit. Ça paraissait totalement idiot, et pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle voyait.

L'adolescente poussa un long soupire en s'écartant légèrement du trou, et se frotta le front en fermant fortement les yeux.

\- Tout ça pour ça ...

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Hors de question de tenter quoi que ce soit pour avancer, mais psychologiquement, ça lui mettait un coup au moral de devoir faire demi-tour, alors qu'elle avait mît la journée à arriver jusqu'ici.

Étudiant les deux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, à savoir, mourir en sautant dans une sorte de trou noir, ou mourir en attendant la venue de charmantes petites bestioles mécaniques, Emma n'entendit absolument pas les bruits qui commençaient à l'entourer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle redressa la tête pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air qu'elle fit face à une image qui l'emplit d'horreur, et stoppa net sa respiration. Un griffeur était en train de monter. Un griffeur était en train de sortir du trou. Alors qu'elle avait déjà regardé dedans, et qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Non mais sérieux, comment ce truc avait fait pour apparaître ?

Tout en observant la bestiole qui commençait à avancer vers elle en émettant un grognement sourd, Emma prit ses jambes à son cou, et se cogna bien vite à un mur, qui n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, puisqu'il lui barrait à présent le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée.

À cet instant, elle s'étonna elle-même. Au lieu de se relever et de chercher par tous les moyens à s'enfuir, la châtaine prit la décision la plus raisonnable de toute sa vie. Elle s'assit contre le mur qu'elle avait percuté, et fit face au griffeur. C'était de l'abandon pur et simple, mais la jeune fille n'avait plus aucune volonté. Elle était juste fatiguée, et voulait en finir. Alors autant que ça se passe le plus rapidement possible.

Elle ferma les yeux au moment où la créature se planta devant elle et sortit une seringue qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi longue. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une violente douleur dans l'épaule lui arracha un cri, et après quelques instants, l'ex-blocarde se sentit nauséeuse. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit rien d'autre que du noir, et bien vite, elle se sentit tomber lourdement au sol. Puis plus rien.

...

De multiples flashs défilèrent dans sa tête, à toute vitesse, si bien que si elle avait été consciente, elle aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce qu'elle voyait en temps réel. Pourtant, peu à peu, tous ces flashs semblaient se greffer dans sa mémoire, comblant tous les vides de son amnésie.

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Pas tous, mais certains. De sa vie avant le labyrinthe. Quelques flashs sur des bons moments qu'elle semblait avoir passé. Des scènes où elle semblait rire, avec des gens qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. D'autres, moins joyeuses, où elle se voyait dans des laboratoires, et si elle n'avait pas été dans le coma, elle aurait fait le lien avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait déjà récupéré. Elle retrouvait des noms, des visages, des lieux. Et une nouvelle fois, tout disparut, et son esprit fut plongé une fois de plus dans le noir et le silence complet.

La jeune fille fut réveillée par un mal de tête lancinant. Sa première réflexion fut de se dire que pour ce qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas censée avoir mal, si elle était morte. À moins qu'on ne lui ait menti sur la vie après la mort. À moins qu'elle ne soit encore en vie.

Il lui fallut un long moment avant de réussir à entre-ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières pesaient une tonne et son crâne semblait être un lieu de chantier, où quelqu'un était en train de passer un coup de perceuse. Franchement pas le meilleur de ses réveils. D'autant plus qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait encore en vie. Et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait.

\- Enfin réveillée Emma, fusa une voix masculine.

L'apparition brutale de son fit tressaillir l'adolescente, et se faisant, elle se rendit compte qu'une perfusion était attaché à son bras droit. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas malgré tout, puisque la personne qui avait parlé se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit dans lequel elle se tenait. Personne qu'elle était à présent sûre de connaître. Elle reconnaissait la voix.

La châtaine bascula sa tête sur le côté en même temps qu'elle tâchait d'ouvrir plus largement les yeux sans pour autant y arriver, et n'eut aucune réaction en découvrant qui était assis à côté d'elle. Comme si, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que ce moment finirait par arriver.

* * *

Eeeeeh voilà ! Bon, je suis pas douée pour le suspens, je pense que comme pour le chapitre précédant, tout le monde va comprendre x)

En attendant, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ Personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :p

Merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, s'abonnent, ajoutent en favoris, commentent, ... Je saute au plafond à chaque fois :D

Quant au prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de le publier dans un mois, soit fin mai, cependant, il se peut que j'ai du retard (merci les partiels) ... Donc ne vous étonnez pas si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste pas eu le temps d'écrire autant que je le souhaitais ^^

Bonnes vacances/exams/travail/... à tous !


	22. Chapter 20

Comment allez-vous en ce magnifique jour pluvieux ? :D (je sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement grâce à cette journée, j'ai enfin clairement compris l'expression "il pleut des cordes").

Plume De Pan : Merci encore pour ton commentaire, ça m'a bien fait rire x) J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

Les Feuilles d'Automne : Je t'ai répondu un pavé en PM, j'espère que tu l'as reçu, mais de toute façon, comme j'ai pris la (mauvaise) habitude de remercier toutes les personnes qui commentent ici, je me sentais obligée de te répondre, parce que tes commentaires me font vraiment mourir de rire x)

Yuki Otohime : Aaah, on est faites pour s'entendre alors ! :D Merci beaucoup ! Hahaha tu m'as tuée x) Pour la réaction de Newt, je sais pas trop quoi te dire ... J'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place, et je me suis dit que si mon copain (copine ici en l'occurrence) me cachait H24 des choses, et qu'au final ça finissait en carnage comme ça, j'en aurait un peu marre, même si j'aime la personne ... :p

blue : Merci ! :D Oui, quelques explications dans celui-ci ainsi que dans les prochains, j'espère que tu aimeras !

Etincella : Merci déjà d'avoir lu toute ma fiction (et en si peu de temps, ça fait vraiment trop plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaires ^^). J'ai bien reçu ton dernier PM, mais je voulais te remercier ici aussi (bah oui, je fais pas de préférences :p) Donc, je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer Gally (même si je t'avoue que je comprends toujours pas comment ça se fait x)) et oui, c'est ça, la jalousie, ah la la ... ;) Par rapport aux créateurs ... Eh ben ... Si tu trouves qu'ils sont sadiques, t'as pas fini de le penser x) Heeeeey mais l'idée du kinder surprise géant aurait été trop cool ! X'D J'ai déjà des idées pour les réécritures des tomes 2 et 3, j'espère que ça plaira ! *^* Merci encore pour ta review ;)

Encore et toujours, merci à tous ceux qui lisent la fiction, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir le nombre de personnes qui suivent ! :3 Bref ! passons au chapitre, je sais que le suspense est insoutenable (ou pas) alors je vous laisse lire ! ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 20.

\- Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu plus heureuse de me voir, ironisa l'homme face à Emma.

La jeune fille demeura impassible devant la remarque de l'adulte, et se contenta de l'observer avec appréhension. La première chose qu'elle avait aperçue avait été ses yeux. Ses petits yeux de fouine, sombres, entourés de petites rides, qui lui donnait un air vicieux et calculateur. Les autres caractéristiques de son visage apparurent bientôt. Ses cheveux courts et grisonnants, son teint trop blafard, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie, et un long nez tordu vers la droite. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il se tenait devant elle.

La châtaine se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré être morte. Parce que dans son esprit, c'était encore pire d'être revenue ici.

\- Pourquoi ? finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

Elle n'acheva cependant pas sa phrase. Trop d'autres questions pouvaient se greffer derrière ce simple petit mot, alors elle préférait lui laisser le choix de réponse. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'elle attendait de toute manière.

Il leva la main de sorte à la placer entre leur deux visages, et baissa légèrement la tête en reprenant un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à ... Te reposer, dit l'adulte sans y croire lui-même. On viendra te chercher plus tard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour l'adolescente. Cette dernière jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ressemblait angle pour angle à celle de son rêve, après son opération. D'un autre côté, elle était à peu près persuadée que toutes les salles de ce lieu étaient les mêmes.

Elle stoppa net ses réflexions, jugeant qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Se forçant à réveiller ses muscles, elle parvint finalement à lever lourdement son bras gauche, et arracha –un peu trop brutalement à cause de l'engourdissement, si bien qu'elle fit la grimace- la perfusion qui disparaissait dans son avant-bras droit. Sans se laisser plus de temps, la châtaine se redressa, mais réalisa bien vite qu'ils avaient dû lui injecter quelque chose. Elle se sentait ... Molle.

Mettant de côté cette pensée, Emma sortit du lit et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, assurant ses pas. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas au meilleur de sa capacité physique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient stupides. Après tout, elle s'était échappée du gnouf, du Bloc, _et_ du Labyrinthe dans une même journée, et ils se figuraient qu'une simple petite porte la retiendrait dans cet endroit ? Pas un seul ne s'était dit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'enfuir ? Ils devaient pourtant se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à coopérer facilement.

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée, cette dernière s'abaissa sans que la jeune fille n'ait eu à faire quoi que ce soit, et elle eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas que la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme plutôt imposante et en blouse blanche entra, et parut plus que surprise de voir Emma debout. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescente, qui profita de cette distraction pour tenter de prendre la fuite, mais l'infirmière, ou doctoresse, ou qui qu'elle soit, lui saisit habilement les deux poignets, la forçant à se replacer devant elle. L'adulte lui jeta un regard noir en lui aboyant de retourner s'allonger, ce à quoi la châtaine répondit par une plainte en se contorsionnant comme elle le pouvait, essayant de se dégager de la poigne de la femme. Mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas dû y aller molo sur les doses d'anesthésiants, car l'ex-blocarde se fit maîtriser en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Dès qu'elle le put, la femme replanta la perfusion dans le bras d'Emma, et sembla trafiquer quelque chose avec un liquide, qui commença à se diriger vers les veines de la jeune fille. Cette dernière entendit l'inconnue marmonner quelque chose dans le style « Comme ça, tu te tiendras tranquille » mais déjà, la voix semblait bien lointaine aux oreilles de la châtaine.

...

Lorsqu'elle eut conscience qu'elle se réveillait, Emma ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant face au plafond. La pensée qui l'envahit aussitôt fut que rien de tout ce dont elle se souvenait n'était un cauchemar. On l'avait réellement ramenée dans les labos du WICKED. Elle avait réellement retrouvé cette pourriture de Janson.

Sentant que ses nerfs allaient craquer, la châtaine entreprit de porter ses mains sur son visage, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle en était incapable. Une paire de menottes reliait son poignet gauche au lit. Éberluée, elle leva son bras au maximum, et toisa l'objet en métal. Elle leur faisait si peur qu'ils se sentaient obligés de l'immobiliser, menottée d'un côté, perfusée de l'autre ou quoi ? Il est clair qu'elle ne risquait pas d'aller quelque part comme ça.

Elle eut à peine le temps de replacer sa tête convenablement sur l'oreiller et de souffler que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une nouvelle personne. Il portait une longue blouse blanche, un pantalon large en toile gris, et avait un air sévère collé au visage. Emma se contenta de se mordre légèrement l'intérieur de la joue en tâchant de l'ignorer, pensant qu'il allait remettre du tranquillisant dans la perfusion, ou quelque chose du genre. À la place de quoi il l'enleva de son bras, et la châtaine redressa la tête alors que l'infirmier se dirigeait vers l'autre côté du lit. Elle l'observa sans rien dire dans un premier temps. Après tout, elle n'allait pas se plaindre parce qu'on arrêtait de l'anesthésier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle finalement quand l'homme lui défit la menotte à son poignet.

Non pas qu'elle n'en soit pas contente, mais étrangement, elle n'était pas sûre que la suite lui plaise.

L'infirmer ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, la tira par l'avant-bras pour la mettre debout, et la fit rapidement pivoter de sorte à la placer devant lui, le bras de la jeune fille plaqué inconfortablement dans son dos.

\- Aïe, ne put-elle s'empêcher de geindre.

Il la poussa à travers quelques couloirs, tous aussi vides les uns que les autres, à un rythme plutôt lent, la faute aux produits qu'ils avaient injectés à l'adolescente, et enfin, l'homme ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et y enferma Emma sans plus d'explications.

Elle souffla en se tournant, constatant qu'il avait déjà fermé à clefs. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta d'attendre, en observant la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. Petite. Et lugubre. Ces deux adjectifs lui convenaient parfaitement. Et elle ne voyait pas quoi ajouter d'autre pour compléter la description. Il y avait deux chaises en acier, et une table de la même matière venait les séparer. Les murs étaient sales, la peinture avait été écaillée par endroit, si bien qu'ils n'étaient que partiellement blancs, recouvrant par endroit leur véritable couleur : un maronnasse grisâtre. Bref, la pièce donnait envie d'y rester.

Heureusement pour Emma –ou pas, tout est une question de point de vue- la porte se déverrouilla, et la jeune fille ne fut même pas surprise de voir qui entrait.

\- Enfin réveillée ? s'amusa Janson avec un léger sourire en coin qui était tout sauf réconfortant.

\- Je l'aurais été bien plus tôt si vos camarades ne s'amusaient pas à me droguer pour me tenir en place, répliqua-t-elle en fixant l'homme dans les yeux tandis qu'il refermait la porte sans même regarder, sachant parfaitement comment la verrouiller.

\- Ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de t'anesthésier si tu te tenais tranquille. Et tu devrais à présent te souvenir que ce sont autant mes collègues que les tiens.

Elle ne fit que plisser les yeux suite à cette remarque, ne voulant pas lui donner le luxe qu'elle lui réponde. Cet homme était décidément ... pire que la braise. Et pourtant, cette maladie était un sacré fléau, il fallait le faire.

Janson finit par souffler sans jamais perdre son petit sourire malsain, et s'approcha de la chaise la plus proche de lui.

\- Aller, ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

\- C'est bizarre, mais c'est quand on me dit ce genre de choses que j'ai tendance à me méfier.

Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, analysant la salle, avant de reposer son attention sur l'adolescente.

\- Tu vois un griffeur dans le coin ? Viens t'asseoir.

Après quelques secondes qu'elle passa à le dévisager tout en se disant qu'il était sans aucun doute pire qu'un griffeur, elle s'exécuta, méfiante, et appréhendant la suite.

\- C'est bien, tu commences à devenir sage. On va peut-être pouvoir tirer quelque chose de toi finalement.

\- Trêve de blabla, trancha Emma. Pourquoi vous m'avez faite sortir ?

Il la scruta de petites secondes, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer son cerveau. Pourtant, si elle se rappelait bien, ils avaient tout un tas de machines pour le faire, dans leurs laboratoires.

\- Ça paraît évident non ? finit-il par dire en se penchant légèrement en arrière.

\- Je vous gênais au Bloc ? avança-t-elle. Parce que je ne faisais pas partie de vos plans.

C'était l'hypothèse qu'elle avait développé durant les temps qu'elle avait passé à attendre. Puisqu'il parlait d'évidence, ce semblait être le plus probable.

Il la jaugea une nouvelle fois d'un drôle d'air. Il avait presque l'air de se moquer, ce qui irrita la châtaine.

\- Je sais que je me suis enfuie de ces labos. Je m'en souviens, reprit-elle dans l'espoir de la faire réagir. Vous aviez juste peur que je me souvienne également d'où se trouve la sortie, et que tous les autres s'échappent.

\- Tu es partie dans le labyrinthe, c'est un fait. Mais est-ce que tu t'es demandée deux secondes si tu t'étais réellement enfuie ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que nous avions peut-être tout échafaudé ?

Elle fut heureuse d'être assise, parce qu'un léger vertige la prit. Ce détraqué pétait totalement les plombs. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de comment elle s'était échappée. Elle avait préparé ce coup pendant des mois, petit à petit. Impossible que ça vienne d'eux.

\- Ça vous aurez servi à quoi ? M'y envoyer pour au final me faire revenir ?

\- Les schémas ! s'indigna l'homme en posant les mains sur la table. Ton cerveau était assez intéressant à analyser par ailleurs. Tu étais réellement persuadée d'être arrivée là-bas par toi-même ! Et tu pensais pouvoir trouver une sortie. Le fait que tu ne sois pas arrivée comme les autres nous donnait des résultats différents. Et tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est en multipliant les expériences et les résultats que l'on aboutira à quelque chose.

\- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si j'approuvais ce que vous faites.

\- Que tu approuves ou non, c'est accessoire. Tu travaillais avec nous.

\- Parce que vous ne me laissiez pas le choix ! s'emporta-t-elle, mettant de côté les précédentes révélations.

\- Mais rien n'a changé. Tu n'as toujours pas le choix, déclara Janson sur un ton bien trop calme.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Vous vous trompez. Vous avez besoin de chacun d'entre nous. Alors vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression sur moi.

L'adulte se redressa tout en esquissant un nouveau rictus moqueur, et finalement, se leva, tandis que la confiance qu'Emma venait d'avoir s'effritait.

Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Janson lança un regard amusé et calculateur à la jeune fille.

\- C'est toi qui fais fausse route. Maintenant que tu as récupéré tes souvenirs, tu devrais te rappeler de ce que je t'ai dit : personne n'est irremplaçable. Vous êtes rares, mais pas introuvables. Alors au lieu de croire que tu peux arriver à planifier une nouvelle évasion par toi-même, estime toi chanceuse de faire partie de ce programme, et mets des compétences au profit du WICKED. Après tout, plus on ira vite, moins il y aura de pertes.

Sur ce, il referma la porte. Emma se retrouva seule, voutée, le regard dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'était pas juste tue ? Bien sûr qu'elle était obligée de travailler pour eux, en aucun cas elle ne prendrait le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose aux blocards par sa faute. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle marcha nerveusement dans la pièce, se maudissant pour ses actes. Elle avait été stupide de penser qu'elle pourrait avoir le dernier mot face à Janson.

Rapidement, elle ne tint plus, et s'approcha de la porte.

\- Eh ! appela-t-elle en tapant modérément du plat de la main dessus. C'est bon vous avez gagnés !

Elle attendit un peu, écoutant des éventuels bruits de l'autre côté, mais ce fut un ultrason dans la salle qui la fit sursauter.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Décidément, ce mec se trouvait partout. Il la quittait ici, et deux minutes plus tard, elle réentendait déjà sa voix au travers d'un haut-parleur.

\- Ouais, grommela-t-elle. Laissez-moi sortir maintenant, ordonna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse, trouvant depuis un moment que cette pièce était trop petite pour qu'elle s'y sente bien.

\- Pas maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'un grésillement lui indiqua que la communication était coupée, et que l'adulte ne comptait plus parler. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas pressée de retrouver les labos, elle n'était absolument pas enchantée de rester ici. D'autant plus que, seule, les souvenirs de sa discussion précédente revinrent en mémoire de l'adolescente. « Tu t'es demandé deux secondes si tu t'étais réellement enfuie ? » Évidemment que c'était le cas. Pourtant, l'explication de Janson tenait la route. Toutes les actions qu'elle avait effectuées leur ont fourni des schémas différents. Mais cela paraissait trop gros. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que les scientifiques s'étaient volontairement laissés anesthésier par elle, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Et puis, elle se rappelait que Janson avait réussi à lui injecter le même produit qu'aux autres, afin qu'elle perde la mémoire, juste avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sortir des labos. Tout ça n'aurait été qu'une mise en scène ? Un frisson la parcourut. Si c'était réellement le cas, c'était horrible. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait même plus se fier à ses propres pensés, dans le doute qu'elles ne viennent d'idées insufflées par les Créateurs.

...

Recroquevillée dans un coin, sous la caméra de la pièce pour éviter d'avoir l'impression constante d'être espionnée, Emma comptait les secondes, fixant la porte avec insistance. Actuellement, elle en était à plus de 14280. Sans convertir en heure, elle pouvait affirmer que ça commençait à être long. Et ce n'était pas son esprit qui allongeait le temps pour l'ennuyer.

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller, lui donnant un semblant de nouvelle information : il devait être l'heure d'un repas, puisqu'ici, ils mangeaient à heures régulières. Après, savoir si c'était le matin, le midi ou le soir, là c'était une autre paire de manche.

14390\. 14391. 14392.

C'est bien, elle approchait d'une nouvelle centaine. Elle lâcha un long soupire en s'étirant le cou, sentant ses membres s'engourdir. Pas question qu'elle s'endorme, elle avait trop peur de perdre la notion du temps qu'elle passait ici. Ou pire, elle avait peur de se réveiller ailleurs.

14398\. 14399. 14400.

À l'instant où elle pensa à ce dernier chiffre, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant tressaillir, et se lever en vitesse. Elle perdit immédiatement le compte des secondes, et se concentra sur la personne qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Salut Emma.

Cette dernière se releva sans quitter le nouveau venu des yeux, et finit par froncer les sourcils en se souvenant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Puisque tu es sortie, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être passer te voir, histoire de savoir si tu te rappelais bien de moi.

Elle s'entendit grincer des dents, s'interrogeant furtivement sur quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, son impulsivité choisit pour elle.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Sur ce, elle croisa les bras. Au moins, elle annonçait la couleur d'entrée de jeu. Et au vu du regard que lui lança le garçon, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Il avait l'air légèrement peiné. Comme ça, il avait peut-être une vague idée de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Teresa et lui s'étaient éloignés d'elle et des autres.

\- Tu sais qu'on était amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thomas en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était avant que je sache que tu travailles pour le WICKED avec Teresa depuis belle lurette. Tu sais, c'était juste après que vous ayez envoyés Newt dans le labyrinthe.

Elle le vit serrer un peu plus fermement le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains, signe qu'il n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais qu'importe.

\- Apparemment tu vas de nouveau travailler avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ? Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, alors quoi ? T'es juste maso, ou c'est un nouveau test que vous voulez me faire passer ? Voir combien de temps je tiens avant de commettre un meurtre peut-être ?

\- Je voulais voir comment tu vas.

\- Bah voyons, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

\- Tu peux le prendre comme tu veux, mais le labyrinthe n'a pas pour but de tuer les garçons, ou quoi que ce soit. On cherche juste le remède pour la Braise. Et tu le sais en plus. Alors arrête de nous prendre pour les méchants.

Elle se mordit brièvement la langue, tentant de se calmer. Les disputes, ce n'était pas son truc, elle le savait. Elle regrettait toujours, après coup. Et puis, ça n'arrange rien. Parler calmement fait avancer les choses, s'énerver non.

Pourtant, Thomas et ses propos d'illuminés la faisait sortir de ses gonds.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est sûr que vu comme ça, enfermer des jeunes dans un lieu entouré de bestioles depuis deux ans, ça me paraît beaucoup plus humain, répondit-elle avec toute l'amertume et le dégout qu'elle avait en stock.

L'adolescent mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, scrutant toujours la fille dans les yeux.

\- On n'a pas d'autre choix, et ça aussi tu le sais. C'est pour le bien commun.

\- Puisque t'as l'air de vraiment croire que ce que vous faites est bien, pourquoi t'y vas pas ? T'es un Immune aussi non ? Alors pourquoi ils n'analysent pas ton cerveau, plutôt que celui de pauvres innocents qui n'ont rien demandés à personne ? Prends tes potes scientifiques, et faites l'expérience sur vous-même !

Thomas souffla en fermant les yeux. Visiblement, il avait plus de mal à supporter la châtaine que prévu.

\- Je venais aussi te chercher pour manger. Et te montrer ta nouvelle chambre.

\- Eh ben tu peux repartir tout seul. Je préfère crever de faim plutôt que rester avec toi, cracha-t-elle.

Il faudrait éventuellement qu'elle se mette à filtrer ses pensées. Même elle se trouvait dure. Non pas qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Mais parler aussi franchement en mal, elle n'était pas sûre que ça lui ressemble.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre viendra te chercher alors, finit par dire le brun.

Il se tourna, et avant de sortir, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Emma.

\- En tous les cas, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Teresa aussi d'ailleurs.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se rassit dans son coin sans un regard pour son ancien ami, et se contenta de fixer la table. Les bruits maintenant familiers de porte qui se ferme lui indiquèrent qu'il était parti, et enfin, elle s'autorisa à se détendre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte au début, mais ses muscles étaient tendus comme si elle était face à un griffeur. Oui, ces bestioles étaient devenues sa référence lorsqu'elle faisait face à quelque chose de déplaisant.

À peine 5 minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vint chercher Emma, et l'amena dans une sorte de self, à moitié rempli. L'adolescente, qui pensait pouvoir manger en paix, fut surprise de constater que la dame la suivit, attendit qu'elle ait terminé son repas, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle l'amenait dans sa chambre.

\- Voilà, dit-elle en ouvrant une porte parmi une longue série, dans un couloir qui ressemblait à tous les autres. Tu peux te reposer pour le moment, on viendra te chercher plus tard, termina la femme en laissant la châtaine entrer dans la pièce.

Elle partit, laissant la porte entrouverte, alors qu'Emma grommelait qu'elle était capable de marcher seule, sans que quelqu'un ne l'escorte à chaque fois.

La chambre qui faisait face à la jeune fille était banale. Mieux que la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée malgré tout. Ici au moins, il y avait un lit.

Emma referma la porte en poussant un soupire. Puisqu'elle était enfin seule, elle pouvait essayer de partir. Mais après réflexion, pour aller où ? Les scientifiques n'avaient certainement pas prévus de la faire repartir une deuxième fois dans le labyrinthe, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pouvait sortir de cet endroit. Mais de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans ses amis.

Fatiguée, la châtaine s'allongea sur le matelas, et une fois ses yeux clos, elle ne tarda pas à se sentir divaguer. Furtivement, elle émit même la possibilité qu'en se réveillant, elle se retrouve au Bloc. Étrangement, ça la fit sourire. D'autres pensées se succédèrent, concernant le labyrinthe. Elle se demandait si les blocards avaient découverts qu'elle était partie, n'ayant aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle espérait que oui, parce qu'elle avait quand même laissé James seul dans le gnouf, à moitié assommé. Elle eut aussi une petite pensée pour les garçons qui s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie par sa faute, souhaitant qu'ils aillent tous bien. Alby avait dit que Chase était pas mal amoché. Et Gally s'était fait piquer.

Et en pensant à la piqure, Emma dériva sur les griffeurs, et donc sur le labyrinthe. Maintenant qu'elle était sortie, les couloirs ne seraient plus dangereux. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aimait croire. Minho ne devrait plus rentrer en sang à cause d'une course poursuite, et Newt ... Elle priait juste pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises. Du style, la chercher dans les couloirs. Parce que s'il avait le malheur de se retrouver coincé dans le labyrinthe, elle l'étranglerait. Elle irait elle-même le chercher, juste pour l'engueuler. Si elle était partie, c'était principalement pour lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Alors, s'il s'amusait à faire n'importe quoi, il allait l'entendre.

\- Teresa attends, fit une voix étouffée.

Tirée de ses pensées, la châtaine ouvrit doucement les yeux, et réalisant que des pas provenaient du couloir, et semblaient augmenter en densité, elle se leva pour se placer près de la porte.

\- Mais quoi ? répondit une jeune fille, agacée.

\- Crois-moi, elle n'a aucune envie de nous voir.

\- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle a envie ou non. Elle dit ça parce qu'elle est énervée. Elle n'a juste pas encore réalisée que maintenant, à part nous, elle est toute seule. Même son père se fout d'elle, grogna la fille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emma, qui tourna rapidement la poignée, et sortit dans le couloir, toisant les deux jeunes qui se tenaient à une dizaine de mètres à droite. Thomas l'observa, cherchant probablement à savoir si elle avait entendu. Si c'était ça, elle le trouvait stupide. Forcément qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne serait pas sortie autrement.

\- Emma ! s'exclama la dénommée Teresa en approchant dangereusement au gout de la châtaine, si bien qu'elle recula légèrement pour le lui faire comprendre.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vue de fille de son âge, pour autant, elle n'avait aucune envie la serrer dans ses bras pour leurs retrouvailles. Elle ne l'avait pas vue dans ses rêves, néanmoins, ses souvenirs la concernant ne lui faisaient pas défaut : elles avaient été amies, tout comme Thomas, et du jour au lendemain, elle s'était éloignée, peu avant qu'Emma ne découvre que comme le garçon à ses côtés, elle travaillait pour le WICKED.

\- Où est mon père ? lâcha finalement l'ex-blocarde.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien ce qu'ils avaient dit. Et s'ils en parlaient, alors c'est qu'il devait se trouver quelque part ici. Elle espérait que les malades en blouse blanche ne lui avaient rien fait, car si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, c'était la seule personne à laquelle elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se raccrocher. Enfin, c'était son père quoi.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'enquit Teresa sur un ton mal assuré.

\- Vous n'êtes absolument pas discrets, répliqua la châtaine.

L'adolescente face à elle déglutit, tournant en même temps la tête vers Thomas, pour lui jeter un regard voulant certainement dire « j'ai aucune idée de quel mensonge inventer, alors à ton tour ».

\- Euh, il doit probablement être avec ta mère, chez lui, comme tous les autres parents, tenta le jeune homme.

Elle les jaugea un instant, toujours calme, s'obligeant à inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air pour maitriser ses sautes d'humeur. Si elle s'énervait, elle n'obtiendrait rien.

\- C'est vous qui voulez repartir sur de bonnes bases avec moi, et pourtant vous continuez à mentir.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais la vérité, avoua Thomas en plissant la bouche sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Dis toujours, c'est mieux que vos mensonges perpétuels.

Le garçon lança un nouveau regard à Teresa, qui le lui rendit, et puisqu'ils mettaient trop longtemps à se décider, Emma perdit patience, et esquissa un demi-tour pour rentrer dans sa chambre, en marmonnant un « j'en étais sûre » destinée à piquer les adolescents. Ce qui fonctionna.

\- Attends, l'interrompit le brun.

Emma se tourna de nouveau vers eux, réprimant un sourire victorieux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Thomas, l'incitant à continuer.

\- C'est Janson.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre au sein du WICKED, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :) Je galère franchement sur la relation entre Emma et Thomas/Teresa, alors j'espère que le chapitre est bien x)

Du coup, pour la suite, j'ai les idées, mais j'ai un peu de mal avec ces relations ... Je me bouge pour écrire le prochain chapitre, que je publie normalement dans moins d'un mois ! (parce que j'ai légèrement peur de la réaction de certaines personnes si je mets trop de temps ... u_u)

A plus tout le monde ! ;D


	23. Chapter 21

Bonjour les gens ! :D

Bon, attendez avant de me frapper pour mon retard, parce que croyez moi, j'ai une bonne excuse x) Mes exams ont décidés de me faire jouer les prolongations, avec ce charmant moment que l'on appelle les rattrapages (en réalité, c'est peut-être aussi un peu de ma faute si j'ai dû y aller). Bref, impossible de publier pendant cette période, fallait bien que je me concentre pour essayer de valider cette fichue année ! Mais je vous ai pas oubliés ;)

Plume De Pan : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! :D

Les Feuilles d'Automne : Là pour le coup tu as attendu encore un peu plus, désolée x) Tes commentaires me font vraiment sourire, j'adore les lire XD Pour les souvenirs d'Emma, j'ai très rapidement évoqué le fait qu'elle les retrouve, mais pas tous :) Enfin, elle se fait piquer, et dans la saga, il me semble que les garçons qui se font piquer ne retrouvent que des bribes de leurs souvenirs (comme Gally qui pense connaître Thomas sans réellement savoir d'où) donc j'ai fait un peu pareil, elle a des impressions de déjà vu et certaines choses qui lui revienne, mais pas tout :) Autrement, merci pour la correction des auxiliaires, faudrait vraiment que je relise ce point un jour, parce que je galère vraiment avec u_u Bon, clairement, je sais que je suis nulle pour créer du suspens, je cherche même pas à en faire, mais tu me tues avec le "c'est absurde, mais je vois que ça" . . . Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre X'D Du coup, bien sûr, tu faisais partie des gens dont j'ai peur ... ;) Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, je rigole à chaque fois que je le lis x)

Yuki Otohime : Merciiiii, j'ai pris note de tes remarques pour Teresa, je voulais qu'elle paraisse un peu "pimbêche" comme tu dis dans le dernier chapitre, puisqu'Emma a du mal à la voir, mais ça s'améliore dans ce chapitre (ou du moins j'espère) :)

blue : Merci pour ta review :D Pour Thomas, c'est volontaire qu'il soit étrange pour le moment ;) J'espère que le reste te plaira !

Etincella : Haha, te presse pas pour lire vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie XD Oui je crois que vous avez tous hâte qu'elle se barre, tous ceux qui commentent disent à peu près la même chose c'est trop drôle x) ahaha tu verras ;) Mais pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, elle est mignonne quand même ... :)

Après cette intro -plutôt grosse- place au chapitre ! J'ai compris que certaines personnes (qui se reconnaîtront une nouvelle fois) voulaient absolument avoir des nouvelles du Bloc, alors dans ma grande générosité -ou plutôt pour me faire pardonner de mon retard- et aussi parce que c'est peut-être une bonne idée, je vous ai écouté ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James.

* * *

Chapitre 21.

Bloc, lendemain du départ d'Emma.

La clairière était bien plus calme qu'hier. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas compliqué, ç'avait été de la pure folie, la veille. Quelques garçons avaient été alertés par le bruit qu'avait fait la porte en se fermant, et malgré leurs questions, Newt avait été incapable de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. À sa connaissance, c'était la première fois qu'il paraissait si désabusé devant les autres. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours à faire bonne figure. Si la pensée qu'il avait réussi à se discréditer aussi rapidement lui avait traversée l'esprit, il l'avait bien vite repoussée, bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'Emma avait fait. Elle était partie. Comme ça. Sur le moment, devant le mur, à attendre bêtement dans l'espoir que la porte disparaisse comme par magie, il ne savait même pas à quoi il avait pensé. Est-ce qu'il avait été triste, ou bien avait-il simplement eu envie de la retrouver pour l'étranger de ses propres mains, tant il lui en voulait d'être si stupide ?

Ce qui avait fait réagir l'ensemble du Bloc était sans aucuns doutes les cris qu'avait poussé Gally à cause de la transformation. Certains s'étaient réveillés en sursaut, pensant à une nouvelle attaque.

Puis, quand Minho était finalement arrivé devant la porte à son tour, à côté de Newt, la totalité de ses questions sont restées sans réponses. Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée alors que les autres non ? Pourquoi est-ce que son ami faisait le pied de grue devant, le visage aussi blême ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre ? Clairement, le fait qu'on l'ignore exaspérait l'asiatique. Il pouvait comprendre que le blond soit attristé de son altercation avec Emma de la veille, et qu'il soit sur le qui-vive avec ce problème de porte, mais quand même.

C'est quand Alby était arrivé aux côtés des deux coureurs en disant qu'un blocard avait trouvé James dans le gnouf, assommé, que Minho eu des suspicions. Que Newt finit par confirmer en tentant de se contrôler du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été plus joyeuse. Minho et Newt n'étaient pas allés courir, puisqu'ils étaient censés rester au Bloc pour le conseil Gally avait continué d'hurler à la mort, et en fin d'après-midi, Chase était mort. Il fallait croire que les griffeurs plantaient leurs pattes plus profondément que prévus dans la chaire.

Le lendemain, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Alby a demandé à tout le monde de reprendre leur vie normale. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, et continuer à faire tourner le Bloc.

Avant de partir, les coureurs avaient vérifiés la porte par laquelle était partie Emma. Les griffeurs n'avaient pas ramenés sa dépouille, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres garçons qui avaient eu le malheur de passer la nuit dans le labyrinthe. Pris d'un espoir –complètement idiot- les deux garçons avaient décidés de ne pas aller courir dans leur section respective, mais plutôt de passer en revue ce secteur, dans la possibilité où elle serait encore en vie quelque part.

D'où l'état d'esprit inqualifiable de Newt. Depuis qu'il était rentré, il se trouvait dans la salle des cartes, où il avait à peu près la paix. Personne mis à part les coureurs n'avait le droit d'y venir, Alby n'entrait que si la vie de quelqu'un en dépendait, et ne restait donc que Minho, qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Malgré tout, il parvenait à en faire abstraction.

Il n'avait fait que ressasser les mêmes pensées pendant 2 jours, et même lui, ça commençait à l'énerver. Mais il ne parvenait pas à passer à autre chose. Les mêmes sentiments revenaient toujours.

La colère et la déception, parce qu'Emma avait préféré partir lâchement plutôt que tout lui raconter pour qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble. Mais à chaque fois que ces idées faisaient surface, elles étaient immédiatement suivies de regrets. Ce n'était pas que de la faute d'Emma, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. En grosse partie certes, mais il se répétait que s'il l'avait plus écoutée, au lieu de simplement la jeter au gnouf, les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement. S'il l'avait retenue, au lieu de juste la regarder partir, hier matin, la situation aurait été différente.

Les regrets sont probablement les pires des sentiments.

À cela s'ajoutait quelque chose d'autre, au-dessus de la tristesse, qui faisait qu'il avait envie de tout casser et de rester seul. Depuis hier, il avait dû seconder Alby pour remettre de l'ordre dans le Bloc, aider les autres à se calmer, surveiller les blessés, puisque les medjacks étaient débordés. Comme si tout le monde se foutait de ce qu'il lui arrivait, à lui. Il n'avait jamais été égoïste, mais là, c'était trop. Emma était morte, comme Chase, et il était incontestablement le blocard le plus proche d'elle. Il avait besoin d'air. Qu'on arrête de l'emmerder, qu'il doive arrêter de faire bonne figure juste 5 minutes, et qu'on le laisse respirer. Histoire qu'il réalise que oui, Emma était partie, que oui, elle devait être morte. Que non, il ne la reverrait pas. Il avait juste envie d'être seul pour craquer.

Et au lieu de ça, Minho lui parlait inlassablement, comme s'il essayait de lui occuper l'esprit. Ça partait probablement d'un bon sentiment, simplement les résultats n'étaient pas là. Le seul effet que cela produisait sur le blond, c'était renforcer le ras-le-bol qu'il sentait monter progressivement.

\- ... Tu sais comme moi que si quelqu'un est capable de disparaître plusieurs jours et réapparaître comme une fleur, c'est bien elle.

Newt releva la tête vers l'asiatique, et ce simple geste lui coûta beaucoup. Il était fatigué. Tous ses muscles lui criaient d'aller se reposer, de se détendre, mais là, il s'en contrefichait. Il se contenta de toiser son ami qui, bien que plein d'assurance d'habitude, paraissait légèrement gêné.

\- Enfin, c'est Emma quoi. Elle est tellement ...

\- Minho, s'il te plaît, chut.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! insista le maton. Elle est totalement imprévisible ! Peut-être qu'elle reviendra en disant qu'elle a trouvé la sortie, et qu'elle est partie en reconnaissance voir si on ne risquait rien dehors.

\- Emma n'était pas qu'imprévisible, c'était surtout une catastrophe ambulante, qui enchainait conneries sur conneries. Alors crois-moi que la seule chose qu'elle a fait en dehors du Bloc hier, c'est rencontrer des petites bêtes qui ont dû s'occuper d'elle, répliqua Newt sur un ton monotone, comme s'il avait ruminé cette phrase toute la journée.

Les épaules de Minho s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mec, garde un peu espoir. Les griffeurs n'ont pas ramené quoi que ce soit devant les portes, c'est plutôt bon signe. Moi je dis qu'elle est pas morte, et je suis sûr que ...

Le blond s'était levé de sa chaise, et fixa ses mains un quart de seconde, avant de reporter son regard sur son maton.

\- Arrête. Soit un minimum réaliste. Chase est mort. Emma aussi. Alors arrête de parler d'elle devant moi.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte du bunker. Si même ici il n'était pas tranquille, il chercherait un endroit dans le Bloc où on lui ficherait la paix. Ce devait bien exister.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à accepter que mon amie soit simplement une suicidaire, grommela Minho.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante peut-être ? répliqua Newt en se tournant. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'était pas que mon amie, alors ne pense pas que t'es le seul à vouloir qu'elle revienne.

\- Mais justement ! s'emporta l'asiatique. Tu foutais quoi quand elle s'est barrée ? Je sais pas mais t'es juste ... Con de l'avoir laissée partir.

Le blond serra la mâchoire à tel point qu'il se demanda comment ses dents pouvaient ne pas être cassées. Il le savait, que c'était de sa faute. Pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla Minho en fermant les yeux.

\- Au contraire, ç'avait le mérite d'être clair.

Il se sentait totalement lâche. Partir alors qu'il venait de se fâcher avec son ami, prétextant être vexé, alors qu'en réalité, il avait vu là l'occasion de partir et d'avoir la solitude dont il avait besoin.

Minho lâcha un juron lorsque Newt claqua la porte de la salle, et partit en direction du cimetière. Là-bas, personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer.

...

Labos du WICKED, retour dans le présent.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Emma éclata de rire.

Rapidement néanmoins, voyant la mine sombre des deux adolescents devant elle, son rire devint plus lugubre, forcé, interrogateur, puis finalement, elle se tue.

\- T'es sérieux ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'anxiété, ayant totalement oublié la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers le garçon.

Ce dernier acquiesça en guise de réponse, alors que la châtaine se sentit devenir blême.

\- Respire, c'est pas la fin du monde, répliqua Teresa. Enfin, c'était déjà ton père avant que tu partes.

Pas la fin du monde ... Tout était relatif. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Cet homme était fourbe, calculateur, mauvais et fou à lier. Elle ne pouvait pas être objective, mais elle n'était pas comme ça, si ?

\- Je ... commença l'ex-blocarde sans parvenir à trouver une suite. Bonne nuit.

Les deux adolescents la fixèrent, légèrement hébétés, avant que Teresa ne pouffe.

\- Il doit être 13 heures, juste pour info, lu indiqua Thomas.

Voilà la réponse à une question qui lui paraissait importante tout à l'heure. Là, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle bloquait sur la même information. Janson. Son père. Mais il était trop vieux pour être son père, ce devait forcément être une blague.

Sans même s'en être rendue compte, elle était revenue dans sa chambre, en avait fermé la porte, et s'était rallongée sur le lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle essayait de relativiser. Après tout, elle s'en moquait non ? Elle avait réussi à survivre jusque-là sans le savoir, elle pouvait tout simplement ignorer ce fait. Continuer à mépriser cet homme, puisqu'il n'était rien pour elle.

Elle dû passer un certain temps à réfléchir pour rien. À vrai dire, puisqu'il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, que ce soit dans sa chambre ou dans ce qu'elle avait pu voir du bâtiment, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de l'heure. Et elle n'avait ni montre, ni horloge, ou réveil. Durant le temps où elle était éveillée, personne ne vint la déranger, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait à la base annoncé, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une personne particulièrement bruyante. Ouvrant les yeux sans conviction, Emma se tourna vers la source du bruit, pour apercevoir Teresa. Au début, elle n'en avait pas été sûre, car la lumière l'aveuglait à tel point qu'elle s'était demandé un quart de seconde si elle ne se voyait pas dans un miroir. Certes, l'idée paraissait stupide, mais dans son esprit encore endormi, ça lui avait paru possible. Mais finalement, elle s'était souvenue qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir à côté de son lit, et ses yeux s'étant un peu plus habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, Emma s'était rendue compte des différences entre elle et la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Déjà, Emma était châtaine, alors qu'elle était brune. Et avec un peu d'attention, la seule chose qu'elles avaient en commun sur le visage, c'était les yeux, qui étaient sensiblement de la même couleur, bien que ceux de Teresa soient probablement plus clairs. Et à présent, la peau d'Emma était plus bronzée.

Donc, il s'agissait de Teresa qui lui faisait face. Aussitôt que cette pensée s'infiltra pour gagner le cerveau de l'adolescente qui s'asseyait difficilement dans le lit, elle fut gagnée par la mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir, sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas réellement comme si elle la portait dans son cœur, alors la voir dès le matin ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grommela Emma avec une voix rauque, avant de tousser pour se l'éclaircir.

\- C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Comme tu n'es pas venue manger hier soir, avec Tom on s'est dit que tu devais avoir faim.

La châtaine expira bruyamment avant d'entreprendre de se recoucher, tournant progressivement le dos à l'adolescente.

\- Et puis ... continua la brune, hésitante. On voulait aussi s'excuser, pour hier. Enfin, t'es en tort aussi, parce que c'est pas vraiment comme si t'avais été tendre avec nous, mais ça a pas dû être cool de re-débarquer ici, et d'avoir autant de mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup.

L'ex-blocarde patienta quelques instants, analysant les propos de Teresa. Pour le peu qu'elle se rappelait d'elle, ce n'était pas trop dans son genre de s'excuser. Alors, soit elle le pensait vraiment, soit c'était encore un piège tordu du WICKED. Maintenant qu'ils lui avaient avoués qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes planifiés qu'elle s'échappe, comment pouvait-elle avoir confiance en quelqu'un, qui travaillait pour eux de surcroît, alors qu'elle hésitait à se faire confiance à elle-même ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ? Honnêtement j'ai envie de parler à aucun d'entre vous.

\- On avait compris, rabroua la brune. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire une dépression jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de te renvoyer dans le labyrinthe, parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Emma cherchait activement quoi répondre. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas comment prendre la remarque. Parce qu'elle avait raison. Elle savait qu'ils ne la renverraient pas, et elle était au courant que faire la dépressive ne l'aiderait pas, ni elle ni ses amis restés au Bloc. Malgré tout, elle n'allait pas juste accepter les excuses de Teresa et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je ne vais pas travailler avec le WICKED, alors si tu es venue pour ça, tu peux repartir.

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Emma se leva, pour s'approcher de la porte, incitant ainsi la brune à quitter la pièce. Mais visiblement, elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Je ne suis pas venue te parler de travail. C'est pas mon job, Janson fait ça très bien. Je suis venue pour que ça aille mieux entre nous, c'est tout. Ce que j'ai dit hier, c'était peut-être dur à entendre, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Mis à part Thomas et moi, tu n'as personne d'autre ici.

\- Je ne peux compter sur personne ici, corrigea la châtaine en secouant la tête. Tu peux essayer de me berner, rien ne me dit que ce n'est pas encore un de vos plans foireux pour les schémas.

Teresa leva les yeux au ciel, avant de souffler.

\- Viens au moins petit-déjeuner avec nous. On ne va pas te faire un lavage de crâne pendant ce temps, ajouta-t-elle voyant que la châtaine était sur le point de craquer. De toute façon, tu vas bien venir manger, alors autant que ce soit avec nous plutôt qu'avec une infirmière qui t'épie non ? Comme ça tu pourras voir par toi-même que tu t'es trompée sur nous.

Les deux adolescentes se scrutèrent dans les yeux, Emma tentant de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge dans ceux de Teresa, mais elle fut forcée de constater que soit elle mentait encore mieux qu'elle le pensait, soit elle était totalement sincère. Et puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas de se battre dès le matin, elle finit par acquiescer.

\- Super ! se réjouit Teresa en tapant doucement dans ses mains. Mais grouille-toi. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à te convaincre, et Tom n'aime pas attendre.

Emma enfila ses chaussures, puis les deux adolescentes se mirent à marcher côte à côte, Teresa les menant au travers de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Blancs, immaculés, contenant des portes sans numéros. Si la châtaine se rappelait de quelques éléments de sa vie d'avant, son sens de l'orientation au sein de ces bâtiments semblait s'être fait la malle. Très pratique.

Après avoir tourné dans un énième couloir, Teresa toqua à une porte, et à peine cinq secondes plus tard, Thomas l'ouvrait en commençant à parler.

\- Tu vois je t'avais bien dit que ça marcherait paaaa ...

Puis, apercevant la châtaine derrière Teresa, il acquiesça lentement en redirigeant son regard vers son amie.

\- Bien joué, conclut-il.

Emma soupira, maugréant intérieurement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la félicitait d'avoir réussi un bon coup aux échecs.

\- C'est cool que t'ai accepté Emma, sourit l'adolescent en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Ella haussa les sourcils en quittant le mur contre lequel elle s'était adossée, puisque les deux jeunes commençaient à marcher dans le couloir.

\- Ouais. C'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix.

\- Eh ! Je l'ai pas forcée ! se défendit Teresa quand Thomas lui lança un regard douteux.

Emma failli répliquer qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait accepté parce qu'elle se sentait seule ici, et qu'elle se demandait si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Mais ça lui couterait trop de leur dire qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée à leur sujet, depuis son réveil. Elle verrait au cours du repas, ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

Plus rapidement que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, ils furent assis dans le réfectoire, face à un bon petit déjeuner, à l'écart des autres personnes.

\- Je crois que l'un des seuls avantages à être nous, c'est que le personnel nous traite comme si on était des élus, et donc on a droit à un traitement de faveur, s'amusa Teresa en commençant à manger ses œufs brouillés.

\- Bon et donc, vous vouliez me dire quoi ? s'enquit Emma après quelques secondes, puisque les deux autres semblaient passer un moment habituel.

\- Euh ... Rattraper le temps perdu je suppose ? répondit Teresa. Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je n'ai pas vu de jeune de mon âge ? Et une fille en plus !

\- Rattraper le temps perdu ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? se braqua la châtaine. À quel point c'était cool de vivre dans une clairière, surveillée H24 par des sortes de lézards mutants, et de temps en temps poursuivie par une grosse peluche en acier ? Parce que désolée mais c'était pas le cas.

Les deux adolescents eurent le même regard désolé en direction d'Emma, et aussitôt, elle se sentit mal. Elle y était allée un peu trop fort.

\- Je parlais pas de ces moments-là, reprit Teresa, sans pour autant donner de suite à ses propos.

\- En réalité, tu lui as manqué, et elle voulait savoir ce que tu étais devenue après qu'on ait été séparé du reste du groupe, poursuivit Thomas à la place de la brune.

Cette dernière tapa l'épaule de son ami en grognant qu'elle pouvait le dire elle-même, tandis qu'Emma réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Pour être honnête, elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis combien de temps elle ne côtoyait plus Thomas et Teresa.

\- Ceci dit, il a raison, continua l'autre jeune fille. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, et qu'on puisse se revoir.

Elle ajouta un sourire après sa phrase. Bien qu'il soit petit, il semblait réellement sincère. Et une nouvelle fois, Emma se sentit mal. Comment pouvait-elle réussir à en vouloir à quelqu'un qui paraissait si innocente ?

La châtaine trouva la réponse bien rapidement. Elle n'avait qu'à penser à ses amis qui étaient dans le Labyrinthe. Et ces deux-là, qui travaillaient avec les scientifiques qui les y avaient enfermés. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour les aider.

\- J'aurais aimé te répondre la même chose, mais ce serait te mentir. Ça me tue de penser que vous étiez ici, en petits privilégiés, pendant qu'on galérait là-bas.

Le visage de Teresa s'effondra. Emma vit passer un flot de tristesse, mais bien vite, la brune se reprit, et construisit une expression froide, avec un brin de colère dans le regard.

\- « Privilégiés » ?

\- Vous êtes protégés par le WICKED, ne va pas me dire le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne nous envoient pas dans le Labyrinthe qu'on est protégés, espèce de ...

Thomas colla sa main sur la bouche de la brune pour qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase, et lui jeta un bref regard noir, pour l'inciter à se calmer.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils nous ont fait pendant que vous étiez tous ensembles, avant le début du programme, dit Thomas à la place de son amie qui se calmait de son côté.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'une opération. C'est après ça que vous avez été éloignés de nous. Mais pensez pas que vous êtes les seuls à qui c'est arrivé.

\- C'est pas du tout la même chose, grommela Teresa. Ton opération n'a pas marchée. Celle de Thomas et moi si, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont réquisitionnés quand on était plus jeunes.

\- Parce que vous êtes des petits génies.

\- On l'est tous, répliqua Thomas. Plus ou moins, mais supérieurs à la moyenne. Tous les ados du programme.

\- Peut-être, mais vous avez forcément quelque chose en plus. Vous avez dû montrer que vous étiez vachement d'accord avec leur politique de meurtre de jeunes en masse, ou j'en sais rien moi, vous avez ...

\- Développés un don télépathique, voilà ce qu'il y a en vrai, crétine, rabroua Teresa.

Cette réplique eu pour effet de couper net la châtaine. « Télépathie » ? Ce qui fait que les gens parlent entre eux par la pensée ? Elle la prenait pour une idiote ou quoi ?

\- On est de grands phénomènes de la nature, voilà pourquoi on a été séparés de vous. On a un programme à part je suppose, termina Teresa en avalant une nouvelle bouchée.

Emma la toisa d'un drôle d'air. Un long moment. Et Thomas ne disait rien, que ce soit pour affirmer que son amie avait raison, ou pour démentir.

\- Excuse-moi, finit par articuler l'ex-blocarde, mais si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que vous travaillez pour eux ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont raison. La Braise a besoin d'un remède. Il faut bien quelques sacrifices pour sauver la population, expliqua Teresa.

Donc cette fille était indirectement une meurtrière et une suicidaire. Et ça ne semblait pas l'embêter le moins du monde.

Thomas lança un sourire amical vers Emma, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Ils étaient complètement malades. Tous les deux.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, ça se lit sur ton visage, l'avertit Teresa. Tu me prends pour un monstre parce que j'ai décidé que ma vie, comme celle de quelques autres adolescents, ne valent pas mieux que la vie de milliards d'autres personnes ? J'ai juste réussi là où tu as échoué : je suis objective. Toi, tu prends la chose trop à cœur parce que Newt est dans le Labyrinthe.

Emma se prépara à répliquer de façon cinglante. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'acceptait pas, c'était que les gens qui bossaient ici parlent de lui. C'était trop dur. Elle n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle des blocards depuis son réveil, et ils lui manquaient tous atrocement.

\- Je ne te blâme pas, précisa la brune en prenant un air doux. Je fais simplement un constat. C'est pas mon copain qui est coincé là-bas, alors j'arrive à prendre une décision sage. Toi tu ne pouvais pas, et tu ne comprenais pas, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont changés de plan pour toi, en t'y envoyant.

Un silence s'installa à la table des jeunes, mais fut de nouveau bien vite interrompu par la brune.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je comprends ta position, de ne pas soutenir le WICKED. Et j'aimerais bien que toi aussi, tu comprennes ma position. Chacun a un passé, et une situation différente, donc on prend des décisions différentes. Pour autant, ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu m'as manqué depuis qu'on a été séparées, et que je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue saine et sauve. Et c'est pareil pour Tom.

La châtaine ne pouvait qu'applaudir ce discours. Il était censé, joliment dit, et lui faisait réaliser que si elle leur en avait tant voulu, c'est parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup à eux deux, avant. Malgré tout, elle avait l'impression de trahir ses amis du Bloc, si elle signait un traité de paix avec Thomas et Teresa. Parce que même s'ils avaient peut-être un bon fond, ils servaient une mauvaise cause, et seraient prêts à les regarder mourir pour le bien du programme.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Piquer une nouvelle crise, et s'enfuir, restant ainsi fidèles aux idées du Bloc ? Accepter les propos de Teresa, et abdiquer ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision, puisqu'une infirmière s'immisça dans le groupe en se penchant vers elle, pour lui dire qu'on l'attendait en salle d'examen.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda la châtaine, soudainement nerveuse.

\- Plusieurs vérifications. Rien de grave, la rassura Thomas. Tu as passé plusieurs mois sans que les scientifiques ne t'aient sous leurs yeux, alors ils voudraient ...

\- Analyser mon cerveau en images et en statistiques ne leur suffisent plus maintenant que je suis rentrée, c'est ça ?

Il finit par hocher la tête en baissant les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma avait repris connaissance hier, elle avait l'impression –un peu stupide certes compte tenu de la situation- qu'il était honteux. Comme si ce qu'il se passait au sein des labos l'écœurait.

\- Vous avez fini de manger ? demanda l'infirmière en jetant un coup d'œil vers le plateau d'Emma.

Elle n'y avait quasiment pas touché, mais après toutes ces révélations, elle n'avait absolument plus faim. D'autant plus que l'idée de se faire inspecter sous tous les angles lui coupait l'appétit.

Sa journée semblait s'améliorer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait dis donc.

La jeune fille poussa son plateau du bout des doigts avant de se lever, faisant ainsi comprendre à la femme qu'elle la suivait, puis les deux partirent en direction de nouveaux couloirs qu'Emma ne prit pas la peine de retenir, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

...

Contrairement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, les examens passèrent plutôt vite. Étant donné qu'ils l'avaient simplement fait s'asseoir sur une chaise, lui avaient planté des aiguilles un peu partout, et l'avaient fait patienter le temps de récupérer des informations, elle n'avait pas passé le pire moment de sa vie. Même si elle avait louché en voyant la taille des seringues. Mis à part ça, ç'avait été.

Son humeur s'est cependant dégradée à la seconde où on lui a annoncé qu'ils avaient finis. Parce qu'à cet instant, Janson est entré dans la pièce. Il fit un rapide signe de la main à un des chercheurs qui s'approcha à toute vitesse avec une tablette, et fit défiler plusieurs pages. Emma, qui les lorgnait, vit leurs yeux alterner entre elle et l'écran face à eux, puis Janson sourit d'un air satisfait avant de hocher la tête, et se dirigea vers l'adolescente.

\- Les résultats sont plutôt bons. Ta petite escapade a vraiment été utile, commenta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

\- On me donne des ordres, et moi j'obéis, répliqua l'homme en lui faisant signe de se lever, et elle s'exécuta après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- Et ils ne peuvent pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que vous voir aussi souvent me rends malade.

Elle le vit esquisser un sourire en coin, mais mis à part ça, son expression demeura impassible. Le regard fixant le fond des couloirs qu'ils arpentaient, il se contentait de marcher. Avançant à ses côtés, la jeune fille l'observait avec un air mauvais. Deux couloirs et demi plus loin, Janson sortit une clé pour ouvrir une porte, qui laissa place à une salle emplie de quelques écrans, tous éteins.

L'adulte avança dans la pièce, jusqu'à se placer devant les bureaux qui portaient les appareils. Il se tourna ensuite vers la châtaine, et s'appuya sur le meuble derrière lui en soupirant.

\- Quand je pense que tu étais l'un des sujets les plus formatés à répondre à nos ordres. J'aurais presque pu être fier, mais il a fallu que mademoiselle tombe amoureuse. Tu verras avec le temps, tu comprendras que c'est le sentiment le plus stupide et le plus handicapant qui puisse exister.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne vous en encombrez plus, répliqua-t-elle, comprenant qu'il tentait de la piquer au vif.

Il voulait essayer de la perturber, de la faire craquer, ou elle ne savait pas trop quoi, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse l'atteindre sans répliquer. Elle aussi pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Et visiblement, sa remarque avait fait mouche, puisque très brièvement, elle put lire de l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'homme face à elle. Il remît bien vite son masque camouflant toute émotion, mais elle avait vu qu'il était déstabilisé. Forcément, ça l'incitait à continuer.

\- Thomas m'a dit. Que vous étiez mon père. C'est fou ce que le cerveau est capable d'éliminer comme faits inutiles.

Il eut un petit rictus, qui étira un côté de sa bouche vers le haut, lui donnant un air plutôt effrayant. Typiquement le genre de faciès que pouvait avoir un tueur en série.

\- C'est pour ça que vous me détestez alors ? reprit-elle. Je vois pas ce que j'ai pu vous faire, mais c'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvée.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de grincer des dents. Immédiatement, Emma se dit qu'elle devait avoir vu juste. Elle venait visiblement de trouver une faille à son expression impassible de scientifique malade.

\- Tu sais, le lien de sang ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Du moins pas pour moi, déclara-t-il froidement.

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais puisque c'était réciproque, la jeune fille ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais envie de vous appeler « papa » et de vous faire un câlin. Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir de ma mère non plus, si elle est aussi tarée que vous.

\- Elle est surtout morte, répondit-il simplement.

Et même si Emma ne la connaissait pas, elle fut choquée. Qu'il parle ainsi de sa mère. Comme d'un fait anodin, avec tant de détachement. Certes, elle ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Mais quand même.

Ce qui faisait le plus peur à l'adolescente, c'était de voir que ce qu'elle pensait être le sujet le plus sensible pour l'homme ne l'atteignait en réalité absolument pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait, Janson semblait toujours froid et intouchable, alors que lui savait pertinemment comment la manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Comment ? Quand ? demanda-t-elle malgré tout, oubliant presque à qui elle s'adressait, prise de curiosité.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tuée.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Elle le savait fou. Ça, elle avait fini par le comprendre, à force de le côtoyer, avant de partir dans le labyrinthe. Mais là, ça relevait d'un tout autre niveau.

\- Elle avait contracté la Braise, poursuivit-il. Le WICKED t'avait déjà repérée, tu étais partie depuis un petit moment. On pensait que l'organisation trouverait un remède rapidement. Finalement, les symptômes se sont déclarés chez elle, et je l'ai tuée avant d'être contaminé.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade.

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Quelques temps plus tard, Thomas m'a engagé. Assez amusant de se faire recruter par un gamin, mais passons. Il fallait bien que je sois là pour accélérer les recherches. Histoire d'éviter de l'avoir à mon tour.

\- Et alors, c'est pour ça que vous me détestez ? Parce que même en m'envoyant ici, ça n'a rien changé ?

\- Plutôt parce que tu étais la seule de la famille à être immunisée. Sale injustice. Et le fait que tu tentes de ruiner les plans du WICKED, tout ça pour une ... histoire passagère, c'est juste totalement stupide. Rien ne dure éternellement. Surtout pas ce genre de choses. Et quand ça se termine, il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux.

Emma demeura interdite face à la petite tirade de l'homme. Sérieusement, que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ?

\- C'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? présuma-t-elle, tentant une dernière fois de voir si elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Elle espéra vaguement le voir s'effondrer, ou montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse, au lieu de quoi il afficha un sourire malsain, et attrapa une télécommande, posée sur le bureau.

\- Plutôt de toi à vrai dire.

Sur ce, il alluma un écran, ce dernier retransmettant une image fixe pour le moment. C'était une diffusion du labyrinthe. Puisque rien ne bougeait, la jeune fille cru que c'était une photo, mais le scaralame qui envoyait l'image bougea légèrement sur le lierre, et Emma réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une vidéo. Cependant, elle voyait toujours la même chose. La bestiole qui filmait se tenait sur un mur, dans un couloir, assez haut au vu de la distance du sol, et laissait entrevoir le mur voisin, qui était constitué d'une petite avancée dans le couloir, plus basse que les autres murs. Elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas cet endroit.

Alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à Janson en disant que leur machine devait être cassée, du mouvement apparut à l'écran, provoquée par une personne. La châtaine reconnue aussitôt la silhouette, puisqu'il s'agissait de Newt, et la jeune fille fut prise d'un léger malaise.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- On n'a rien eu à faire. L'idée lui est venue de lui-même.

Elle voulut jeter un regard désespéré à Janson, mais ses yeux ne décollaient pas de l'écran. Il entreprenait de monter sur le muret d'en face. Il était certes plus petit que les autres murs, malgré tout, il devait au moins faire une bonne demi-dizaine de mètres. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles tétaniser.

\- Arrêtez-le, ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Arrêtez-le ! répéta-t-elle plus fort alors que Janson n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement.

Newt, qui se trouvait à présent en haut du muret et fixait le sol, sembla réfléchir à peine quelques secondes, bien trop courtes au goût d'Emma, puis sans plus attendre, il sauta. L'écran s'éteignit avant qu'il ne touche le sol, pourtant, la jeune fille avait anticipé la fin, et elle se mît à crier d'horreur tandis que ses jambes se mettaient à flageoler dangereusement.

\- Tu vois, le « truc », c'est que même si tu me demandes de l'arrêter, c'est impossible, puisque ça fait plus de deux mois et demi qu'il a fait ça.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran noir, Emma forçait son cerveau à fonctionner, pour tenter de comprendre les mots de l'adulte. Elle tourna finalement la tête dans sa direction, lentement, alors qu'elle pensait avoir décelé le sous-entendu, qu'il se hâta de confirmer.

\- Visiblement, certains se remettent plus rapidement de la piqure que d'autres. Quelques scientifiques pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais jamais, s'amusa-t-il. Ça fait deux mois et demi que tu es revenue. Tu conviendras donc que j'aurais eu du mal à l'arrêter à l'instant, alors que ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est mort.

Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner après ça. Comme si Janson parlait de très loin, il lui sembla entendre quelque chose comme « tu t'en remettras ». Brusquement, ses jambes arrêtèrent de trembler, et décidèrent qu'elle était trop lourde pour la maintenir encore debout. Emma se sentit tomber, sa vision devint floue, et elle se dit qu'elle devait pleurer. Ensuite, c'est comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa tête.

* * *

Voilà les nouvelles du Bloc, et en plus, le chapitre est assez gros (12 pages quand même, je suis fière de moi x)) ! J'espère juste que vous allez pas me tuer pour je ne sais trop quelle raison obscure (mais en même temps, si vous me tuez, bah ... vous aurez jamais la suite ... mouarara)

Je publierai la suite quand j'aurais écris le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai dans moins d'un moins, mais je suis plutôt occupée cet été, et de toute façon, n'allez pas me faire croire que vous allez passer votre été à attendre sur ce site ... ;)

Passez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et à bientôt !


	24. Chapter 22

Heeeey !

Quoi ? Comment ça j'ai du retard ? ... u_u  
Bon ok, désolée, j'avais dit que je publierai il y a environ ... 4 mois ? J'ai eu quelques soucis, à savoir : problèmes d'écriture, manque considérable de temps. Les deux combinés donnent ce résultat, maaaaaiiiiiis le fait est que je n'ai pas arrêté la fiction, et que le chapitre est là ! :D

Les Feuilles d'Automne : hahaha, ça c'est long, pour le coup si tu reviens sur cette page tu risques de péter un plomb x) oui j'ai validé mon année, mais tout ne va pas bien, parce que celle-ci est pire que la précédente ;D Mais c'est pas grave, place au reste de ton commentaire x) Oui alors clairement, tu me mets la pression en toute tranquillité XD (merci pour la correction, je devrais t'embaucher comme relectrice !) Bon, je vais pas commenter tout ce que tu m'as écris, autrement je peux en faire un roman, mais tu m'achèves, j'adore lire tes "trucs bien sarcastico-cyniques" ;p Hahaha mais Emma est pas non plus si stupide que ça (oui bon elle est plutôt hyper maladroite, et elle réfléchit pas toujours quand il le faut) mais elle est pas non plus stupide XD Et d'ailleurs tu vois, tu le dis toi-même, elle est trop forte ;) même sans s'en rendre compte, elle récupère des infos ;p Oui, pour Thomas qui a engagé Janson, c'est étrange, mais c'est comme ça dans le livre, alors ... ;) Merci vraiment infiniment pour ton commentaire, je rigole à chaque fois que je le relis, et j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas restée devant ton ordi pendant 4 mois à attendre la suite, parce que je t'imagine complètement fossilisée sur la chaise de bureau hahaha X'D

Yuki Otohime : Merciiiii =^.^= Contente que la partie au Bloc t'ai plu :) Pour Thomas, c'est parfaitement normal ne t'en fais pas, c'est fait exprès ;) Tant mieux Janson ressemble à celui de la trilogie, j'avais peur de le caricaturer ou je ne sais trop quoi x) Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, j'avais beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors si ça t'a plu et que c'est censé, c'est parfait ! :D P.S : oui, j'ai bien eu mes rattrapages, ce qui explique en partie mon retard, la L2, c'est vraiment chaud x) Merci ;)

Etincella : Haha x) Maaaiiis noooon, elle est pas siiii méchante Teresa ... x) bah ouais, enfin ... c'est Janson quoi :p Je m'imaginais mal faire une scène émouvante père/fille avec lui XD (mais oui, qu'il meurt avec ces céréales ! *^*) Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

blue : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise ! :)

diminoucrackers : oui tout le début de la fiction se passe avant la trilogie, mais peu à peu ça rejoint ce qu'on connait ;) En toute logique effectivement, j'avais pour but de reprendre les 3 livres, mais quand je vois le temps que je mets à écrire un chapitre, peut-être que je décèderai avant d'avoir fini cette histoire XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ;)

Miuna Malfoy : eh bien, la suite est là ! :p Et en plus, il y a quelques réponses, alors j'espère que tu seras contente ! ;)

alix82 : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Oui ben voilà, la suite est écrite, j'espère juste que ça plaira XD

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James (qu'on ne voit plus depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs ...).

* * *

Chapitre 22.

Emma faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, d'un pas rapide, traduisant son stress. Les yeux grands ouverts, sans pour autant voir réellement ce qui l'entourait, elle se répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots.

"Ne craque pas. Ne craque pas. Ils te surveillent."

Et finalement, après une énième tentative de contrôle, elle shoota dans le mur de la pièce, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler avant que la jeune fille ne commence à claquer des dents, étouffant d'un même temps un sanglot en stoppant sa respiration. Son estomac tentait lentement de remonter jusque dans sa gorge, et alors qu'elle essayait une dernière fois de se calmer, les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur l'air qui entrait et sortait de ses poumons avec difficulté, des flashs de la vidéo que Janson lui avait montrée réapparurent dans sa tête, et la firent capituler.

La châtaine s'appuya maladroitement au mur avant de glisser jusqu'à finir par terre, et explosa en sanglots. Elle se sentait pitoyable de réagir ainsi, aussi faiblement, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de relativiser. De toute façon, elle en était incapable.

Newt avait sauté d'un mur bien trop haut pour qu'il y survive. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu s'écraser au sol, la suggestion due à la fin prématurée de la vidéo était peut-être encore pire. Et elle, depuis ces fichus labos, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

"Ça fait deux mois qu'il est mort".

Deux mois.

Deux mois pendant lesquels elle avait tranquillement comaté. Et maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil, que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien. C'était horrible à admettre.

Durant quelques instants, ses plaintes semblaient raisonner dans la pièce. Du moins, elles raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Mais quand sa porte s'ouvrit, Emma se rendit compte que finalement, elle pleurait quasiment en silence.

Sans bouger au début, elle analysa les sons qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Des bruits de pas, qui s'arrêtèrent peu après, si bien que la jeune fille en conclut que peu importe de qui il s'agissait, cette personne devait attendre dans la pièce.

Immédiatement après avoir émis cette hypothèse, la châtaine se hâta de se calmer, et une fois que ses yeux furent à peu près secs, l'adolescente releva quelque peu la tête. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était montrer à quel point elle était faible. Certes, les chercheurs l'avaient bien vu au Bloc, ou même cet après-midi, qu'elle avait passé dans cette pièce à se morfondre, mais le fait que quelqu'un soit face à elle n'était pas la même chose.

A vrai dire, elle s'était préparée à voir plusieurs personnes. Surement Janson, mais si ç'avait été lui, elle n'aurait pas su quelle réaction avoir. Des infirmiers qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui lui auraient ordonné de faire quelque chose. Mais lui, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir.

Un simple coup d'œil dans sa direction l'énerva. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance, en lui comme en Teresa, ce matin. Et une nouvelle fois, les faits lui prouvaient qu'elle était trop naïve, trop stupide, pas assez méfiante.

\- Dégage, siffla-t-elle froidement.

\- Je voulais juste ...

\- Un mot, c'est trop compliqué pour que tu comprennes ? le coupa-t-elle en haussant progressivement le ton.

Thomas resta planté dans la chambre, les bras ballants, la fixant avec un regard réellement désolé. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- J'ai vu que tu ne dormais toujours pas.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive après un petit silence.

\- J'étais dans la salle de contrôle des blocards. Tu as toujours la puce dans ton cerveau, et ton activité montrait clairement que tu ne dormais pas.

Ce type était complètement flippant. Un grand malade. Comme tous ici d'un autre côté, mais là, c'était le pompon. Elle voulait juste être seule, plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait jugé trop positivement pour ce qu'il était en réalité, c'était trop espérer ?

\- Viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, reprit-il. Ils sont à peu près tous partis se coucher, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de ne pas se faire choper.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous avez laissés mourir quelqu'un d'autre, et tu tiens absolument à me le montrer ?

Il soupira en fermant les yeux, avant d'avancer un pas, qui ne rassura pas la châtaine. C'est quand il s'accroupit face à elle qu'elle tenta de se reculer, mais toujours assise et plaquée au mur, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, si bien qu'elle ne fit que se raidir un peu plus.

\- Newt n'est pas mort, crétine.

Emma mit quelques secondes à analyser l'info, avant de renifler en haussant un sourcil. Il se foutait complètement d'elle.

\- Je ne te crois pas, réussit-elle à articuler le plus calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Sans blague ? répondit-il en prenant un faux air surpris. Pourquoi tu crois que je te demande de venir avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Vous êtes tous aussi fous les uns que les autres ici, je suis pas dans ton cerveau.

Les deux adolescents s'observèrent un court instant, avant que Thomas ne décide de capituler.

\- Bon ok, on va arrêter le sarcasme, et reprendre les choses posément. Tu recommençais un peu à nous faire confiance ce matin, à Teresa et moi, non ?

\- C'était avant que vous me montriez que Newt s'est suicidé, et que personne n'a bougé un petit doigt pour le stopper. Bordel mais si vous étiez réellement nos amis, vous l'auriez pas laissés faire ça ! s'emporta-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Mais tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, t'es stupide ou quoi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et poursuivit plus doucement.

\- Janson t'a montré cette vidéo, continua Thomas en tentant de nuancer les propos de la jeune fille.

Emma sentit une lueur d'espoir, bien malgré elle, grandir dans le creux de sa poitrine. Une idée, surement loufoque, venait de lui apparaître. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se réjouir pour au final tomber de haut. Encore une fois.

En fait, à présent, elle était à peu près sûre de ce qu'essayait de faire l'adolescent face à elle. Il allait lui répéter que Newt n'était pas mort. Et comme elle n'avait pas vu la fin de la vidéo, et que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le croire, une partie d'elle serait soulagée. Et tôt ou tard, Thomas lui prouverait de nouveau qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle se redressa prestement pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en même temps, avant de s'approcher de la porte de la chambre.

\- Qu-mais ... J'ai rien dit, se défendit-il en se retournant pour faire une nouvelle fois face à la châtaine.

\- Je suis pas la fille la plus intelligente qui soit, et le WICKED s'amuse à me le rappeler régulièrement, ok ? Mais pour autant, j'ai bien compris ton petit manège, jouer la carte de la compassion pour m'amadouer, et ensuite me faire vivre un enfer pour vos schémas. Là, ça commence à bien faire, alors si tu as une once d'humanité en toi, fiche le camp, laisse-moi faire mon deuil tranquille, enfermez-moi dans cette pièce et laissez-moi crever tranquillement.

Il resta stoïque après sa petite tirade, et finit par esquisser un petit sourire en coin qui respirait le sarcasme. Puis, il se précipita vers la porte, la ferma remarquablement doucement, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'adolescente, qui se crispa instantanément. Il allait la frapper ou quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à croire que t'es seule à vouloir lutter contre le WICKED ? Je dis pas qu'ils sont tous dignes de confiance ici, loin de là, mais suis-moi au moins, tu verras que je te dis la vérité.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui répondre ? Elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Du moins, c'est ce que son cerveau lui conseillait de faire, pour éviter d'être déçue. Mais elle ne pouvait nier le fait que Thomas ne semblait pas comme les autres. Quelque chose, dans son regard, l'incitait à croire qu'il était sincère. Que lui non plus ne cautionnait pas les agissements du WICKED.

\- De toute façon, reprit-il puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'est-ce que tu risques, si je te mens ?

« Ma vie » eut-elle envie de lui souffler, mais d'un autre côté, si sa seule perspective d'avenir était de rester cloîtrée ici, apprenant de temps en temps que ses anciens compagnons décédaient elle ne craignait pas vraiment de mourir. Du moins sur le papier.

\- Si c'est encore un plan de ... commença-t-elle avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte en secouant la tête.

\- C'est pas le cas. Viens, déclara-t-il avec des yeux pétillants.

\- J'espère, soupira la châtaine en s'aventurant dans le couloir, derrière Thomas.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, le jeune homme aux aguets, tressaillant au moindre bruit. Il est vrai qu'il aurait surement du mal à expliquer ce qu'il fichait à se trimbaler avec Emma à une heure pareil. Mais heureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent finalement à la porte qu'il convoitait, et sans encombre. Il laissa passer Emma devant, vérifia une dernière fois le couloir, et referma la porte en tachant de ne pas faire de bruit.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés avait de quoi faire peur. Tout était blanc, mur comme sol, mais ce qui surprit la jeune fille, ce fut tous ces écrans face à elle, qui affichaient le Bloc en direct. Bien sûr, avec la présence des scaralames, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient surveillés. Mais voir toutes ces images, ces coins du Bloc, du Labyrinthe, qu'elle reconnaissait, c'était carrément flippant. Ils étaient filmés non-stop. Elle réprima un frisson alors que Thomas passait devant elle pour accéder à la souris d'une centrale qui commandait visiblement les multiples écrans.

\- Voilà, regarde, dit-il en indiquant une séquence qui venait d'apparaître à sa droite. Ça, c'était cet après-midi.

Emma observa, muette, les images qui défilaient devant elle. Rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un enregistrement de la journée, mais la jeune fille se rendit bien vite compte que Thomas ne lui mentait pas. Parce que Newt semblait parler avec un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un nouveau. Jeune, à peine une dizaine d'année.

\- C'est Chuck, lui expliqua Thomas. C'était le nouveau du mois.

La châtaine aurait pu s'énerver, face aux propos de l'adolescent. Mais le fait est qu'il avait l'air triste, rongé par le remord. Elle aurait presque pu compatir, dans une autre situation. Là, elle focalisait simplement trop son attention pour réellement avoir de l'empathie pour le brun à côté d'elle.

\- Il boîte, finit-elle par lâcher en voyant Newt se mettre à marcher.

Elle braqua immédiatement un regard accusateur sur Thomas, dont les épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement.

\- Il a fait une chute qui aurait pu être mortelle, excuse-moi mais il a eu de la chance.

\- Il aurait surtout pu avoir la chance de ne pas sauter, si l'un de vous l'avait empêché.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses ? Je l'ai aidé, comme j'ai pu.

Elle haussa les sourcils, absolument pas convaincue.

\- Alby est allé le chercher. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais il n'avait jamais mis un pied dans le labyrinthe avant, et ne connaissait pas le chemin, pourtant il a ramené Newt au Bloc avant que les portes ne se ferment. Tu crois que c'est Dieu qui lui a permis d'exécuter cet exploit ?

Emma assimila les informations, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, regarda l'écran, qui montrait à présent les blocards, qui dormaient à poings fermés.

\- Tu l'as aidé ?

\- Faut croire.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Parce que c'est mon ami. Et que tu étais ici. Que j'ai besoin de toi, et que je sais comment tu fonctionnes, comme à peu près tout le monde ici. Newt est vivant, comme tous les autres garçons que tu as connus, mais ils sont là-bas. Et si tu veux les faire sortir, il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble.

Elle était perdue. Ça semblait juste trop beau pour être vrai. Mais quand Thomas parlait, elle se sentait incapable de ne pas le croire. Tout semblait terriblement sincère. Et Newt semblait vivant. Et ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le regard noisette de Thomas qui l'observait avec les sourcils relevés lui indiquèrent qu'il attendait une réponse. C'est vrai. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Mais ça semblait couler de source.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, réitéra-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle le vit grincer des dents, mais pour autant, il ne perdit pas son calme.

\- Mais au fond, est-ce que tu as le choix ? fit-il avec une mine déconfite. Quoi que tu penses de moi, je suis le seul à te proposer quelque chose, et si tu ne m'écoutes pas, ils vont mourir.

Cette fois-ci, un frisson la traversa toute entière, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher.

\- Dans l'hypothèse où je te crois, marmonna Emma, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait gagné. Il l'avait rallié à sa cause. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire, inconsciemment, elle le croyait, et l'aiderait en temps voulu.

\- Il va falloir qu'on me ... merde, se stoppa-t-il en regardant la porte.

\- Quoi ? Tu vois au travers des murs maintenant ? Quelqu'un arrive ? s'amusa presque Emma.

\- Teresa, donna-t-il pour simple explication.

Il lui agrippa le bras avant de la faire se déplacer de quelques pas, pour la camoufler derrière une pile de caisses emplies de papiers.

\- Planque-toi là, ne fais pas de bruits, et retourne dans ta chambre quand on sera partis. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

\- Vaguement, mais pourquoi je dois me ...

Il lui fit signe de se taire, s'éloigna pour revenir se placer aux côtés des nombreux écrans, et attendit que Teresa entre.

\- T'es pas encore couché ? s'enquit-elle en approchant du brun.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit-il. J'y allais.

\- Ah. Je ne t'entendais plus, alors j'ai cru que tu dormais déjà.

Emma, qui écoutait la conversation, assise dans le recoin pour ne pas se faire repérer, fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille faisait forcément référence à leur lien télépathique. Elle ne l'entendait plus ? Cela signifiait-il que leur opération avait également échouée ?

La châtaine ne sortit de ses pensées que quand la porte de la salle se referma. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence pesant, malgré tout, Emma attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires. Et quand elle eut enfin l'impression de digérer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se décida à repartir dans sa chambre.

...

Elle ne dormit quasiment pas de la nuit, trop occupée à réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce que voulait faire Thomas. La châtaine ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider, conclure qu'elle devait le croire ou non, mais pour le moment, elle se permettait de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Parce que, entre le croire, lui ou Janson, elle préférait mille fois tenter sa chance auprès de Thomas. Selon lui, Newt n'était pas mort, et tous les autres avaient une chance de s'en sortir. Alors, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir s'il mentait ou non, elle se disait qu'il valait mieux essayer, et voir ce que ça donnerait. Pour autant, elle continuerait à essayer de faire cracher le morceau à Thomas, dans le cas où ce n'était qu'une autre ruse du WICKED pour la faire péter un plomb.

Lorsque vint le matin, un peu plus d'une heure après qu'Emma ait finalement trouvé le sommeil, Teresa vint la réveiller. La châtaine ne fut pas enchantée de la voir, d'autant plus qu'elle se méfiait davantage d'elle après les propos de Thomas à son égard, la veille. Elle ne faisait pas réellement confiance au garçon, mais vu son comportement avant que la brune ne débarque, elle faisait encore moins confiance à cette dernière.

\- Oh, t'as vraiment une tête horrible, affirma Teresa en s'arrêtant dans la pièce alors qu'Emma se redressait dans son lit. Le prend pas mal hein, mais je pense qu'une douche te ferait du bien avant le petit déj'.

« Tout plutôt que passer du temps avec toi » songea l'adolescente en sortant du lit avec la démarche d'un zombie. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et suivit l'autre jeune fille en silence.

La brune la conduit durant quelques couloirs, bien qu'Emma sache déjà où se trouvait la salle des douches. À croire qu'elle était une détenue qui ne pouvait pas se balader librement.

\- Je t'attends dans le réfectoire, tu sais comment y aller ?

Finalement, elle avait le droit de se balader un peu seule.

\- J'étais coureuse, lui fit remarquer la châtaine. Tu crois que ce sont quelques couloirs blancs qui vont me perdre ?

Sur ce, Emma entra dans la grande pièce, et la referma derrière elle, contente que Teresa ne reste pas. Si elle pouvait émerger tranquillement, histoire que ses idées se remettent doucement en place, elle en était contente. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de douches communes, elle ne pouvait pas fermer à clefs, alors elle avait craint qu'elle ne la suive.

La pièce était totalement carrelée, et contenait plusieurs douches, isolées les unes des autres par des murs. Puisqu'elle était seule, Emma ne s'embêta pas, et se dirigea vers la première, avant de tirer le rideau, enleva ses vêtements, et fit couler l'eau du pommeau. Mine de rien, au bout de 5 minutes, elle était parfaitement réveillée, et presque de bonne humeur. Elle sortit de la douche, sa serviette autour d'elle, dans le but de s'habiller quelque part où le sol n'était pas mouillé, mais n'en fit finalement rien.

Elle manqua de faire un infarctus en découvrant que Thomas attendait, adossé au mur de la pièce, près de la porte d'entrée. La châtaine étouffa un cri en bondissant, et retourna sous la douche en fixant ses pieds, sûre d'être rouge écarlate.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Remballe tes suppositions les plus douteuses, je suis pas un psychopathe, répondit sérieusement l'adolescent. Il fallait qu'on finisse notre discussion, tu te souviens ?

\- Et ... Tu pouvais pas attendre que je sois sortie d'ici ? Enfin, je suis pratiquement persuadée que Teresa m'a dit l'autre jour que c'était réservé aux filles.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit les pas du garçons résonner contre le carrelage, puis, il apparut devant elle, mit en marche la douche de l'autre côté de la pièce ainsi que quelques autres, et s'approcha enfin d'elle.

\- C'est l'un des seuls endroits où il n'y a pas de caméras, étrange non ? lui lança-t-il sur le ton de l'humour. Donc pour parler librement, c'est le plus sûr.

Elle le jugea du regard quelques secondes, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Et s'il n'y a pas de caméras, l'eau qui coule des douches, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Éviter qu'on nous entende, les salles de bain résonnent pas mal.

À l'écouter, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui donner les plans d'évacuation du WICKED.

Le fait qu'il mette un point d'honneur à ce que personne ne les entende la mettait mal à l'aise, et l'incitait une nouvelle fois à croire qu'il était de son côté, et qu'il prévoyait réellement un plan qui lui plairait. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes qui subsistaient.

\- Pourquoi Teresa ne devait pas nous voir hier soir ? l'interrogea la châtaine.

Il est vrai que les deux étaient totalement inséparables, et ce depuis qu'elle les connaissait. Alors il devait s'agir de quelque chose de très important. Trop dangereux peut-être même.

\- Elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je fais ça, se contenta-t-il de répondre, l'air concentré.

\- Mais ... Et votre télépathie ?

Il tapota de son doigt sur sa tempe, toujours la mine à moitié fermée.

\- Elle ne m'entend pas. J'y arrive depuis quelques temps. À ce qu'elle ne puisse pas accéder à mes pensées.

La jeune fille l'observa un petit moment, avant de revenir à la réalité. Plus il parlait, plus elle avait envie de le croire. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlés du WICKED l'autre jour tous les trois, Teresa était celle qui avait le plus protégé l'organisation, tandis que Thomas avait eu des propos plus modérés. De toute évidence, Teresa n'accepterait pas que quelqu'un compromette les plans des scientifiques. Alors Thomas devait vraiment dire la vérité.

\- Tu veux pas m'expliquer ? Parce que tu me fais légèrement flipper.

\- Ça fait un petit moment que j'y pensais, poursuivit-il à voix basse. Mais depuis que t'es revenue, et surtout depuis que t'es réveillée. Tu nous en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, et même si c'était dit avec colère, je pense que tu as raison. Le WICKED n'est pas la solution. Et faut les faire sortir du Labyrinthe.

Une rapide image de ses amis restés au Bloc s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle avait une chance de les retrouver. Elle aurait pu s'énerver contre Thomas, lui dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas, mais c'était fatigant, de toujours ressasser les mêmes propos. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Elle avait envie de tous les retrouver. Alors tant pis si elle se trompait une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? finit-elle par répondre, sous le regard surpris du garçon.

Visiblement, il ne pensait pas qu'elle abdiquerait si facilement. Mais il avait intérêt à vite lui donner une explication s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à douter.

Il se détendit quelque peu, attrapa le poignet d'Emma pour la faire sortir de la douche, et mit tous les jets en marche de sorte à créer un bruit continu, avant d'enfin revenir vers elle.

\- On a préparé plusieurs fins pour le Labyrinthe. Soit ils y meurent tous, parce qu'ils ne font rien pour sortir, soit ils trouvent la sortie. C'était les deux programmes de base. Et il y a une troisième option.

\- Qui est ? le pressa-t-elle.

\- Demain c'est le jour où ils envoient le nouveau au Bloc.

\- Super, tu veux me miner le moral ? se braqua immédiatement l'adolescente.

\- Ce sera moi.

* * *

Alors, on retrouve plus le Thomas normal non ? :p

Bon, je ne cherche pas spécialement à créer du suspens, puisque je me doute que tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe ensuite, mais le fait est qu'avec les cours, j'ai préféré m'arrêter là, pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre un jour x)

Pour la suite, bien évidemment je compte continuer à écrire, mais je ne peux pas dire quand je posterai ... Alors, si vous adorez cette histoire, passez voir régulièrement (et si vous faites ça, je ne peux que vous vénérer) autrement, plus simple -et pratique- s'abonner permet d'avoir des alertes quans de nouveaux chapitres sortent ... :)

C'est tout pour moi, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ce retard, et que j'arriverai à écrire la suite rapidement x)


	25. Chapter 23

Hello !

Bon, selon le site, ça fait un peu plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre ... J'avoue que dans ma tête, ça faisait à peine un mois, c'est plutôt étrange comme le temps passe vite ...  
En tout cas, j'ai toujours pas abandonné mouahaha (et on notera que j'ai fait plus vite que la dernière fois, j'ai un mois d'avance XD) !

: Je ne sais plus si je t'avais répondu en privé ou non ... Mais dans tous les cas, merci de commenter, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Tu m'as bien fait rire pour Thomas, parce que je pensais la même chose que toi en écrivant "Il est encore gentil ce petit Tommy. Enfin non. Enfin, si, mais non.". Bref, tout va très bien dans ma tête x) Merci encore pour ton commentaire !

blue : Contente que tu aimes ! J'avoue que les chapitres dans le WICKED sont ceux qui me faisaient le plus stresser, parce que c'est là que je raccroche les premiers chapitres avec la trame initiale comme tu le dis, et j'avais peur qu'il y ait des incohérences ... Alors, si ça plait, tant mieux ! :D

Plume de Pan : Merci ! Eh bien, à vrai dire, c'est celui que je redoute le plus moi, parce que je sais pas du tout comment et où je vais le faire ... Plein d'amour ? De haine ? Dans les labos ? A la morgue ? Telle est la question ... XD

Yuki Otohime : Mais mais mais ... Ne t'excuse pas ! T'es largement pardonnée vu le retard que j'ai ... x) Merci ! \o/ Oui, il fallait qu'Emma lui fasse un peu confiance, même si elle hésite un peu ... Pour Teresa, c'est la même chose pour moi, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras plus par la suite ... :) Ouiiiiiii ameeeeen ! Merci ! ;D

Disclaimer : L'univers du labyrinthe ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à James Dashner, sauf Emma et James (qu'on ne voit plus depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs ...).

* * *

Chapitre 23.

Emma tiqua face aux propos du jeune homme, plissa les yeux en le fixant, avant de secouer lentement la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'y vais, répéta-t-il, l'air convaincu. J'y avais déjà songé, mais à l'époque, je pensais que le Labyrinthe avait un but louable, alors j'ai abandonné l'idée. Mais sérieusement, si je vais là-bas, je les ferai sortir.

Elle sentait le sang affluer nerveusement dans sa tête, lui taper contre les tempes, débutant une probable migraine. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Je peux me faufiler jusqu'à la machine qui me fera monter au Bloc, poursuivit-il, la voix toujours masquée par le bruit des douches. Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'activer. Teresa cafterait, et ils ne m'enverraient jamais par eux-mêmes là-bas alors j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Et je ne pense pas que ce plan te déplaise. Comme on ne m'aura pas injecté le sérum, je ne perdrai pas la mémoire, et je pourrai les aider à sortir.

Elle analysa les propos du jeune homme en silence, avant d'esquisser une légère grimace.

\- Quel est le « mais » ? C'est trop simple et trop beau pour que ça marche.

\- Il faudra faire vite, convint-il. Parce que dès qu'ils se rendront compte que c'est moi dans la Boîte, ils feront tout pour faire sauter l'ascenseur, et je n'arriverai jamais au Bloc. Ou pire, s'ils s'en rendent compte avant que j'y aille, ils pourraient m'y envoyer, mais avec le sérum. Et sans mes souvenirs ...

\- Tu seras comme les autres, termina la châtaine à sa place.

Il acquiesça sans qu'elle ne le voit, car elle observait le sol, pensive.

\- S'il suffit d'appuyer sur un bouton pour t'envoyer, alors pourquoi ne pas les faire sortir depuis ici ?

\- Ça prendrait trop longtemps, on se ferait repérer directement. Tu as vu combien de temps il t'a fallu pour comprendre que tu devais sortir ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres en constatant qu'il avait raison.

\- Et puis, reprit-il avec un pointe de tristesse dans la voix, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont arrivés là-bas, alors c'est à moi de les aider à sortir.

L'adolescente réfléchissait sérieusement à présent. Elle craignait que les scientifiques ne découvrent ce qu'ils trafiquaient. Car s'ils se faisaient griller, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ses amis au Bloc. Mais d'un autre côté, s'ils restaient là-bas, sans aide, ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Ils ne tentaient rien de nouveau, alors ils ne réussiraient pas seuls.

\- Je marche, finit-elle par marmonner.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Thomas s'agrandirent quelque peu, et elle redressa la tête vers lui pour acquiescer, confirmant qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Super, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Je te jure qu'on les fera sortir.

\- Euh ... Thomas ... Je suis contente que tu sois si enthousiaste, même si j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment comment tu as fait pour changer d'avis aussi vite, mais dans l'immédiat, j'aimerais bien que tu me lâches.

\- Ah, ouais, pardon.

Il recula de deux pas en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, puis planta son regard dans celui d'Emma.

\- Pour info, ça faisait un petit moment. Que je pense différemment. Mais avec toutes ces caméras, il faut surveiller tout ce qu'on dit.

S'il disait vrai, alors c'était un très bon acteur. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance ici, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il lui faisait l'apologie du WICKED, même si c'était minime comparé à Teresa.  
Lentement, Emma se reprit, et réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans la salle de bain. Ça commençait à faire long.  
\- On devrait sortir. Ça va paraître louche si je passe 15 ans sous la douche.  
Thomas acquiesça, avant de déclarer qu'il viendrait la chercher demain matin dans sa chambre ; pour qu'ils exécutent leur plan. Puis il sortit, et la châtaine attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires, s'occupant en éteignant tour à tour les douches. Une seule idée captait peu à peu toute l'attention de la jeune fille. "Pourvu que ça marche.".

...

\- T'en as mis du temps ! commenta Teresa en voyant Emma arriver dans le self.

La châtaine s'assit en face des deux autres adolescents, marmonnant simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et de se détendre. Teresa acquiesça en engloutissant une cuillère de son yaourt, avant de reporter son regard vers l'ex-blocarde.

\- Ce matin, on a un rendez-vous avec Thomas, mais cet aprèm, j'ai du temps de libre. Alors on pourra passer un petit moment toutes les deux.

\- Génial, dit Emma sans conviction, avant de croquer dans son pain.

La brune ne releva pas le ton morne sur lequel elle avait répondu, et se contenta de sourire, avant de se lever.

\- Thomas, grouille ou on va être en retard, le pressa-t-elle avant d'aller débarrasser son plateau.

\- J'arrive, répondit-il en buvant tranquillement la fin de son verre.

Emma toisa Teresa, patientant tranquillement, et une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Emma se pencha sur la table et grogna.

\- Comment je suis supposée passer l'après-midi avec Teresa, sans qu'elle crame quoi que ce soit ?

\- Comment je fais pour vivre avec elle alors que ça fait des semaines que je pense à ce dont je t'ai parlé ce matin ? répliqua-t-il avec une mine concentrée. Elle lit pas dans tes pensées, t'as rien à faire. Juste à ne pas cracher le morceau. Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué non ?

\- Je rêve ou tu me prends pour une cruche ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis stressé, soupira-t-il en touchant à tous les éléments de son plateau.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bon, alors on arrête d'en parler. Je passe la matinée avec elle, tu passes l'aprèm avec elle, tu es aussi désagréable qu'à ton habitude, et tout se passera bien, elle se doutera de rien. Et demain matin, je viens te chercher pour t'amener à la salle de contrôle.

Elle acquiesça, avant de tiquer.

\- Je suis pas désagréable avec elle.

En réponse, il haussa les sourcils, avant de pincer les lèvres, et étira un léger sourire moqueur ; puis il partit rejoindre Teresa, qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la salle, appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte. Quant à Emma, elle prit tout son temps pour manger, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de programme prévu pour ce matin. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas réellement amicale avec Teresa, mais au moins à présent, elle avait une bonne excuse. Elle était censée croire à la mort de Newt, que Janson lui avait montré la veille, et Teresa n'était pas au courant que Thomas lui avait avoué la vérité. Alors, tant que Teresa ne lui avouerait pas elle-même qu'elle n'est peut-être pas vraiment mauvaise, Emma aurait une bonne raison de ne pas être aimable avec elle.

Une fois fini, elle débarrassa lentement ses affaires, puis déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. A un tournant, elle manqua de percuter quelqu'un, qui se stoppa net, alors qu'elle sursauta comme si elle venait de croiser une créature prête à lui sauter dessus. Elle était beaucoup trop stressée. C'est pourquoi elle se hâta finalement de revenir jusqu'à sa chambre, s'y enferma, et souffla enfin un bon coup. Au moins, seule ici, elle ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à dormir, histoire de rattraper sa nuit précédente. Et une nouvelle fois, ce fut Teresa qui vint la réveiller. Emma émergea dès qu'elle sentit la fille s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais fit semblant de continuer à dormir, ayant le stupide espoir qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

\- Debout la marmotte, tu passes ta vie à dormir ma parole, s'amusa Teresa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ici ? grommela Emma en se tournant. Je suis fatiguée, alors va parler à Janson et fiche moi la paix.

La brune soupira fortement, faisant voler les cheveux de l'autre adolescente, et Emma la sentit se lever du lit. "Cool" pensa la châtaine.

Le répit de la jeune fille fut en réalité de courte durée, puisqu'elle sentit Teresa attraper le matelas, et le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du sommier. Emma s'écrasa par terre, ouvrant brutalement les yeux, et pivota vers la brune.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna l'ex-blocarde.

\- Je vais pas passer l'aprèm à te regarder faire la sieste ! Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que t'as une dent contre moi mais ...

\- T'es au courant que c'est pas en me faisant bouffer le béton que je vais t'apprécier ?

\- Oh aller c'est bon Emma, pourquoi tu me détestes ?

La châtaine eu un moment d'absence, avant de laisser un rictus se dessiner sur son visage.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Tu veux une liste ? Parce que je pense que commencer par le fait que vous laissez mourir mes amis peut te rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Thomas ne t'a pas montré que Newt était vivant ?

\- Non, dit Emma presque du tac au tac.

\- Waouh, tu mentirais presque bien, lâcha la brune avec ironie.

\- Comment tu es au courant ? s'agaça la châtaine.

\- Ce matin, tu as parlé normalement à Thomas, alors que tu as envie de m'enterrer. La seule explication, c'est qu'il t'a montré que Newt était vivant, hier soir. C'est pour ça qu'il était dans la salle de contrôle, non ?

La châtaine préféra ne pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui avouer qu'elle avait vu juste.

\- J'en étais sûre, poursuivit Teresa. Alors pourquoi tu me détestes, alors que tu as l'air de parler normalement à Thomas ?

"Vite, trouver une explication" s'affola Emma.

\- Je te déteste pas, finit-elle par laisser sortir.

Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent un peu plus alors qu'une pointe de tristesse s'y distinguait, et elle croisa les bras.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu me lances tout le temps des pics, tu me parles froidement, tu ...

\- J'arrive pas à passer au-dessus de ton rôle dans ... tout ça. Je vois pas quoi te dire de plus.

\- Mais tu peux avec Thomas ? s'indigna-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le bas. On est dans le même panier lui et moi, on a fait les mêmes choses, pour les mêmes raisons ! On est pareils. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui pardonnes à lui, et pas à moi ?

Emma se sentit mal. Sincèrement. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue ici, elle avait l'impression de voir la vraie Teresa. La Teresa un peu jalouse, qui ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est rejetée. Et devant elle, à cet instant, Emma failli craquer. Avant de se reprendre.

\- Je suis désolée. J'étais probablement moins proche de Thomas avant, alors j'arrive à lui pardonner plus facilement, mentit Emma, trouvant que cette excuse passerait bien.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce, avant qu'Emma n'agrippe son matelas pour le remettre à sa place.

\- Donc ça veut dire que toi et moi, on ne sera plus jamais amies ? Tu sais que j'avais réellement hâte que tu reviennes, que tu sois en sécurité ici, qu'on se retrouve.

\- J'ai de vrais amis. Au Bloc. C'est avec eux que j'ai vécu mes dernières années, ici, à passer toute une batterie de tests pendant que tu élaborais un plan pour tous les envoyer dans un Labyrinthe qui n'a une sortie que lorsque vous le voulez bien. Ce sont eux, mes vrais amis. Alors tant qu'ils ne seront pas ici, avec moi, et même plus, tant qu'on ne sera pas loin de vous tous, tu ne seras qu'un obstacle, qui m'empêche de les retrouver.

Teresa se raidit, serra la mâchoire, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Eh bien ne t'en fait pas, ce sera bientôt terminé, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? lança la châtaine, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Rien. L'épreuve finira tôt ou tard, et tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas si horrible que tu le crois.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois horrible. Parce que je sais qu'avant, tu étais quelqu'un de bien. De gentille, avec un lourd passé, comme bon nombre des jeunes que l'on connaissait. Tu étais drôle, attachante autant que chiante, intelligente, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas une meurtrière. Et maintenant, tu es comme eux. C'est tout.

Teresa se mordit le bas de la lèvre, puis jeta un œil vers la porte de sortie, avant de baisser la tête, visiblement consternée.

\- Je crois qu'on ne réussira jamais à s'entendre.

\- Désolée, enchaîna Emma en fixant la jeune fille face à elle, qui lui faisait de la peine.

...

Après ça, Teresa avait quitté la chambre. C'était sûrement la meilleure chose qu'elle ait pu faire. Emma avait donc passé la fin de la journée seule, enfermée dans sa chambre, un léger remord à l'égard de la brune. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'empathie pour Teresa, autant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ses actes. Elle savait que ses parents étaient morts de la Braise ... Mais de là à accepter de sacrifier des jeunes pour trouver un remède, qui n'existe probablement pas ... La mère d'Emma était morte de la Braise également. Ou plutôt, l'avait contracté avant que Janson ne décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Et par conséquent, son père était incontestablement la pire pourriture qui puisse exister. Pour autant, Emma ne choisirait pas de sacrifier des jeunes, dont ses amis, et ce même si elle pouvait ramener sa mère à la vie, et tuer son père. Alors, les agissements de Teresa lui semblaient juste démesurés, fous, et dépourvus de tout sentiment humain. Et en pensant à tout ça, Emma arrivait à se souvenir quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner.

L'ex-blocarde n'était pas allée manger. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir Teresa, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la brune comprenne ce qui se tramait avec Thomas, ou encore parce qu'elle se mettait à stresser, et par conséquent, son estomac se nouait à tel point qu'elle se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Alors, elle passa sa soirée en boule dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant, tentant de dormir au plus vite sans y parvenir. Et au bout d'un temps incalculable, ses membres se décontractèrent et s'engourdirent, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et ralentirent, et elle finit par trouver le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas entra dans la chambre d'Emma, s'approcha de son lit, et lui secoua brièvement l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle observa un instant les alentours en se redressant, l'air de ne pas comprendre où elle se trouvait, se frotta les yeux, et déporta son regard sur Thomas.

\- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-elle en sortant du lit, se rappelant enfin pourquoi il venait la réveiller.

\- Suffisamment tôt pour que les autres dorment encore. Mais plus on ira vite, mieux ce sera.

Elle se leva en baillant, avant de se mettre à trembloter.

\- C'est bon on y va, j'ai assez attendu hier.

Le garçon la mena au travers des couloirs, bien qu'elle se rappelle du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté deux jours plus tôt. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de contrôle, que Thomas déverrouilla, et il rentra avant de la refermer à clefs.

\- Ok, tu vas voir, c'est plutôt simple. Viens par là.

Il la fit se poster devant un ordinateur, entra plusieurs mot de passe, et enfin, un écran avec plusieurs options apparut.

\- Voilà. Tu ne touches à aucun de ces trucs-là, d'accord ? C'est pour préparer les doses du sérum pour perdre la mémoire. Toi, tu as juste à cliquer là, quand je serai dans la Boîte. Tu peux me voir sur cette petite vignette, indiqua-t-il en faisant apparaître une petite image en haut à gauche de l'écran d'ordinateur. Dès que je te fais signe, tu cliques ici, et ça lance la machine. Et je pars pour le Bloc.

Emma acquiesça, avant de porter son regard sur le brun. Elle était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce plan. Elle en était sûre depuis le début. Certes, finalement, Thomas semblait réellement de son côté, à moins qu'il ne retourne sa veste au dernier moment, mais elle venait de trouver un autre problème.

\- Question à deux balles : comment je fais ensuite ?

\- Tu attends ici qu'on parte tous dans le Labyrinthe, et dès qu'on approche de la sortie, que tu peux voir là, poursuivit-il en indiquant un écran un peu plus loin dans la salle, tu lances ce programme, juste en cliquant là, j'ai tout rentré.

\- Je fais comment si des chercheurs arrivent ?

\- Ils ne viendront pas. Il est beaucoup trop tôt, ils dorment à l'heure qu'il est. Et si j'arrive à les raisonner rapidement, on sera revenu avant que tout le monde se réveille. C'est bon ?

\- Une fois que vous serez revenus, il se passe quoi ? continua Emma.

\- T'as encore beaucoup de questions ? Parce que c'est sûr qu'ils vont finir par se réveiller avant que je sois dans la machine à ce train là.

\- Ouais eh bien tu m'as tout balancé rapidement, on n'a pas eu le temps de régler ce genre de "détails". Alors ? Dès que les blocards seront sortis, on se barre. La question, c'est : est-ce que tu viens avec nous ?

Il la regarda bien droit dans les yeux, réfléchissant un instant.

\- Je peux pas abandonner Teresa, répondit-il.

\- Et elle ne pourra pas venir. Elle ferait tout pour nous ramener au WICKED. Tant qu'elle sera dans cet état d'esprit, c'est hors de question qu'elle ...

\- Alors on a une alliance jusqu'à ce que je les ramène ici. Une fois sortis, je vous aide à filer, et après ...

\- Tu restes ici avec Teresa, et nous, on s'en va, compléta Emma.

Thomas acquiesça, en fixant l'écran d'ordinateur, avant de soupirer en tournant la tête vers la châtaine.

\- J'aurais aimé venir avec vous. Parce que rester ici, c'est de plus en plus dur. Mais Teresa ... Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Même si elle ne le comprend sûrement pas, mis à part nous, elle n'a personne. Le WICKED, c'est une illusion pour elle, une manière de penser qu'elle pourra venger ses parents, en sauvant les autres atteints de la Braise.

Emma attendit une seconde, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je sais.

Thomas secoua à son tour la tête, avant de décréter qu'ils avaient perdus suffisamment de temps, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, qu'il déverrouilla.

\- Tiens, les clés, dit-il en les lui lançant. Referme derrière moi, juste au cas où.

Il lui tourna le dos, et saisit la poignée, commençant à la tourner pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-elle. Pas que pour les clés hein. Pour tout.

Il lui lança un bref sourire avant de refermer la porte. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, et revint se placer devant l'ordinateur, guettant l'apparition de Thomas à l'écran. Au vu des minutes qui défilaient, la Boîte devait se trouver à une bonne distance de la salle de contrôle, mais finalement, une ombre finit par apparaître dans le champ, qui grossit, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'écran.

Et Emma resta pétrifiée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Janson fixa la caméra avec un air sournois, et fit même un petit signe de la main, comme s'il savait qu'elle était derrière la caméra, et à ce moment-là, une clé tourna dans la serrure de la salle de contrôle, avant que n'entrent plusieurs scientifiques. Trois infirmiers suivirent, s'approchèrent d'Emma pour la faire reculer de l'ordinateur, et la maitrisèrent avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était plaquée au mur et essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de 6 mains.

Personne ne lui répondit, ce qui eut le don de la mettre en rogne. A la place, un scientifique trafiquait l'ordinateur face à elle, et elle le voyait très nettement cliquer sur les interfaces dédiées au sérum, que Thomas lui avait interdit de toucher. Alors quoi, ils allaient juste envoyer leur nouveau sujet d'examen, comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Oh, je vous parle !

La jeune fille se calma instantanément lorsque Teresa entra dans la pièce, braquant immédiatement son regard sur Emma, une petite mine désolée plaquée au visage. Pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre.

\- C'est toi ? demanda malgré tout Emma.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ...

\- Comment tu as su ? s'enquit la châtaine, craignant que ce ne soit de sa faute.

\- Thomas. Et puis toi. Vous deux quoi. Il ne dissimule pas si bien ses pensées qu'il le croit. Et le fait que tu lui en veuilles moins avait forcément une autre explication que ce que tu me laissais croire ...

\- T'es vraiment pire que ce que je pensais Teresa.

\- Tu m'en voudras toujours, peu importe ce que je ferai ! Et de toute manière, je ne vais pas changer d'idées pour toi, arrête de te leurrer ! Je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances, j'ai essayé d'être sympa avec toi, de te faire abandonner tes idées stupides, mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, tu ne comprends jamais rien !

Emma détourna la tête, se concentrant de nouveau vers l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se sentir touchée par ce que lui disait cette fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire alors ? Nous punir ? Nous enfermer ? Nous tuer ?

\- Pour toi, ce sera l'isolement, marmonna Teresa.

En même temps que la brune parlait, un des infirmiers la lâcha pour attraper une seringue que lui tendait un scientifique, et l'injecta dans la veine de l'ancienne blocarde. Rapidement, elle se sentit nauséeuse, sa tête la tourna, et bien vite, les hommes furent obligés de la maintenir debout pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol.

...

Emma revint à elle avec l'impression d'avoir dormi un demi-siècle. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle se rappela des derniers évènements. C'aurait pu être à cause du fait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce entièrement blanche ; mais en réalité, c'est lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Teresa, qui se tenait assise à côté du lit, que la châtaine se souvint à quel point elle détestait cette fille, et ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je me doute que je ne suis pas la bienvenue, murmura la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Thomas ?

C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à lui demander. Pour autant, Teresa ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder Emma avec des yeux vides d'émotions.

\- Il est mort ? s'inquiéta Emma.

Une nouvelle fois, la brune ne répondit pas.

\- Tu sais qu'il était prêt à rester pour toi, après avoir ramené les autres ? Et toi, tu l'as laissé mourir ?

\- C'est tout comme s'il était mort. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Emma qui ne sut quoi dire. Que se passait-il ? Ils prévoyaient d'éliminer tout le monde ou quoi ? Si c'était le cas, qu'était-il arrivé à ses amis au Bloc ?

La châtaine s'apprêtait à la bombarder de questions concernant les blocards, mais finalement, Teresa fut plus rapide.

\- On l'a envoyé dans le Labyrinthe, après lui avoir injecté le sérum, poursuivit-t-elle en faisant référence à Thomas. Il deviendra un sujet comme les autres. Et je vais les rejoindre. Demain. Comme ça, je serai moi aussi un sujet d'examen. La fin de l'épreuve sera enclenchée après mon départ, et les blocards seront obligés de sortir s'ils veulent vivre. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

\- Tu aurais simplement pu nous laisser faire, Thomas et moi.

\- On n'aurait eu aucuns résultats. Là, le WICKED récupèrera des données.

\- Mais combien vont mourir pour ça ?

\- La science a toujours un prix, répliqua calmement Teresa.

Emma tourna la tête du côté du mur, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter. Et visiblement, il en était de même pour Teresa, puisque la chaise racla le sol, suivit de pas qui rencontrent le sol, indiquant que la brune quittait la pièce.

\- Quand je reviendrai ... commença-t-elle en se stoppant devant la porte.

\- Si tu reviens, la coupa Emma. Tu l'as dit toi-même, beaucoup vont y rester.

\- Tu aimerais que je meure ? s'enquit la brune sur un ton neutre.

\- J'aimerais que tu redeviennes celle que tu étais au début. La fille avec qui je m'entendais, qui n'avait pas de pensées tordues. Je veux que la personne que tu es devenue meure. La scientifique qui fait passer ses amis au dernier plan, elle mérite amplement de mourir. J'espère qu'elle ne survivra pas au sérum, et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais.

Teresa baissa la tête un instant, respira profondément, puis la regarda de nouveau, résolue.

\- Quand je reviendrai, reprit-elle, je serai différente. Je ne me souviendrai plus de tout ça. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me rappelle rien. Si j'oublie tout, peut-être que je trouverai les agissements du WICKED déplorables. Peut-être que je serai comme avant. Et peut-être qu'on pourrait redevenir amies ? Peut-être que je me rendrai compte que vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste, Thomas, toi et les autres.

La brune fixa l'autre adolescente, le visage empli d'espoir, attendant sa réponse. Sauf que c'était juste trop facile.

\- Peut-être que tu mourras dans le Labyrinthe que tu as aidé à construire, conclut Emma.

Un voile de tristesse s'empara de l'expression de Teresa, qui se reprit comme elle le put.

\- Mais si tu redeviens vraiment comme avant, alors je ne te raconterais rien de ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Parce que je n'aurais pas envie de réveiller un monstre.

Un petit silence se forma dans la salle, avant que Teresa n'ouvre la porte.

\- Merci.

Ce fut le dernier mot qu'Emma entendit en 3 jours.

* * *

J'essaie lentement de raccrocher mes chapitres à la trame initiale, j'espère que ça marche x)

Pas facile de faire changer Teresa, qui a, je trouve, une histoire plutôt compliquée ...

Voilà voilà ! Comme la dernière fois, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je publierai la suite, je ne l'ai même pas commencée ^^'

Merci à ceux qui lisent encore, merci à ceux qui commencent tout juste, et qui sont arrivés jusque là, j'essaie de mettre moins de trois mois à publier le prochain chapitre !


End file.
